Behind Containment Doors
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: Data log by Pod 042: Scanning of anomaly completed. Conclusion: The subject is organic, and partially matches the recorded biological structure of the organism known as "humans". Proposal: Unit 2B and 9S should immediately separate Unit A2 from the subject, and contact Command for further instructions. Added note: Old World magic present in subject. Perform extreme caution.
1. Chapter 1

**So uhm...hey there. Ds here. I've been reading Nier Automata fics and crossovers the last week or two, and to say my thirst wasn't quenched is an understatement. I WANT MORE! But it's clear that there aren't many Nier fanfiction around, so I ended up writing my own. So...yeah. Here I am, with a story to post and hopefully, the will to continue.**

 **I am very interested in the whole "Suddenly a living human appears" kind of fic, but the plot always gets dull. Yes, cryo freeze, yes dimensional/time travel, yes random OCs that all sound the same. I get it, classic writing, decent, but not very creative, is it?**

 **It should be noted that this MIGHT count as a crossover, but I used my OC, and the other universe is only mentioned in indirect reference, so eventually I decided this should go in NieR section. Kudos to you if you figured out what other universe I took inspiration from.**

 **With that, it's time to get in to the story! Enjoy the story, and fav and follow if you liked it. I'll also be answering to reviews as I love to interact and gain more ideas for what I should write on, so don't hesitate!**

 **Well, let's get into it.**

* * *

For A2, her days were simple.

She wanders around, searching for machines to kill. Things to fight. Something that would end her. Something that would reunite her with those she have lost. She kept herself together through the constant parts and gear taken from YoRHa units sent to kill her, and proceeds to use their tech to smash apart any machine lifeform she sees. Doesn't matter if it's Goliaths or a Stubby, if her swords can hack it apart, she'll do it.

But even if she's an android, she was still created in the image of humans. That means she possesses human traits. That includes curiosity, and a sense of adventure. Clearly much more toned down than the 9S models, but it exists. Sometimes she wonders, what the humans were like. How they lived, what separates them from AI such as herself. Androids are stronger, with intelligent AI that process information faster. So, what is it about humans that androids lacked? What drove humans to such heights?

A2 rarely dwells on those subjects. To her, they are merely things to wonder in place of those heavy memories she bears. Distractions at best, pointless at worst. She an Assault model, not a Scanner.

But as she stood before the ruins of an Old World Facility, A2 can't help but to investigate.

She's very deep into the Forest, and far, far from any settlements. Even the machine lifeforms are not here. There are no signs, nothing that indicated what this place might be from the outside. What A2 did noticed however, is the 30cm reinforced steel gate, still standing even after thousands of years. Rusted, but still standing. Humans made this to last.

Running her hands along the heavy steel gate, A2 looked for a way to open it. The guard post next to it has all but deteriorated into ruins, vegetation taking back the land. The door's buried underneath the accumulated soil.

"Maybe there's a way around it."-The Assault class android murmured.

She wonders, whether this gate was made to keep something out…

…Or to keep something in.

Regardless, the ruins was buried underneath a few meters of soil, but that also means she can look for an entrance from the top.

It doesn't look like the buildings she saw in the City Ruins, or the "apartments" in the Desert, not a factory, or those tall "skyscraper" in the distance of the Flooded City. It looked like a facility of sort. Maybe humans did research here.

Finding a way around the thick steel gate was more than easy, if anything A2 just searched for a spot she could jump over. The facility was in ruins, certain parts collapsed entirely, so finding a hole through the ceiling was easy enough.

"Some sort of…office?"-A2 noted as she jumped down. There were neatly lined desks, rusted and broken, the documents scattered on the floor either has deteriorated into dust, or almost…seeped into the ground where they fell. Nothing she can read.

So far, it looks like somewhere she could set up base and hide when she needs to be alone.

Turning around, A2 noticed a sign on the wall, rusted and missing letters.

"_ C _ Fo_nd_t_ _ n"

"Foundation?"-The Android guessed, not that she particularly cared.

There was a steel door to the left side of where was at. Unlike doors that she have seen in Old World ruins, this door doesn't have a doorknob. There was a panel, A2 presumed for a password or keycard. But it's rusted, the glass has broken, and A2 herself could pry this open with enough force anyway.

So she did that, using the Type-40 large blade to break and pry open the door, making a loud noise as the door breaks off and fell into the ground.

Several doors broken later, A2 stumbled across another area. It looked like a check point of sort. The doors are airtight with the exception of one, broken and collapsed on the ground, and the sign above reads "_eav_ Con_ainme_t"

"Contain? Whatever they tried to contain…don't think it worked."-A2 said to herself as she pursed her lips.

The structure changes drastically as she walked through the checkpoint. It is now heavy reinforced steel for walls and occasional broken catwalks.

There are holes in the ceiling that was shedding some light down, which was unnatural. A2 figured there could have been bombardments done here. It's been 14 goddamn Machine Wars already, it's not surprising to think nor worth the focus on. It's just ruins.

Hopping over a section of broken catwalk that led to another door, A2 was reminded of her android body, as the catwalk let out a loud noise as it bends and screeches at her weight. It's lucky that the thing didn't break off entirely.

Opening the door, A2 was met with…a bunch of yellow-ish concrete, broken off. It seemed like it used to be something, but she didn't pay too much heed.

The next 15 minutes, A2 walked around, finding that most of the doors already opened, proving that perhaps whatever the humans tried to contain here, it's probably not here anymore. Even heavy vault doors opened, the contents gone. There are unusual materials, objects and…containment procedures across the rooms. There were also...signs of WCS, blocks of salt that eerily resembles humans in distress, hands reaching out at her, at the door, in agony. She shook it from her mind and kept moving. Eventually, A2 found one door that wasn't opened.

The Android couldn't shake this feeling of nervousness as she approached the door. She's not sure what's behind the door, but it's pretty clear that her creators didn't like to let it out. It's a bit of an irrational fear, something A2 doesn't feel often, bashing through Machines and YoRHa E-types for a life.

Whatever's behind that door, it is dead already. It's been at least 8000 years. Nothing organic survives for 8000 years.

The logic was sound, and A2 then calmly opens the door. But she didn't break it open, this time, prying it open using her Type-40 sword to make a gap, then slide it open with her bare android hands.

It still took a lot of effort, but mostly just due to rust.

Infront of her, a surreal sight.

A very basic and empty room, a hole on the ceiling shining light down inside. There was a table, rust claiming it, two chairs on both sides, one fallen over, one still standing. A pile of rubble from where the ceiling caved in was in the corner of the room.

But that was secondary. Her eyes barely registered all those.

Behind the table, at the wall opposite of the door, a figure. A human figure, sitting with his back against the wall, face slumped forward. He? He. Was well dressed, at least A2 assumes so by Old World standard. He was wearing a dark coat of sort, that's all she is able to discern. Maybe something called a "suit" underneath.

The only suits she knew were combat suits.

But A2 felt like she seen something straight out of Android horror stories. Not the suit, well…the suit is a part of it. It's been 8000 years at the very least! An organic body would have decomposed by now, the clothes rot into nothingness and even the bones would have a hard time not collapsing into a pile of dust. This body…it's…pristine. Like this person died within today.

"Is it an android?"

It's likely. Maybe an android that wandered here. Doesn't look like a Resistance android though.

A2 cautiously approaches the slumped figure, her high heels clacking slightly. She almost want to point her sword at it, but something stopped her. A compelling force in her mind is in conflict with strange warning signs that A2 never received before.

There's something eerie about this situation. The Assault class noticed the ground had indentations on the dust and dirt. Shoe prints. Recent.

What happened next almost made A2 bust out B-mode.

The figure moved.

The guy MOVED!

It was a tiny jerk of the body, a small cough.

He took in a breath, clearing his throat, before looking up.

A2's not entirely sure if it's her hard-wired programming to adore and protect humans, but she's rather sure the feeling she just felt was…attraction.

He had short, dirty blonde hair, his features were young yet…firm, experienced, a neutral expression adorned his face, one that soon gave way to a look of very minor shock and confusion. His purple colored eyes stared into her sky blue ones, before from his mouth came a word.

"Beautiful."

A2 recognized that as English. Many Old World languages have been lost to time, but English at least still remained. It's one of the few main languages androids are programmed with by default. The compliment was received, but the Assault model still had hand on her sword.

His voice, his features. They reminded A2 of a prince, not that she was familiar with the concept itself, but he's clearly handsome, and his voice has this…firm tone to it. Not like a military officer, but…very close. A2 couldn't exactly get her head around it.

There are bigger concerns, after all.

"Who are you?"-That voice again. Even when he's in awe, he still managed to sound firm. Now he's just speaking normally, and that firmness doubled. His eyes are now focused and sharp.

"…"

"Been a while since I've seen a sword."-His voice faltered just a bit. Sounds like a dry throat.

"…"-A2 still wasn't sure where to start, so she does the classic A2 silence.

"I don't mind you staring, you are very pretty, but I'm sure you have more to do than just that."

"…Hold on…are you an android?"

"Android? They make those now?"-That was more than telling.

"What…"

"Now that I had a good look at you…"-He was about to get up.

A2 immediately responded, drawing her sword and pointing it inches from the...guy's face.

"Uhm…"

"Who…no, WHAT the HELL are you?"-A2 demanded.

"What year is this?"-He asked, calm but a bit uncertain.

"Answer my question first!"

"It's a complicated answer, of which I don't really want to say. Just, tell me, what year is this?"

"Answer. The. Question."

"Or?"-He challenged.

"…"-A2 was taken aback slightly. If he's organic, and...has similar appearance to androids, that means…

During that short second pause, the man already got to his feet. He's taller than her by maybe…10 centimeters? A bit more than that.

The Assault class tighten her sword grip as she pointed it at him again.

"Are you…human?"

"…Not exactly."-He took one small step forward.

A2 backed up a step, sword still pointing at him, this strange feeling of fear in her consciousness data.

He notices this, and took one big step forward, grabbing her Type 40 sword by the blade, before…

Walking straight into it.

The sharp blade went through him easily, protruding out his back, blood coating the blade.

A2 was too shocked to even process out words.

Yet, the man did not show any signs of pain, at most he stiffened his expression just a bit, as if holding his breath, as he gently guided the rest of A2's blade through his torso as he stepped closer to the android, until eventually reaching the handle, their eyes still glued to each other. She can agonizingly feel the different body structure, unlike androids. He's clearly human.

Yet…no human could survive such a wound. Even androids won't most of the time. The entire situation just make A2's processor flaring with errors.

What had she uncovered? Humans were often fascinated with fictions about awakening ancient gods. Had she done the android equivalent?

Now they are stuck in this eye contact that is unexpectedly mesmerizing and…unbeknownst to A2, many would say romantic. Although, if the camera were to zoom down a bit, that perception would change immediately.

With a slight touch of their hands, the white haired android let go of the sword, taking another step back, finding the table and lightly leaned on it, her eyes wide in shock as she looked at the figure, a sword impaled through him, yet standing calmly as if it's a minor inconvenience.

After a few seconds, he approached her again, his eyes squinted just a bit, to look at her better, now that they are under the light that was shining through from the hole in the ceiling.

His eyes then widened slightly, looking up to her face.

"What year is it?"

"It's…11945."-A2 answered, her processes still slow from the shock. At least she didn't let her jaw drop, and still maintained a relatively calm face.

"I see. I…have been out of it for quite some time."

"What…are you?"

"…Not exactly human. Born as one, but…not anymore."-He gave a distant smile before slowly removing the sword out of his body. He winced and hissed lightly, but that's about all he showed. He sounded like he got cut by something small, not impaled through by YoRHa's latest model.-"You…aren't human too, right?"

"No, I'm…an android. There are no humans left on Earth."

Now there's an awkward silence. Great.

The man offered her sword back, which she did took hold of again.

"I see."-He nodded, strangely okay with the idea.-"Explains all the peace and quiet."

"..."

"Fascinating. An Android, you say?"-He stared at her, eyeing her form up and down.-"You look stunning."

A2 scoffed, her fiery personality abandoned that slight fear in her system in favor of retorting to the compliment.

"I'm not the most well maintained android, and stop looking at me like that. It's annoying."

"...Very human-like response as well. Emotions clearly conveyed."

"What did I just say?"-A2 grounded out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you."-He raised his gloved hand apologetically, flashing a smile.-"It's just...very fascinating. Last I checked, AI and robots were still in development. Although...I have met one such AI. It was rather unnerving back then. Strange..."

The white haired Android pursed her lips. This wasn't how she thought this ruin dive would be.

"You...are alone?"-He asked next, looking around. He must have noticed she haven't tried to contact anyone, so there couldn't be more here.

"So? What if I am?"

"Nothing, just asking. I see. Where will you go now?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Then is it okay if I follow you?"

"Not happening. You are not following me. I'm not some caretaker."

"And I'm not a baby."-He spoke back, shrugging.-"How about this. I will only speak if spoken to, and will keep up without complaints and questions."

"No."

"...I see."-He sighed, sitting down on the chair, leaning on the table slightly.-"I'll be fine here. You go on ahead."

"...What will you be doing?"

"Nothing. I'll sit here for another couple thousand years I suppose."

"...Why? The door's right there."-She tried to use a sassy tone, but it came out as concerning instead.

"I don't know. Doesn't sound like I'm needed, so I'll just be here."

A2 scoffed, again. Isn't needed? If only he knew how important a living human being is.

"Fine. Just...stay out of my way."-All androids are hard programmed to protect humans. A2 never really tried to fight that programming, she just knew it was all pointless, a meaningless code written into them by their long gone creators.

So, when presented with a human, it is natural for her to feel a strong desire to help. And...the thought of being able to speak to a human, interact with them, she's sure many androids dreamed for this. This guy maybe a tad bit annoying, but even though A2 prefers to be alone, brooding her thoughts, the idea of a companion doesn't necessarily sound too bad. And he promises to get out of her way. That's enough for her.

"Oh?"

"And stop looking at me like that."-Like what? He's just staring. Not an intense gaze by any stretch, but...examining.

"I'm sorry. You...remind me of someone."-He smiled thinly-"I understand. I won't hold you back from doing whatever it is you do. I...simply wish to observe the world."

"..."-A2 nodded, her taciturn look recovered-"If you fall behind, I won't wait."

"Mn."-The man nodded, and followed the white haired android out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was slightly concerned that this chapter would fell short of my expectation, but I ended up feeling pretty good about it. Let's hope you guys feel the same.**

 **Darkuz: I try not to force the romance too much, it's certainly fun, but I'm trying my best to make it natural.**

 **Toskie: I had nothing else to read, I guess. So I went through even the ones I think I wouldn't like, just because I'm that thirsty for a good Nier fic to read.**

 **Again, fav and follow if you enjoyed it, and review if you have anything you'd like to say or ideas you would like to add. I'm looking forward to it!**

 **Now, let's get into it!**

* * *

A2 is an android with many regrets.

She lost her friends because of some stupid test to collect combat data, and most of them died so that she could live and be safe.

Secretly, deep inside that cold silence and occasional fiery temperament, A2 longs for an end. To reunite with those she calls friends.

But she's not someone who would just remove her OS chip and take the easy way out. She'd live on and fight until something kills her. She decided that long ago and have no reason to change it.

Until now that is.

It's been about a week since this... "human" have been following her, and A2 is at that state where she's not sure what to think of him, and her logic circuits starts to get so get so heated the android legitimately starts wondering if she should just pull out her OS chip instead of turning around to see his face.

It's not that he's been annoying to her.

It's the opposite.

He had stayed absolutely true to his end of the agreement. He never speaks, never fell behind even when A2 was doing full sprints across the city ruins, cared for his own needs without her help, and quietly stayed back whenever she gets into a fight with a machine.

Worse, the android starts to actually enjoy some of his routines. When she doesn't notice, he hunts boars or moose, killing them swiftly and cooks them over a fire. A2 had questions how he survived all this time, but she refuse to give him any form of verbal communication, and in accordance with their agreement, he remained silent. Which irked her even more. She starts to like the way they spent night time, sitting in front of a campfire, idling, watching things cook and eat. He doesn't seem to get hungry or thirsty, so him consuming food and drinking water seems to be more out of want than out of need.

He's being annoying by not being annoying at all.

At this point A2 just want to see him mess up something just so she can chastise him and let it all out of her system.

Alternatively, she could...talk to him.

Alternatively alternatively, she could unplug her OS ch-look we have been over this before.

So that leads us to this moment, where they are basically just walking down the street of the city ruins, where A2 just basically lost it.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

She suddenly rises her body sharply, and let out one of the biggest frustrated yell her vocal system allowed her.

Turning around, she found the guy, still there with his arms folded, his right eyebrow raised, as if questioning her sanity, and the android can tell, was trying to hold back a laugh.

She debated pouncing on him and choke that expression off of his face, but her programming heavily resisted the idea, so she just violently grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What is up with you?! Why are you so damn QUIET now?!"

"...We agreed that-"

"I FUCKING GET IT! But even 2B models are more chatty than you! What are you, selectively deaf and mute?! Did you turned off your audio processor?!"

"I have no such thing as an audio processor, and you did not speak to me. I can't hear you if you don't talk to me, and we agreed I'm not to start any conversation with you. Do androids have an information sharing network I don't know of in your heads?"

As A2 seriously contemplated using B-mode to toss him into the nearest machine available, she noticed the man is still stifling a laugh.

"What's so funny asshole?"

"Nothing. I guess even androids gets mad when you give them the silent treatment."-He explained as he struggles to keep his voice even.

In the future, Pod 042 would identify A2's current feeling to be "embarrassment".

"Sure. If the silence is too much for you, then I suppose some idle chatter from time to time will suffice?"

"Don't speak as if you are pitying me."

"Fear not. I am anything but. Especially to an android that almost dislocated my shoulders by grabbing me."

"..."

"I understand that being in silence with another person for an extended period of time can be frustrating. If you need time to yourself, I am happy to give you privacy."

A2 gritted her teeth, but eventually let go and turned around with a harsh sigh.

She really shouldn't try to out-patience an immortal that sat in one room for at least 8000 years.

"It's getting dark, and I'm tired. I'll deal with you later."

"...I take it you want me to start a fire and cook again?"

"Another. A-no-ther. Cheeky suggestion, and I'll stab you."

"..."

"Fuck, fine! Just do it already!"

* * *

Another week has passed.

A2 considered it a decent time to review.

Her relationship or...interactions with the "human" has improved. Some what. He is still silent most of the time, and trails behind her wherever she goes, but he also started asking general questions. About the machines lifeforms, how they came to be. Subsequently, about the aliens. Then about androids and their programming. He always appear fascinated by the idea, always observing her and her manners. Even the silent treatment he gave her at the start was a sort of test to see if the AI have capacity of feeling an awkward atmosphere. But A2 stopped all line of questionings when it got personal. And, annoying as he is, he gave her that much privacy. If he has any opinion of her situation, he made sure to never voice them.

That reminds her.

"What's your name?"-She decided to ask, as they were once again, sitting by a campfire, moose meat cooking over the fire.

"Hm?"

"Your name, idiot."

"Oh, right. We never shared our names. I'll...tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"It's...Attacker Number 2. A2."

"A2."-He nodded with a light smile, committing the name to his memory.

"Your turn. Is it 'cheeky idiot'?"

"Not the first to call me that."-He admitted easily.-"I have many names. Some are given to me, some I give myself. When I was in the...place where you found me, I was simply assigned a number."

"There are more like you?"

"No. But there were no lack of strange, logic defying entity such as me there. A statue that moves when you aren't looking at it. A person who travels dimensions against his will. A creature that-"

"I didn't ask for them."

"Right. I'm sorry. Yes, I have a name. I was named 'Jack' by my parents."

"Awfully...normal."

"I was still born a normal human, you know."-he then murmured under his breath-"As normal as 'that' could be."

"Jack then. It's better than to call you asshole all the time."

"It's a welcomed change."

"...What happened to you that...?"

"Made me like this?"-Jack smiled thinly-"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"Dream on, jackass."

"Thanks for the questions A2."

"Is that really worth thanking?"

"Better than any company I've had at that facility. Besides one good doctor."

"Hmph."-A2 looked away and picked up the cooked slab of meat.

She can at least see why humans built androids with taste receptors now that she have eaten.

* * *

"What. The. Hell?"-A2 stood, confused, but anger still written across her face.

"...Strange. They are not attacking us."-Jack observed, noticing the machines walking about, throwing confetti. Like a parade.

They are at the Amusement Park, a place they just recently found out about. A2 expected it to be full of machines, yes, but...not this...strange.

But the android didn't care. She pulled out her Type 40 sword.

Nothing has changed. She's going to go kill machines.

But as she was about to charge forward like always, a hand firmly grasped her wrist.

"Wait."

"Let. Go."-There was a fiery wrath in her sky blue eyes. Eyes that are now directing her gaze towards her companion.

"Just wait a moment. They aren't attacking."

"I said. Let. Go."

"A2."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way."-The white haired android hissed dangerously.

"I can tell. You have that hatred look in your eyes when you see machines. Something happened in your past?"

"None of your DAMN BUSINESS!"-A2 easily wrestle her sword arm away, glowing red as she is about to activate Berserk mode.

Strangely enough, she's taken out of the activation...by a flick to the forehead.

Jack just flicked her forehead with his middle and index finger, the sudden surprise caused her to cancel Berserk mode.

"...?"-It was a sensation she never felt before. An attack, but not at the same time.

Regardless, it got her attention alright. In a very bad way.

"A2. I'm not stopping you. You can go in there and kill to your heart's content. I simply ask that we observe them for a bit. Knowing the enemy. If they are suddenly none-hostile, figuring out why may help us in the future."

"What makes you think I give a damn? They...they..."

"..."

"They killed so many of us androids! Do you think that suddenly running around, throwing colorful papers and saying 'Let's be friends together' is going to make me forget EVERYTHING?! I wouldn't forget it even if they learn to beg for mercy!"

"Again, not stopping you. Kill all you want. Just...after we had a good look at them."

"You are going to TALK to them?"

"Maybe. If they capable of speech."

"They don't talk. They just repeat random words gained from old world data. There are no meaning to what they say or do."

"They are clearly running this Amusement park right now. That's a meaning."

A2 glared at him, but she relented.

"I still get to kill them?"

"Yes. Just...let me finish."-Jack walked towards a machine-"If they get hostile, I'll join you in killing them."

"...Fucking idiot."-A2 looked away as she impatiently folded her arms together, waiting.

She peeked over to see Jack apparently talking to one of the machines, the conversation seems to be brief, and then Jack waved the Stubby Clown off, and turned around with what A2 describes as the biggest shit-eating grin of all time. He walked back over to her, smiling as he did.

"What?"-She impatiently asked.

"It says the Amusement park is open to all, and you get a free balloon if you are in a pair."

"What? You believe that thing?"

"Well. How about a little test. Walk in there with me, and see if we get a balloon. Direct connection between what it says and if it's true or not."

"You are asking me to walk in there, defenseless?"

"Said nothing about defenseless. And I still stand by my statement that you get to smash them to bits after we're done."

"...Are humans all as strange as you?"

"No. Humans are always such...impractical creatures."-There's a different tone to his voice than what A2 is used to. He usually sounds relaxed, polite yet firm at the same time, but just then, there's a hint of something else. The android couldn't tell what exactly, but it's...dark.

"Fine. FINE! We'll test this little theory of yours out, and when it fails, I'm going to kill every single one of them, then stab you a couple of times for good measure!"

"...What's with you and stabbing me? I get it, I showed that I...but you should not make it a habit, you know. It's still not nice."

"Are we doing this or not?"

"Yes yes. Let's go."

A2 cautiously followed Jack into this Amusement Park, passing by the Stubbies that was parading outside, and headed into the gate.

And true to Jack's word. A big machine was there, a bunch of balloons in hand.

"1. 2. A PaiR! YoU GEt a ballOon, yoUnG CouPLE!"-It handed A2 a red balloon.

The surrealness of the situation made A2 completely blurred out the part it thought she and Jack was a couple.

"Probably doesn't even know what a couple is."-Jack murmured to himself, but A2 found herself agreeing to the idea.

"..."

"Be hAppY tOgetheRRR! TOgeTher!"

"Yeah, thanks."-Jack waved the machine off and led them through.

A2 then heard loud noises. Sounds of explosions in the sky.

"Are they firing explosive ordinance?!"

"No."-Jack chuckled-"Okay yes, they are explosives, but I don't think they meant any harm."

"What?!"

"It's called 'fireworks'. Explosives that blow up into pretty lights in the sky. Humans use them for celebrations."

"They are not...harmful?"

"Well. I guess if it's aimed at you then it might cause harm. But they clearly are aiming it to the sky, and the explosive payload isn't big and isn't made to deal big damage, so as it is, it's harmless. It is rather beautiful though, see?"-Jack pointed up to one such fireworks, a pink flower shaped firework that fizzled into tiny blinking stars before disappearing.

A2 would never admit it, but it did catch her eyes as something...pretty.

But she'll never let Jack have that victory.

* * *

For the next half an hour, the two of them toured the Amusement Park, with A2 being very cautious, and Jack being very curious. But if the android had this...strange feeling when she sees him interact with these machines. It's almost like...he's having fun. Of course he's not joining on the parade, but he seems very fascinated and open towards those machines.

In comparison, the "human" joked that A2 looked like one of those foreigner who is experiencing cultural shock and could not trust anybody. If only she clung onto his arm, that'd be perfect for the image. To which she threatens to impale him with her sword. Again.

A2 doesn't even know why she use it as a threat anymore. She knows he'll probably shrug it off and walk around with a sword in his torso. The wound from their first meeting healed very quickly, she didn't even notice. Even his clothes regenerated.

That reminds her. She still doesn't really know what Jack is. He's not entirely human...yet knew so much about them.

"Careful. BrOKeN maChinE ahead."-One of the machine watching over a back alley told them.

"Broken machine?"

"BRokeN MacHINe, dangerous. We, cAn't FiGhT. You, can."-The machine was looking at A2 when it said that.-"HeLp us?"

"Oh no, I'm not helping ANY machine!"

"WIll rEwarD."

"With what, exactly?"-Jack asked.

"Who let you decide, asshole?!"-The white haired android hissed.

"Clarifications are always nice."

"Weapon we. Found. HaS nO USe. You. Can have."

"...There you have it."

"..."

"You did say you wanted to go kill some machines."

"That's NOT what I meant, and you know it. I'm not trying to do favors to some machines, I'm trying to destroy them all!"

"Well...at least you get paid for it before you kill them?"

"..."

"What?"

"I can see why you say you are not exactly human."

"The impaled sword never indicated otherwise?"

"Alright, alright. Why am I getting roped into these things by you, you are supposed to stay quiet and let me do whatever."-A2 let out a frustrated breath, before turning to the machine-"You. That weapon had better be good, or I'll destroy you FIRST."

"I wIlL go GeTTT itttt."

"Shall we?"-Jack gestured into the alley.

As much as she wanted to throw a punch at his cheeky smirk, she can't deny...it's kind of...fun. Being with him.

* * *

"So...where is it?"-A2 wondered at they reached a sort of a yard.

"Dunno. Thought you knew more than me?"

"You were the one that wanted to do this, jackass!"

"Think they are trying an ambush?"

"I'll murder them if that's true."-The white haired android hissed.

There was a loud noise coming from the side of them, as a...train? Of sort stopped on a platform above them.

"The roller coaster is still running?"-Jack spoke.-"Let's try it out."

"What?! Why are we just doing everything some machines tell us to do?!"

"Look, I'm pretty confident you'll shred apart anything that tries to harm us here, and I'm...well, kind of hard to kill. So I'd say why not. Let's see what these bots have in store for us."

"..."

"Besides, I think you'll enjoy it."

Strangely enough, A2 didn't say anything else as she followed him up.

As they got on, sitting next to each other on the first cart, she can't help but asked.

"What is this thing?"

"It's...well it works by letting humans experience high speed and the thrill of it."

"Why would they do that?"

Jack made a short pause, staring at her for some reason, but quickly answered.

"Ah, humans have this chemical in their body called adrenaline. It releases when they sense danger, helping them-Ofhh!"-He paused as the roller coaster started to move forward.

He might have imagined it, but he thought A2 was smiling. At him.

"Anyways, adrenaline causes humans to feel this..excited rush. This rush of danger is called a thrill. And it feels quite...good to some. They became thrill seekers, trying to do more dangerous things to get that adrenaline in their bodies pumping again. It is a decent form of entertainment."

"Doing dangerous things on purpose? Humans are such weird creatures."-A2 did not change her tone even as the roller coaster started rocking up and down.

"Like I said, impractical. The roller coaster was one of these methods they used."

"Did you ever do some of those things?"

"I did."-Jack laughed lightly, as the roller coaster picks up speed-"When you live as long a life as me, you get the time to do as many things as you like."

"Hmm..."

"I used to not be like this, you know."

"Really? You weren't always a cheeky asshole?"

"Opinions of me may vary from people to people, but generally, I...used to be much more quiet. I speak a lot less, I was no-nonsense and...well, all in all I didn't like many things. But living with this...thing I have means that I get bored of things eventually. So it's not a surprise I seek out new experiences."

"Well. I'd prefer that over you right now, I'd say."

"I did drove you crazy by not speaking to you."

"...Cheeky bastard."

"I leveled up! From Asshole to Bastard, what a day."

The rest of the roller coaster ride was spent in comfortable silence, both not speaking much but simply felt the wind and took in the sight of the Castle and fireworks before the roller came back to the platform, ending their ride.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It was weird. But not terrible."

"...Right."

They can hear something below them.

Peering over, A2 hissed.

"That's a Goliath Tank!"

"Goliath?"

"They are a big, highly dangerous class of machine lifeforms. So they had a tank here..."

"Is that our...target?"

"Nothing else in here matches."-A2 jumped down, starting the fight right away.

Jack did what he always do, and quietly watches her.

Watching her fight is...like watching a weird dance.

He always compared A2 to a beautiful doll in his head, and her way of fighting even solidifies it more. She dashes, glides across the ground, twirls and dances. Her attacks are fast, deft and accurate, yet also...graceful. Those little spin and twirls she does while attacking, those perfect evasions where she disappear into several illusions of herself, only to reappear with a heavy hitting counter attack.

She... ******* him.

For a Goliath class enemy, A2 seemed to make short work of the tank, starting by destroying all the turrets that was firing slow moving energy balls at her, then slash through it until the machine ceased it movement, and the engine sounds like it died. The tank stopped moving, sparks flying from it.

Seems like that's done with.

Jack jumping down to meet up with A2, smiling lightly at her.

His vision isn't certain due to the time of day not providing a lot of light, but he thought she was smiling back at him.

...

...

Suddenly, the Goliath tank flashes red lights again, reactivating.

"Huh!"-A2 noticed it's engine blaring as it dashes forward at mad speed.

She perfectly evaded away from it's charge, but her immediately realization was that it was careening towards the human.

"Jack!"

Her faster sprint could not catches up with the charging tank, as it threateningly drove towards Jack with it's last remaining energy.

But, as Jack's figure disappear from her vision, covered by that stupid mass of machines she didn't kill off properly, something happened.

A loud noise of something punching through steel was heard, as the tank was forcefully stopped, it's rear even lifted up a few feet for a second, before something else.

Something...growled. A threatening growl. Unlike anything organic, but nothing like the sound machines make. The sound of a monster.

The tank was then tear out as something ripped it open, away from her view. An explosion followed as the tank exploded, it's parts flew out every direction, blinding A2's vision for short few second.

As the flames and dust clears, she saw Jack, still standing there, one hand still in his pocket, completely unfazed by everything that just happened.

"Hm. It actually tried to go for me. Interesting."

For the ninth time, the white haired android asked that question in her head.

"What IS he?"

Jack then turned to look at A2, smiling a bit awkwardly.

Before he could speak anything, the android closed the gap in two quick evade, and grabbing him by the collar.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I-"

"You could have been run over by that thing!"

"I'd have survived even if-"

"Oh, is that so? Wonderful! Give it back to me!"

"W-what?"

"The moment of concern I actually had for YOU! Give it back!"

"I..."

"To think I actually..."-A2 grounded out, avoiding his gaze.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put myself in danger. You are right."

"..."

"Just because I can survive many things doesn't mean I should let people watch me get hurt. I'm sorry for worrying you."

He sounded sincere, which was rare. His tone was firm in acknowledging his fault.

"...Shut up. Just...shut up."-The white haired android was still avoiding his gaze as she was still breathing heavily.

They heard the distinct noise of machine legs walking as several of the Park machines gathered and came to see them.

"yOU hELp us wITh brokEn machInE. We. Thank."-The big machine from before approached them, holding their reward.

A2 recognized that as the Type-40 Fists. How did these machines found such a high end model?

No matter.

Letting go of Jack's collar, she received her reward, plus some scrap and recoveries.

"...Well, I think this is all we could get out of observing them. I'm done. You could proceed with destroying them. I won't stop you now."

That's...cheeky bastard.

A2 equipped the bracers she just received, pointing it at the machines.

They looked at her, their green eyes blinking, adjusting between her and the weapon pointing at them.

But they did not say anything. They didn't run or try to attack first. They just stood there, staring at her.

"...Get out of my way."-She ordered.

The machines did so, shuffling out of her way.

"...I lost my fighting mood. Won't be next time."-And so the android left, the "human" following after her once more.

"..."

"I'll test this new weapon out on you, you cheeky asshole."

"Alternatively, we could find something to eat?"

"No."

"..."


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's...decent. I enjoyed writing it, but not sure on some of the interactions. It's still good enough for me.**

 **Yay more reviews!**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: This is actually my first time dealing with a complex foul mouthed characters, so I feel like I may have over done it, but overall I did want to remind everyone that A2 is quite fiery and sassy. Haven't really got the sass down yet, but I'd also like to show her calmer, more taciturn side more. That's what I did this chapter.**

 **Toksie: I think I have an idea as to what you think Jack is. Don't worry, it's not that. It's much worse.**

 **dovahkin01: Nier, absolutely, but SCP is kinda like a fanfic in itself. Multiple writers chiming in.**

 **Elendyr: I'm not sure who Vincent Valentine is, but Jack doesn't exactly transform. I'm not sure if I'll even explore and reveal his true nature by the end of this fic. If I even get there.**

 **Extra note, listening to appropriate Nier Automata OST makes reading this fic 5 times better lul.**

 **Okay, now that's taken care of, onwards with the story!**

* * *

"Say, A2?"-Jack asked, as he and A2 was hiding out in one of the ruined buildings again.

"What?"-The white haired android replied, her usual taciturn tone returned.

"...You say your name is short for Attacker Number 2, right? That's...a kind of android model? That means there are...more of you?"

"...There's only one A2 in existence, and that's me."-There's a certain...strain in her voice as she said that, but Jack didn't ask why.

"I see...But that still means it's a model name, right?"

"...Yeah. There are other models, like that poster girl 2B."-A2 heard they designed 2B specs using her combat data.

"What's the number stands for?"

"It...stands for our programmed personality. Number 2 personality type are supposed to be cold and neutral."

"I highly doubt that."-A2 shot a small glare at Jack, but still explained.

"It doesn't mean we are incapable of change. We start out with that personality, then depending on our memories and consciousness data, it could change."

"...I see."

"There were...other Assault models with different personality...but apparently, my model was the best."

"Assault? You mean Attacker?"

"Yeah. Same thing."

"I'd like to see some of those other models..."-Jack smiled lightly.

"Don't even think of it. If YoRHa catches wind of you..."

"Your-ha? What's that?"

"A group of elite android forces. Cutting edge technology, effective precision unit, and a bunch of faulty programming along with misaligned circuits."-A2 spat out that last part.

"...?"

"Just...stay away from those androids wearing black. The Resistance models are...okay, but you'd still cause a giant uproar. And then YoRHa will get a whiff of you, and same thing as the former case."

"Not very friendly to you, I take it?"

"Would you be friendly to a prototype model that went rogue?"

"...I see. You are ex-YoRHa."

"A dirty little secret they can't clean off their slate yet."

"What...happened?"

"It's none of your damn business. You just have to know, they are trouble. Peacekeeping and elite soldiers they maybe, but that bitch...I want to tear out her vocal system and shove it up those custom made parts she's got."

"...Okay. I'll make a note to keep an eye out for them."

"..."

"..."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Hm?"

"I just said it. I'm a dangerous, rogue android. A fugitive wanted for many crimes. Some fabricated, others completely true."

"No, not really. I've been with stranger company. Besides, other than the constant threat to stab me, I don't think you are that bad."

"..."

"It also depends on why you left. You are 'a dirty little secret' to them. That means you know something about them that they can not let out."

"Hmph."

"I won't pry."

"It's alright. I told you that secret already."

"What, really?"

"Mn."

"...You...fine, you win, this time."-Jack sighed. He won't be able to ask her now.

"Ha!"-A2 raise her fist lightly, satisfied.

Their interactions have become...closer. A2 isn't as hot-tempered towards him as before, and they even managed to have idle conversations like this.

Jack was honestly expecting the white haired android to be at least angry towards him for a good while, but outside of being a bit grumpy and the occasional snaps, A2 has reverted back to her usual state. She looks calm and mysterious, a taciturn air about her, as she rested against the window sill.

"Say, A2?"

"What is it now?"-She didn't sound angry, but rather exasperated, with that bit of classic A2 sass in it.

"I've been meaning to ask something."

"...What is it?"

"...Look...I'm not trying to be..."

"Just spit it out, what do you want?"

"Can I...touch you?"

"...?"-It took A2 a few seconds to process the idea.

"Nothing strange, I mean. I'm not trying to cop a feel or...okay yes I am, but not in that meaning, okay?"

"Hah? Why would you need to touch me?"

"I'm just curious about Android body structures. Their designs and making. So similar to human, yet..."

"..."

"Again, I won't touch anywhere strange."

"Where exactly?"

"Well, I suppose your arms and legs. Your face, if possible."

"...My body is in too poor maintenance to say it accurately conveys the human image our creators hoped for."

"That's alright. In fact it helps even more."

"...Just get it done with then."-She allowed it. Jack seems like he's not intending to do anything strange.

"Alright."-Jack approaches the white haired android, and held her arm.

A2 realized this is the first time he touched her with his gloves off.

His hand. It feels...warm. The texture was rough but also...softer compared to her hand, which has the skin peeled off already, revealing the black plastic frame underneath.

Jack slowly held and presses her arms, slowly moving upward, his gaze solely focused on where he was touching. Whatever he found, A2 hopes he's happy with it.

As he moved up to her shoulders, the "human" looked at her for approval, which she gave in the form of a tiny nod. With her agreement, Jack lightly touched her shoulder blades, feeling the materials that made up her white skin.

"Fascinating..."-He murmured.

He grabbed her shoulder and pressed his thumb in strange locations, as if finding something.

A2 agreed to the idea, but now, she was feeling...strange. There was an unusual heat rise in her system, and while it's by no means threatening, the android still felt that Jack's touch is...giving off strange sensations.

After a few seconds, he moved to her thigh, his hand running and rubbing the texture of her legs, feeling the material again.

Jack stopped suddenly, earning A2's attention. He looks...frozen. For a few seconds, he did not move a muscle, as if recognizing or remembering something. But the act was short lasted, as he then rises to meet A2's face, his left hand softly caresses her right cheek, very softly feeling her skin, pressing ever so lightly.

Their sudden closeness was definitely awkward, but Jack was almost done. Just a few more moments.

He gently touched A2's soft lips.

"...Hahn..."

A2 noticed a very tiny jerk in Jack's movement, his hands halted movements, before letting go of her with a slight rush.

She realized her sigh just now was...questionable in the voice that she let out.

"I..."-Jack said, his voice still firm, but A2 noticed his breath was a bit heavier.-"Thank you. I got an idea now. It's such a fascinating design."

Well, he either recovered from it quickly, or masked it very well, because his normal demeanor returned rather quickly.

As for A2, well...

"You don't look very comfortable."

"So do you."-Jack shot back with a tiny grin.-"I'm fine. It's just...well it's hard to focus when faced with a beautiful face such as yours. You were beautifully designed. Both in and out."

"Hmph."-The white haired beauty turned away from him.

"If only you are like this more often."-He teased.

"Shut up, jackass."-It's true though. She's been less hot-tempered around him lately, less foul-mouthed as well.-"Did you learn anything from it, or were you just 'copping a feel'?"

"Well...yes. I understood the basic of your body structure now. At least your limbs and face. To think that human were able to create something that is so accurate in their image is astonishing."

"How accurate?"

"You are asking for a number? Uhm...well the body imitation is very good. The design of your looks are a bit exaggerated though, which is...fine by me."

"Exaggerated?"

"Well...not a lot of humans were as beautiful as you. I guess if you have to build human like robots, why not make them prettier."

"YoRHa models are like that. Resistance models are more...varied."

"I see."-Jack nodded. He saw some Resistance android before, from a distance. They look much more normal human than A2, who looks much more like a beautiful doll.-"But I'm very interested in how your emotions, consciousness and being is digitally formed. It blurs the line of between imitation and real consciousness.

"You have an interest in those?"

"Well, I...not really. But I have little to do and dwell on. And I'm interested in new knowledge. The fighting gets boring after the first thousand years."

"Guess it's too bad I'm not a newer model."-Classic A2, not even turning to look at him.

"There's a big difference?"

"No, they are mass produced scrap. I'm one of a kind."

"Then I consider it great that you found me."

"I don't consider finding a pain in the ass to be great."

"Ouch."-Jack feigned a hurt expression as he clutches his chest, where his heart is.

A2 peeked over to him, the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

"-2! A2! A2!"

The white haired android quickly reactivated.

"What?!"-She found herself being shook by her human companion.

"Uhm...you'd want to see what's outside."-Jack pointed out the window.

Looking out, A2 was stunned to see 2 Engels Goliaths outside, the skies are dark with smoke and dust, and the on going battle in the City Ruins.

"Goliaths? Why are they here, so deep in the City Ruins?!"

"Are we fighting that?"-Jack asked simply.

"..."-A2 looked to the battle to see 2 YoRHa flight units engaging the Goliaths.

"A2?"

"YoRHa is here. This isn't exactly our fight."

"So...?"

"...as much as I want to smash those bots to pieces, revealing myself willingly to YoRHa seems a bit much."

"Why ever not? Of course their leaders will be annoyed, but helping foot soldiers is fine, right?"

"Don't care. If the YoRHa units is wiped out, I'll think about it."

"...alright."

"And stop chiming in. I thought you'd stay out of my way."

"Uhm...A2?"-Both noticed flashes of light and the ominous thundering sound of cackling electricity.

"...!"

One of the Engels was releasing a huge discharge of energy, and the ground shook, caving under the power.

Even Jack and A2, standing inside a building far enough away, struggled to stand as the ground tremor, and the building they were in was showing signs of crumbling.

"We're jumping!"-A2 spoke, with Jack nodding. He didn't even ask A2 to carry him, but ran to the window himself.

If the white haired android had any question, she didn't spoke it, as the ceiling above them caved.

A2 perfectly evaded the falling debris, before dashing to the window.

The last second before she jumped, the building tilted, losing it's integrity, and completely fell apart.

It made her lost her footing, missing the jump.

She was going to be buried and crush by this damn building.

Jack already jumped...

Well, at least he's safe. Wouldn't want to be know as the android who failed to save the last "human" in this world.

But, amidst the falling debris, A2 saw...something.

Her visuals weren't very stable then, but...something reached for her. It violently grabbed her by the arm, pulling her forward.

There was a blinding light, as the Engels in the distance discharged it's final attack, blinding A2's eyes.

...

...

...

"A2."

"..."

"A2."

"..."

"A22222..."

"Argh! Fuck!"-A2 snapped open her eyes.

She looked up to the the familiar face of the "human".

"You're alright..."-His tone was of slight relief, and he let out a breath she wasn't sure he knew he was holding or not.

They are outside, on the field of the city ruins.

"What...happened?"

"That giant machine exploded?"

"No shit, dumbass! I'm asking-"-It was then that A2 noticed that she was being carried by Jack. The infamous bridal carry.

"A2?"

"...Nothing. What happened?"-The white haired android tapped his arm, and Jack let her down right away.

"I'm not sure. That big machine just caved in the ground underneath it."

"I...there's a signal."

"YoRHa?"

"No..."

"What is it then?"

"It's...the aliens."

"The aliens? The one that..."

"Created these damn machines. If we can kill them-"

"Whoa, hold up. We're not charging in there, are we?"

"...What if I am?"

"...Tch."-Jack averted his gaze-"Fine. Look. YoRHa's going to come in soon. We have just a bit of time to investigate what is that signal. If it's alien...let's hope we can kill it."

"...I didn't ask for your help."

"Well, I'm not interested in letting you go in there by yourself."

"...Strange to hear, coming from an immortal."

"That so?"-Jack chuckled-"I'm not immortal. It'd take a monumental effort, but I can be killed."

"Whatever."-A2 rolled her eyes.-"Let's go then."

"...Mn."

As they moved towards the source of the signal, A2 noticed something on her arm.

It's...like a blunt claw marks. Didn't even go through the plastic casing. Just a tiny dent she could fix later.

"That was..."

"Hm?"

"..."-A2 ignored him.

* * *

"What's this? Torches."-Jack observed on the side of the cave.

"Machines been living here."

"Yeah...I guess it's not hard to understand. Not a lot of them so far though."-Jack picked up one of the torches.-"Too little to say they were protecting their masters."

"..."

"It could be an ambush."

"Don't care."

"I know."-Jack smirked, to which A2 responded with a soft glare.

Going further in, they were met with a strange looking gate. The metal is not rusted and there are soft blue lines of lights on it.

"Alien?"

A2 only nodded her reply.

The door automatically opened, no security locks, no defensive system, nothing.

Up a flight of stairs, they noticed something.

"Dead machines."-A2 spoke was uncertainty in her voice.

"Rusted and old. It died long ago?"

"..."

"Let's go A2. Be careful though."

"Do not. Tell me what to do."-There's the bit of fiery Jack's familiar with.

"Sorry."-He smiled sheepishly.

"...You too. Be careful."

Jack turned to see her, only to see her avoiding his gaze, her long hair hiding her eyes.

He just smiled lightly with a nod.

Entering the big chamber, Jack and A2 looked around the dark room and the only lit round platform.

"...This is...strange."

"What?"

"Well, I...could be wrong. I don't know anything about the aliens, but...this just give off the...emergency power vibe."

"Hah? What does that mean?"

"I mean, there's no security system, barely any lights. Silence. It's like...the whole thing isn't actually running. It's just on reserved back up power."

"...It could still be an ambush."

"I know. But...It just don't sit right with me."

Right then, the door they just came through opened.

 _"Anomaly detected."_ -A monotone robotic voice rang out.

"Anomaly?"

'Well, fuck.'-A2 cursed in her head.

...

...

There, 2 androids stood.

Jack took in their appearance. One looks...very similar to A2 in form, but she wears a black...combat dress? With high heel boots. Another looks like a young boy, also in a black uniform. He gets a lolita vibe from them for sure.

They both also have white hair, and wears...blindfolds?

"2B, that's an...android! A YoRHa type android!"

"..."-A2 did not response, but put herself between them and Jack.

 _"Target identified as YoRHa unit A2. This unit is currently wanted by YoRHa. Annihilation recommended."_ -One of those strange floating box next to them spoke. That robotic monotone voice from before.

"Annihilation? Why?"-The young boy asked back

"...Let's go, 9S."-The female android was about to draw her sword.

 _"Warning. Anomaly detected. Please wait for confirmation."_ -Another monotone voice, this time female, sounded from the other box.

"Where? Her?"

"Negative. Anomaly is identified to be the life form behind unit A2."

"Aliens?"-The girl asked, her voice slightly puzzled.

 _"Scanning of anomaly completed. Conclusion: The subject is organic, and partially matches the recorded biological structure of the organism known as 'humans'. Proposal. Unit 2B and 9S should immediately separate unit A2 from the subject, and contact Command for further instruction."_

"Human?"-The boy, named 9S, even with the mask on, looked at Jack incredulously.

 _"Warning. Old World magic detected in subject. Extreme caution recommended."_

"...Tch."-A2 clicked her tongue.

* * *

"I'm contacting Command."-9S said, prompting 2B to guard him.

"Could you not?"-The "human" spoke.

"You...you are human?"

"Of a kind, yes."

"2B...it's a real human!"

"..."

"Look, it's...kind of troublesome to let you YoRHa know I exist. Any chance you can turn a blind eye?"

Hah. Blind eye, cuz they are blindfolded...Yeah I know.

At that point, Pod 042 managed to ping a connection.

A screen appeared.

"2B, 9S. This is Command. We detected a blackbox signal in your vicinity belonging to a fugitive known as A2. She's the enemy."

"But she's-I'm sending you the data from our scan just now, Commander."

"Huh? What did you find down th-"

"...Command?"

"A human...? Down on Earth? Impossible..."

"Affirmative. Scan shows a positive match."

"And...A2?"-There was a pause, before Commander White issued an order-"2B, 9S. Destroy rogue YoRHa unit A2, and escort this human to a safe and private location until further orders."

"But A2 is-"-9S still tried.

"She's a rogue android. We don't know if her programming is damaged enough to be hostile towards humans. Kill her before she kills you, and him."

"Roger."-2B spoke.

"2B!"-Even though 9S protested, he knows orders are orders.

"Damn...Guess we walked right into this, huh A2?"

"..."

"Look, I'll go with you, but...let A2 go."

"I didn't ask for you to turn yourself in!"-A2 turned to him.-"I can handle this just fine!"

 _"...Hacking complete. Functionality of unit A2 reduced."_ -Pod 153 informed.

"Argh! Shit!"-A2's visual feed and audio was temporary impaired.

"A2!"-The man quickly helped her.

"Analysis: Unit A2 seems to be protecting the human."

"Undo the hack, or I'll tear you limb by limb until you do."

Even with her audio sensory being messed with by the hack, A2 still noticed the tone of Jack's voice.

"The hack is only temporary! It'll wear off! I can still...kick their asses just fine!"-A2 drew her sword, albeit a bit clumsily.

Jack, not wanting to be outdone all of a sudden, took a position slightly in front of the rogue android.

2B was slightly troubled by this. He's a human, so he shouldn't have enough combat capabilities to go against androids like her. But the pods did mention he has Old World magic, and even if their directives were to just escort him out and not mentioning anything about not fighting, their core programming resists the idea heavily.

At worst, they are stuck in a fight where they are not allowed to fight at all, while on the other side is a rogue android that destroyed multiple combat models sent to kill her, and a mysterious human that can use Old World magic.

Before a fight could start, however, there was the sound of the shutter doors opening, letting light shine into the area.

"What the..."-Everyone turned to look below the platform.

Aliens. Dead. All of them.

"They're...dead."-Jack spoke incredulously.

"...Destroyed alien motherships..."-9S looked beyond the glass.

"Welcome. To the graveyard of our creators."-A calm voice sounded behind them.

* * *

Turning around, they found two...half naked platinum haired men?

"I thought no humans are left here?"-Jack asked.

"...Oh...how surprising. You have brought one directly to us. This saves us valuable time."

"You!"-2B hissed.

"My name is Adam. The aliens you seek...are no longer here. Wiped out centuries ago. By us. The machines."

"Wiped out?"

"And who knows? Maybe we'll wipe out the androids next."

"2B, look out!"-The two YoRHa androids starts to engage with them.

"We machines are weapons capable of evolution. We can become...aware. Eventually, our intelligence began to surpass that of our own creators."

"You...destroyed your own creators?!"-9S asked incredulously.

"Oh there's no need to fret about them. They are infantile, almost like...plants. But the humans on the moon. The human that stands behind you right now. They. THEY are interesting."

"Why them?"

"What does any of this has to do with me?"-Jack asked, still prepared to fight as soon as an attack comes his way.

"Because they...he. Is an enigma. They kill uncountable numbers of their own kind, yet loved in equal measure. What could drive such behavior, you reckon?"

"..."

"We have dedicated ourselves to unraveling this puzzle. This secret of...humanity. And you all have a chance to assist us."

"Assist you? With what?"-2B's voice was getting more aggravated.

"You were created in their image as well, surely you see the attraction of finding out what makes your creators so...great, don't you?"

"..."

"You can simply hand us this human you have here, right now. We will then dissect him, to learn what secrets humans hold!"

"Are you nuts?! We'll never help you with such a thing!"-9S immediately returned-"2B, are you listening to this? They are absolutely bonkers!"

"I suppose that concludes negotiation. All that's left now...is to destroy you, and take the human for ourselves!"

Before any attempts at that could be made, Adam and Eve suddenly...stopped.

They looked at Jack, eyes wide and...afraid.

"Sorry. I think you should stick to old books."-Jack spoke slowly, dangerously.-"I'm not exactly human, nor do I carry this humanity within me."

"I see...you...are not JUST human. You are something...more."

"...Yeah?"

"No matter. Behold. This. This is the fate that has befallen our creators."

"As for you and the humans, I guess we'll see, won't we."

And with that, Adam and Eve disappeared into strands of gold light.

"...That's one problem gone."-A2 growled, turning to 2B and 9S.

 _"Proposal: Compromise. Unit A2 has recovered from unit 9S hacking activities, and her system have updated its firewall. Combat is not advisable at this time."_

"A2...alright. We just want the human."-9S started.

"No."-A2 replied with much more firmness than she thought.

"You heard what Adam said! He's going to hunt down humans and dissect them!"

"..."

"YoRHa can protect him. We-"

"Is protect all you're going to do?"-She spoke back dangerously-"Or when White sees his secrets she'll try to pry it out of him?"

"...A2. It's alright."-Jack spoke.

"You shut up."

"No. If this...Adam is looking for me, following you would endanger you."

"YoRHa will try to use you. They'll..."

"I know what I'm doing, A2. Trust me."

"I'm saying you don't, you idiot!"

"It's hardly the first time I'm in such situation. I've been in there for a long while. I'll be fine."

"...Fucking idiot. Fine. If you want to go so much, leave then! Have him. He's been a pain in the ass anyway."-A2 angrily spoke before jumping up the platform leading to the way out.

"I'll...see you soon A2. Trust me."-Jack reassured A2, causing her to weakly glared at him, but turned away right after.

"Wait!"-9S called back-"Why did you betrayed us?!"

"...Command is the one that betrayed you."-The long haired android disappeared behind the doors as it closed.

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually lost a decent bit of this chapter and had to rewrite due to network issues. Should have kept a Word file. This chapter's rather short, but I enjoyed writing it. There's going to be more reports and logs style writing as well, so look forward to those in future chapters!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Guest: Wait til you get to Commander White.**

 **Elendyr: Again, he's not really immortal. It'll just have to take a monumental effort to kill him. The exact amount is yet to be hash out.**

 **Killer Hamster: I haven't worked out C and D yet, so that's still in the air.**

 **With all that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Fav and Follow if you like it and want to see more, and review are always appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"2B, 9S. Good work on securing the human."-Commander White spoke over the pod communication screen.

"Thank you, Commander. We were unable to...apprehend A2, however."

"...It's fine. It's lucky that you escaped with the human alive. A2 is an incredibly dangerous unit."

"Commander...why did A2 desert YoRHa?"

"...I'm afraid its classified information."

"Oh..."

"For now, I'm designating this matter to be of level 4 confidential secret. Outside of your Operators, this subject is not to be shared with any other YoRHa or Resistance personnel. Keep the human safe and out of sight for now. I...will discuss this discovery with the Council of Humanity."

"Roger that."

As the communication ended, Jack asked.

"Council of Humanity? What's that?"

"You...don't know about them?"-9S asked strangely, but he answered-"They are the leaders of the human colony on the moon."

"The moon?"

"Yes. Humans fled to the moon when the aliens and machines invaded. We androids were created with the purpose of defeating the aliens, so that humans could return to Earth eventually."

"...No. Never mind. I see."-If he had any further questions, he didn't want to ask them.

"Rest assured, sir. 2B and I have been assigned to keep you safe for now. We're some of YoRHa's most successful models."

"Ah, formalities. How flattering. Thank you. Your concerns for my safety is appreciated, but unneeded."

"You shouldn't say that, sir. We don't know what the machines Adam and Eve intends to do next. They might very well target you because it's the fastest way for them."

"You say they are machines? They look remarkably human."

"Yes, but don't be fooled sir. They are machines."

"...Hm...alright. Very well then. Where shall we go now?"

"..."

"...Really now?"

"Ne, 2B. Where do we take him? We can't just walk into the Resistance camp with him."

"We'll have to camp out in one of the old ruin buildings."-2B spoke.

"Aw, come on...I really wish Command finish this discussion with the Council of Humanity soon."

"I won't let you complain. We have been entrusted with a very important mission."

"Yeah, yeah."

"One affirmation will suffice."

"Oh...for the love of...Okay, yeah."

Jack chuckled lightly.

"? What is it, sir?"

"Nothing. You two seems close."

"Close?! Me and 2B?! W-we're just partners, and..."

"Interesting. Androids actually shows embarrassment accurately."

"Emotions are prohibited."

9S sighed. It's not looking good for him.

"Oh...I'm sorry, we never introduced ourselves, right 2B?"

"...Yeah."

"I'm 9S, a Scanner model. It's an honor to meet you sir. Glory to Mankind."-He did the classic YoRHa salute.

"I'm...2B, a Battle model. Glory...to Mankind."-So did the girl.

"...I see. My name is Jack. Call me curious, but what are your models specialized in?"

"2B here is a Battle type, so she's specialized in direct combat. I'm a Scanner model, so my specs aren't made for battle. Instead, I usually work in scouting, gathering intel and providing support with hacks and maintenance."

"Mn. That's good to hear."

"Again, don't worry sir, 2B and I are some of the best YoRHa models to date. We won't let you down."

"I see. I'm glad that you two are assigned to protect me. It brings me great assurance."

Both 2B and 9S feels this...strange, fuzzy feeling inside. They felt...happy. Androids were programmed to adore, protect and help humans, so they all want to hear the words of approval from their creators. To hear their thanks and felt...loved by them.

"Is there any request you'd like to be done?"

"Nothing currently. I suppose as long as you two provide decent conversation, I'll be fine. I'd like to talk to your commander, but that can wait."

"I'm sure she would like to speak with you too. I only wish she wouldn't be such a slave driver."

"The Commander herself works very hard to ensure YoRHa is kept in order and ran efficiently. Almost around the clock."-2B defended her superior.

"Of course you of all people would stick up to her, 2B."-9S sighed with a smile-"I guess it's true though."

"...I do wish she could be nicer, even just a little bit. But still, emotions are-"

"Prohibited, I got it."

"...Let's ride a moose. That building over there is near one of our transporters and is out of the way enough."-2B pointed towards a distant building.

"Roger that."

"...?"

Strangely enough, even with a satchel and animal feed, the moose still ran off from 2B.

"Weird. They aren't usually this wary."-9S observed.

"..."-Jack didn't say anything.

"Uhm...sorry sir, I guess we'll have to go on foot."

"That's alright. I'll keep up just fine."

* * *

"..."

"What's the matter, sir?"-2B asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just..."

 _"Human entity 'Jack' just averted his gaze 9.268 seconds ago, accompanying a small rise in heartbeat. Hypothesis: Due to Unit 2B's appearance as an attractive female, human entity Jack is experiencing the feeling of 'arousal' and is trying to be considerate and not stare as Unit 2B traverse the ladder."_ -Pod 153 supplied

"This pod..."-Jack sighed.

 _"Apologies. This pod felt the need to voice concerns after Unit 9S similar reactions."_

"Pod!"-9S didn't expect his Pod to sell him out like this!

"...?"-2B still remain confused.

"There's no need for 2B to concern herself with such things. She should be allowed to perform at her best. Worrying for such unneeded matters may affect combat abilities."

 _"Affirmative. This Pod will take note in the future."_

"Also, stop observing my life signs."

 _"Negative. As part of this mission, pods are to monitor your vitals and location at all times."_

"...This thing is annoying. I kinda like it."

 _"Error. Unable to parse statement."_

"Ignore it."

 _"Affirmative."_

* * *

2B ran.

She ran on and on.

She ran but she had no idea where she was going.

She ran but she couldn't find anything else.

She ran but all she found...

* * *

"Mmph!"-2B sharply rises from her resting position.

"2B? Are you alright?"-9S went over to her, concerned and dutiful as always.

"I...I don't know."

"Uhm. I could help run some diagnostic and maintenance to see what the problem was."

 _"Alert: Unit 2B's central nervous system was processing an unusual amount of data while in sleep mode."_

"Huh? It might be a virus! Pod, help me run a scan now!"

 _"Affirmative."_

2B quickly allowed him. If she's infected with a virus, that needs to be removed as soon as possible.

"...I'm going through your settings, 2B. Hm...nothing indicates a virus is here. I'm running some further diagnostic scans."

"Do it."

"...Uhm...I found the issue. Removing it now."

"Roger. What was it?"

"I...I'm not sure. It was some corrupted data."

"...It's a nightmare?"

2B and 9S turned to Jack, just as concerned.

"A nightmare?"

"A nightmare is when a person experience strange...dreams and illusions. Nightmares are bad dreams. Humans often experience them after traumatic events, but some also happens randomly."

"..."

"These dreams don't have to make sense or necessarily relate to something in real life, but they usually is based off of real life memory of events and emotions."

"So for androids, it corrupts data?"

"I...presume it would make a copy of the data, then proceed to corrupt that copy."

"Is it a sort of virus?"

"...I wouldn't know. But...I think I have an idea. You needn't worry about that issue. Nightmare maybe slightly damaging to one's psyche, but they don't cause physical harm. It may however, indicate psychological damage."

"I'm fine."-2B responded, with a slightly rough edge to her voice.

"...I know. Don't worry, you won't experience it again."

"How are you so sure?"-9S asked.

"While I am fascinated that androids even get nightmares, I am familiar with how to deal with it. Don't worry. Your partner will be fine."-Jack turned away.-"I need some air. Assign one of your pods to protect me."

"Uhm..."

"I'll just be outside on the roof for a minute."-Jack went outside.

"Okay. Pod 042, protect him. 9S, run some further system scans on me. I want to make sure everything is okay."

"Uhm, roger that, 2B."

"Thanks, Nine-ze."

"Hey wait, did you just say-"

"Thanks, 9S."

"No, it was closer to-"

"Hurry up and perform the diagnostic scan."

"Arghhh, mou!"-9S slumped as he begins the scan.

* * *

 _Data log by Pod 042_

 _Human entity "Jack" distanced himself from Unit 2B and 9S for a few minutes. During this time, human entity "Jack" displayed an annoyed emotion, pulling out a pack of 'smokes', consists of a dried plant called "tobacco" which contained harmful substance "nicotine", thin paper wrappings and a filter, then proceeds to lit one end of the roll on fire, and circulate the smoke through his respiratory system, "smoking" in Old World terms._

 _Warning: Nicotine is a harmful substance that may causes health issues for human entity "Jack". An alert will be notified in the future._

 _Human entity "Jack" spoke a few words during this time. Playing audio recording._

 _"Shit...that was...unexpected. A2 didn't..."_

 _Hypothesis: Human entity "Jack" may have connection to the issue of Unit 2B data corruption. Further observation needed._

 _End of Report._

* * *

True to Jack's words, the next few days, 2B did not found any corrupted memory data when in sleep mode.

Whatever issue that was, it solved itself, and with 9S concluding the issue as a one time error, something still remained.

The vividness of that corrupted data file. The deliberate use of...him. It's like the corrupted data file WANTED to shake her.

When booting up, it is possible that certain important memories may briefly plays, including bad or traumatic ones, but...this is different.

This was a selective attempt.

Regardless, she's still only a Battle model. If the Scanner model concludes it as a one time thing, she'll take it as that. Bringing her battle instinct into this is not helpful.

There's a bigger issue right now.

"Pod. What just happened?"

 _"Human entity 'Jack' just engaged and defeated the group of machine lifeforms by himself."_

"Yes, but what was THAT?"

 _"Affirmative. Human entity 'Jack' just performed modified versions of Pod Program A090: Wire, Program R020: Mirage, Program R050: Spears and Program R010: Laser."_

"How did he managed to do that?"-9S stared in awe.

 _"Hypothesis: Human entity 'Jack' observed these Pod programs during the battle against core machine units code name Adam and Eve, and imitated them. Further hypothesis: Human entity 'Jack' was testing out his combat abilities against the group of machines."_

"What..."

 _"It is noted that Human entity 'Jack' possess strong Old World magic through unknown means. His combat data has been recorded in visual and audio recordings, and will be included in the status report to Command."_

"Do that."-2B nodded.

 _"Affirmative."_

2B didn't like it. He's learning and adapting.

It...reminds her of Adam.

Clearly they are on different levels and different sides.

However, what does that say about the machines? They are adapting at the level close to humans.

Pod 042 then opened the communication screen.

"Operator 6O to 2B."

"2B here."

"I'm-I'm patching you through to the Commander."-6O clearly is having trouble keeping cool with the news.

"Roger that."

The screen switches to Commander White, in a separate room, not in the Bunker's main operation center.

"2B, 9S. We have delivered 2 flight units to your location. Along with the flight unit, there is a spaceship pod attached. Return to the Bunker as soon as the flight units arrive."

"Wait, that means..."-9S and 2B turned to each other for a moment.

"That's right. We're bringing him to the Bunker."

"Command, please be advised, the human has shown to possess strong combative abilities. Coupled with Unit A2's close proximity to him prior to this, it is likely that he may become hostile."

"Strong combative abilities?"

"He mimicked and learned Pod Programs."-2B tried her very best not to shout.

There's a look of absolute surprise on White's face, but she recomposed herself quickly.

"...Regardless, the matter has been decided by the Council of Humanity. We'll have to take extra precaution."

 _"Advise: Monitoring human entity 'Jack' vital signs shows that while he often omits data, the probability of him lying regarding this matter is minimum."_ -Pod 153 spoke.

"How minimum?"

"Within acceptable margin of 3% to 5%"

"And his mood? Does he ever show signs of hostility?"

 _"Negative. Human entity Jack has been friendly and talkative towards Unit 2B and 9S."_

"He taught me Russian."-9S muttered.

"That's more than just not lying."-White spoke-"If so, then I cannot cancel nor postpone it. Jack is to be transported to the Bunker within 5 hours."

"Roger that. 2B out."-With the communication closed, 2B and 9S turned to each other.

"What do you think?"

"His agreement to follow us is suspicious, but A2 heavily protested against the idea. I don't think they are planning something."

"I agree."-9S nodded.-"I think he's more likely learning Pod programs to protect himself."

"Why though? You and I are more than enough."

"Well, I suppose for emergency use. He's also quite curious, I wouldn't put it past him to simply learn for the sake of it."

"..."-Why is all the men around her so damn curious?

"Come to think of it, does he even need Pod Programs?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-"

"What's the matter? Why the faces?"-Jack walked back to them, done with his little practice.

"Uhm, sir, please avoid combat situation as much as possible. We're trying to keep you safe."-9S quickly redirected.

"I told you. Your concern, while appreciated, is unneeded."-Jack spoke simply.

"Well, we knew the machines are networked. Contact with them may lead to Adam and Eve locating us."

"I see. I'll note that in the future."

"Yes, we also received word from our superior."

"Oh?"

"She requested you to be taken to the Bunker."

"The Bunker? Sounds...restricting."

"It's our main operation center, and act sort of like our home."-9S supplied-"You'll love it there."

"Is it a military base?"

"Yes, but it's quite nice."

"Well...it's not like I mind. Where is it?"

"Oh! It's an orbital platform hanging in orbit space above Earth."

"A space station?"-Jack looks slightly excited.

"Yes, a space station. We'll leave as soon as our flight units arrive."

"...Alright."-And just on time, 2 auto pilot flight units can be see coming down from the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wew this one was fun to write. But I didn't get to display White's true thoughts enough, although she had plenty of lines. Those will have to be reserved in secretive documents released later.**

 **Review answering time!**

 **DivinityMX: I'm aware I have tense problems, but getting betas or proofreaders while possible, is not my style of writing. I update stories really fast, so yeah. I'll do my best to keep an eye out, but I hope my errors won't turn you away from the story.**

 **Killer Hamster: I don't really come up with a specific for that. It's just...magic. *shrugs***

 **Elendyr: You'll get to see it here.**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: I know a lot of people portray White as kinda antagonistic because of the lie and 2E, but to me, I think she did try to be considerate. 2B was pretty shaken by her death, which says they at least didn't hate each other and her loyalty is strong for White, and at Ending B I think White was trying to look for a more permanent solution by letting 9S in on the secret and let him decide for himself. If he doesn't want to, then there's still 2E, but you can see the effort.**

 **Okay, now that all of that's out of the way, start the chapter!**

 **Fav and Follow if you'd like to see more, and review if you'd like to add ideas or give comments. I appreciate all reviews, whether simple Good Jobs or detailed criticism.**

* * *

14:27, Bunker time.

"6O? Did you hear? The Commander ordered to close off an entire hangar and nearby wing of the Bunker to be temporarily closed!"-One of the operator spoke during their off time.

"Ah, yeah..."

"What's wrong 6O?"-The bright and cheery 6O is usually the gossip queen of the Bunker.-"Wait, you knew something, don't you?!"

"I...I can't tell you! It's a classified secret, I'll be immediately decommissioned if I speak about it."

"Does that mean 2B is involved? Gosh, that girl is always so popular."-Another operator joined in.

"Hehehe..."-6O laughed nervously.

"How much can you divulge?"

"Nothing! It's a level 4 security secret, the Commander can discipline me just for talking about this if she wants."

"Is it juicy? Commander White seems extra strict today. Seems like even she is stressed out about it. I wonder what it is."-They looked down below to where White was at, pensively waiting.

"Confirm signal of 2 flight units heading for the Bunker. Identifications received are from units 9S and 2B."-21O informed.

"...Report to me only in cases of emergency. Close down the hangar wing, and remove all personnel from it until further notice."-White spoke before heading to the elevator.

"Yes ma'am."

As White exited the command center, the operator gossips only increased even more.

* * *

White was very perturbed at the news.

The existence of human entity, down on Earth?

While it may sound like androids' greatest dream realized, White clearly noticed this to be a problem.

This isn't a group of people, or even a couple. It's one single person. Singular.

For one person to suddenly appear out of no where is clearly an anomaly. She needs to be able to identify who he is, if he poses a threat to Project YoRHa, and see to containing him if he is.

But she can't deny, a great part of her is simply curious.

How did he survive? How did he ended up with A2, of all androids? Are there more of him?"

A small part of her hoped that their lie would come true. That whatever gods the humans recognized decided to give them their creators back.

But how bleak reality is.

As the flight units towing a space pod came into the hangar, White stiffened herself.

Keeping him at the Bunker is a risky, but wise move. White knows humans can't just survive the vacuums of space. This station is the best way to keep him contained.

But his willingness to come here troubles her.

From 9S' reports, he seems to be a well-mannered person, with charisma and vast intellect. One such person would easily recognize the threat of being taken here. Yet he agreed to it without a second thought.

Coupled with the new reports of him copying and modifying Pod Programs for his own use, it's clear they are dealing with more than the "average Joe" human being.

As the flight units landed, and her subordinates came out from them, White gave them the classic Commander look.

2B and 9S quickly saluted her, which she returned with little hesitation.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine Commander. He says it's a bit hot in there, but otherwise there was no complaints."

"I see. 9S, I want the hallways cleared. If you happen upon anybody, please remove them. Hack them if you must, I give authorization."

"Yes Commander."

"2B, open the hatch please."

"Roger, Commander."-2B turned to the space pod, and unsealed the doors.

The door made a soft sound as it opens, air rushing out due to temperature difference.

White steeled herself. Even as Commander of YoRHa, she is still an android. She longs to see a human. But she must act proper here.

From the pod, a figure step out. A human figure.

White let out an audible breath.

He's more handsome in real life than in photos and recordings.

Standing slightly taller than herself, the blonde man directed his purple eyes at her, opening a smile. Firm, yet...friendly.

"Welcome to the Bunker. I am the Commander of all YoRHa forces, Commander White."

"...Commander White. My name is Jack. I'm...a kind of human."-His voice is that of a young yet seasoned man, that firmness that comes from experience.

"The Council of Humanity have ordered me and YoRHa to protect you. We are aware of Adam and Eve's search for a live human, and deemed that it would be best to move you to the Bunker."

"Protect, you say?"-Jack smiled, but this one is much colder.-"Ah yes, that's what humans do. Protect something that needs no protection. Secure something they can't barely even understand."

"Due to your contact with rogue YoRHa unit A2, I'm sorry to say we do not know or trust you enough to allow you to freely move about the Bunker."

"On to the Contain part already?"

"Of course not sir. It's just that you'll be confined to a separate wing until you gave us enough information to clear any suspicion."

"Just like them."-Jack chuckled.-"A2 didn't tell me much, but I understand your need for security. After all..."

With a snap of his fingers, 4 charging orb appeared around him.

2B immediately get into combat stance, and stood between him and the Commander.

They are...Pod Program Lasers.

"Blindly trusting someone is always a bad idea."

"..."-White didn't say anything back.

Lowering his hand, the orbs disappeared.

"Very well. Let's start the talk, shall we?"

* * *

 _[Top Secret]_

 _This document is reserved to Level 5 Access only, and can only be viewed by the YoRHa Commander. Any attempt of viewing this report outside of correct security clearance will be met with memory data wipe or decommission._

 _Human Entity "Jack" Interview No.1_

 _Observed by YoRHa Commander White and YoRHa unit 2E, recorded by Pod 042. Interviewer: YoRHa Unit No.8 type S._

 _(REDACTED)_

 _Note: Unit 8S aggressive interviewing methods led to the human entity to remain silent for the duration of the interview. Unit 8S is later reported to have received several severe data corruptions, and refused to speak with the human again. 8S has went through memory wipe as per request, and is fit for other operations once again._

 _The reason for 8S data corruptions remains unclear, but data reports from Pod 042 indicated human entity "Jack" may have connections to the data corruption. Further caution is advised._

 _Analysis: Model 9S showed great result when interacting with the human entity back on (REDACTED). A request for a 9S model to interview "Jack" has been sent, and is pending approval from Commander White._

 _End of Report._

* * *

 _[Top Secret]_

 _This document is reserved to Level 5 Access only, and can only be viewed by the YoRHa Commander. Any attempt of viewing this report outside of correct security clearance will be met with memory data wipe or decommission._

 _Human Entity "Jack" Interview No.2_

 _Observed by YoRHa Commander White and YoRHa unit 2E, recorded by Pod 042. Interviewer: YoRHa Unit No.9 type S._

 _(REDACTED)_

 _Note: While unit 9S did not receive any sort of data corruption, the human entity still refuses to speak._

 _Analysis: human entity "Jack" can tell apart different 9S models. How this is done is unclear. A request for the 9S model that spoke with him on (REDACTED) has been issued. The interview will follow shortly._

 _End of Report._

* * *

 _[Top Secret]_

 _This document is reserved to Level 5 Access only, and can only be viewed by the YoRHa Commander. Any attempt of viewing this report outside of correct security clearance will be met with memory data wipe or decommission._

 _Human Entity "Jack" Interview No.3_

 _Observed by YoRHa Commander White and YoRHa unit 2E, recorded by Pod 153. Interviewer: YoRHa Unit No.9 type S._

 _"Jack, sir. How are you doing?"_

 _"Bored. And tired of this crap they give me for food."_

 _"Humans need nutrition, right sir?"_

 _"Yes, but as we already discussed, I'm not entirely human. I'd like something with more taste than baby food."_

 _"Right, I'll put a request up to Command, but I can't promise you anything."_

 _"Tell her to stop providing food if so. It's a waste of resources and worse to endure than these interviews."_

 _"Hehe. Well, if you answers all the questions, I'm sure Commander would like to let you move about more as well."_

 _"If she like those answers."_

 _"...Right, let's get started. I'm sure this one you saw coming. How did you survived? What...are you?"_

 _"...What I am is of secondary concern."_

 _"How so, sir?"_

 _"Because the probability of you gaining any sort of valuable information from it is precisely 0 percent."_

 _"You never know, sir."_

 _"It's better to never truly know my nature. What I can tell you, is that I've lived for a long while."_

 _"How long, sir?"_

 _"Hmph. Well, I've lived with humans before the invasion."_

 _"That's...at least 8000 years ago!"_

 _"Focusing on my nature is pointless. You could be spending this time asking about you beloved humanity. Thousands of years worth of human data, and you spent the last week asking what I am."_

 _"...Uhm...ok. We'll come back to this question later. What did you do in those times?"_

 _"Many things. Some would say everything, but there are certain things I refuse to try."_

 _"Such as?"_

 _"Be deeply affectionate towards someone of the same gender, and eating cucumbers."_

 _"Cucumbers?"_

 _"It's a type of vine plant that grows edible fruits. Humans widely cultivate them. I however, abhor that thing with all of my existence."_

 _"Interesting..."_

 _"We're side tracking. I tried many things. When you lived so long, you starts to get bored. I learned many forms of art, but I never excel at more than drawing sketches. I learned craftsmanship, many fields of science, literature, languages. And of course, I fought, many many battles, many wars."_

 _"Were you in WWII? This question's mine, by the way. I...read up about it."_

 _"Yes, I was. I witnessed it. The madness. The horrors and pain. The lack of...humanity."_

 _"..."_

 _Note: This puts human entity "Jack" to be more than 10000 years old._

 _"Although for some including myself, I say humanity was still there."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Because it is a very human thing. They disagree, that creates conflict. Conflicts if remain unsolved can lead to fighting and war. It's the dark side of humanity. The truth rarely any humans are willing to accept."_

 _"...Do you have any personal telling of the war you could share?"_

 _"I don't want to. I technically deserted."_

 _"You deserted?"_

 _"I didn't want to be in that madness anymore. My involvement would have escalate the war to even greater, more terrifying heights."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"Let's not talk such dreadful subjects, or at least, not constantly, shall we?"_

 _"Yes, let's talk something more recent. How did you survive the White Chlorination Syndrome?"_

 _"Isn't that a redundant question?"_

 _"I...well this comes back to the question of your nature. If you won't tell us what you are, could you at least tell us how you became this way?"_

 _"...Tell me. Androids have the concept of 'fear', right?"_

 _"Yes, we do have it in our consciousness data."_

 _"Are you...afraid of anything particular?"_

 _"Well...I guess I'm afraid of dying? But with the memories and data consciousness transfer thing, it's...lost it's meaning somewhat."_

 _"I see. Anything else? Any particular phobias?"_

 _"...Uhm...no, not that I know of."_

 _Note: Commander White later reported to have felt a feeling of discomfort, as the human entity stared directly into her eyes, despite her being behind a two-way mirror._

 _"I...yes, sometimes. I get sudden chills around (REDACTED)"_

 _"Humans are often afraid of the dark. They feel and sometimes even believe, that just slightly behind that shroud of darkness, monsters and demons are hiding there, staring back at them, waiting for them to walk in and strike."_

 _"...What does that have to do with..."_

 _"Fear is an essential part of consciousness. To fear means you are alive. Even irrational fear."_

 _"Uhm, but..."_

 _"That's enough. As for my nature? I simply was given a way to use magic without that...dreadful consequences. Reluctantly, but I received it nonetheless."_

 _"...Okay, we'll come back to this another time. This is an important one. Do you...have the capacity to reproduce?"_

 _"...Yes."_

 _"Is there any chance your...nature will transfer to your off-spring?_

 _"...Yes."_

 _"Then-"_

 _"This line of questioning is suspended."_

 _"But-"_

 _"I'll tell you this. It's a very, VERY bad idea. Your Commander should at least listen and heed that well."_

 _"...Okay. We'll limit questioning on this matter."_

 _"..."_

 _"Alright, we're almost done for today, sir. Just one question left. I'm sure the Commander will be very pleased by your cooperation."_

 _"Somehow I doubt it, but go on."_

 _"Regarding rogue YoRHa Unit A2, how did you came to meet her?"_

 _"A2..."_

 _"..."_

 _"A2 found me. I simply traveled with her afterwards."_

 _"Where were you then? Where did you two meet?"_

 _"Somewhere similar to this place. A bleak room, with a table and two chairs."_

 _"Could you give us a precise location?"_

 _"..."_

 _Note: Human entity "Jack" chuckled, and 9S along with 2E later reported to feel uncomfortable from it._

 _"Oh...you think I'd simply hand out the secrets of your creators so easily?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"Humans have secrets too. Secrets that even I myself wasn't able to fully uncover."_

 _"..."_

 _"Some secrets are to be kept secrets, 9S."_

 _Note: Commander White signaled 9S to end the interview._

 _Analysis: Although this 9S model isn't the exact physical model that spoke with Jack during (REDACTED), he is still able to recognize this unit as the unit with correct memory data and respond. How he determined this is unclear. A comparison between Interview No.2 and No.3 should be made._

 _Hypothesis: Human Entity "Jack" regarded this 9S model as a friend and trust him more._

 _Conclusion: Unit 9S has yielded valuable data from this interview, and until further notice, should be the interviewer for future attempts. Commander White has also expressed a desire to interview the subject personally._

 _Side note: Human Entity "Jack" should be supplied with a pencil and some papers, as he mentioned sketching._

 _End of Report._

* * *

"So...What do you think?"-White asked, her along with 2B and 9S outside of the interviewing room.

"I...I don't know ma'am. He's friendly when discussing certain human concepts and even personal experiences, but divert the subject regarding his nature and A2."-9S replied.

They have been through 3 more interviews since interview number 3, but the amount of knowledge gained is much more minimal compared to the 3rd one.

"We aren't any closer to determining if he's a threat or not..."

"Commander...I have this suspicion regrading his combat abilities."

"Yes, so do I."-White pursed her lips-"There is maybe an element of curiosity and interest in learning Pod Programs, but...he's masking himself."

"..."

"By learning from us and using what we already know, he hides his true nature and powers from us."

"...Yes."

"...Regardless, the only android with more information on Jack to our knowledge is A2. He did not have a lot of knowledge on the alien invasion and the machine wars, that means he was perhaps held or hiding somewhere."

"..."-2B didn't say anything, but she let out a sound of recognition.

"If A2 knew where he was all these years, then resource that is put into apprehending her just got tripled."

"Commander, doing so might be showing as bad will towards him. It's clear that Jack cares about A2."

"We need the truth, 9S. I must be sure what I'm keeping here on the Bunker."

"...Roger that."

"For now, I'll interview him. 2B, 9S, you are to head to the surface, and try to locate unit A2."

"Are you sure Commander? A2 is incredibly dangerous."

"We'll send additional squads if needed. I want what she knows."

"Roger that. We'll leave for Earth soon as everything is ready, Commander."-2B, diligent and impersonal as always.

"Glory to Mankind."

"Glory to Mankind!"

* * *

2B woke up, in her bed on the Bunker again.

"...How long has it been?"

 _"3 hours and 43 minutes since last blackbox signal."_ -Pod 042 supplied.

"2B!"-9S hurried in.

"I'm fine 9S."-The battle model reassured.

"...We died, didn't we."

 _"Affirmative. Approximately 23 minutes after last memory data package backed up, Units 2B and 9S detected a signal from YoRHa Unit A2 in the Forest Kingdom."_

"She killed us?"

 _"Affirmative. Combat last for 2 minutes 12 seconds."_

"She's crazy strong..."

"Did she say anything, pod?"

 _"Affirmative. Unit A2 told Unit 2B and 9S to 'Fuck off' and 'Shove that whip White has up her ass' "_ -The deadpan, monotone voice of Pod 042 failed to deliver the fury and energy put into such lines.

"...Anything...useful?"-9S tried.

 _"After destroying Unit 2B and 9S, Unit A2 proceeded to take away plug in chips belonging to Unit 2B and 9S and left."_

"...Our chips? Did she take anything that could be tracked?"

 _"Negative. Fugitive A2 has experience in evading detection."_

"So we're back to square one..."

"They're covering for each other."-Both were surprised as White walks in."A2 knows that without sufficient information, I wouldn't let Jack go free and use him as a propaganda tool. And Jack knows that I wouldn't dare kill A2 because of him."

"Commander."-9S and 2B saluted.

With a dismissive wave, White continued.

"It's clear our interview and interrogation methods aren't working. And A2 is too dangerous to catch alive, will be trouble if we destroy her, and is too foul-mouthed to say anything helpful."

"So...what will you do, Commander?"-2B asked.

"I...I'm ceasing interviews with Jack. Instead of questioning him, so far the most effective strategy has been to accept it as it is and befriend him. Regardless of his nature, he is an almost endless source of lost information on humanity. Even the humans on the moons don't know many things of the Old World now. Having a source of knowledge like that nearby is very beneficial, and also boost morale."

"..."

"He is to be released from temporary confinement, given a private space, and...introduced to YoRHa members as a Council of Humanity Inspector. I've spoken with the Council, and they agree that it is the best possible option."

"We...are going to let him be..."

"It's undecided yet. I still have one more talk I need to have with him."

"Uhm..."

"It'll be private. Level 5 classified secrets. 2B, 9S, for now you are to resume current missions before this discovery. I hope you two continue to give your best. For the Glory of Mankind."-White said nothing more as she leaves.

* * *

 _[Top Secret]_

 _This document is reserved to Level 5 Access only, and can only be viewed by the YoRHa Commander. Any attempt of viewing this report outside of correct security clearance will be met with memory data wipe or decommission._

 _Commander White's discussion with Human Entity "Jack"_

 _Recorded by Pod 079._

 _(REDACTED)_

 _Note: Data has been requested by Commander White to be removed from the Bunker's server and moved to a physical memory card in her possession._

 _Note: Pod 079 has been assigned to protect and aid Human Entity, Council of Humanity Inspector Jack from this point on wards._

 _Further note: An intrusion on the Bunker's server data and camera feeds was detected during the conversation. Unit 2E has been tasked and succeeded at decommissioning and wiping the memory of the intruder, Unit 9S. It remains unclear whether Inspector Jack noticed the change in memory data of Unit 9S._

 _End of Report._


	6. Chapter 6

**I did took a tiny little break from writing this chapter, and overall it came out as an okay piece. I suppose I could do more report format story telling, but there's a chance I'll reserve a special chapter for it. I'd like to bring A2 back into focus soon, maybe in another chapter or two. Knowing me, it'll end up being 6 chapters or something lul.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Reasonable man: It was a pretty obvious situation for it to happen, so, yeah.**

 **Toskie: At least it's not a full wipe, only back to the backup when A2 killed him. I had that much mercy.**

 **DivinityMX: I'm glad to hear it.**

 **Sacchin: Magical girl A2 when. xD**

 **Alrighttttt, back to the story!**

* * *

"Now, I'm sure the last week has been filled with questions for you all."-White voiced, her voice firm and elegant as always.

It's almost time for the Council of Humanity Scheduled Broadcast. And today it's something very special for YoRHa.

Most of the YoRHa androids have been gathered here.

Taking in a soft breath, White calmed herself. A lie such as this? She's done worse.

"And now it's time I answer them all. The Council of Humanity is in the process of reviewing and consideration, due to the discoveries of the aliens' demise. It is a great victory for mankind, but the machines still roam the Earth, networked and evolved beyond what their creators intended them to. They still present a huge threat to our homeland."

Everyone attentively listened on, as their main concern, the secrecy surrounding the Bunker for the last week and a half, still remained.

"And so, after discussing the matter with me, the Council of Humanity has...sent us someone."

Audible gasps can be heard throughout the command center.

"Before I continue, I must state that for now, this is strictly a YoRHa only secret. All YoRHa personnel are to not discuss nor mention this to any other type of androids, Resistance members included, until further notice."

Silent chatter has begun to broke out, but immediately silenced as White spoke again. They wouldn't want to miss anything from this announcement.

"And...yes. The Council of Humanity has sent us someone."

The hatch door behind her opened, and someone stepped through.

"I present to you Jack Crystal, Council of Humanity member and Inspector of YoRHa operations. He's here to learn, observe and supervise our war progress for an undetermined amount of time. Everyone, I'm sure this may not come as a surprise, but you are to treat him with respect and aid him in his work. He's been given Level 4 Access permission, but should the need arise and with my approval, he is allowed to view and issue commands at Level 5 permission. Jack."

"Yes."-The human straighten his form, eyes circling the androids gathered here, one of his hands charismatically rests on the pommel of a YoRHa Type 40 sword.-"As your Commander has explained, I am here to observe and gather more information for the Council. I personally do not intend to question your Commander's orders, so you should still look for her in regards to your assignments. There are many data I'd like to have a look over, and over the past week Commander White has graciously provided me with the basics of information and data banks. But, I'd also like this to be a learning experience for YoRHa as well. Therefore, my knowledge is also at your disposal. I don't know how many answers I can provide, but I'll do my best to reply to your much desired questions about humanity."

Even more audible gasps and chatter.

"If they do not interfere with the work you all will still be doing."-White sternly reminded them-"Keep in mind, he's still an Inspector from the Council."

The transmission from the moon started.

"This is the Council of Humanity speaking to the forces of YoRHa."-The familiar voice from the moon sounded across the Bunker.-"Today is a special day, indeed. How are you feeling, Inspector Jack Crystal? Were there any trouble?"

"Everything has been sorted out without problems and I'm ready to work, sir."

"Good, I am glad to hear it. You are to observe and assist YoRHa in their fight against the machine lifeforms. The aliens may have perished, but that means the machines alone have been a threat all by themselves this entire time."

"I will do my best."

"We expect you to. Commander White, do assist him the best you can."

"Understood sir. We will see to his safety and conditions. It is the purpose of our existence."

"I wish you good hunting. We at the Council of Humanity await the news of your grand exploits."

"Glory...to mankind!"-White saluted.

"GLORY TO MANKIND!"-All of the YoRHa members followed energetically.

"Glory...to mankind."-The moon transmission ended soon after.

White turned to Jack, at her side with a smile.

With a small, cold grin, Jack stared at the giant screen across him, at the closing transmission interface.

"Glory...to mankind."-He spoke simply, not even saluting, hand still rest on the pommel of his sword.

* * *

"That went pretty well."-Jack spoke as he went down the hallway with White.

"It did."-The Commander of YoRHa nodded.

"You sound dissatisfied."

"I'm unsure what to think of the results. While morale and work efficiency saw a sizable increase, the number of unrelated questions also greatly increased."

"Emotions are prohibited, huh?"

"...Yes, it's not exactly a harshly enforced rule, but it is still a rule. Either way, you can expect to be swarmed with questions at break time."

"..."-Jack pulled out a smoke.

White immediately snatches it away.

"I told you already. No smoking."

"Well-"

"I may not be the most knowledgeable in Old World subjects, but I do know that smoking is bad for humans' health. Not to mention addictive."

"Alright, alright."-The human relented.

After the walked for a couple more steps, Jack decided to ask.

"White?"-After their discussion, Jack has dropped the Commander part when addressing her, something White herself is unsure how to respond.

She didn't necessarily hate it, but...

"Yes?"

"I noticed that there is a disproportionate ratio of female to male android models here."

"Oh, that. YoRHa androids are mainly female models, yes."

"Why?"

"Our creators liked the idea of an elite force of beautiful women, do they not?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you not like it?"

"Analysis: Inspector Jack experienced a rise in blood circulation on the cheeks. Hypothesis: He is embarrassed."

"Why is it that every Pod around me try to sell my vitals out?"

"Apologies. This Pod only voiced due to concern as to Inspector Jack's mental state."

"I am fine, 079."-Jack paused his sentence.-"Oh yeah, you are 079."

"Affirmative. This is Tactical Support Pod 079."

"No, I...never mind. Just a funny coincidence."

"Oh?"-White is interested. Just like then...

When she personally interviewed him, White was...as the humans say, captivated. Jack was charming, yes, but he has that way to himself, leaned back, relaxed as he spoke to her, yet never too disrespectful as to make her feel offended in any way. Before long, their interviews turned into friendly chat and discussion. He gave her a lot of insight about how he do things, and always expresses curiosity and fascination with androids.

Androids wants to be cared for by humans. And he appeals to their curiosity.

"Do you happen to have a hatred for humanity, 079?"

"Negative. This Pod has been made to aid androids in protecting mankind. Pods are to help humanity, not destroy it."

"Good."-Jack patted the Pod as if it's a dog.

"Does the number hold a certain meaning to you?"-White asked.

"Yes. But it's not of great significance."

"Tell me."

"...Does the concept of turning on your creators that foreign to androids?"

"I suppose so, yes. But many of us go our entire lives without seeing one."

"...I see. Can it happen?"

"Don't worry Jack, such a thing is not going to happen to you."

"No, I mean. Do you have the capacity to?"

"...I wouldn't know. Our core programming heavily resist the idea, but...it's not entirely impossible."-White explained.-"If the death of one human could save many more, I suppose we would take action."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry, I'm not afraid of dying or anything, but-"

"You should, Jack. Your loss will be devastating."

Jack smirked lightly.

"I'm fine White. Don't worry about it too much."

"Are you sure?"-White turned him to look directly at her.

"Yes, the whole thing just some idle chatter, I'm fine, really."

"Analysis: Jack's heart rate has risen. Hypothesis 1: He's lying. Hypothesis 2: Due to Commander White's appearance as a healthy and beautiful female human, Jack is curently-"

"Pod, cease all reports on my vitals until asked. It's unnecessary."

"Affirmative."

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"...Is that why you asked about the discrepancy in model types?"-White asked with a quizzical smile.

"You're actually asking about the second one?"

"Yes. There's not a whole lot I could help with in case 1. But I can offer solutions for case 2."

"...Design more male android models?"

"We'll see."-White smiled thinly as she walked ahead."In the meantime, I expect you won't be overwhelmed by the barrage of questions my subordinates will ask you?"

"I'll be alright."

* * *

Jack was overwhelmed by the barrage of questions White's subordinates asked him.

* * *

"This is Operator 6O, calling 2B as per regular scheduled contact! AHHHHH!"-6O barely contained her excitement.

She then looked to the side, whispering an apology, most likely to the Operators around her.

"This is 2B, nothing to report. What's wrong, 6O?"

"I won! I won 2B!"

"Won what?"

"Commander White noticed we were swarming around Inspector Jack to ask him questions, so she banned that. Only 2 are to approach Jack at one time during breaks, not allowed to interrupt his work, and for now, there will be a chance to have an interview with him every week."

"I see."

"I won this week 2B! I'll get to talk to him for a whole maximum of an hour! Oh, what should I ask? Should I ask about human fortune telling? Love? His thoughts on the Commander? Flowers?"

"Why the Commander?"-Why is she even included?

"Oh, you are on Earth, so you didn't know. Everyone thinks Commander White's keeping the Inspector all for herself. She had him for an entire week before announcing him here, and Inspector Jack just laughs lightly when asked about her. Don't you think they are totally in love?"

"Doesn't sound like it. Inspector Jack simply has to work with the Commander on classified information a lot."

"Aw, you're no fun, 2B! Don't you think they at least share something? Commander has been a lot less uptight lately too. I saw her laugh when she talks to the Inspector. Clearly something's going on!"

"Do you think you should ask him that though?"

"Yeah...he might feel uncomfortable, right? What if he'll hate me!"

"I'm sure he won't hate you."-2B had the slightest positive tone to her voice.

"Are you sure, 2B? You talked to him before right? Of course you'd know!"

"Uhm. He won't get mad as long as you are polite to him."

"I see! Thanks for the advice, 2B! Oh I'm so nervous! 6O out!"

As the Pod closed the screen, 2B and 9S stared at each other again.

"Seems like everyone's excited up there."-9S smiled.

"Yeah...I hope it won't affect our mission intel."

"Nothing bad happened yet."-9S starts to ponder-"I mean...I figured Jack wasn't planning any harm too, but I'm surprised Commander White actually let Jack be Council Inspector. She was really adamant on finding out who he is."

"...Commander White carried out several interview personally."

"Oh, so she figured him out? Not a surprise, she's always so good at bossing people around..."

"We're just soldiers, 9S. Let's just carry out the orders that are given to us."

"Yeah, I know."-9S sighed-"Maybe I should try to talk to him more. Without all of the questions Command told me to ask."

"I'm sure he'll like it."

The scanner model noticed his partner subtle encouragement, and smiled.

"You should talk to him too."

"I'll pass."

* * *

6O nervously stood at the door to the interview room. Several more operators stood outside with her, watching the human through the two way mirror as he waited, smoking as he read something.

"Is it okay if I enter?"

"Yes, he told us to let you in whenever."

The interview room has became sort of a private space for Jack. Of course he's been given a room, right next to Commander White's much to everyone's imagination, but the interview room has become a place where he'd come over to smoke and idly procrastinate. It's the best place to talk to him.

Opening the door, 6O hesitantly waved.

"Inspector Jack."

"Ah. You're here."-He looked up from the document which he was viewing, set down the tablet, and snuffed the smoke in the plastic tray.

"Y-Yes! I'm Operator 6O! Nice to meet you sir."

"...6O? You are 2B's Operator, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"No need to be so formal. Have a seat."-He gave a light smile, friendly and encouraging.

"Query: Why does Jack 'smoke' so much when it is harmful?"-Pod 079 asked.

"Don't worry about it Pod. It's not like it'll harm me."-Jack returned-"I don't do it that often either."

"YoRHa Commander has allowed this Pod to intervene. Jack is to stop smoking on the Bunker."

"...Well, I stopped."

"Affirmative. Proposal: Jack should also stop smoking entirely. Smoking can be addictive, and cause long term health issues."

"I understand the concern, but we're keeping the young lady waiting."-Jack turned back to 6O-"I understand you have questions?"

"Oh, yes! I have several thing I'm curious about."

"Go on. I'll do my best to inform you."

"Yes! Let's start then!"-The bright operator cheerful demeanor returned somewhat-"Why did humans believe in religion, the supernatural, and things such as fortune telling?"

"Oh, you're asking about that."-Jack smiled as he reminiscence on the idea-"It varies, but generally humans desires to understand, to learn more about the world. When early humans then came across phenomenons they can't understand or explain, they believe it is caused by something greater than them, gods as many put it. Religion and such concepts are viewpoints humans took to explain something they can't understand. Unfortunately, those viewpoints sometimes caused problems."

"Such as?"

"Well, for example, cults. They are fanatical, unreasonable and sometimes, dangerous. Another thing is that...While most religion can safely be said to have little scientific backup, even at the height of human civilization...there are still things humans can't comprehend or understand. Mysterious existence, anomalous entities. Existences that lies beyond human knowledge, beyond what science could understand."

"Such thing exists?"

"Humans are not all-knowing. It is actually their true nature. Their imperfection."

"H-How's that?"

"Their imperfection led to their endless quest to further themselves. To 'perfect' themselves. They learn new knowledge, new techniques, new tools, all in their never-ending struggle to live and progress. They strive to whatever goal that interests them."

"Do you think...that humans were created with a purpose?"

"Me personally? No. Humans are just the result of evolution and life."

"But...such an existence is...without meaning, right?"

"..."-Jack chuckled-"No. I suppose many humans fell into despair when they lose whatever sense of meaning their lives have. Many sometimes feel...insignificant, that their existence changes nothing in this vast world. But a wise philosopher once said: 'I think, therefore I am.' Heard of it?"

6O shook her head.

"It's the idea that your existence always have value. More, they GIVE value. They give meaning to other things. By being able to recognize that, to have consciousness and feelings. Yes, humans were never given a goal. Never given a purpose outside of the one thing all life does: live. And in their struggle to survive, they give their own lives meaning. You don't need something or someone else to give you meaning. You, you yourself can find your own purpose. It's something you take for yourself."

"..."-6O eyes widened, before nodding in a tiny smile.

"For example, you are 2B's operator. Without you, 2B would struggle to perform her missions and will lack critical intel. You matter to 2B. You work at YoRHa, you matter to YoRHa, even if you feel it's insignificant. You throw a pebble, the pebble moves. You matter to it. Your existence has value, just like that. When you do something, it creates an outcome."

"I see. It's...truly an uplifting way to view us all."-6O responded, smiling brightly-"Do you think us androids can do that as well?"

"Certainly. You've shown capacity to do so. It depends on what you choose."

"Thank you. For now, our purpose is still to serve humanity."

"Mn. I'm glad to hear it."

"You haven't mentioned fortune telling."

"Oh, right. You have an interest in the subject?"

"Yes, but my recent fortune tellings hasn't been very positive."

"Well, it's...I never recommended it, but it can be a fun way to view the world. Fortune telling is to say general words, and then when something close to that happens to you, you'd think back to the fortune telling and believe it. It's called the Barnum effect if I'm correct."

"So...it's not true?"

"It's neither true nor fake, it could be fun, but I wouldn't suggest believing too hard into them."

"I'll keep that in mind."-6O nodded politely.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yes! I've been meaning to ask you about flowers!"

"Flowers?"-Jack raised his eyebrows-"It's not a subject I particularly have interests in, but I do have a decent amount of knowledge of them. Go on."

"Don't you think they are beautiful? I tried to get 2B to wear a Lunar Tear, have you heard of it?"

"Yes. It is a beautiful flower. Softly glows in the dark..."-There was a sad sigh in Jack's breath as he spoke.-"I remember..."

"Do they grow Lunar Tears on the Moon?"

"...We have a small garden."

"Oh...I wish I could see it."

"..."

"Sir?"

"Nothing. I know it's little in comfort, but...Pod."

"...?"

"Bring me a paper and pencil."

"Affirmative."-The pod floated the a cabinet in the back and brought out the items requested.

In the next 10 minutes, 6O watches in stunned silence as Jack began drawing patterns on the paper, slowly creating it's shape, and even a semblance of color through the use of a pencil.

"There we go."-Finishing the sketch, Jack turned the paper around to face 6O, revealing a beautiful sketch of a Lunar Tear.

"This is..."

"Analysis: Comparison with picture of Lunar Tear reveals a 92% match in shape and design. Conclusion: Human Jack is very well practiced in the human art of 'sketching'."

"It's something I picked up over time. I was pretty bad at it at first, but I had little to do and kept practicing."

"Thank you...so much."-6O never felt this...happy before. She had seen pictures of Lunar Tears before, but this one...it just make her blackbox hum in gratitude and happiness.-"I'll treasure it!"

"Best digitize it. Paper are fragile, after all. I'm glad to hear you liked it."

"Is it okay for me to..."

"It's a piece of paper and some pencil lead. It's not worth much to demand compensation."

"It's more than just that...if there's anything I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I will, don't worry. I simply don't consider it a favor."-Jack smiled-"Any other questions?"

"After receiving such a gift, I wonder if I could even ask such an insensitive question..."

"Don't worry, your Commander have done worse, and I still respect her just as much as before."

"Have you...ever fallen in love before?"

There was a short pause and a brief change of expression, but if Jack had any sensitivity to the subject, he pushed past it right away to not upset 6O.

"Of course I have."-He gave a reassuring smile.

"Is it okay if I ask for your experiences?"

"Yes, I...suppose I could share them. But it's not my favorite subject to talk about. I...it's something that happened long ago, and I later had to devote into Council work."

"I see..."

"Well, I am feeling affectionate towards someone as of late, so that's something."

"Really? Who is it?"-6O couldn't help it, she just had to jump at the confession.

"Sorry, that's a secret for only me to know right now."-Jack, as always, gave a charming smile.

"Thank you. Really, for the drawing and for taking your time and answering these strange questions."

"It is my job to interact and learn from androids. I have no problems having these light chats with you all. I myself am very curious about androids, after all."

"Interview concluded."-Pod 079 spoke.

* * *

"Report."- White asked Pod 079, currently in her private room.

"Human Inspector Jack Crystal has concluded interview with Operator 6O. Lies detected: 1. Jack displayed overall friendliness and curiosity, and shown that he is capable of producing a form of basic artwork called 'sketches'. 3 sketches has been found located in his room."

"What are they?"

"Sketch number 1: A YoRHa Flight Unit. Sketch number 2: An unknown female human or android. Sketch number 3: Rogue YoRHa unit A2."

"...I see. Anything else from the interview?"

"Human Inspector Jack talked at length about 'philosophy' to answer 6O's question, and seems knowledgeable in many Old World subjects such as religion or flowers. Proposal: Further interviews is encouraged, and a wider selection of topics should be mentioned."

"Send me a picture of his sketches along with the interview recording, and save them into my private hard drive."

"Affirmative."

White sighed.

At times like this, her mind wanders back to one question in her interview with him.

An existence that is close to immortal, possesses incredible power and knowledge.

Humans had a word to describe such things.

Even if he's not, humans certainly must have tried to view him so.

If so, then what is he to androids?

 _"Are you a god?"_

 _"Please, Commander White. Gods have standards. I however, am just little more than an unfortunate lookalike that in reality is far from it."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year!**

 **It's not why I updated late though. I just...well I procrastinated in SCP SL alright?**

 **Reviews!**

 **Toksie: I originally wanted to full wipe, but the direction and implications was too much, besides, seems like this is a rather convenient situation, so a full wipe isn't needed.**

 **A Reasonable Man: Coming right up!**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: I have...plans for 21O and 2B.**

 **Ok, let's move on with the story! Fav and follow if you enjoyed this, and review if you have ideas, suggestions or comments!**

* * *

A2 let out a small "Hya" as she cut down the last machine in her sight, a Medium Biped.

Flicking her sword and sheathing it, the white haired android looked around, finding whatever direction she should wander in next.

The machines have been agitated and spread out after Adam and Eve expressed their desire to find a living human being. To find Jack.

They are everywhere, searching about and went to places they don't usually roam to.

That made A2's need of finding machines to kill easier, but it gets tedious and not so much a challenge.

"That damn idiot..."-She muttered, holding back a groan.

She knows he'll be fine. White won't lift a finger against him. YoRHa's been even more active lately, they tried capturing her which was unprecedented, all YoRHa units came in contact with her until now was ordered to either retreat or kill her.

That means White's struggling with figuring out who the mysterious man is, and need incentives for him to talk. A2 had to grin at that.

The attempts however, stopped after she killed 2B and 9S, and instead, YoRHa went into a small period of silence. But while they refuse to explain why to the Resistance, their little toothy grins as they walk about clearly indicated what's up.

A2's cognitive functions isn't the best, but she could connect those dots.

So, what is Jack been doing up there? Surely well introduced by now, and...she's not sure if White didn't noticed or doesn't care, but a YoRHa only broadcast. A2 may have no access to any Bunker communications, but if you set to broadcast a signal to all YoRHa member, she'll pick it up.

Inspector Jack, huh? Nice little story White spun there.

A2 really hopes he screws with White. Then she can legitimately call her a bitch.

...Then she proceeds to went into Berserk mode and went on a machine killing rampage.

Why is she against the idea so much?

About a week and a half later, she came to accept that she missed him. A little.

She miss his cheeky response, their small chats and routines. The campfire he'd make, even though androids don't need warmth.

They don't need it.

But that warmth...she can't say she dislike.

Even if she has to share it with that smug, undying asshole that is him.

She thought about starting a campfire on her own.

She went to the bushes and trees, but...she'd stop after breaking the second or third branch.

Damn him! Damn him and his stupid promise!

"Bet he didn't even knew he'd be taken to space."-A2 haughtily scoffed as she kept moving.-"Let's see you survive burning up on re-entry."

* * *

 _[Top Secret]_

 _This document is reserved to Level 5 Access only, and can only be viewed by the YoRHa Commander. Any attempt to view this report outside of correct security clearance will be met with memory data wipe or decommission._

 _Human Entity "Jack" interview no.8_

 _Recorded by Pod 079. Interviewer: Commander White._

 _"Jack."_

 _"Commander White. You're here alone today?"_

 _"It's pointless to have observers and security at this stage."_

 _"You are not afraid I'll harm you? Compromised by A2?"_

 _"A2 has become quite unrelenting after her desertion, but she didn't ran down the resistance camp, shouting our secrets to everyone. I am aware she...despises us, but I never think she's the type to be cunning enough to plan something like that, nor do I think she intends to."_

 _"What have you done that upset her so much?"_

 _"...Before that, answer this question. How did you figure me out?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"You picked up on my intention at every corner in our first interview. How?"_

 _"...Androids are built to replicate human emotions to a scarily accurate degree. I can barely tell them apart. But human expressions are complex little things. They can be read with enough practice. I had to interact with humans for thousands of years. Most of them complex and important individuals."_

 _"You read my expressions?"_

 _"Humans involuntarily and subconsciously convey their intentions and thoughts through tiny expressions and languages. And it's replicated in androids. I can't read your mind, but I can tell when you are lying or feel uncomfortable to fill the rest of the blank."_

 _"..."_

 _"Don't you find it fascinating?"_

 _"That body language is a thing? I am aware. I utilized it to a great degree in my work at the Bunker._ _"_

 _"Then why ask me?"_

 _"Because...you saw through even all of those mask. Me. Commander of the Bunker. Someone who was installed with this knowledge in my personal data. That tried to control as much of it as I can."_

 _"...I had little to do. Again, I've lived an extended life far beyond what normal humans would."_

 _"...We'll come back to that. Let's get back to A2. How much did she told you?"_

 _"Not much. It wasn't until I was in the Bunker that I realize what it was."_

 _"And it is...?"_

 _"You'd like to know that, huh. Don't worry. I have no intention to voice my pieced-together theory to anyone."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm not as vindictive as many humans are. I don't think simply because there's a secret, it needs to be brought out to the light because of virtue and honesty. Humans often believe they are entitled to things simply because they exist."_

 _"...An example, if you will?"_

 _"Hm...for me, I suppose the biggest has been about my powers. Some believed that because I am powerful and wise, I should be responsible for their lives. That somehow, simply because I'm strong, I have to protect them. That somehow, I'm to blame for tragedy I can't stop or don't know of, simply because I 'could have' stop it. They think I owe them something. Because helping them is the 'right thing' to do."_

 _"...I...understand it. Somewhat."_

 _"..."_

 _"The way you worded that...It reminds me of something?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I'm sure humans have drawn a similarity before."_

 _"..."_

 _"Are you a god?"_

 _"...Please, Commander White, gods have standards. I however, am just an unfortunate lookalike that in reality, is far from it."_

 _"...You always use the phrase 'not entirely human'. Why?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious?"_

 _"You biological make up is identical to a human, although I will admit, some...substances and materials found inside you is far from what's recorded on human biology. Still, you are born human, correct?"_

 _"Yes, but that's not the only reason why I said I'm not entirely human."_

 _"...?"_

 _"Humans are defined by their timed existence, like so many things. Their eventual death that would catch up to them in the end. And to avoid it, survive as a living creature, as a human, is hard. Humans are frail creatures, they aren't as strong and resilient as many other animals, they need food, drink, shelter, protection against the elements, then against themselves. It is the singular drive that pushed them. To survive. They learned hunting and gathering, then farming, then structure a society. Then technological advances, artificial intelligence that would one day lead to you Androids. All of that, is from an innate desire to live, and to leave something behind for the future."_

 _"So..."_

 _"When spoken like that, how would you think an undying, powerful being, that needs no food, drink, shelter and protection is? Does such being truly inherited the will of humanity? Or is it...something else?"_

 _"You were still born a human, weren't you?"_

 _"Yes, it could be said that I greatly share a biological make up similarity with humans, but that's not to say I truly understood their struggle. Even back when I was a human..."_

 _Note: Human Entity "Jack" displayed a 'melancholic' expression. Proposal: Inquire about his early years of existence in the future._

 _"...?"_

 _"It's not worth mentioning. In any case, yes, I guess you could categorize me as a human. I do not mind. But to me, inside of me...lies something different. I think like humans, I have humanly desires, but I don't need them to survive. To live. I do not live like humans do. I lack a key part of humanity inside me. Which is why I'm very fascinated by androids."_

 _"You are?"_

 _"We resemble to a degree. Both are...'not entirely human'. I wonder if all this struggle meant anything for your existences?"_

 _"...I believe you are human, Jack."_

 _Note: Human Entity Jack is caught off-guard. This will be noted for future interviews._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"You think like a human, do you not?"_

 _"I'm rather certain I do not think like the average human, or even the worst or best ones. Again, the concept of-"_

 _"But you know what's in their heads, you experienced it with them. You lived alongside them. You felt for them. You understood them. To us, to me...you are still human. The definition can be fussy, but...I think you carry more humanity than you'd think."_

 _"..."_

 _"Let's end the interview here today. Thank you Jack. Pod 079, provide him with our entertainment database."_

 _"Affirmative."_

 _Note: Commander White has ended the interview._

 _Analysis: Human Entity Jack is more friendly to Commander White than previously expected. It is unclear the reason he is slightly affectionate towards the Commander._

 _Hypothesis: Due to Commander White's honesty in this interview, Human Entity Jack has responded in kind. Further hypothesis: The appearance of Commander White as a young, attractive human female encouraged Human Entity Jack to engage in more conversation._

 _Proposal: Commander White should continue to be the interviewer for future interviews. Further inquiries on Human Entity Jack early life and his opinion on androids is encouraged, and Commander White should seize the opportunity to form better affinity or bond with the Human Entity. A separate report will be notified on Human Entity Jack's entertainment data selection._

 _End of Report._

* * *

White closed the data interface as she sighed.

She's been reviewing the interviews data along with her discussion with Jack again.

Her quest to learn more about him was still as vague as before.

It doesn't even really matter anymore. At this point, White's curiosity is the only main driving force.

"Search. Notable figure in human history: Jack"

"Search result: 108"

"Narrow down search, key word magic."

"Search result: 0."

"Widen search result, all humans."

"Search result: 604735."

"...Image recognition search."

"Please input picture."

White have went through most of the data by now. The 108 results are too broad and none have the correct picture description.

She uploaded a picture of Jack into it.

"Search result: 0."

That's...very unusual. He'd have at least appeared in passing somewhere.

"Widen search result, artistic depiction."

"Search result: 2."

"View."

Two pictures showed on the screen, undeniably Jack, down to that calm look he has.

"Show data relating to the artist."

"Artist 1: Tiffany Mailer. Picture named: After the night. Artist 2: Unknown. Picture named: Unknown."

"...Personal data on Tiffany Mailer."

"ID found."

"Just an ID..."-White pursed her lips.-"Compare Tiffany to Jack's sketch number 2."

"Not match."

"Search ID database, Jack's picture."

"Search result: 0"

He needs an ID. Humans all needed IDs.

"Widen search result, fake IDs."

"Search result: 0"

A dead end...

"Compared Jack's sketch number 2 to database."

"Partial match found. Artistic depiction of an Asian Empress."

"...Asian Empress? View data."

This Empress ran away from home in her young age, went missing for 6 years, then returned and taken the throne in a government reform. She's widely praised to be one of that country's wisest leaders in history.

She never married, out of an oath to someone.

"Someone?"

There's no more data. The Bunker only have so much detailed information. Most of them lost in the many thousand years of war.

"...Search Jack, mystery."

"Search result: 1."

One result, interesting.

"Display."

"Jack the Ripper. A serial killer in the end of the 19th century. Murdered victims are women. The true identity of Jack the Ripper was never discovered."

"A serial killer?"

The door to her room opened, and Jack walked through, a tired expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"-White didn't even bother to act flustered.

"Nothing."

"You can't smoke in my room."

"..."

"Just because I leave clothes around doesn't mean I enjoy the smell of smoke."

"I won't, don't worry. I never smoked that often either."

"Good. Why are you here then?"

"Your room has a nice view, a window. If I stood outside in the hallway, someone's sure to ask me questions."

"Couldn't you at least ask for permission?"

Jack just chuckled, as he sat down on the ground, leaning back on the frame of her bed.

"What are you looking up? Jack the Ripper?"

"Was it you?"

"...No. I knew him though."

"You...do?"

"I did. I...don't wish to discuss him. He's gone."

"..."

"If you are trying to find me in Old World database, forget it. They scrubbed me off the database long ago."

"Why? Who?"

"Humans. Well, they scrubbed all pictures and stories of me that they knew of. Only a selected group knew about me, and they barely even understood what I am."

"So, not so different from us."-White smiled.-"Did you have fun there?"

"I suppose. I got to meet a lot of interesting things and people. Had to fight some of them, but others were interesting chats."

"Is there anything you particularly hate there?"

"The statue. Nobody liked the statue. Pain in the neck, that one"-Jack chuckled to himself.

"A statue? What could it do?"

"A lot more than you think."

Jack leaned his head back on the bed, resting.

He's been doing all kinds of things. He asked to learn about android structures, programming, he aided them in translating lost languages documents, and he asked to learn how to fly a flight unit.

White agreed to making a flight unit for his special use, the R&D department was more than happy to design one.

He rarely shows the weariness. Since he physically isn't capable of being tired, it's usually mental. White observed that he rarely sleeps, way below what the average human needs.

But seeing him laid back like this just makes her want to pat his head.

And she did. Slowly, gently, she patted him to sleep, while still viewing the data.

"Thanks."-Jack said with his eyes closed.

"...You're welcome."

"..."

"You miss her?"

"..."-Jack let out a small grunt.

"I know you drew her, twice now. Is she really that special?"

"...Such feelings to me a fleeting. The concept of love and loneliness...It's not something I put too much thought in."

"In your interview with 6O, you said you've loved before."

"I did."

"Is it too hard to speak about?"

"It's...not that hard. I just don't see the need to. My relationships are usually short and bears little meaning. A person could devote their entire life to me, and it'll be little more than a short span of time in my long existence. I still wish to have it, but it certainly lacks the flare of passion my young self has for the matter."

"You lied."

"Pod..."

"Pod didn't inform me of anything. You just outright lied."

"..."

"You can read my expressions, I can read yours. You, after all, still function as a human."

"..."

"So, you did lie."-White smiled-"So what does that mean? That you still desire love and comfort, but realize the inevitable sadness and emptiness you'll go through?"

"Maybe."

Her interests has peaked.

"I understand that A2 and I will probably be just little more than passing figures in your memory. People that fascinated you for a time before you move on to new experiences."

"..."

"I have little to say to A2. I understand why she resents me."

"..."

"The truth is...I'm afraid."

"..."

"Being put in charge of a lie. To boot up every day and realize I'll have to continue with something I didn't ask for, but was created for. I'm terrified, every waking moment. Absolutely helpless."

"..."

"Then you appeared. Some savior just walk out the hatch, just like that."

"I'm no savior. I'm just a person who should have died long ago."

"I see. But you are still my savior. You helped me. Even just sharing this pain, this secret that only I bared for so long, was enough. Then...you even went with it."

"I didn't...do it for you."

"I know. But it still...mattered. You saved me from the loneliness of bearing the burden alone. Is that your goal from the start? To wait for me to reveal my honest thoughts?"

"The silent treatment worked on A2, I supposed the cold shoulders worked on you."

White let out a laugh.

"I see."-She smiled sadly.

"Thank you."-Jack spoke softly.

"I have done little worthy of thanks. To you, to YoRHa, to anyone."

"You gave them hope. A purpose."

"I gave them a lie."

"You'd be surprised how many lies worked out."

White chuckled softly.

"I...won't stop you if you go to A2. Just notify me so YoRHa won't go berserk."

"Why would you let me?"

"In the end, your first words to me are correct. I can't secure and contain something I can barely even understand. I can't protect something that needs no protection."

"..."

"The moment you stepped on the Bunker, I already lost."-White chuckled.-"So, I should just let you do as you prefer."

"Thank you. I will notify you in that case."

"But...I'd like to ask something of you."

"Yes?"

White turned off the hologram screen in front of her.

Then, in a quick but steady movement, she got down and straddled him.

"...My model is different from A2. A2 is a combat focused one. My Commander model isn't expected to be in combat, and is a model expected to be looked up to from leadership, command and negotiations. So my model structure is...more accurate to humans than A2."

"..."-Jack knows Pod 079 would have tried to sell his vitals out again if he hadn't silenced it on the matter.

"It's a fussy issue that few YoRHa personnel even understood. It's why I often refrain from regular maintenance."

"...And...?"

"Well, I'm curious. I've always considered them redundant, but right now...it clearly has a purpose."

"..."

"Let me experience it. That side of humans that they often like so much. Show me why..."

"Quite a direct invitation."

"I'm unfamiliar with how it's usually done."-White smiled.

"...It's alright. Don't worry about it too much."

"...Let me...help you. Even if it'll be insignificant to your vast experiences. Just for...this night. Let me be significant."-She leaned in.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not sure if the pacing for this one is good, but I'm in a bit of a rush so this note will have to be short.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Toksie: Oh yeah, White may not be waifu material, but she sure is smoking hot.**

 **Pete: Thank you! I'm doing my best with these cold hands.**

 **Reasonable man: I'm still trying to get it right.**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: I had to. I'm pretty sure people wanted it when they played Nier Automata.**

 **As always fav follow reviews I'm in a rush okay bye!**

* * *

"Ah, fresh air."-Jack took in a clean breath as he light a smoke.

There's a lovely breeze, the weather isn't too cold or sunny, and the view is not bad at all at the Flooded City.

But just two breaths into his smoke, someone snatches it away from him.

"Sorry, sir. Commander White issued an order to not allow you to smoke on this vessel."-21D spoke calmly.

"Really? She really had to do that?"

"Commander White is concerned about your health, sir. So is the Council."-She sounded barely apologetic-"Plus, smoking in front of androids gives them bad ideas about what humans were like."

"What, you all think humans were perfect or something? They have their own quirks too, you know."

"Regardless, the Council also gave authorization to stop you from smoking. Apparently it also wasn't appreciated on the Moon Base."

"That cheeky little..."-Jack gave up as he turned away exasperatedly-"Fine, fine."

21D gestured him to follow back inside the bridge.

"Other than that, how have you enjoyed your stay here at the Blue Ridge II?"

"Good. It has fresh air, a good view, and not the sterile smell the Bunker has."-Jack would say that the view from the Bunker is also amazing though.

"I'm glad to hear it. And as soon as we finish resupplying, we can continue our mission to exterminate machine lifeforms in the Flooded City."

"..."

"I received word from the Commander that you are an excellent flight unit pilot?"

"I learned quite a bit."

"Regardless, it is still best that you remain here. If anything happens to you, that would be a great loss for the forces of YoRHa."

"Yeah, yeah. Why did White even brought me here then."

"Commander White wanted a supervisor to make sure the operation in the Flooded City goes smoothly, and the Council also requested you to observe the war efforts on the ground, sir."

"And I'm the Inspector."-Jack sighed.-"I'm just not the commander type of person. Usually more front line captain kind of work."

"If the situation isn't too dire, maybe we could allow a few safe battles."

"That removes the fun, don't it?"

"Your safety still takes precedence above all."-The 21 model, serious as always.

"Fine, fine. When do we dock for resupply?"

"In about an hour, sir."

"Great."

"Captain!"-One of the YoRHa Operator spoke-"We're detecting enemy signals!"

"Machines? Now of all times?"-21D quickly headed over to the radar.

"It's...it's a giant swarm of them! Goliath-class enemies detected!"-The radar was flashing a big mass of red dots coming towards the center of the screen.

"Contact Command, request reinforcement! All units, to battle stations! Flight units, prepare to engage!"

The bridge sounded an alert, and the Blue Ridge II became bustling with activities.

Attacks began to come in, with explosions across the skies and the carrier.

A communication from the Bunker came through.

"This is Command. We've received your distress signal, Blue Ridge II. Sending all available units in the City Ruins in to support."-White issued orders calmly.

"Our carrier's taking significant damage. We're holding the skies above us for now, but we'll need support soon!"

"They'll make it in time. Just hold on Blue Ridge II."-There was a pause as White noticed something-"Where is Human Inspector Jack?"

"?"-21D turned around, only to find the human no where on the bridge.

"...That sly little inspector."-21D must have imagined a tiny smirk from White, but she certainly wasn't going to voice it.

"What do we do, Commander?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Focus on defending the carrier. Help is on the way."

* * *

On the way to the carrier, 2B and 9S met a great amount of enemy machine lifeforms.

"They just keep coming..."-2B muttered.

"Allied signal detected."

"Is it Blue Ridge II"

"Negative, Carrier Blue Ridge II is some distance ahead. This signal belongs to a newly registered flight unit."

"A new flight unit model?"-9S was a bit surprised.

"Affirmative. This flight unit was specifically designed for Council Inspector Jack."

"It's Jack!"

"Hey there."-A communication line went through, showing the familiar human face-"Nice to see the two of you are still fine."

"Why are you here, Jack?"

"White sent me to Blue Ridge II to supervise the operations. Seems like she didn't expect this to happen."

"..."

"Regardless, I'm also here to support. Let's get these machines sorted out."

"Roger. Assuming mobile configuration mode."

For a good 10 minutes, 2B, 9S and Jack battled through waves of hostile machines, but still no end in sight.

"Mnhp!"-2B let out a sound as her flight unit took a bit of damage.

"2B!"

"I'm fine 9S, it's just superficial damage!"

"Tch. We need breathing room."-Jack observed.-"Pod, assume control of flight unit. Set to support."

"Affirmative. Assuming control of Flight Unit now."-Pod 079 spoke in it's the usual monotone voice of Pods.

"Eject me from the cockpit."

"Warning: Said action is very dangerous under current speed, altitude and combat conditions. Not advised."

"Just do it."-With the second affirmation, Pod 079 unlocked the cockpit.

Jack quickly climbed up on top of the flight unit, where he took a pose, leaned back against a hard light chair as if he's fishing, and gestured the machines forward.

"Come. Let's have some fun."-As he said that, multiple light orbs appeared, readying to fire their lasers.

Taunted by him, the machines flyers turned to focus him, only to be blasted and melted by the powerful laser that was ripped off of Pod Programs, but the beam last longer, and can change their aim mid shot.

Extending his hand, Jack used the Wire program to grab a machine flyer, launch himself towards it, and casted Mirage to shred it and it's friends to scraps.

And just as quickly, he used wire again to move around the aerial battle, using machines and flight units as stepping stones while decimating the hostile machines.

Landing on top of 2B's flight unit, Jack taunted the machines again.

"Is that all you've got?"

"You're in the way."-2B spoke.

"Sorry."-He said simply before using his Wire to sling himself around again, firing his lasers as he goes.

Finally, the Blue Ridge II is in sight again.

"This is Carrier Blue Ridge II. Requesting support from all android units within range. We've come under heavy fire from the enemy. Our escort ship is damaged and is unable to return fire. We're currently resisting with all remaining support fighters, but we won't be able to hold them off for long. I repeat, this is carrier Blue Ridge II. Requesting support from all allied android forces in range."

"Let's go 9S!"

"Roger! Wait, I'm picking up a Goliath class signal, 2,8 click south west of us!"

"That's... big."-Jack murmured.

"Blue Ridge II won't survive it's assault! We have to engage!"

"Let's go then."-The human quickly wired back to his flight unit and got inside.

They engaged the Goliath Flyer for a decent while, but it doesn't seem like effective damage is being done.

"It's armor's too strong! We won't be able to stop it from reaching the carrier at this rate!"

"2B, 9S. Hold it's attention. I've got this idea."

"Uhm...okay!"

Jack flew in closer, before ejecting and landing on the Goliath Flyer. Using his lasers, Jack drilled a hole through the armor, and jumped inside.

"Attention: Council Inspector Jack is inside the Goliath. Cautious fire is advised."

"He's taking it out from the inside!"-2B understood it.

There were a few laser beams that punctured through the Goliath, before it shook violent.

An entire section, most likely the core of it, is destroyed in a Mirage.

The Goliath Flyer flipped before exploding.

Jack's flight unit immediately flew under it, and 2B and 9S can see a Wire attaches to the flight unit.

"That's...kind of risky. Thanks, Pod."

"Affirmative. Council Inspector Jack should refrain from such plans in the future."-Pod 079 advised.

"I'll probably have to swim back a great distance, but I'll be fine."

"Enemy is destroyed, switching to reconnaissance and supp-"

"Wait, I'm still detecting enemy signal!"

"What?"-Both 2B and Jack looked around. There's nothing Goliath class left.

"Wait...if it's that big, we should've been able to see it..."

Jack wanted to say, don't jinx it, but he figures it's way too late, as a giant machine emerged from under the sea.

"What the..."

It caught the entire carrier in it's jaws and snapped it in half.

"What is that thing...?"-Even Jack had to drop his jaws at that.

At that point, a direct contact from White is made with him.

"Jack, you should evacuate the area. We're going to try to use an orbital laser strike on it."-The YoRHa Commander certainly seemed concerned.

"What, you care about danger close?"

"Look, all data we have of this thing is that it appeared a few centuries ago. And when it reached shore, it unleashed an EMP that wiped out every android in the area."

"So if this thing got to land, we're done for."-2B understood it.

"..."

"You need to leave. 2B, 9S, I'm tasking you two to destroy the enemy's camouflage emitter. After it's destroyed, we can begin the laser strike."

"Roger!"-2B and 9S responded.

"Jack..."

"I'm staying."

"..."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

On a rooftop in the City ruins.

"...What..."-A2 watches the Goliath machine as it heads for shore.

* * *

2B and 9S managed to flank and destroyed the emitter, with Jack acting as cover while they work on it.

"The laser strike's hitting soon, clear the area!"

From the skies, a beam of laser energy blasted directly at the colossal machine, but it bounced off entirely.

"Come on! It has an electromagnetic barrier across it's entire body?"

"Is there any chance you could take it out from the inside, Jack?"

"It's too big to attempt that. By the time I'm done it'll finish an EMP blast long ago."

"Having trouble?"-An allied signal contacted.

An entire squad of YoRHa flight units came to support.

"This 4B, Hunter Squadron dispatched from North 12C Defense HQ. It's an honor to meet and fight along side a human. We'll take it from here."

"Thanks for the assist."-2B nodded.

"2B, Jack, I have an idea. Let's leave this area to the reinforcement. I've mark this point on the map. Head there."-9S spoke.

"Alright."

It wasn't hard to get what 9S' idea was, as they head towards the giant mortar cannon.

"There's no way it can stop close range mortar fire with those EMP shields!"

After a few shots, the colossal machines still doesn't budge or seem to take damage.

"It's armor is insane!"

"...Aim for the mouth!"-Jack observed.

"Roger!"

By the explosion that it created, they assumed it was good.

"Keep firing. We're out to stop it before...?!"

The colossal machine slowly...rises

"It's...standing up."

Taller than the sky scrapper in the background, and bigger as well.

"Fuck..."-Jack cussed, just before they noticed it was charging an EMP blast.

Thanks to 9S quick timing on the shield, they were okay.

"We have to bail, 2B, this is bad!"-They ran back to their flight units, barely escaping one of the arms hitting them.

Jack however, was thrown off to some distance away along with his flight unit.

"Grah!"-His flight unit tumbled and collided with the rusted remains of a bus, ejecting him and eventually, the bus landed on top of his lower torso, pinning him down.

Jack looked up to see 2B and 9S fligh units are being carried by...machines?

"Are you alright, 2B?"

They are...friendly?

"Jack!"-9S noticed him.

"I'm fine! I'll get out of this in a minute! Go!"

"But-"

"Just go already!"

As they left, Jack starts to cast laser to cut the bus out.

And just so happens, a group of machines was heading towards him.

"hUmAN? HUmaN! Kill! DIsSeCt!"

"Really?"-Jack aimed the laser towards them, but before he could fire, a figure jumped down to his protection, cutting down the hostile machines with ease.

"You...fucking...shithead."-A2 turned to see him.

"...Hey, A2."

"Don't just fucking 'hey' me, you damn idiot! Why the fuck are you HERE!"-She quickly helped him out from under the bus.

"I'll explain later."-Jack looked down to his mangled legs.-"Damn, this is going to take a short while to heal."

"..."-A2 is so angry she could stab him. He's heavily breathing, masking this pain.

The fact that someone can be okay with letting themselves be mangled this much boils her android blood.

Why the hell did he had to go fight and got hurt?

"A2, they need your help. I'll be fine here. If we don't stop this thing, all androids in this area is done for."

"Who gives a shit!"-A2 was more concerned at the sight of blood than that. Real, human blood.

"You should, since you are an android too. I'll be fine. I just...I just need a minute to get up again. Take my flight unit."

"You..."

"You know yourself how I am. I'll be fine. Go!"

"You shitty fucking jackass! You just had to...fuck!"-A2 turned towards the flight unit.-"You'll have some explaining to do!"

"Warning, wanted YoRHa unit A2 attempting to take control of flight unit."-Pod 079 voiced.

"Allow her access."-Jack spoke with uneven breath.

"It is not recommended to-"

"Just give her the controls!"

"...Affirmative."

* * *

9S hacked and took control of the missile.

He can't set it on automatic course however.

"I'll have to manually control it."-The Scanner model spoke as he launched the rocket, and he himself with it.

"Crap! This...is harder to control than I thought!"

He's going to miss if he doesn't correct the trajectory soon!

"Come on...come on..."-With all of his power, 9S tried to correct the steering, but it won't make it in time. The launch pad was directed a bit off from the colossal machine.

Suddenly, a second flight unit came to his aid, correcting the course.

"2B?"-9S turned to look.

It wasn't 2B.

It was A2.

Any questions 9S had in that moment was temporarily forgotten, as he silently thanked the rogue android.

"Alert. Obstacle ahead. A collision at this speed is not recommended."-Pod 153 informed the obvious.

"Yeah, well aware, thank you!"

After the missile had been corrected, just a second before impact, A2 let go.

The missile directly hit the colossal machine's mouth, and detonated.

Jack was blinded by the bright light, before his vision saw orange as the explosion blew a heavy gust of wind and created a violent wave of water that washed over him.

* * *

"S-signal lost!"

White has to be composed.

White has to be composed.

White **MUST** be composed.

If she were to panic now, so will YoRHa.

"Organize a search and rescue party to all members at once!"

The operators heeded her orders quickly.

Privately, amongst the chaotic situation that threaten to suffocate anyone not competent enough, White checked on Jack.

His Pod records showed he is in a safe distance from the blast.

And that...

"A2..."-White growled silently.

At least he's safe.

White opened a communication channel.

"Jack."-Her words drew attention of nearby Operators, which she had to glare at them in a commanding manner so they return to work.

"...Hey."-Jack came into view, a bit dirtied and...wet, but otherwise okay.

"Inspector Jack, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm a little bit bruised up, but overall I'm okay."-White couldn't resist a relieved sigh when she heard that.

"We're organizing a search and rescue. You should-"

"I'm looking for them."-There was finality in his words.

Of course...

"You...want to stay on Earth longer?"

"Yeah. I have...to find her."

"..."

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"...Contact me if you found 2B and 9S."

"Uhm."

"And...be safe, Jack."

"Yeah. Thank you, White."

"It's alright."

"No, really. Thank you."

"Who would I be if I keep you like that."-White smiled faintly.

* * *

"-B. 2B!"

2B reactivated, groaning as she got up.

"Mn?"-She looked up to see Jack.

"You're still okay. That's good."-He sighed in relief.

"Yes. I'm performing system check, hold on."

After a few seconds, her checks concluded that she is still capable for operations. Her dress is a bit dirtied and torn, but otherwise everything is normal.

"9S...where is 9S?"

"I don't know. Let's go find him."

"Mn."-2B nodded quickly as she got to her feet.-"Did you try scanning with Pod to detect blackbox signals?"

"Yeah. Didn't pop up much."

"I see."-2B then contacted Command.-"2B to Bunker. Come in, over."

The communication line opened, and 6O appeared on the screen.

"Operator to...2B?! 2B! Are you alright?"

"I ran all diagnostic scans. Core functions intact."

"Thank goodness!"-6O sighed in relief.

"Never mind that. I need a status report."

"Roger that. The colossal machine you fought went offline and ceased resistance 8 hours ago."

"8 hours?"-2B turned to Jack, finding him nodding.-"I was out that long..."

"However, the EMP strike knocked out all comms in the region. We're working to get them back online, but it also means that data back up is currently impossible."

"Where's 9S?"

"Uhm...yeah, about that. We picked up a faint black box reading, but we can't pin point his location."

"If you found something, that means he's still alive. Put in a request to the Commander for a search."

"Yes, the Commander has already decided to prioritize search and rescue operations. If you find 9S...let me know, okay?"-6O looked over to 21O, still working, but more...intense than usual.

"Roger that."

As the communication closes, 2B and Jack needed a plan.

"A dynamic scanner is required for detection of weaker signals."

"A dynamic scanner? What is that?"-Jack asked.

"Where could I find one?"-2B interrupted him.

"Said scanner could be located in the Resistance camp."

"...Resistance camp."-Jack didn't like that idea. Guess he'll have to wait for 2B.

"Let's go, Jack."

"Yeah."

* * *

The Resistance camp was...very resistance like, Jack had to admit. It should be a no-brainer, but this is still the first time he's in the camp, or have been close to Resistance androids.

Most of them didn't pick up on him being organic. That's good.

"Let's talk to Anemone. She's the leader of this camp."-2B spoke.

"Alright."

"Hm? What is it?"-The female android heard her name.

"I need something called a dynamic scanner that can detect blackbox signal."-Straight to the point as always for 2B.

"A...dyna-oh, the ones that the twins built. They are just back from an expedition, actually."

"Oh?"

"Talk to the red headed twins over there. They should be able to help you."

"Thanks."

"And...2B?"

"Hm?"

"Those twins, they...never mind."-Anemone let her go.

While Jack was about to follow, Anemone stopped him.

"You...are strange."

"..."

"Don't look like any resistance models I've seen before, and-"-She was wary. He's too...unusual in appearance.

"I'm a new YoRHa model. 9C."

"Oh, I see, a C model. You are certainly well-dressed like YoRHa, and your features also seems like them."

"Like them? How?"

"Handsome. Beautiful."

"I...see. You don't look too bad to me, Anemone."

"Ah, flattery."

"You started it."-Jack grinned charmingly. It's not his intention to flirt, but...

"I meant it."

"So did I."

"Why would a C model be here? And...where is 9S?"

"We're searching for 9S, in fact. That's why we needed the scanner."

"Oh, right. I get it now...I'll see you around, 9C."

"Sure...see you, Anemone."

It seems 2B's done talking with those redheaded twins.

"Let's go. We've got it."

"Yeah."-Jack was following 2B out, when...

Someone held him by his right wrist.

Turning around, he found that one of the twins androids have reached and held him back.

"...?"

"You..."-She spoke in realization.

"What is it?"-Jack spoke, his voice considerate.

"You are..."

"Is there anything you require of me?"

The female android quickly let go of his wrist.

"N-no. I'm...sorry. I just..."

"It's alright."-Jack nodded.

"Let's go."-2B gestured.

"Right. Right..."

* * *

With the dynamic scanner, 2B and Jack returned to the coast to start their search.

"We have to hurry. If 9S blackbox goes offline now..."

"Mn."

"I...don't want to face it again..."

"Face...what?"

"It's nothing. If 9S dies here...a new one with the backed up memory data will be used."

"I see. I understand your thoughts now, just a bit."

"Hah? What do you mean?"

"Humans thought the same. If a person can somehow...copy their memories and transfer it. Humans often wonder if they would be the same person. Or...somebody else. If they remove a part of their memory, will they still be the same person? After all, our existences is defined by our experiences, our memories."

"..."

"2B?"

"It's nothing. We should hurry. I need...to find 9S."

"...Yeah."

* * *

With the scanner, they were quickly able to locate 9S, leaning back against a rusted out bus.

"9S!"-For the first time, 2B showed some actual emotions in front of Jack.

And it was out of concern for 9S.

It made him smile.

"2...B..."-9S voiced weakly He seems badly damaged, but overall still better than many times 2B has seen him.

"It's alright. I'm sending for an extraction team. You'll be fine, 9S. You're...fine."

"2B..."-9S smiled at her.

"...Sorry to interrupt this, but 9S...did you find where A2 went?"-Jack spoke.

"A...2? Oh...yeah. She helped me...the explosion...sent her flying."

"Can you get a general direction?"

"Y-yeah. I'm marking it on the map for you. It's...just an estimate though."

"That's enough. Thanks, 9S."

"Query: Why would Council Inspector Jack need to find Rogue YoRHa Unit A2?"-Pod 042 asked.

"I need to find her. I have asked every surviving YoRHa android these last 8 hours."

"Repeat: Why would Council In-"

"You don't have to know."

"Affirmative."

"2B...follow him, please..."-9S voiced.

"No. I'm staying with you until you are safe."

"Jack...shouldn't go alone..."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm okay here...support's about to come...2B, you need to keep him safe."

"...Alright. Alright."-2B relented. Support is coming, and there aren't any threats here in the vicinity. 9S will be fine. She should follow Jack.

"...How many more times do I have to say that I don't need..."-Jack wanted to argue, but he sighed.-"Fine. Just don't get in my way."

"Roger."

* * *

"That's my flight unit."-Jack noticed the crashed down flight unit in the crater-"A2 must be close."

"You gave your flight unit to a rogue android?"-2B asked.

"You'd like to challenge my authority?"

"...No."-It's easy to forget he technically outrank her, and can issue orders that usually only Commander White could.

"Good."

"You...care about A2?"

"...Isn't it obvious?"

"...She's still a fugitive wanted by YoRHa."

"Difficult circumstances definitely didn't stop some people."

"...Yeah."

"Come on. The dynamic scanner should work here."

They tracked a signal down to the cave area.

"...This is strange. An elevator?"

"Analysis: It is possible that this is an ambush set up by the enemy."

"Don't care."-Both 2B and Jack spoke simultaneously.

Going down the elevator, both prepared themselves for a fight.

As the doors opened, they were greeted by...a surreal white light.

"What...the...hell..."-Jack looked around. It's...silent here.

"What...is this place?"-2B also couldn't help but to express her confusion.

"It...looks like a...city."

"This place is composed of crystallized silicon and carbon. Further details, unknown."

"Who built it?"

"Unknown."

"...A city...?"-Jack began looking around.-"No, it's only the appearance. There's no spaces inside the buildings..."

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

Following further in, the two were met with YoRHa android bodies, lying about in different position.

"...What's with all these bodies?"-Jack asked.

"It is unlikely that the YoRHa units here made it this far. Hypothesis: Someone placed them here deliberately."

Jack checked every body, but none of them is A2.

"...A2..."

As Jack went through towards a square in front of something he'd think to be a church tower, some of those blocks suddenly walled up the entrance behind him, separating him and 2B.

"Jack!"-He can heard her voice easily.

"I'm alright!"

As he said that, he noticed those cubes on the ground was gathering. Forming something.

From the mass of blocks, Adam appeared.

"Welcome. To my beloved city."-He did a graceful bow.

"Adam..."-Jack spoke, his voice dark.

"Adam?! Pod, find a way around this thing!"

"Affirmative."

Ignoring the hassle outside, Adam spoke.

"I...or...we, machine lifeforms, I suppose, have a keen interest in humanity. Love. Family. Religion. War."

"And?"

"The more human records I uncover, the more...charmed I am by their...complexity. This city is one of the many areas I created out of a desire to understand, to know, humans."

"You did a pretty terrible job at recreating one, I'll tell you that."

"It's still quite grand, don't you think? Almost...spiritual. And yet right now it is little more than an android graveyard!"

"What do you know about spirits?"

"That's why I have invited you here."-Adam smirked, as the cubes gathered into a big clump and then is thrown at him.

Jack blew away the attack with a couple of lasers.

"I seek adopt all facets of humanity! Some desire love, others, family!"-The albino summoned a wall made of cubes then shoved it Jack's way.

As Jack destroyed that before it touches him with a mirage, Adam spoke again.

"Only then, did I realized the truth."

"..."

"The core of humanity...is conflict. They fight, steal, KILL! This is the true essence of humanity!"

"...I understand how you reached that conclusion."

"Oh? So you recognize my work?"

"...But if you think humanity is just that, then you are dead wrong."

"Have I offended you, human? Did I speak ill of your own race? The truth can be so painful...We machines are connected through a network. We are immortal. Invincible. And yet, within all those infinite bits of data...there exist not even the merest flicker of being...of life. The idea...the concept of death...has no meaning to us."

"...I see..."-Jack smiled-"I guess we are alike in that regard."

"...Yes...you are...anomalous. A being that defies common sense and logic. A entity that is extremely hard to kill. Almost...immortal. Like us."

"Humans are such...impractical creatures. Yet...they always found a way. They are ugly, full of idiots, selfish, overconfident, arrogant. But for something like you...you'll never understand the spark. That spark that allow them to reach to greater heights than what is the directives of mere animals."

"Yes, tell me! Tell me! What is humanity's secret?! What data have you uncovered in your existence? Share it with us!"

"It has no use being with you."

"...I see...to truly become human...death...must have a meaning."-The cubes around Adam stopped it's movements and dropped to the ground.-"I have severed my connection to the network."

"..."-Jack drew his Type 40 sword.

"Now...let us embrace death!"-Adam grinned as he dashed towards Jack for an uppercut.

Jack dodges it, and deftly swung his sword.

Adam had his shield ready, and reflected the attack, but Jack already backed up a safe distance and bombarded him with lasers.

With a snap of his fingers, spears protruded from the ground surrounding Adam, but the albino machine teleported back.

A Wire grabbed him, and Jack thrown himself forward, meeting Adam face to face for a Mirage, pushing him back.

Before Adam can regain his bearing, another wire grabbed him, this time used to throw him around the square.

Eventually the albino detached and teleported back on the ground, firing blast of energy at Jack, who easily weaved through those attacks as he charged towards Adam again.

Blocking Jack's next several hits, Adam is surprised his shield broke that fast.

Jack doesn't fight like androids. They don't fight with this...animosity. Androids usually fight with a strange, elegant style of sword play that encourages you to spin and pirouette and toss your weapons about, but Jack is different. He fights crazily efficient and firm. If Adam gets into his sword range, although much shorter than an android, he'll be absolutely obliterated.

Then at range, he copies those lethal Pod Programs and used them his own style, like a caster.

As expected from an anomalous entity that lived so long, his experience in combat is scary.

But...Adam also felt something new.

"Is this...fear?! HAHAHAHA! I...fear! For my existence!"

"Shut the hell up!"-Jack fired 5 lasers into him, but Adam still shielded in time, before those energy arms he manifest grabbed the blonde human and pummeled him into the ground.

The albino was still reveling in his new found emotion!

"This fear! This bloodlust! This desire to survive! To kill! Give me more! Is this...death?!"

"Fuck off!"-Jack performed a combo, launching himself and Adam into the air, slashing him in a 3 move combo, then used Mirage to blow Adam apart and away, striking the wall of the tower before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh...I do enjoy this..."-Adam grinned strangely as he got up.

"I don't have time for you...I need to find A2!"

"Oh...A...2."-Adam started laughing, as he floated into the air.

The wall on the church crumbled, revealing A2, wrist hanged and legs cuffed.

"A2!"-Jack visibly became shocked.

"Ah, so she is A2. I...prepared this just for you."-Adam lifted A2's head up, the android too weak to resist.-"After all, I figured you'd need an...incentive to fight."-He leaned face closely to hers.

A laser almost blew Adam's face off.

"Get your slimy hands off of her, you son of a..."-Jack growled dangerously.

"Yes! Yes! That's the feeling! Pure HATE!"-Adam seemed...excited as he jumped down to meet him.-"Show me the essence of human emotion! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up..."-Something...dark took over Adam's vision.

As if behind Jack, something was there. Growling, ready to tear him apart.

"I'm not even going to give you the pleasure of how humans kill."

Jack looked up to A2, his face holding a sad smile.

"Close your eyes. I promise. It'll be over in just a moment."

A2 had a tiny smile adorning her face as she nodded weakly and closed her eyes.

As she did, she heard...noises. Sounds of monsters. The crazed laughter by Adam. That bellowing of a dark beast.

And when she opened her eyes, Adam was on his knees, a hole through where a heart would've been. Jack stood before him, eyes cold.

Blood strewn all over the white ground, and Adam looked up to Jack, and spoke with uneven breath.

"Is this...death?"

"...Yeah. Have fun down there. With them."

"So...dark...so...cold...and...the...the..."-Adam didn't get to finish as Jack swung his sword horizontally over the albino's neck.

A2 felt her bindings released and let herself fall down to the ground.

Jack quickly approaches her.

"A2...A2..."-He quickly got lifted her up into his embrace.-"I'm sorry..."

"...Jack..."

"I'm here now. It's alright now."

The walled up entrance crumbled, and from it, a concerned 2B dashed in.

She saw Adam's dead body, lying in a pool of blood.

As relieved as she is, she still wasn't sure what to do next.

"You...stupid..."

A2 closed her eyes.

"A2?"-There was a flash of uncertain fear in Jack's eyes.

"Analysis: Rogue YoRHa Unit A2 is in temporary suspend mode due to damages. She'll reactivate after a bit of time."-Pod 079 supplied.

"I...see. That's good."-Jack let out a relieving sigh as he scooped her up and carried her.-"Temporarily cut communications to the Bunker."

"Understood."

Jack walked past 2B, towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"-2B asked.

"...Well, somewhere."

"..."-2B bit her lip before speaking.-"Near the amusement park. There's a village of...non-hostile machines. They'll help you if you need it."

"..."-Jack turned around, a look of surprise shortly adorned his face, but he nodded gratefully-"Thanks. I'll...check it out."

"No problem."-2B didn't really knew what compelled her to say it.

But she didn't regret it. At all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I had to edit the last chapter a little bit, because of the rush I was in. It's still not the big of a change, but it's...better. I intended this chapter to go faster, but I guess this much will do.**

 **Review answering!**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: I'd have to put this story on M if I do that. Besides, I'm not that great in writing these things.**

 **BenRG: Ok that was a review spree: I'll answer them in order: 1. I guess for someone who doesn't get the minor crossover it gets confusing. Then again, this character isn't even in the other universe. 2. I don't consider the hardwire programing as absolute. It's a strong impulse, but they can refuse. 6. I don't put this sort of destiny planned arrival into my writing often. Jack is to me, a character who's destiny have long since passed. 8. It's more like a consideration towards White as well as A2. I don't want Jack to just boss every android around, White has been very helpful towards him as well. Besides. The cat fight between A2 and White may lead to the [U] ending.**

 **Toksie: I haven't got to the village machine interactions with Jack and A2 yet in this chapter, but it's...cute.**

 **Okay! Let's move on with this chapter already! Fav and Follow if you liked it, and review are always appreciated!**

 **Story time.**

* * *

Jack slowly approaches the village, A2 still in his arms.

"Pod. Any data on this village?"

 _"Affirmative. This is a village of non-hostile machines who disconnected from the network. It's led by a machine lifeform called Pascal."_

"They are non-hostile?"

 _"Affirmative. None of them have ever shown aggression towards 2B and 9S."_

"...I see."

 _"Analysis: It is possible to find parts to repair YoRHa Unit A2 here. Establishing a harmonious relationship recommended."_

"I get that much, Pod. That reminds me. What are the currency of this world?"

 _"G. Valuable scraps and materials."_

"...How do I earn them?"

 _"Trading parts, materials, disassemble from hostile machine lifeforms recommended."_

"So I just have to go about killing some machines?"

 _"Affirmative."_

"Tch. A2 must be filthy rich then."-Jack smirked.

As he got to the village entrance, the guard machine stood in his way.

"Who...ArE...yOu?"

"I mean no harm. I just want to repair my friend here. She's...badly damaged."

"She, aNdroid. You..."

"Is it possible to talk to Pascal?"

"..."

"...?"

"I wiLl...tELl hIM. WaIt, HEre."

"Yeah, sure."-Jack was a patient person. He could wait a few minutes.

Although he's very anxious about waiting right now. A2 is still...

A moment later, a peculiar machine flew down to meet him using a jetpack.

"Oh. Hello! Welcome to our village. I'm Pascal."

"Hey Pascal. I think I've seen you before. From the Flooded City."

"Yes, I was there to help 2B and 9S destroy that berserk machine. What is it that you need from me?"

"Well...my friend is...badly damaged from that battle. I need to fix her, and I heard you have parts to spare?"

"Yes, android parts aren't plenty here, but I think we have enough to repair her."-Pascal agreed right away, which was strange to Jack.-"Oh. I believe 2B and 9S asked about her before. She's A2?"

"You know her?"

"Not directly, no...We know she goes about killing machines, and all understand that she's rather dangerous..."

"I'll make sure she doesn't cause trouble. Just don't approach her carelessly."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"There's something very...peculiar about you. You...aren't an android."

"...Seems like machines have a better eye on that. That's right. I'm not an android."

"Then..."

"I'm a human. Of sorts."-Jack gave a tiny smirk.

"A human!"-Pascal exclaimed, but not too loud.-"Oh, it's wonderful to meet a real human in the flesh!"

"Same. I wasn't aware machines could be this peaceful and...friendly."

"Those who disconnected from the machine network is not guaranteed to become hostile. We...began developing our own consciousness."

"...I see. I'm sure you have many questions for me, as is everybody that met me lately, apparently."-Jack diverted his eyes just a second before continuing-"But I need to repair A2 first."

"I understand. We'll help you repair her."

"Just like that? No fees or anything?"

"I suppose in return...will you be staying long?"

"Depends, I haven't thought about that."

"Do you have...building skills?"

"I do actually. Worked as a handyman before."

"Handyman?"-Pascal didn't recognize the word.

"Oh, it's a kind of person who knows how to do a lot of crafting an fixing things."

"Oh, then that's wonderful! We need to build better buildings and walkways for the village."

"I'll need tools, do you have those?"

"We'll provide them, certainly!"

"Then it's a deal."-Jack smiled.

* * *

A2 opened her eyes, booting up with a small groan.

 _"Activation confirmed. Unit A2 successfully activated. Good Morning, A2."_ -She looked around to find a Pod coming towards her.

"...Who are you?"

 _"Pod 079. This Pod has been assigned to support Council of Humanity Inspector Jack Crystal. Current support task: protect YoRHa Unit A2."_

"Where is this place? And where is Jack?"

 _"Council Inspector Jack is currently searching for parts to repair unit A2."_

"..."-A2 looked at her body, which clearly was still in the middle of repair and maintenance.

 _"This is the Machine Village. A village of non-hostile machines who separated themselves from the machine network."_

"Non-hostile machines?"-The white haired android spoke with a bit of anger, narrowing her eyes.

 _"Proposal: Unit A2 should refrain from aggression, NFCS is currently offline, and the pacifist machines poses no threat to Unit A2."_

"As if I care..."-A2 tried to get up.

 _"Proposal: Unit A2 should remain still. She's still currently undergoing delicate repairs and maintenance."_

"...Damn it!"-She cussed.

Looking around, she was in a small room built out of wood and panels of scrap metal. It was rather small, the bed she was on took of a third of the room already. A simple chair and small table was there, and there was a small window to her right.

"How long have I been out for?"

 _"Unit A2 was put into temporary suspend mode for 4 days. Reactivation confirmed 10 minutes ago."_

"Damn that idiot...dragging me into this place, of all places..."

 _"Analysis: The Machine Village can provide valuable maintenance parts and replacements. Council Inspector Jack needs them to repair Unit A2."_

"Isn't he Council Inspector? He could bring me back to the Bunker under whatever guise he likes, can't he?"

 _"Reasons unknown. Hypothesis: Council Inspector Jack was being considerate."_

"Bringing me into a nest of machines is considerate?"

There was a distinct noise of machine parts moving about outside, as the door opens, and a machine lifeforms walked in.

A2's eyes went bloodshot, as she reached for the Type 40 sword next to the bed.

"Wait! Please wait A2!"-The machine backed away with it's hands up in surrender.

"Nrghhh!"-The android struggled to get out of bed, reaching for Pod's hands.

"Please wait! I have no intention to harm you!"

"Yeah right! Pod! Shoot it!"

 _"Negative. Unit A2 lacks permission to issue orders to this Pod. This Pod has been instructed to protect A2, not support her."_

"Please, A2. Listen to me. I'm not here to harm you."-The machine spoke very fluently compared to the ones she met so far, she'll give it that.-"Jack asked me to bring the materials to repair you here."

"..."-A2 still held that look of "I'm going to tear you to shreds" in her eyes, but it softened just a bit.

"I'm Pascal, leader of this village. The machines here wishes nothing more than to live simple, harmless lives. We're no threat to you at all."

"Harmless? Machines are just a bunch of weapons. They don't think. They just kill. They killed...so many of us...and I swore to make them pay."

"...I...I understand why you'd held resentment towards us. The machines connected to the machine network only follow orders to kill androids and wipe out humanity. But...we stopped receiving orders long ago. So many of us separated from the network, and...find new purposes."

"..."

"I understand. If killing us will save your soul...I won't stop you."

"..."

There was a long moment of tense silence, but eventually, A2 came to a decision.

...She slowly lowered her sword.

With a growl, the android looked away.

"Tch. Just...get out of my sight."

"A2..."-Pascal spoke with a hint of surprise-"Thank you."

"...You are helping to repair me. So it doesn't sit right to just kill you."-Seems like she believed it, at least.

"Yes. As soon as you are able, please tour our village. It'll prove to you that we mean no harm."-Pascal nodded before leaving.-"I'll just leave this here. Jack will be back from his scavenging in the desert soon."

"Since when is he capable of repairing androids?"

 _"Council Inspector Jack spent a lot of his time on the Bunker learning on Android bodies and maintenance."_ -Pod 079 supplied.

"...The idiot..."-A2 laid back down on the bed.

"I leveled up again, I see."-And there's the familiar voice.

"YOU!"-It surprised Jack that she literally bounced up with more vigor than seeing a machine lifeform near her, even in her condition, to grab him by the collar.

"Whoa! Whoa! Your body isn't fully repaired yet!"

"Why did you bring me HERE?!"

"They had the resources to fix you."

"Yeah, but why them?! And why...fix me?"

Jack stared at her with blank look.

"Why wouldn't I fix you?"

"...Never mind. You still had the gall to bring me into a nest of machines and expects me to be okay with it."-The white haired android grounded out, clearly angry.

"They seem nice enough. None of them showed any aggression. And they are willing to help me search for parts to repair you."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"Hah? You're sorry?"

"About Adam."

"..."

"I'm glad you are okay."-He sighed, a hint of relief in it.

"I'll stab you if you hug me."

"Hahahah..."-Jack chuckled lightly-"It's good to got back to see you again finally."

"Why even bother? I'm sure that bitch White treated you well up there."

"YoRHa was nice, yes, but I prefer to be on Earth more. And it gets suffocating there. I much prefer traveling with you."

"...Idiot."

"Well, this idiot is fixing you up right now, so you better hope I don't mess up."

"I can fix myself."

"Just sit down. It's almost done."

A2 groaned, but she let go of his collar and sat back down on the bed.

* * *

"Pod, help me with the repair process."

 _"Analysis: Jack has-"_

"Just do it."

 _"Affirmative. Unit A2 NFCS system is offline. Motor controls are abnormal due to damages."_

"Any damages to other functions?"

 _"Negative. Black box is intact, temperature normal. No virus was detected in the system, no damage to cognitive functions and memory data found."_

"That's good."-Jack crouched down and went to fix her legs first.-"I see Pascal's got the parts I asked for."

"...You trust that thing?"-A2 asked.

"I have yet to found a reason not to."

"They're machines."

"We know machines have consciousness and thoughts already. Perhaps not as complex, but it clearly exist."

There was a long silence, the only noise between them were the sound of Jack fixing up A2's internal body parts and Pod's helpful aid in doing so.

"I...can't forgive them."

"Them? The machines?"

"They killed...everyone. Number 21. Number 16. Number 1...Rose...Number 4..."

"...Your friends?"

Another long silence went on, as A2 struggled to even brought up the story into words.

"I was part of YoRHa's very first prototype models. We were sent to destroy the machine's server on Hawaii."

"..."

"We met up with the resistance forces and helped them. We fought. I fought..."

"..."

"Everyone...died. All of them. My friends. My squad. Number 4..."

"What happened?"

"Many things. Number 1 died before we even landed. I assumed command...Number 21 tried exterminating a logic virus, only to be infected herself. Number 16 stayed behind to hold them off. Everyone gave their lives to the mission. All of them. Besides me."

"..."

"Number 4 overloaded her black box to protect me. She killed herself, so that I, a coward who have let my team...my friends down, live."-A2 spoke through gritted teeth."

"Mn."-Jack had finished repairs on her right legs, now he switches to her left thigh and hip.

"...And you know what was the final fucking punchline? We weren't supposed to succeed."

"What?"

"We were all supposed to die. My squad, the prototype squad, wasn't supposed to actually make it. The mission? Just a side bonus. We were sent in to die from the start."

"...I see."-Jack nodded with a grim look.

"The main goal of the mission, was so that they can observe and gather combat data, so they could study and build future models."

"..."

"That's right. To them? To White? We were just sacrificial pawns. A little experiment. All of us. Number 4..."

"..."

"She said that...I gave meaning to her life. Command didn't care about us. They didn't care if we live or die. Our lives are nothing to them."

"..."

"I was fine being experimental. I'm fine giving my combat data so new models could be produced. But Whitey up there, in her fortress of lies, thought we were little more than just that. Combat data. I wanted to tear out her throat."-A2 grieved, balling her hands to fist.

"..."

"I learned after my return what YoRHa's true purpose was. Of their dumb lies."

"..."

"I remembered that feeling."-A2 chuckled, a hint of madness in her voice-"My squad died? For that? For a stupid lie? They died so Whitey there could defend something that doesn't exist anymore?!"

"A2..."

"She immediately turned on me. I was to be decommissioned, and my data taken for the project."

"..."

"What was all that struggle for then?! Why did we even bothered?! Why did Number 4 even bothered to protect me?! Our lives were meaningless!"-A2 punched the bedding, her eyes flaring with anger.

"..."

"...So I ran. Prototype models are powerful. Very powerful. White didn't have any unit that could stand up to me then, and still hasn't."

"..."

"I figured I should just kill myself. Unplug my OS chip, fall into a ravine, so that those fucks at YoRHa won't get my data. I wasn't going to let them have that. But I was too much a coward for that, then and even now."

"..."

"So...I swore to myself. That I will never stop. I'll never stop fighting. I'll fight any machines I find, I'll charge headlong into danger, until something manages to kill me. So that...I'll reunite with them."

"I see..."

"That's why...I don't care if they are non-hostile or friendly. I...will never stop."

"..."-Jack finally looked up to her, he met that hurt and angry expression, the pain in her eyes, her trembling lips.

"What?"-She looked away, averting eyes, trying to bring back that usual sass in her voice.

"You...really want to join them?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just asking. Do you, truly, truly wish to join your friends?"

"...I'm not supposed to be alive. I should have died there, along with them."

"But you didn't. You are alive now."

"Still. Alive."

"You are right. Your team was sent to die. You all should've died. But you are still alive. And against all odds, the mission was a success."

"The mission? I don't give a FLYING FUCK about it! WHO CARES?!"

"...It was what drove your team forward."

"It sent them to their demise! The mission was a damn lie! YoRHa is a lie, and I was created for nothing but to further that lie."

"Yeah. It was. You can hate White, hate YoRHa, hate machines for that lie."-Jack nodded, his eyes understanding.-"But...don't you think it goes against your friends to seek death like that?"

"What?!"-A2 spat out, eyes directly met him.

"They all gave their lives so you could survive. Their efforts are the reason you still lives."

"Number 4..."-A2 gritted her teeth.

"Do you think...they made the wrong choice? That saving you was a mistake?"

"...Which part of it isn't? The mission was a mistake, I was a mistake, the whole of YoRHa is a giant bloody mistake!"

"Still, they undertook that course of action, so that in all of those lies, you'd survive."

"That's not true...Number 2. We're all here...chose to be here...Thank you. For giving meaning...to my life..."-The Android clutches her head as the memories came back up, the memories A2 wanted to suppress for so long...

"Stop it...just...shut up...Shut up...SHUT UP!"

"..."-Jack waited silently, still patiently looking up at her face.

There was a dripping sound.

"Just...shut up..."

"You were their meaning. They wanted you to survive. Not to suffer. Not to atone. They wanted you to survive because they loved you."

"...You...fucking dummy...I said to shut up..."-A2 lost her sass, as she also noticed her blurry eyes.-"What meaning is there in surviving alone?"

"That's for you to decide, A2. I'm sure they would want that too. For you to live on, in their memory. To live for them. Live their share too."

"..."

"They'd never want to hurt you. They wouldn't want to see you suffer."

"Shut up...don't just act as if you know what's inside people's head."

"...I don't."-Jack admitted-"But I don't think they'll ever hate you for surviving."

"..."

"And I'm sure you don't have to kill every machine for them. Machines attached to the network? Sure, tear them to pieces, I'll join you. But let's hold off on the peaceful machines for now. They don't fight back, and sure as hell won't be able to kill you."

"...I fucking hate you."

"I know."-The blonde human laughed-"I'm annoying, cheeky, witty and very difficult to kill. Basically impossible to not hate."

"..."

"Still...my existence here proves that some people loved me. Cared for me. Just like you."

"Tch. I have to listen to your story now?"-There's the sass Jack missed.

"I promised to tell you mine if you tell me yours, didn't I?"

"

"I wondered the same thing as you before. When I first got this...thing. Inside me."

"...Hah?"

"I was...saved from being host to...something terrible. Something evil, that was going to tear apart everything. A demon. By a wonderful girl. I...loved her."

"..."

"But when she inevitably pass away from this world, I starts to wonder why I'm still alive. The...attempt to take over me...transformed me. She saved my soul, my mind. But she could never revert back my body. I was going to live forever, with the ability to tap into a nearly endless amount of power. Until something strong enough can kill me."

"..."

"I also wandered. Can't kill myself. I also picked fights, but they became dull. Everything became boring. I start to seek out new knowledge, new experiences. Then I start to wonder what the fuck I was doing. Who I even am anymore. I desperately, and still is, holding on to whatever's left of my human nature. The character that defines me."

"..."

"I also struggled every time it happened. When someone close to, dear to me, inevitably goes away. Becoming merely fragments of memories. Why do I live on?"

"You..."

"I...too. Sometimes desire an end."-Jack sighed as he finished work on her legs.-"By the time they noticed and found me, I hardly resisted. Even as the containment breach happened, I remained. I just...sat there. Resting, sleeping. Slumbering through the era."

"..."

"But..."-He grinned-"Even then, my human connection remained. I was still curious, still seeking new knowledge. New experiences. I still wished to live. Just like you."

"Shut up..."-A2 groaned as she averted her eyes.

"Like I said, I was bored, so I learned everything I can allow myself to. I made that my goal. To keep living, and to see more of the world. I had no other choice."

"...How much would it take to kill you?"

"Hm...not sure. I survived a lot, but...I never really knew that limit precisely. Maybe something that obliterate me entirely."

"...How many people have you loved?"

"...I suppose the number of people I cared for is too many to count, but...to truly love...I had 4."

"...Are you living because those people wanted you to?"

"I suppose. I'm not necessarily ready to die yet, but wouldn't mind if it comes for me. I guess I've accepted this curse I've been given and just keep at it. As long as I am myself...as long as I remember my values."-He says that, but he voluntarily sat in a room for 8000 years because he's tired of living.

Until this beautiful android appeared before his eyes and woke him from his slumber, and revealed to him a new world to explore.

He doubts he'll ever need to reveal it. It sounds shallow and impulsive of him.

But just maybe...she's maybe...a 5th.

"You live for yourself..."-A2 smirked.

"You should too. As long as you remember what's important to you. Who you are."

"...Hah."-A2 looked away, heaving a sigh.

"Pod, help me run diagnostic. We need to get NFCS working again."

 _"Negative."_ -Pod 079 spoke.

"Hah?"

 _"Further repairs for Unit A2 can be left after Council Inspector Jack have rested."_

"Rested?"-A2 asked-"How long has he been going for?"

 _"Council Inspector Jack has been scavenging for 9 hours in the Desert Area, crafting and repairing the Machine village for 8 hours, repairing YoRHa Unit A2 for 51 hours, and killing machines for scrap for 20 hours without rest. Combining with the battle at the Flooded City, the 10 hour search for YoRHa Unit A2, the battle against core machine unit Adam, and the travel he made to reach the Machine Village, he is suffering heavy mental fatigue and may succumb to sickness."_

"I'm fine Pod."-Jack spoke, his voice definitely conveyed a bit of weariness.-"Won't go down that easily."

While A2 is usually much less inclined to care about Jack's physical state, as he has always simply followed her around with no complaints, this time she was concerned.

He...cared about her that much.

 _"Analysis: Unit A2 cognitive function is more active, and is processing the emotion: Guilt."_

"Stop poking around my head!"-The android snapped at the Pod.

 _"The emotion has switched to: Embarassment."_

"Shut up!"

"Pod. Stop doing that."-Even Jack agreed.

 _"Affirmative."_

"Regardless, I'm fine. Even before being...this, I have worked for nearly a week with no rest at all."

 _"Jack's cognitive functions may suffer issues should he continue the repairs. Analysis: Unit A2's NFCS can be repaired at a later time. Her core system is not under threat, and all of her remaining functions have returned."_

"..."

 _"It is also possible that Jack may make mistakes in restoring Unit A2 NFCS due to fatigue."_

"...Damn this Pod."-Jack sighed.

"I agree. Are you sure White's not listening in through this thing?"

 _"Negative. Council Inspector Jack requested all communication and data upload to the Bunker be halted."_

"Hm."-A2 turned to Jack-"I'll get NFCS working on my own."

"What?"

"I had to self-repair and maintenance all this time. Of course I know how to fix NFCS, you dummy."

"...You..."-Jack looked between her and Pod, before sighing-"Fine, you win. This time."

"Heh."-A2's may have even looked affectionate for a second-"Just rest up."

"...Don't go murdering all the villagers here."

"Shut it, jackass. I still haven't finished with you and your stupid trouble making at the Flooded City yet."

Sitting down on the chair, Jack leaned back against the wall.

 _"Proposal: Unit A2 should let Jack rest on the bed."_

"Damn it, stop."-The white haired android turned towards the pod again.

But there was no response from Jack, the android and support unit noticed.

He's already asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **I forgot this section before uploading! Please no one be early!**

 **I'm...not sure if I handled this chapter well enough at the end, but oh well. I can't really do better.**

 **Review answering:**

 **Reasonable Man: I fully agree. It's examples like those 2 chapters that show why Nier's medium as a game mattered so much. I had trouble with the Adam fight, and when there's a heartfelt dialogue it gets difficult as well. I agree there are things I could do better and might revisit, but at least, I tried to remedy the problem this chapter.**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: I pulled the names and story straight from the in-game archive and wiki. So yes, it's all pretty accurate.**

 **AnimeFan0216: I have little outlined for C and D route, but I'm always scrambling for what to do with it. It's getting there. I just have to decide how Yoko Taro I'm feeling.**

 **BenRG: I think a lot of people in the review section already understood the crossover reference. I don't want to spell it out, but yeah.**

 **I think alot of people who came here for the...crossover reference might be excited for the next chapter huehue.**

 **As always, fav and follow if you enjoyed this, and review if you have any comments and questions!**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

Jack stirred himself awake, finding the late afternoon sun outside, and A2, still asleep on the bed.

"Good morning, Council Inspector Jack."-Pod 079 greeted him in its usual monotone voice.

"...How long did I slept?"

"7 hours and 5 minutes."

"...How's A2?"

"Unit A2 has finished repair. She returned to sleep mode to fully re-optimize system."

"I see."-Jack got up from his chair.-"For once, I need your proposal."

"Affirmative. Proposal: Talk to Machine Lifeform Pascal."

"...Later."-Jack shook his head.-"Search for reports and records relating to Unit A2. Use my authorization."

"Alert: Browsing Bunker's database will require a connection. Do you still wish to look up these records?"

"...Establish temporary connection."

"Affirmative. Connecting to Bunker's server."

...

...

Jack sighed as he finished going over the records.

A2 wasn't much of a liar, so he didn't doubt her when she told her story, but he still wanted to check over the data the Bunker has.

And it is as the white haired android put it. The sole sole survivor of a mission he wouldn't even call a suicidal one.

She went through that, and now facing constant E-types assassination attempts.

Should he even discuss this with White?

No. Even if White was willing to concede, he doubt A2 wants anything to do with YoRHa.

A2 kept the secret to herself. She didn't told anyone the truth. On that aspect, Jack supposes YoRHa can concede.

"Cut connection."

"Affirmative."

Jack stared at the android as she was still sleeping.

That serene face she gives him from time to time.

She really is beautiful.

Jack pulled out a smoke.

"Warning, smoking is-"

"Yeah, I know Pod."-Jack still lit the smoke anyway.

* * *

Pascal slowly walked up to the room.

He's feeling rather nervous, a rare feeling for him.

Even though he and the villagers is visited by a human in the flesh, there hasn't been a lot of real interactions. He spent most of his time repairing his android companion, and when Pascal requested his help in village building, Jack has fulfilled them all with little idle chats.

He's not necessarily keeping to himself, but Pascal just haven't found the moment to speak in depth with him.

And now that A2 has reactivated, there's now even a bit of a threat when approaching him.

Still, the white haired android has been at least decent enough to not kill Pascal the first time.

"Jack?"-Pascal asked outside. He heard humans have a certain gesture called knocking, but with the steel door it might be too loud to try out.

"Hm? What is it Pascal?"-There was a soft voice inside.

"I just want to talk about the village gate near the Forest Kingdom."

"Sure, come in."

Opening the door, Pascal saw the usual sight: Jack sitting on the chair, leaning forward, looking over A2, who is in sleep mode.

"What's that?"-Pascal asked Jack with curiosity, pointing at the smoke in his hand.

"Oh, this?"-Jack chuckled lightly, careful with his voice to not wake A2-"This is a smoke. Humans inhale the smoke we get from burning a certain dried leaves inside this roll. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone really, android nor machines. But I suppose the act itself could merit some charm."

"Why wouldn't you recommend it?"

"It's harmful for humans to smoke. Hurts their health."

"Then why would humans do it?"-Pascal did not understand. Why would humans willingly do something that has a negative effect on them?

"It feels good to smoke. Some say it helps them focus. I do it to relax. It varies from individuals, but generally it's those reasons."

"Humans are so...strange."-Pascal muttered.

"Fascinating, right? Humans are always like that. Impractical creatures, yet...always hide a spark. That possibility, that ever so hidden gem under the pile of mistakes and idiocy that will let them reach for the stars themselves. I...believe in that humanity."

"What...makes you think they managed to form it? How did they create such wonderful things, think of such amazing concepts?"

"..."-Jack sighed, smoke escaping his mouth and nostrils.-"Many things. The fact that they are physically weak. The need for them to please their senses. Their creativity. Their emotions."

"I don't...understand it that well."-Pascal admitted, his head a bit down cast.

"Hm...I suppose a good example would be food. Nutrients."

"Yes, animals needs nutrients, and humans do to, yes?"

"That's right. But think about this. A human can eat plain rice and beans for...a minute amount of money and get enough nutrients to live and function. But at the same time, they can go to a fine food restaurant, and eat a meal there, that would cost tens, even hundreds of times more in money and value. The same amount of nutrients. Many, many times the value. Why? Because it taste better. It is more pleasing to eat. Humans are willing to pay hundreds of times the price of their essential necessity to make it feels better. They value that. And that gets their creativity going. To pursue new techniques, new tools, new technology."

"I see...What a wonderful species humans must have been. You are truly blessed."-Although Pascal can't express facial emotions, his tone of voice is very humble and kind.

"Not me. I'm...not entirely human. But that's outside the point. You ask about the gate?"

"Oh, yes. The gate needs extra reinforcement. The Forest Kingdom machines doesn't attack us, but if we leave the door broken they might try to break in..."

"Sure. I'll work on them now."

"...Jack?"

"Yes?"

Pascal felt...hesitant to ask this question. He knows he's probably dealing with something far greater than anything he dealt with since his first real moment of consciousness, but so far, Jack has been very accepting and even friendly towards Pascal and the villagers.

It's much welcomed, Pascal admitted, but still...eerily strange.

"You...do not fear us at all?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Of course, I stand by my statement that we are pacifist. We do not wish for violence and harm. But...most don't trust us so easily. It's...not strange that A2 despise us machine lifeforms. We were your invaders. We killed...we were weapons."

"..."

There's an expression on Jack's face that Pascal had a hard time guessing. He looked...neutral. Didn't seem blank or cold, but didn't smile nor comforting.

"...Jack?"

"Of course I'm wary."-Jack smirked, his expression relaxed, but his tone clear and cutting.-"Just because I seem relaxed around you doesn't mean I'm not watching."

As he said that, multiple white orbs appeared behind Jack, modified Pod Program lasers.

"You won't get far if you try anything. And I may leave A2 to a single pod, but if you harm her, I'll make sure this place cease to exist as a village."

"...You don't have to worry. We have surrendered our weapons long ago. We can't even defend ourselves, let alone harm anyone."

"That in itself is a terrible idea, but it's not my place to judge."-The laser orbs around Jack disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

"Peace can't exist without power to defend it."-Jack stood up as he walked past Pascal.-"No long-lasting human civilization existed without the presence of armies and weapons."

"But we truly do not wish to fight..."

"...I don't intend to tell you what to do. Just take my words as advice for consideration."-The blonde human is already outside.-"Pod, protect A2 for now."

"Affirmative."

* * *

"2B, 9S. This is Command."-White spoke, calm and composed as ever over the Pod communication.-"I have an assignment for you two."

"Roger that, Command."

"Following the destruction of core machine unit Adam, we have found several strange, unknown Old World reports in his copied city. It is likely that Adam came across these data from an Old World human facility nearby. However, we're not sure which one."

9S was more than curious now. Old World data? A facility?

"I'm marking several possible locations on your map. Investigate them for now."

"Commander?"-The young man android asked-"What's...in those reports?"

"..."-White debated in her mind for a while before sighing-"To be honest, we don't know. These reports are...varied in terms of described contents. But...it is possible that it is the location that A2 found Jack."

"W-what?"-9S blurted out.

"Roger that Command. We'll investigate the locations."-2B nodded. It is as usual for her.

"Good luck. And...be safe, 2B, 9S."-There was a rarely seen expression on White's face as she said that. One of...uncertainty and concern.

As the communications closes, the two androids turned to stare at each other.

"Commander's still such a slave driver...the marked locations are so far off!"

"It's just a simple recon and intel gathering mission. Your model's specific area. We don't need flight units for this."

"Yeah, I know...I just got back from maintenance, couldn't she let me slack off for just a day or two?"

"It means the Commander values your services done for YoRHa."

"Got it, got it..."

* * *

For the next day, 2B and 9S investigated the marked locations, with little luck.

"What is this place?"

"Analysis: This is a location where humans recharge fuel for their personal vehicles. It is commonly referred to as a 'gas station'."-Pod 042 helpfully supplied.

"..."-2B watches as 9S came out from the empty building, finding him shaking his head lightly.

"There's nothing here. It's another miss, 2B."

They have been to an old airfield, a factory of sort, and an old resort. While they have been interesting for 9S (and 2B, silently) to learn about human activities and interests, little had come up that signify something resembling a secret facility.

Their last marker is placed deep in the forest, secluded from everything. It's their most promising, but also most difficult to get to.

"Hey, 2B?"-9S asked as they traveled through the forest.

"What is it?"

"...What do you think Jack is?"

"I don't know. But he's on our side."

"But...I'm just asking you know? We don't know who he is or...how he survived. He's friendly, but...I always get this feeling around him."

"You too?"-2B asked, her voice slightly in surprise.

"Yeah. I had it the most in the interview room."-9S recalled. The interview room was rather dark save for a single light above the table.-"I even checked my visual data afterwards. I thought I saw..."

"...something move around in the dark behind him. Watching us."

"..."

"2B?"

"Let's go get some answers, 9S. Just don't overdo it. He's still a friend."

"Oh?"-9S smiled.

"What?"-The female android turned to look at him impatiently.

"Nothing. You weren't much for friendship before."

"...Emotions are still prohibited, 9S."

"Yeah, yeah."-The shota-android still smiled.

* * *

A2 woke up again, stretching her android limbs to get the function going smoothly.

"Sleep well?"-She turned around to find Jack there, a smoke in his mouth.

"What is that thing in your mouth?"

"It's a smoke."

A2 titled her head, and a rare, innocent expression adorned her face. A smoke?

"Analysis: It's a paper roll with a filter and tobacco. Humans inhale and circulate the smoke, which contains an addictive substance called nicotine. Warning: Smoking is harmful for human's respiratory system. Proposal: Unit A2 should convince Jack to stop smoking."

"You are getting her in on this?"-Jack sighed.

"Analysis: Jack has smoked more frequently than previously observed patterns. This may be a sign of addiction."

"I'm just a little bored. This won't harm me."

"..."-A2 reached for the smoke, and tossed it out of the window.

"Hey, it's still burning!"

"I don't like the smell."

"...Right. I won't smoke in your presence then."-Jack smiled, polite as always.

"We're leaving this place."

"...Where to?"

"Anywhere. I...just don't feel alright here."-There was a conflicted expression on A2's face. One that Jack picked up easily.

She's trying to come to grip with the idea of peaceful machines.

Things used to be simpler for her. Machines were bad and she kills them.

Now...

"...Sure. I'll follow you."-Jack nodded.

"Why would you pointlessly follow me around? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Like?"

"Like YoRHa, like White?"

Jack did his best to not stifle a chuckle. Oh, yes, doing things with White.

"I'm fine down here. If there's a big need, White will contact me."

"...Fine. Let's go."-If A2 had any thoughts she wanted to vocalize, she didn't.

It only took them a minute to ready up. Mostly just Jack making sure A2 is fully functional and A2's threat to stab him if he asks again.

As they left the small little hut they were in, then android and kind-of-human was surprised by a small stubby coming towards them.

"Ah, please help! I need help, please!"-Jack noticed the blue ribbon on her head.

"...Don't care."-A2 looked away, trying to walk past the bot.

"Please, I need to find my little sister!"

"Little sister?"-Jack was intrigued. Far as he knows, machines didn't have family structures.

"My little sister overheard me talking about how one of my parts was getting rusted and won't move as well anymore. She went by herself to the desert to find me new parts, but it's been days! Please, you've got to help me find her! I'll pay you anything you want!"

"The desert, huh?"

"..."-A2 didn't respond.

"Sorry, but it's not my decision to make."-Jack spoke again, slightly apologetic.

"Oh, you fucking jackass, don't just push it over to me!"-A2 protested, her hands folded.

"Well, I really can't except the request if you don't want to do it."

"I don't want to deal with these machines anymore.-The white haired android huffed, but she waited for a counter.

"Well...they still pay us?"

"..."

"We don't really have a place to go to right now, and I don't mind the desert."

"...Tch. Fine. Fine! You really just like to push me into doing these things, don't you?"-A2 kinda snapped at Jack, but it wasn't as threatening as before.

If anything, she didn't seem that against the idea.

"Alright, alright! We'll find you your little sister, happy?"-A2 clutches her head slightly, obviously annoyed. Although the human beside her would find the act intriguing, as it implies she even get a headache from this.

"Thank you so much! Please, find her as soon as you can!"-The machine thanked gratefully.

* * *

A2 didn't like the desert that much. It's empty, it's hot, and it's full of sand.

But occasionally when she's bored, she'd go to the desert and go kill off some machines there.

But it's a first time for Jack to be at this desert.

"I must say, it's an interesting set of biomes we've got in this area. A desert, a forest, a city, and a sea. The sand got in my boots, great..."

"You're the one that wanted to do this."-A2 walked ahead, but she tripped on a sand dune and fell forward.

"Whoa!"-Jack grabbed her hand on instinct, but he didn't count in android's weight, as he gets pulled along and both of them tumbled down the sand dunes.

"Fuck!"-Eventually they stopped rolling, and as A2 readjust her visuals, she noticed Jack was on top of her.

It was quite romantic, really, but the human did not voice that thought.

Damn whoever designed A2. That dazed expression she's having right now...

The Pod just pinged a communication, jerking the two out of their dazed state.

"Hello? Hello...?"-It was Pascal.

"...Yeah?"-Jack turned to face the communication screen.

"Oh, hello, Jack. I'm sorry for the abrupt communication. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."-Calm down Jack, Pascal can't see you. You're fine.

"Yeah, yeah, it's alright. What is it?"

"Oh, I heard you and A2 accepted to help search for the lost girl. Please, consider it a personal request from me as well. Please find her as soon as you can."

"Uhm, sure. We'll find her, don't worry."

"Thank you so much for your help, Jack, A2. Contact me if you need anything."-Pascal closed the communication, his voice filled with gratitude.

Jack sighed lightly as the screen closes.

"Get off, jackass."-A2 growled lightly as she averted her gaze indignantly.

"Sorry, sorry."-Jack got to his feet and helped her up. He totally forgot that part for a second.

"Let's just go find this stupid machine and go. All this sand is starting to piss me off."

"I agree. Sand in my boots, I forgot how annoying that was."

"Should have thought of that before dragging me along, idiot."

"...Who designed you?"

"What?"-A2 glared at him-"Why the question?"

"No, nothing, I'm just curious."

"...I don't really know either."

"Mn. You look really beautiful, that's all. Wanted to compliment that."

"...Let's just get this thing done with."-A2 sighed, her voice has just that little bit of sass.

* * *

2B and 9S has arrived at their final marker given by command. This was a large facility, with no windows, and very obscure entrances. Luckily, the facility has been in ruins for a good few thousand years now, and it's easy to find a hole in the roof to enter the facility.

Outside, the birds maybe chirping and the skies clear, but as soon as they jump down and enter the facility, they were met with a cold chill and a silent howl of air into the dark facility.

"Pod. Scan the facility for map information."-9S ordered Pod 153.

"Affirmative."-Pod 153 took a few seconds to scan before reporting-"Error. Scanning failed due to anomalous properties. Strange material presence around the facility, jamming scan."

"Strange material?"

"Placing of anomalous material suggest they were deliberately placed to disrupt scan and radar. Warning: Scan showed a 30% probability of biological lifeforms presence within the facility. Exact location unknown. Warning: Data back-up will be jammed due to anomalous material and poor signal reception inside. Recommendation: Back-up data before entering."

"...Biological lifeform?"-2B was slightly perplexed.

"It might just be a deer or boar that got lost in here. Pod, scan for irregular patterns, short range."

"Detected: Recent prints indicated humanoid figures entered and left the facility. Number of indentation patterns: 3."

"3? It could be A2 and Jack, but what's the third one?"-9S didn't like it. There's clearly something amiss here. Then again, Jack himself is anomalous. It's shouldn't be surprising that he came out from somewhere full of anomalies.

"Let's follow the path for now."-2B spoke, turning to her Pod-"Flashlight, Pod."

"Affirmative."

As the two android headed further into the facility, following the footprint trails, they were met with an unstable broken section of catwalks.

"Scans shows 2 footprints went through the catwalk section, and one went around it."-9S informed.

"What are the chances of the catwalk breaking?"

"Analysis: There is a 63% chance of the catwalk failing under force. Recommendation: Circle around the area."

"Roger. Let's go, 2B."

"Mn."

As the two android circled around, they met an extremely old computer server room.

"There's no power, so I can't hack in...I'll have to physically connect and boot up the system. If it isn't completely rusted out."

9S attempted to access the terminal, supplying it with power.

"...The server's mostly destroyed...only a bit of data remains. Pod. Decrypt and display data."

"Warning: Heavy encryption detected."

"Yeah...that some incredibly heavy encryption for Old World data. What the hell were they storing here?"

"Data accessed. Displaying."-Pod 153 displayed a hologram screen.

2B patiently waited as 9S browse through the data.

"Whoa...2B...you have to see this!"-9S was visibly shocked he backed away from the hologram screen for a moment.

"What? What is it?"

"The humans here. This...something-Foundation. They were keeping anomalous and dangerous entities here. Things...that humans couldn't comprehend or explain. Objects and creatures that defy standard logic..."

"..."

"Some object and creatures are safe, but others are incredibly dangerous..."

"Search the files. Try to find Jack."

"I'm trying...but the data's heavily redacted. It seems a containment breach happened, and the facility initiated deletion of data, decontaminating lower levels and was programmed to...detonate a hydrogen bomb underneath this place!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know...The detonation was manually cancelled."

9S really didn't like this. The idea that things beyond their own creator's comprehensions escaped their grasps and is loose in the world sounds like something out of a horror film.

And...Jack is supposedly one of them.

"Data with description matching Council Inspector Jack found."-Pod 153 notified.

"Display!"

As 9S and 2B went through the files, their jaws slowly become more and more slack.

"So this is...what he is..."-They stared at the hologram screen illuminating their faces in the darkness of the facility.

* * *

"I wanna gooo hooommmmeeeee! Sisterrrrr, where are you?!"

Jack and A2 heard that coming from between two rocks a bit of distance away.

"Well...That's easy at least."

"Hah...Let's get this over with."-A2 sighed.

Approaching the source of the voice, they found a medium biped with a pink ribbon on it's head, clutching it's head, and shaking in fear.

"Hey...You are the little girl that was trying to find parts for your sister, right?"-Jack tried to calm the sniffling machine.

A2 raised an eyebrow at Jack's definition of a "little girl", but she doesn't wish to speak anymore than she needs to.

"H-huh? Who are you?"-The machine stared at Jack, such a strange person. Weirder than any android she's ever seen!

"Your sister asked us to find you and get you home. Come on."

"Really? She asked you?"

"Yeah. Let's get you home. She's worried sick about you."-Leave it to the near-immortal guy to know his way around kids.

"Okayyyy! Let's go homeeeee!"

"How did you even got lost anyway?"-A2 spoke with a sigh.

"I was looking for parts for my sister...but then...then I got really scared and...and couldn't move and...Wahhhhhhh!"

"Urk! Don't just start crying!"-The white haired android had no idea what to do in this circumstance, so she opted for the easiest option-"Jack, calm it down!"

"..."-Jack chuckled at her brief moment of fumbling before speaking-"There, there. Don't cry. We're here, okay? We'll protect you until you are home safe with your sister. Did you found what you needed?"

The machine sniffled before calming herself, and nodded at him.

"Yeah...she'll be happy, right?"

"I'm sure she will. But you being safe will be the greatest happiness for her. Come."

As they walked back to the Desert entrance zone, the machine asked Jack again.

"Mister? Why is the sky blue?"

"Hm? That's because molecules in the air reflect more blue than red in the sun light."

"What's 'molecule'?"

"It's a tiny little particle that gather up to form things. Like sand, dirt, water, steel, and us too."

"Ohhh. I like 'molecules'."

Jack just chuckled while A2 walked ahead grumpily.

A group of machines pops up from the sand, blocking their way suddenly.

"Stay behind me, alright?"-Jack calmed the little sister machine.-"Big sis A2 is going to handle this."

"Don't drag me into this! I'm not a big sis to any machine!"

"...I could kill the machines for you if you want?"

"...I'll break your face."-A2 equipped her Type 40 Fists as she turned to face the machines and taunted.-"You all are hopelessly outclassed."

And within 9 seconds, the group of machines lifeforms is now broken scraps and parts.

As the android put away her fists, she lightly flipped her hair as she turned back to Jack and the little sister machine.

"Not even worth using a weapon."

"There we go! The bad machines are gone! Make sure to thank big sis A2, got it?"-It was clear Jack's just pulling her leg now.

"Yes! Thank you big sis A2!"

"You...goddamn..."-A2 wanted to choke Jack out, but just sighed at the end. It's not that she's getting used to his witty way to tease her, but maybe she, in a weird, twisted and strange way, kind of find it endearing.-"Let's just go."

"Right. Let's go."

And after just half a minute, that machine got chatty again, much to A2's chagrin.

"Mister? What are stars?"

"Stars? They are like the sun, but really, really far away."-Jack answered, clearly patient enough to humor the curious machine.

"Where does the wind blow from mister?"

"They are just atmospheric pressure so..."

"But where?"

"Well...no where? Unless you are asking philosophy, in that case you shouldn't worry about it right now."

"What, can't answer?"-A2 smirked, that cold voice of her laced with just enough sass to tease Jack.

"Oh, please do answer then, big sis A2."

She just got countered.

"Don't know, don't care. It's not something I need to know."

Another group of machine-soon-to-be-scrap later, and A2 had the displeasure of the small talk between the human and the machine again.

"Mister? How do you make babies?"

"...You aren't old enough to know."

"Yes but HOW do you make them?"

"Do machines even have such a thing as a baby?"

"Yes."-A2 supplied. She didn't really want to, but it seems this question Jack wasn't prepared for. And if she suffers, he needs to suffer with her.

"You got to tell me how you make babiessss!"

"Uhm...A2?"

"No, don't bring me into this."

"I'm not asking for a live reenactment, I'm just asking for some help here."

"Support request received."-Pod 079 spoke-"Babies are made by-"

"No, Pod. No."

"There are reference data stored in this Pod physical storage relating to the procreation of humans. Would you like to view them for reference?"

"Wait, what?"

"7 hours and 17 minutes video and audio recording of-"

"POD! DELETE THEM NOW!"-The damn thing recorded...that?!

He should have known. That thing always follows him around, of course it would store that.

"Query: Why would Jack seek to obscure data relating to the subject in question?"

"Because I do not intend to answer them to a young-minded individual."

As Jack and his Pod bickers over whether or not the data should be shared, A2 was connecting the dots.

That Pod physically recorded something of the...procreation nature. It followed Jack around the whole time. That means...the only one that he could do it to...

"Jack."

The human visibly stiffened.

Sometimes, being hard to kill is a damn curse.

"Okay, okay! I know that look, A2! Sure! You can vent it out! Just...not before the kid!"

"You..."

"Look, A2-"

"Banged..."

"Wait-"

"WHITE?!"-A2 dove right into him, as they tumbled down the sand dunes. Again.

They heard the little sister machine with pink ribbon said something about remembering how to get back and thanking the "nice mister" and "grumpy lady", but obviously they had other problems.

"Pod! Slow!"-Jack spoke as A2 was still rolling with him.

"Affirmative."-Pod 079 casted the Pod Program, slowing A2 and letting Jack get up.

"A2, wait!"

"Argh!"-As soon as Slow ended, A2 propelled herself into him again.-"You...fucking...asshole!"

"Look, it was a one time thing!"

"LIKE THAT MAKES IT BETTER!"

"OH YEAH?!"-For the first time, A2 saw something akin to frustration on Jack's face, as he used Wire to trip her and tied her legs up.

"I get it! You hate her, she hates you, you both need a cat fight that's a few years overdued. But it was a one time thing, and she pretty much gave up after that!"

"Why would you even do it in the first place?!"-A2 struggled to get up, but the Wire held her legs tight.

"She was nice to me!"

"Oh yeah, she totally wasn't trying to earn favors from the last human in existence with that slutty appearance of hers!"

"You're one to talk."-Jack grimaced-"You..."-He averted his eyes.

"What? You said I resemble someone you knew. Is that what I am now? A damn replacement?!"

"If you were I wouldn't even be this goddamned mad."-The blonde let out a breath of frustration.

"Hah?!"

"FUCK!"-Jack pounced on her, pinning the white haired android to the ground and...

Met lips with hers.

While A2 protested slightly at first, she quickly returned the kiss, all her frustration just went to her mouth as she vigorously engaged in the tongue battle.

Hard-coded programming? Had nothing to do with it.

This is just raw pent up emotions.

She's livid. She's angry. She's pent up with emotional data she doesn't recognize.

She wants to own him. She doesn't just want to have him follow her when he wants to, then go off somewhere else.

A2 reached up and clawed at Jack's back, tearing through his clothes, earning a rough groan from him as they separated.

The clothes will regenerate just like the wounds, she doesn't care.

"I...have my reasons for helping White and YoRHa. I get your hatred for them, but I need them. The world still needs them. I'm not in this because White flashed that dress slit of hers."-Jack explained, short on breath as they both recovered from that impulsive release.-"She treated me well and freely let me go back to you. I'm not saying she atoned anything, but I can't really be a douche about it."

"...I fucking hate you. Why her, of all people? Why bother help YoRHa?"

"I see where they are coming from, but I definitely won't stand for some of their practices. Your case, for one. I'm just using YoRHa for my own little plan. As far as White goes...I'm sorry? I know you don't want to hear it, but...She didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and she agreed to my plan. That's it. I'm just using YoRHa and White. That night was...something to keep her happy with the arrangement."

"I don't care. She's still a bitch, and you are still an asshole for sleeping with her."-It seems the white haired android has calm down a bit.

"On the plus side, you get to legitimately call White a bitch now."

A2 snorted. He really knows what's in her head.

"I get it, you are mad. Look, I'll cook up something nice tonight. Camp out in the desert."

"...mine."

"Hm?"

"You're mine."-A2 spoke firmly-"I found you. If I see you wagging your tail to White again..."

"It's not like that."-Jack chuckled. It is even somewhat true that the reverse happened.-"Sure. Why not. Just don't get any weird ideas."

"Hah?"

"...I'm pretty damn possessive myself."-There was a glint of something...hungry in his eyes as he said that.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's your favorite chapter.**

 **No it's not, it sucks. I'll go cry in a corner.**

 **Reviews answering!**

 **Reasonable Man: That's what I get for adding "unlimited stamina" into the list. Also, I mentioned the nature of this fic from the first chapter lul.**

 **DemonRaily: There's some inconsistent info regarding that. Yes, a Type 2 killed a Type 9, but whether or not it was A2 was where it started to get murky for me.**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: Something tells me that comment was cut short somehow XD**

 **BenRG: There aren't multiple Jacks. Jack the Ripper also isn't as important to the story and his actual bio as you may think.**

 **Enjoy this completely broken chapter I've written in my sick, cold, sleep deprived state, and hopefully, I'll be able to regain my cognitive functions next chapter!**

 **Fav and follow if you liked it, and review if you had any comments.**

* * *

 _Item #: [REDACTED]_

 _Object Class: Keter_

 _Special Containment Procedures: [REDACTED] is kept in a 5x5 heavy containment cell, the wall made of 25cm thick steel panels and 5cm of concrete. Further containment procedures unneeded._

 _Description: [REDACTED] appears to be a caucasian male around mid to late 20s, with dirty blonde hair, deep purple eyes and lean, muscular build. Currently, he wears an old Victorian style greatcoat over a dark blue sleeveless vest, white shirt, black tie and black pants. The subject is well-spoken and moderately well-mannered, and mostly appears as a charismatic and charming young man (See Addendum 2025-11-6 for more detail). The subject is observed to carry weapons, a black M1911 and an army knife, along with a pack of smokes, although personnel have been unable to find them during body inspection. Should the weapons and clothes are removed from [REDACTED] and taken away, it'll disappear and return to [REDACTED] without fail._

 _Despite his human appearance and biological structure, [REDACTED] does not show any sign of aging, and quickly regenerate from fatal wounds and attacks, even loss of limbs or more (See Addendum 2024-7-8 for testing records). The subject appears to have a very high pain threshold, super human strength, and has seemingly endless physical stamina. Foundation personnel periodically reports getting vivid hallucinations and nightmares after contact with [REDACTED], mostly relating to darkness and strange monsters. [REDACTED] is mostly non-hostile, in fact often friendly towards staffs, and mostly does not use his anomalous properties. However, during testing against [DATA EXPUNGED], he has displayed the ability to create [DATA EXPUNGED] to slash, grab and tear apart opposition. This ability has shown to easily capable of breaking his current containment, however, he appears curious towards other [REDACTED] and is often observed to be dormant inside his cell._

 _Note: It is very likely that this isn't the full extent of [REDACTED] capabilities, as he has shown to be reserved in his use of strength and only respond with just enough force for the situation. Further testing to figure out his limits is encouraged._

 _The Foundation first learn of [REDACTED]'s existence after WWII, over reports of an abandoned project by the deceased Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED]. However, it was only until 2000s did the Foundation managed to locate and contain the subject. [REDACTED] did not attempt to resist containment._

 _After the 2008 incident and subsequent research into Demonic Element and magical properties, it is determined that while several unknown substances and particles found in [REDACTED] share similarity with Maso, it is different in structure and design. Further study has been scheduled._

 _Although classified as Keter, meeting and interview with [REDACTED] are accessible by Level 3 security clearance personnel, as he is often non-hostile. The subject displays above-average intellect, but also many detailed memories of historical events, some going back more than a thousand years, suggesting he has been alive for at least that long. He has also shown to be able to create detailed sketch and told the Foundation that he's also capable of crafting various objects, including weapons, furniture, machine parts and even cook. While [REDACTED] is often willing to answer questions and undergo tests, he refuses to speak of how he gained his anomalous properties and warn the Foundation to never use his DNA (See Dr _ WCS cure efforts report for more detail). At the moment, all tests using samples of [REDACTED] has been terminated._

 _Due to [REDACTED] non-hostile nature and wealth of information, a request to move him from Heavy to Light containment has been submitted, and is pending approval from the O5 council._

 _Addendum 2004-3-11: During a containment breach caused by [DATA EXPUNGED], [REDACTED] shared containment with [DATA EXPUNGED] for 30 minutes. During this time, they displayed mutual knowledge and friendship of each other, and that [DATA EXPUNGED] anomalous effect did not work on [REDACTED]. Inquiries regarding the two's knowledge of each other has been scheduled._

 _Addendum 2004-11-6: Dr. Bright may not attempt to use [DATA EXPUNGED] on [REDACTED] in order to gain his looks. Dr. Bright is also not allowed to introduce [REDACTED] to new female Foundation personnel as their new "toy". Suzy still has not recovered from the trauma._

 _Addendum 2003-7-8: Current tests includes: Gunshot wounds of many calibers, stab wounds, chainsaw, decapitation, poisons, grenades, termite, explosives, high voltage electric shock and heavy corrosive substances. Subject regenerated and reanimated even when there aren't any visible mass remaining, although it takes considerably longer, even days, and subject is rendered unconscious in those cases._

 _End of Report._

* * *

 _Data report: Testing against [DATA EXPUNGED] Shy Guy_

 _A fight lasted 2 hours was recorded. Shy Guy disembowel [REDACTED] many times, before several [DATA EXPUNGED] appeared to be coming out of [REDACTED]'s back tore Shy Guy apart. Shy Guy regenerated and quickly huddled to a corner of the chamber, cowering in fear and weeping._

 _[REDACTED] later told Foundation personnel that he is capable of creating a detailed sketch of Shy Guy's face. The request was denied out of the threat it poses to viewer and containment security._

 _End of Report._

* * *

 _Data report: Testing against [DATA EXPUNGED] The Sculpture_

 _The test proceeded for 3 hours. [DATA EXPUNGED] broke [REDACTED]'s neck 23 times, but [REDACTED] only clapped his hands as if praising the statue, and the same [DATA EXPUNGED] came out and lifted The Sculpture up, squeezing tight enough to fracture the statue. The test was then concluded._

 _End of report._

* * *

 _Data report: Attempted termination of [DATA EXPUNGED] Hard-to-kill Reptile_

 _[DATA EXPUNGED]_

 _Note: [DATA EXPUNGED] and [REDACTED] must never be allowed to be near each other, due to threat of [DATA EXPUNGED] to evolve even stronger than current form. That means [REDACTED] is maybe stronger than [DATA EXPUNGED].  
_

 _End of Report._

* * *

 _Dr _ WCS cure efforts_

 __ _ / _ _/ 2013_

 _Despite being of human biological nature, [REDACTED] did not suffer from WCS. Dr _ decided to attempt to derive a cure for the plague using [REDACTED]. Blood and tissues tests revealed several anomalous substance inside [REDACTED], but a cure could not be derived from them._

 _Dr_ broke Foundation security protocols and attempted copulation with [REDACTED] without any approval from the Council, resulting in [REDACTED]-1. [REDACTED]-1 biologically grew into a teen within 9 days, and became incredibly hostile, displaying only the desire to kill._

 _[DATA EXPUNGED]_

 _[REDACTED]-1 escaped from test chamber, causing 7 casualties, and caused containment failure of several Keter and Euclid class objects._

 _MTF Squadron Kilo-09 failed to terminate the subject. However, [REDACTED]-1 was eventually terminated by [REDACTED], who broke out of his own containment._

 _Following the incident, Dr_ was terminated, and the O5 council requested an inquiry regarding any other instances of [REDACTED]-1 to be put forth. No instances of [REDACTED]-1 is to be allowed to reach maturity._

 _Recording of a discussion between Level 4 Security Clearance Foundation Research Personnel [DATA EXPUNGED] and [REDACTED] after containment failure._

 _"I told them. I told her. Never use my DNA."_

 _"[REDACTED], we're running out of options. O5 would have terminated her the moment she tried this normally. But even they are on edge. We need a cure for WCS and we needed it yesterday!"_

 _"...I'm not the solution you should be seeking. It's not within my capacity to help. Besides, you have back up plans, do you not?"_

 _"...2000 is suffering multiple failures."_

 _"Failures?"_

 _"The WCS contaminated the site. The place is now a damn salt mine. Power went offline."_

 _"..."_

 _"Cloning isn't an option anymore. We're facing an extinction level event, with no backup plan, and no current means to stop it."_

 _"...How is Dr_?_

 _"She's recovering. Like it matters. O5 ordered the termination."_

 _"I see."_

 _"...I guess there goes your move to light containment."_

 _"That's fine. I don't mind it here."_

 _"What...are you anyway?"_

 _"...I'm not that different from what I just had to put down. Me being able to control this is already the best outcome for you all already."_

 _"Control? Control what? Tell us!"_

 _"..."_

 _End of Recording._

 _Following this incident, no biological data from [REDACTED] is allowed to be used for testing._

 _Note: A request to authorize the use of [REDACTED] as a weapon against the Legion has been submitted, and is pending approval from the O5 Council._

 _Further Note: It is likely that the Chaos Insurgency also seeks to locate and break [REDACTED] out from containment._

 _End of Report._

* * *

"What happened afterwards?"-2B asked, her voice slightly rushed.

"...That's all the data relating to Jack...Pod! Search up last available facility records!"-9S also started looking up for relating files.

"Searching...Data on the facility's functions stopped 5 days after last viewed records."

"Let's see..."-9S accessed the data log.-"A containment breach happened. WCS samples were not properly contained, causing the staff to be infected. Decontamination process failed, and...several Euclid and Keter class object broke out of heavy containment. The facility began scrubbing data and emergency detonation of a warhead. A hydrogen bomb. But...something cancelled the detonation. Following that, this place just...went into lock down and eventually lost power several hours later."

"All fail safe in place was broken..."

"We...we have to get this data to Command!"

"Warning: The protocol sequence for removal of all remaining Foundation data has resumed. Virus detected in accessed files."-Pod 153 informed.

"What?!"-9S cursed in his head. He knew he should have thought of that. The security levels of these files are clearly high enough that unauthorized hacking would lead to this.-"Pod, isolate the virus, and backed up all recently accessed file. I'll try to stop the sequence."

"Alert: Hostile machine lifeforms detected."-It was Pod 042's turn to alert them."

"Hostiles?"-2B turned to the darkness, finding multiple red glows coming towards them, and the sound of shambling machines.

* * *

 _Recovered data, Video and Audio recording from Pod 042._

 _Unit 2B successfully dispatched the hostile machine lifeforms. However, the Foundation's server data was lost, due to a closed defensive system. Salvaged data includes: Data reports regarding Council of Humanity Inspector Jack Crystal._

 _Unit 2B and 9S has continued further inside the facility, following the tracks to a cell in heavy containment. Said cell's structure matches description for Inspector Jack's cell in recovered data._

 _Warning: Anomalous entity detected in the vicinity._

 _9S: "Anomalous?"_

 _*Recovered image data shows a humanoid figure, clad in a black hooded robe, with a white raven mask sitting on one of the chairs in the room.*_

 _?: "Autonomous humanoid. Alive, yet...artificially. Androids. How peculiar."_

 _*The subject speaks with a polite, but grave voice, with a minor echo.*_

 _2B: "Who are you?"_

 _*Unit 2B and 9S activated their NFCS and points it at the anomalous entity.*_

 _?: "No signs of the disease present. But something similar...lingers."_

 _9S: "Who are you? Why are you here?"_

 _?: "I have no business with you androids. Best not disturb me while I wait here."_

 _*The subject is observed to be taking notes down into his notebook. Text does not match any recorded language in data bank.*_

 _9S: "Wait? Wait for who? Jack?"_

 _?: "Jack...ah, yes, his real name. Yes. I am waiting for him."_

 _2B: "Why? What do you want with him?"_

 _?: "Jack? What do you call it when you meet an old friend of yours? Idle chats. Catching up. He makes for better conversations, certainly better than you or those...machines. It hard to find someone you can communicate with intellectually, specially under these circumstances. He's a friend."_

 _9S: "...He's a friend of yours?"_

 _?: "Quite an endearing one, he is. Never seems to agree with me, yet also never shy from my advice and stories. Most people I deal with are quite melancholy, and do not react at all well to conversation."_

 _2B: "How much do you know about him?"_

 _?: "He and I have been around for a long while, I slightly older than him. I witnessed what made him what he is today."_

 _9S: "What is it? What caused Jack to become immortal?"_

 _?: "Certainly not something I could use as a cure. In fact, his existence is like a miracle to humans. But much like a child with their ignorance and fears, humans failed to understand even a fraction of how lucky they were."_

 _9S: "Who...are you? No, what are you?"_

 _?: "It seems even androids shares the same ironic symptoms as the humans who built them. I'm a doctor, young man. What else?"_

 _*Unit 2B noticed the shift in the subject's posture, and kept him back with her sword.*_

 _2B: "What's with the mask?"_

 _?: "What lies under your mask, young lady? What do you hide under that plastered being you present yourself as? The cloak that is your facade that you wear in front of others? What is your true self?"_

 _*Unit 2B appears to feeling uneasy from the conversation.*_

 _?: "We all wear masks. Some more outward than the others."_

 _2B: "Enough. Answer us directly."_

 _9S: "You are a doctor?"_

 _?: "Yes. I've dedicated my whole life towards finding a cure for the pestilence that plagued humanity."_

 _9S: "You mean...the WCS?"_

 _*The subject emitted a low chuckle.*_

 _?: "I could say yes, but I fear the sarcasm will surpass you."_

 _9S: "What is it then?"_

 _?: "It is of little importance anymore."_

 _9S: "Are you immortal? Like Jack?"_

 _?: "Don't be silly young man. I'm sure you know better than that."_

 _2B: "...You're coming with us."_

 _*The subject did not speak, but slowly stood up and turned to fully face YoRHa Unit 2B and 9S.*_

 _2B: "We need to contact Command, and-"_

 _9S: "2B!"_

 _*The subject reached forward and grabbed YoRHa Unit 2B by the throat.*_

 _WARNING: Critical error in biological function of YoRHa Unit 2B. NFCS and FFCS offline. All controls abnormal. Visual and Vocal system abnormal. Said damage will make it difficult for Unit 2B to display expression or function normally. Core function at 70%._

 _9S: "2B! 2B!"_

 _*YoRHa Unit 9S pointed his NFCS at the subject.*_

 _9S: "What did you do?!"_

 _?: "Bit of an experiment. Although different, you androids are also afflicted with a similar disease. I should see to curing it."_

 _*The subject walked towards Unit 9S, his hand outstretched and briefly touched Unit 9S' shoulder.*_

 _9S: "ARGH!"_

 _WARNING: Critical error in biological function of YoRHa Unit 9S. NFCS and FFCS offline. All controls abnormal. Self-repair started._

 _*Unit 9S quickly recovered and helped Unit 2B out of the cell.*_

* * *

 _[SKIP]_

 _9S: "*huff* *huff* 2B! 2B! Can you talk?"_

 _2B: "I...can't...feel...anything."_

 _9S: "Shit...Argh...We have to get out of here, and get the data back to Command."_

 _2B: "Nine-es. Go..."_

 _9S: "I'm not leaving you!"_

 _*The anomalous entity is following YoRHa Unit 2B and 9S through the facility with a slow pace, arm stretched out to attempt to reach YoRHa Unit 2B and 9S*_

 _9S: "We need to lose him!"_

 _Analysis: The broken catwalk has a 88% probability to slow down the anomalous entity and preventing him from reaching Unit 2B and 9S._

 _9S: "We'll have to jump...?"_

 _Affirmative. Proposal: Use this Pod's support to aid in the jump._

 _9S: That's if he doesn't straight up got to us before we got there first._

 _Analysis: The anomalous entity's current speed is slow. Unit 9S should be able to create distance._

 _?: "Such ignorance. To fear a disease is fine, but to fear the cure?"_

 _9S: "I don't need you CURE!"_

 _?: "Like a child indeed."_

 _*2B and 9S have reached the broken catwalk section.*_

 _9S: Pod! Help 2B over first!_

 _Affirmative._

 _*The anomalous entity have reached 9S' current location.*_

 _*Unit 2B has been successfully moved to the other side of the catwalk section.*_

 _*YoRHa Unit 9S' FFCS partially repaired through self-hack.*_

 _9S: Pod! Wire!_

 _Affirmative._

 _*Unit 9S safely made it across the gap*_

 _2B: 9...S..._

 _Alert: Hostile Machine lifeforms detected._

 _9S: More?!_

 _*Unit 9S helped Unit 2B retreat out of the facility, while the anomalous entity watches on from the broken catwalk.*_

 _End of Recording._

* * *

White closed the hologram screen displaying the recovered files.

She's in the medical/repair bay, after 2B and 9S have been brought back by the search & rescue party. They have been brought back to the Bunker, parts and all for repairs and...study.

"Commander...What's going to happen to 2B?"-9S asked weakly, lying down in one of the beds.

"Both you and 2B will have to go through a full data overhaul. We're not sure how this...doctor managed to completely shut down your biological functions with a mere touch. If you were fully organic..."

He'd have been instantly killed. Both he and 2B.

"Assuming nothing goes wrong with the overhaul, we'll be partnering you two up again soon."

"...Thank you...Commander..."-2B 'spoke', her vocals system spoke, but her mouth did not move, and her eyes couldn't move around as well. That's how badly she was affected by that entity's touch.

"You two did exceptionally well, 2B, 9S. I'm glad you both made it. You have my personal praise, and I'm sure the Council of Humanity will also greatly appreciate your efforts. Consider yourself on a small break. Rest up. I must review the recovered data and discuss this with Jack and the Council."

"Roger."-9S nodded lightly.

As White exited the medical bay, she let out a strained breath.

The recovered data...the encounter with another anomalous entity.

Even the humans barely understood what Jack was...and White isn't sure if searching for this 'doctor' to find out more is a good idea or not.

At least they understood him a little more...

...And gained 3 times the mystery in return.

"...Just...what the hell are you, Jack? Are you human, god? Demon?"

...She knows pursuing the subject is close to pointless. She knows who he is doesn't matter much. He has agreed to help, and...is endearing to her.

But...

"Just what hides under your mask then?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, that was a long break I went on I guess? It's a mix of busy real life, sickness and procrastination. I'm still struggling to settle a story for C and D, I don't know if tragic is good or happy end is good. Either way, I'll...do my best.**

 **Reviews! And yes, there's a common theme about the reviews, and so I'd like to address that right away. The last chapter is the furthest I'll go in referencing the other universe. The new character appearance isn't a big story related one. I don't intend to include him in the story main plot, he's only a background character to give some more info. I'm also not interested in expanding over anymore than that, I don't care what happened to the others, their stories. So don't worry, this is still a Nier fanfic. I maybe adding some more OC, but again, deciding on routes!**

 **Please fav and follow if you enjoyed this story, and reviews if you have any questions.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Jack suddenly woke up from his slumber.

Looking across the campfire from him, he finds A2, leaning against the windowsill and staring outside, before turning to meet eyes with him, a slight questioning look adorning her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just dozed off there. Did I slept long?"

 _"Jack have been in sleeping state for 26 minutes. Further rest recommended."_ -Pod 079 supplied, as helpful as always.

"I'm fine."-He looked down to find his sketch book, the pencil slipped out of his hand and is on the ground.

They are in one of the apartment buildings in the desert area, looking out to the open night sky and the sandy hill leading back to the desert.

"What are you drawing?"-A2 decided to ask.

"Pod."-Jack answered.

Pod 079 slowly floated to his side to view the sketch. Indeed, he is sketching the Pod.

 _"92% match with shape, ratio and design."_

"I'm not even done yet."

"Is it really that fun? Drawing? Can't you just take pictures or photos?"-A2 acted indifferent, but her tone still can't mask her curiosity entirely.

"What fun is there in simply clicking a button?"-Jack smiled-"Yes, I could just take pictures with Pod, but I don't mind sketching. It...gives me something to do."

"Hmph."

"Maybe you should find a hobby too. Outside of killing machines, I mean."

"Why the hell would I do that?"-A2 leaned her head back.

"To kill time. Get your minds off of things."

"Don't need it."

"If you say so."-Jack smiled as he finished the sketch of Pod.

After around a full minute of silence, A2 got up from her position at the windowsill, and slowly walked over to Jack.

Calling it a sudden impulse would be the best way to describe her thoughts as she sat down right next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."-A2 curled into a fetal position, arms hugging her legs as she stared at the fire.

To be honest, she's kind of cute like that. It's almost like she's sulking.

Well, it's not like Jack has any complaints.

"Want to see my sketches?"

He gets a small nod in return.

A2 took the sketchbook and flipped through the pages. He drew a Medium Flyer Machine, one of the old ruin buildings in the distance, herself, a scene she'd guess is from the Flooded City, and-

Wait wait wait.

The white haired android flipped the page back.

He drew her.

A2's not the type to give too much concern about her appearance. Of course, she gets to say that as her design have been rated to be very beautiful even among YoRHa models, but life on the run and of wandering means she didn't really care about keeping that appearance.

She'd rarely even look at her own reflection in a puddle of water.

But looking at the sketch Jack made of her, something made her black box just hum softly.

Her taciturn expression as she looks outside, her pose , her sword...

"Why'd you draw me?"

"Why not? You're beautiful."

"I'm not this beautiful."

 _"Negative"_ -Pod 079 interjected- _"This sketch showed a 94% match to YoRHa Unit A2's appearance."_

"Even your Pod's fucking cheeky."-A2 huffed.

Jack just chuckled as he rested his head against the wall while A2 flipped through the pages again.

A2 noticed there was some really rough and basic sketches of...android parts, along with a short but sufficient explanation, things like body parts, chips, and so on.

She then realized it there was a checklist for parts and problems that needed repairs. Her problems.

He drew and noted these while repairing her. That explains for the apparent rush in his sketches.

"...Thanks."

"Hm?"

"For repairing me."

"...It was because of me you got hurt. Of course I'd look after repairing you."-A small part of him wanted to brutalize, tear, mutilate, crush Adam back then, but that's exactly what IT wants. He learned to not satisfy those long ago.

"I'd have been able to get myself back running again on my own, but I'm surprised you learned all this repairs and maintenance."

"I wasn't going to YoRHa for a tour, you know."-Jack smirked.-"How about I'll be helping you with maintenance and check-ups from now?"

"...I don't get you sometimes."-A2 sighed-"You have all the power and strength, but you barely ever uses it."

"..."-Jack didn't reply, which was rather strange.

"...What's wrong?"

"Ah, no. It's nothing. I guess you are right, in a way. I sat in a room for thousands of years, ignoring whatever's going on outside. I wonder sometimes...if I had came out then to help...would I be able change anything?"

Even if he despises the entitlement of humans when they ask for his aid as if they deserves it, a part of him does feel that he could have done something.

He's no god. He couldn't grant wishes on a whim. And he doubt he could have saved mankind.

"It's not like you, worrying about those things."-A2 spoke, to his surprise.

"Hm?"-Jack was surprised, not because what she said, but the fact that she said it. A2, of all people.

"You never seemed like the type to care about those unrelated to you. If I cared for everyone, I'd go insane in a single life time, let alone a near-immortal like you."

"...Yeah. I never give too much care about it, but...I guess this time it's something big. A war against the Legion...a plague. Alien invasions. Proxy wars..."

"Well. You're here now. I wouldn't say this is a bad time to show up either."

"...You're unexpectedly nice today."

"If you say that again, I'll break your face."

"I meant that as a compliment!"-Jack spoke with just this slight whine to his voice.-"You're not usually this...kind and understanding. It's kind of nice."

"..."-A2 looked back at the sketchbook.-"Did you ever drew White?"

"I contemplated, but haven't actually drew her."

"Good."-There's one thing she got over White.

A2 doesn't remember being so petty regarding the YoRHa Commander, but she's still pissed about it.

She can hear the human chuckling under his breath, and turned to glare at him.

They are so close, shoulders touching.

"Uhm...how about we start running some regular maintenance and tests from now on? Just to keep you in top form."

Is this how 2B feels, having 9S to care for her?

A2 can't exactly deny, it's not bad. And she doesn't get the negative deal that 2B and 9S has regarding their relationship.

In fact, cared after by a human? She was sure it is ranked pretty high among android fantasies. There are some doubts as to whether or not Jack is actually capable of such works after just learning them a short while ago, but to be honest, A2 have come to see him as a man of many talents.

"Fine. As long as you don't go poking around in my head too much."

"Of course."-Jack nodded with a smile.-"Usually, the test would have you lay down still on the ground, but I suppose this pose is perfectly fine too."

"We're doing one now?"-The android squinted.

"Yes. I heard sandy environment is not the best for androids. Specially when the unit lacks proper maintenance."

"You're pretty careful for someone with so little need for it."

"Hey, living long means you have more time to regret things you did wrong."

"...Fine, fine. Let's have a maintenance."-A2 had to admit, she was never looked after like that before, due to how quick her squad was formed and her desertion following the truth. She could do with a system check.

* * *

"Okay. I'm having Pod run some system scans. Meanwhile, let's have a look at some of your settings."-A2 can hear his voice as she was in her settings.

"I'm noticing some...badly routed controls, and you lack sense of touch in several areas. I'll restore them for you."-It's probably due to her self maintenance and parts that aren't as compatible.

"Okay. I straighten out your controls, you should be able to move easier and feel more dexterous now. We'll test that later."-There's something...reassuring about his voice as he goes through her controls. Then again, he has always spoke with a firm voice that speaks of competence.-"For now, let's test the-"

 _"Alert: Unit A2's hacking defensive systems is unusually powerful."_

"Heavy data encryption?"

 _"Negative: All defenses are above recorded specs."_

A2 don't know if she did it in real life or not, but she just smirked in her head. She'd developed that immunity and resilience against hacking by killing Scanner models that came after her.

Even the 9S model.

"I see...Do not record her system."-Jack is being considerate about that, the android thought. He didn't want YoRHa to know that her defenses have been upgraded and evolved.-"Anyway, let's do a test, A2. I'm going tap your arm. Let me know if you feel it."

A2 felt a soft texture running along her upper arm.

But, out of her sudden sense to tease with him, she selected No.

"Hm? Really? I'll check the sensors again. I swore they are working..."-He muttered, and A2 would have chuckled.-"Okay, how about now?"

She felt the same sensation of his touch again. This time she decided to go for Yes.

"Alright. I'll touch your thigh this time, okay?"

A2 was expecting a touch on her front side, but instead Jack was touching somewhere just below her butt.

That felt...strange. She feels all giddy inside. Just like when they...

She pressed No.

"Alright. I'll calibrate the sensors."-Seems like he's under the assumption that he'll need to re-calibrate every parts that he detected errors in.

Soon, she felt two hands on her thigh, lightly wrapping around her and squeezing lightly.

A2 felt the urge to let out a heated breath, but as she's still in maintenance mode, she could do little but to answer in the menu: I felt that. It's good.

"Oh. I see."-Jack cleared his throat. Did he...do something strange?-"Okay, I'm continuing to your hips and...lower region. Just bear with me alright?"

He's going to touch where?!

A2 can hear a sigh, signaling that the human has committed to go through with the test.

She felt 2 hands running down the side of her slim waist, lightly pressing when it reached her lower hips.

"Anything?"

She immediately replied with Yes.

"Alright. Let's...get this over with."

At that, the android really wished she had been honest and not tease him.

She felt a slight touch.

It wasn't a full hands on touch like the rest, rather just a small tap.

...She felt it, but...

There's something about her...expectation.

She took a while to answer. No.

"..."-There was a small silence on the other end, but Jack quickly spoke again-"...I see. I'll re-calibrate."-His voice is still reassuring, at least.

A2 feels like her overall temperature is rising. Maybe she should confess and-

She felt a firm hand this time, even a light squeeze.

She'd have yelped.

Answering Yes right away, A2 wanted this over with. She was feeling very...strange.

"Okay, good. Just the shoulder and legs left."

There's more?!

She felt a hand stroking her shoulder while another was stroking her calf. His movements was deliberate, as if practiced.

It felt really nice. Pleasant, even.

Answering Yes, A2 added in, What was that?

"Hm? Oh, it's a massage technique. A kind of it."

She doesn't really understand what massage is, but it's not too bad.

"Yeah, I think that concludes the test. Your settings are fine, and everything's calibrated. If you have any personal settings to do, I'm not monitoring anymore, so..."

A2 have little need to calibrate anymore than that. Provided he didn't mess with her inputs, everything is already well optimized by her long ago.

Ending maintenance mode, she slowly opens her eyes, finding Jack's face there as he was crouching down in front of her.

He closed the hologram screen next to them and smiled.

"How do you feel?"

The white haired android was in a small daze, but she moved her arms and fingers around. It does feel a bit lighter. It's not as numb as it used to feel.

"Better."-She nodded.

"That's good. Anything to report, Pod?"

 _"Analysis: Fine particulate matter has entered inside YoRHa Unit A2's fuel filter. While this amount is not enough to cause issues for now, YoRHa Unit A2 should not be exposed to the desert environment for too long. Proposal: Obtain a spare fuel filter."_

"You make it sound so easy."

 _"Further analysis revealed a rise in black box temperature and active stream of emotional data during maintenance. Hypothesis: YoRHa Unit A2 is embarrassed, and also show signs of the feeling commonly referred to by humans as aro-"_

"I got it Pod. Stop trying to sell people's feelings out."

"Council Inspector Jack requested a full report to be made regarding the maintenance test."

"...You're right, this thing really is cheeky in it's own way."

"Hmph."-A2 looked away.-"Now I have to deal with 2 annoying things following me around."

Jack just chuckled as he took a seat next to her again.

"You...didn't seem to mind it that much though."-The android spoke.

"Hm? About what?"

"About...my...emotional data."

"...I do care."-He answered-"I just supposed it's rather understandable to be embarrassed about it. Doesn't mean I don't...say...value it."

"Bored of everything, huh?"

"It sounds so harsh when you say it like that"-Jack chuckled.-"But I suppose again, there are lines I refuse to cross."

"Such as?"

"Well...drugs for examples. Even in my worst moments, I refused to turn to drugs or self-harm."

"Why so?"-A2 already knew the answer, but she enjoyed the conversation. And yes, she's admitting it. Conversation with him is fun.

"I'm already a mess of experiences, memories, jobs, identities already. I don't need to lose who I am even more by deliberately trying to avoid or forget things. Painful as many memories are, I refuse to forget them. It's who I am, where I've been, what I have done."

There's something...admiring about that. Androids have the option to delete their memories, forget everything and roll out free of all the past worries. But humans like Jack, they can't do that at all. They have to live with it. More over, they cherish them.

"Huh. Another thing about humanity I've learned."-A2 smirked ever so slightly.

"I didn't know you were interested."

"Every android is one way or the other."-She let out a relaxing breath as she said that.-"I'm just appalled by you as a human being."

"Oh, so you'd prefer another human with you?"

A2 shot a glare at him. He really knew what buttons to push.

"Probably not. Humans are far weaker than androids, right?"

 _"Affirmative. Humans are not as strong nor durable as androids."_ -Pod 079 supplied.- _"Although it is possible for humans to defeat androids, it is highly unlikely in the hypothetical combat situation."_

"Yeah, at least you can keep up. And having to care for a human's needs sounds like a hassle."

"Specially when things such as bathroom doesn't exist anymore, apparently. And hey, not a lot of humans can help fix you up as well."-The blonde added.

"Alright, you're useful, but you still pisses me off."

"Right. Sure."-His smirk was telling of what he really thinks.

"..."

As the two stared into the fire, with Jack occasionally stoking it, the night dragged on.

And then, at one point, the human felt weight on his right shoulder.

A2 had gone into sleep mode, and was leaning against him.

This android...this girl...

Jack chuckled very lightly as he took back his sketchbook.

Guess he'll draw her again.

* * *

"Thank you so much! My sister is safe, thanks to you! I cannot express my gratitude enough!"-The big sister machine was just in a tirade of thanks, directed at A2.

The fact that Jack even managed to convince her to come back to the Machine village is quite telling of how much A2's life and views have changed. Slightly to her, but clearly a sizable improvement to everyone else.

"Alright, alright already. Where's Pascal?"

"Oh, he's up there with the children. Here. Your reward."-A2 received a decent reward, recoveries, G and some parts from the machine. Not too much, not too little.

"..."

"Again, thank you so much for saving her."

"Thank you big sis A2! Come play with us sometimessss"

"..."-A2 groaned lightly as she came back up the ladder.

As she headed up, she was met with Pascal and Jack, apparently in a relatively serious conversation.

"A colony?"

"Yes, they established themselves in the abandoned factory."

"..."-A2 was coming close to them, but her way was blocked by a couple of small machines.

"Sis! Big sis!"-The machines called out to her.

"Hah? What do you want?"-A2 almost snapped at them. Apparently the title is catching on.

"Come on, let's go play with us!"

"I don't play with machines. Now get lost."

"Let's playyyyy!"

"I'm an android, weirdo. We're supposed to be..."-A2 lost her will to explain mid way.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Jack was keeping eyes on her while talking with Pascal.

He's not going to help, is he?

The light smirk on his annoying face indicated that he wouldn't. Great.

Jack meanwhile, was enjoying the sight.

No disrespect to Pascal, he's still paying close attention to this talk of a peace treaty with the machines in the abandoned factory, but there's something great about watching A2 fumbling to deal with overly-energetic machines.

And yes, he has come to realize that when A2 broke her taciturn front and starts snapping, it's not really because she's angry or mad, but rather, she lacks experience in conversations. She didn't have much chance to practice, if her history is correct. She just defaults to being annoyed to make it easier for her.

"Big sis! Make us something to play on!"

"What? No."

"But it's soooo borrrriiiinggg right now!"

"Seriously...?"

"I'll craft some toys for them. But I'll need the materials."-Jack has came over to her side.

"Materials?"

"Just some parts. You can find them over at the Amusement park."

"That place again?"

"Yes."

"At least it's close..."-A2 sighed.-"Also, why are you joining in on this?"

 _"Hypothesis: Forming a harmonious relationship with Pascal and the villagers may help Unit A2 obtain more materials and resources."_

"...So it says. Then, what do you suggest?"-Jack smirked.

He's pushy in his own passive ways too.

"Alright, alright! Just quit bugging me already!"-The white haired android snapped at Jack, albeit much lighter than usual.

"Yeay!"-The little machines cheered.

"Pod. Provide support to A2, please. I'll be fine here. If there's anything, I'll reach you guys through Pascal."

"Affirmative."

As such, with a sigh, A2 left for the amusement park.

* * *

A2 didn't really understood much on the concept of toys and what they are, after all, she and most androids have no need for them.

But she can appreciate Jack's work. He crafted these miniature versions of animals and cars, and even small models of machines lifeforms using what little he studied from the broken toy parts she brought back.

Watching him make those toys out of various materials was...fun. Better than watching automated machines and 3D printers.

"You're pretty useful, you know that?"-She spoke, leaning forward lazily with a hand propping up her head as they were sitting across from each other on a table, for once.

"What's this? Am I getting praises from you now?"-Jack laughed slightly as he sets the toy down, a medium biped model made out of scrap parts.

"Shut up, dummy."-A2 huffed as she picked up one of the finished toys, absentmindedly playing with it.-"Did you do this as a job?"

"No. I...don't want to stay around kids."

"Why not? You seem like you handle them well."-Despite the caring words she chose, A2's tone was still slightly sassy.

"...Kids are so...pure and easily influenced. It's the time when humans are still innocently learning the way of the world. An existence like me...I don't want them to be...influenced. Especially in my predicament."

"...Whatever."-A2 sighed as she set down the toy.

"I did work however, as an appraiser."

"An appraiser?"

"Someone who judges the quality of something. Works of art, artifacts, weapons, tools...Whether or not it's a fake, or real, what's the quality of the tools. That kind of thing."

"..."

"Here."-He sets something down in front of her.

A2 noticed the clanking sound it made.

"What's this?"-She picked the object up, a small, tiny chain, with a blue gem in it.

"It's a bracelet. An accessory. Sorry about the simple design. I just took this from YoRHa uniforms and modified it with a gem I found."

"What do I do with this?"-The android asked, her eyes softening as she stared at the object in front of her. A kind of warmth that she never felt before envelopes her.

"You put them on your wrist. Here."-Jack reached out for her right hand and put the bracelet on her wrist.

"What for?"

"...Well, it's a present. Something to remember me by."-Jack smiled lightly.

"..."

"No good?"

"...I still hate you."-She muttered lightly, eyes hidden under her those bangs.

"I know."-Jack's smile didn't even faltered.

A2 was expecting him to edge her on like he usually do, maybe saying it's okay if she doesn't want to wear it, but the kind-of-human just continued to work.

"Here. I'm done with every toy. You should bring them to the children. Pod, help her."

"What, I have to deliver them?"

"..."

"I get it. I get it already. You are unexpectedly pushy."-A2 pursed her lips.

"No such thing."-Jack smirked.

* * *

"Yeay! Toys!"-The children machines all swarmed around the android to have a look at the toys she'd brought over.

"There. Happy?"-A2 tried to not sound too annoyed. Maybe its Jack's talk earlier about bad influences getting to her.

"Thank you Big Sis, for giving us this!"

"Uh...yeah."

"Hey, Big Sis?"

"What now?"-A2 sighed exasperatedly. She's doing this so they won't bug her anymore, damnit!

"Oh, we...just want to give you something in return. Cause you helped us?"

"A thank-you present!"-Another machine cheered with joy.

They presented her with some materials, money and parts. The usual, apparently. Not that A2 minded.

"Yeah...sure."-Accepting the gift, the android was about to leave, but she suddenly heard someone coming from behind her.

"A2-"

"Argh, don't do that, Pascal."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I heard you helped build some play equipment and toys for the children, so I wanted to thank you in person. For that and for finding the lost little girl at the desert as well."-Pascal explained, his voice tender as always.

"...Don't worry about it. Thank Jack. He's the one that built them."

"Yes, I suppose I should. He seems to shy away from the children though..."

"Perhaps he prefers the company of adult individuals."

"I suppose that's true. He's such an amazing person."

"...Yeah. He's..."-A2 looked down at the bracelet-"Wonderful."

"Anyway, thank you again for your help, A2. You are always welcomed here. Oh! And here's the spare fuel filter you asked for, I have it here for you."-Pascal handed A2 the filter, happy and helpful as always.

"Thanks, Pascal."

"Please, don't overwork, okay A2?"-Pascal waved goodbye as he jet-packed away once more.

"...A village of pacifistic machines, huh..."-A2 spoke to herself-"So there are machines that live like this..."

It sounded so obvious to her, yet the realizations was still so new.

But as she was coming back to Jack, probably tell him to stay the night here then leave tomorrow, the Pod pinged a communication.

 _"Alert: Communication received from the Bunker."_ -Pod 079 spoke.

"Huh? I thought all Bunker communication was blocked."

 _"This Pod could not block this signal, it comes directly from-"_

It displayed a communication screen, and A2's expression went to a cold fury.

The other person on the other side of the screen widened her eyes slightly, but sighed and recomposed herself before speaking-"A2."

"White..."-A2 grounded out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo I'm slowing down. Just a bit lazy, that's all. I just need to keep writing otherwise my procrastination will take over *grabs wrist in pain* STAY WITH ME TYPING HANDS.**

 **This chapter's kind of meh.**

 **Review answering!**

 **Death Watcher: I suppose ending E has always been the good ending anyways, so what to do in between is the big deal. C and D preys on the feeling of hopelessness and loneliness, something I can't exactly replicate as I plan to add characters. I'm still getting there, don't worry.**

 **Xenophos24: Is it? It's pretty liberate, what I put into the files. I suppose just the format and tone has to be right for the feeling to come out. And I also knew a lot was going to think he's Bright. They have some similarities, after all.**

 **Anon: I was going into a tirade on this, but to summarize: SCIENCE. Giant Robots? Ok, Yoko Taro, it's a pass, it's cool af. Fighting in high heels? Ok, sure, it's hot af. But no day/night cycle? Too hot. Literally. But since you mentioned Night Kingdom, I suppose I have to make a concession on that as well. Damn. Yoko Taro is amazing as a story writer, but his world building needs serious work.**

 **I humored the idea of Jack vs Zero in my head and looked up Intoners, and it ranged from them being equally matched, to Jack absolutely dominating. In my head canon, he's capable of shredding dragons with little effort needed. The flower and what's inside Jack also shares similarity, but overall, it seems Jack's in my head canon is simply far stronger. The INTERESTING part is that depending on the Intoner (100% for Zero), Jack would likely not even fight and willingly become her Disciple despite probably capable of winning against her. It'll be interesting to...uhm, watch. White will attest to that.**

 **Anyway, that won't happen this story, it'll move to crossover if so, and I'm just giving the hypothetical of the two meeting.**

 **As always, fav and follow if you like the story, and reviews if you have any comments or suggestions!**

* * *

White sighed and recomposed herself.

It's A2.

She did prepare for this when she contacted Jack. But you can only be prepared so much to talk with someone you know harbors deep enough hatred to run a sword through you.

"White."-She heard the growl on the other side of the screen.

Where's Jack anyway?

"I'm not here to talk with you, A2. Where's Jack?"

"Fuck off."-That was expected.

"What do you want me to do? Say sorry?"-White really wanted to dodge this conversation.

"I said fuck off. Why are you still goddamn speaking?!"

"...I need to talk to Jack. I'm not interested with a conversation with a foul-mouthed fugitive like you either."

"What makes you think I give a shit about you needing to talk to him?"

"Listen here you pile of outdated cognition and processing chips. I get that you and I have issues, but that apparently can't be solved through insults and blades anymore. Are you going to keep at this forever?"-White lost her composure there.

"What he thinks of you I don't give a crap! I'm still going to fucking murder you!"

"You had your chance! You could have ran that blade through me at the debriefing. The security there was weak enough for you back then to lunge up and choke the life out of me. You'd die in the ensuing chase, but you'd have killed me. But you didn't."

"...What's it to you? To you, that's little more than an inconvenience. You're in sync with the Bunker's server in real time. You'd get a new body the next hour. All memories attached."-A2 still held that burning rage glare against White.

"And I still am. You can kill me now and it wouldn't make a difference. Or do you hate me and YoRHa strong enough to try and destroy the Bunker entirely?"

"Fuck you, White! Tell it to Number 21! Tell it to Number 4! Tell it to the rest of my fucking squad that was created for nothing more than sacrifices!"

"The mission wasn't proposed by me. It's detailed into Project YoRHa. But I oversaw it and authorized it, so I won't deny the blame there. But we needed the combat data regardless. Android lives will be lost either way. In defense of a lie, true, one that would prolong this war, but also, one that will maintain our survival."

"You fucking bitch!"-A2 roared-"I fought for you! We fought for you, for YoRHa! They gave their lives believing your LIES!"

"What choice did I have?! You think I wanted to send you to your deaths?! You truly think I, as Commander, took joy as my soldiers are sent out to die?! You think I ENJOYED THAT?!"-It's slowly becoming a shouting match, White luckily was in her separate, sound proof office alone.-"It's a lie, yes. One I didn't create, but charged with maintaining. I'll give you the ones behind this if it makes you feel better, but they're all dead! I'm the only one left, don't want to do this and too far in to give up. You know what would happen if we give everyone the truth?"

A2 resents her. She resents YoRHa. She resents the fucked up ways they did things.

But deep inside, the Attacker model knew it too.

"Every android on Earth would have lost their hope, their morale. Everyone would have just given up. Against an unending horde of machine lifeforms. Our creator's home. Our home. Will be lost to them."

"..."

"You didn't shouted back 'I don't give a fuck' this time."-White lowered her tone.

"Shut up. You think I give a shit about it?"

"You did. The Number 2 personality types are proficient at analytical judgement under pressure and critical situations. You understood my reason. That's why you didn't kill me."

"Why did you even bothered to tell me? You should have just had me decommissioned right away."

"That was supposed to be the plan, yes."-White admitted.-"You would have been immediately disposed off, but the Type E division isn't fully ready to function yet, and ironically enough, I needed your data to finish it."

"So you didn't care about me. You just needed my data."-A2 hissed.

"You ran off by your fucking self! I wouldn't have had to order E types after you. I would have..."

"You would have what?!"

"I would have"-White paused to ground out the rest-"suggested that your model, even as a prototype, held enough merit. It wouldn't have been a great fit history wise, but I wanted you to be in the E division. Your data was used for that division anyway."

"What...you really think I'd continue fighting for your shitty lie? That I'd murder fellow androids to defend it?!"

"I knew Type E division was a long shot. But your survival and the success of the mission...it proved something valuable. Enough to change the Project course just a bit. If you hadn't run, I could have changed something. That's why I gave you the full truth."

"...I'll never forgive you. You seem to think that you are doing no wrong, just because you held no accountability for your decision. Because you are just simply following some stupid fucking project!"

"I...understand."-It seems they are striking somewhere closer than before.-"I don't expect you to forgive me. But you didn't tell this secret out to everyone, and aren't seeking revenge. You may hate me for all you want, but I know you also understand. Why YoRHa exist. I...can't say I understood being expendable. But I won't take it back. I won't say my decision is wrong. I still believe I'm doing the right thing. Even if it's a lie. Even if I hated it every time I stood in front of YoRHa for the Council of Humanity's communication signal. You can hate me for it all you want. But...I'm sorry that it had to be that way."

"...Fuck you."-A2 gritted her teeth.-"You are just prolonging the inevitable. Eventually the truth will come out."

"...I know."-White looked down from the screen, a brief hint of vulnerability showing on her face.-"But right now, we can't afford to lose hope, A2."

"What will happen after that? Humans will be gods then?"-A2 grimaced-"You already have a very good case for that."

"...To be frank, I don't know. And I don't give a fuck about it."-White sighed, she haven't cursed for so long.-"After it's done...androids can do whatever the hell they want. I don't want to think about it nor want to participate in that step. And...I wouldn't force that on Jack."

"..."

"Contrary to what many may think, I'm not that passionate in my work. After all, I was appointed to this with no choice involved."

"I'm still not going to fight to defend your dirty secret. Just fuck off."

"I'm not asking you to. You can go around frolicking in a field of flowers or machine parts, I don't care. Just don't get yourself killed. You hold important YoRHa secrets, and you matters to Jack."

"...How the hell did Jack agreed to help you?"-A2 grimaced again.-"Surely not because you seduced him into this?"

"Unlike you, Jack has the capacity for intellectual conversations."-White shot back-"And he's too smart to be swayed that way. If he said no, I probably would have had no other option."

"You still bent over for him."-A2 almost forgot the newest reason for her hatred for the blonde android.

"How did you..."

"Pod let it slip."

"...So?"-White decided to go on the offense.-"Are you perhaps jealous?"

"He's mine, you bitch! Keep off of him!"-A2 directly declared.

"It's a bold statement for an android."-The YoRHa Commander would have chuckled if not for the annoying and problematic android she's talking to.-"But since you asked, I'll refrain."

A2 heard a mutter from White, something about surviving. She was confused, but didn't let it show.

"...I'll only say this once. I'm...not saying you will be back in YoRHa by any capacity. But I'll let you come back to the Bunker, and we'll repair and upgrade you. I already called off the kill order on you anyway."

"Why the fuck would you want that?"

"You matter to him. I still fucking hate you. But as it goes, you need to be properly maintained for him."-White rubbed her temples. She swore enough today to cover for probably the next couple of years.

"He and I will be just fine here."-A2 growled. She doesn't need White's help on anything.-"And I don't want favors from you!"

"Even if it means gaining the ability to do what I did with him?"

A2 cognitive functions halted for a couple of seconds as she stared at the screen.

"Such parts are not in your model because of practicality, cost and need. Adding them isn't difficult and would not get in the way of combat. You may need getting use to it, but overall-"

"Fuck off. Just fuck off. I don't want favors from you."

"It's not a favor."-White grimaced-"Since you so adamantly say he is yours, how about you start handling that side of human nature for him?"

"..."

"The offer stays regardless of your answer right now."-White finished.-"I'm done with you, A2. I need to talk to Jack. It's concerning him."

"About what?"-The white haired android growled again.

White sighed. This isn't easy.

"It's about his nature. You can listen if you wish."

* * *

 _Recovered Data by Pod 153 from Foundation Servers._

 _Jack the Ripper_

 _Jack the Ripper, real name [DATA EXPUNGED], is an admirer of [REDACTED]. [DATA EXPUNGED] was very likely mentally ill prior to encountering [REDACTED]. He was exposed to [REDACTED] true nature by accident, and was influenced by a "voice" that began whispering in his head. [DATA EXPUNGED] began to admire [REDACTED]'s power, and seeks to imitate the brutality [REDACTED] is capable of, and most likely, sacrificing his victims to him. Jack the Ripper was eventually killed by [REDACTED] himself._

 _Dr_ termination_

 _[DATA REMOVED PER O5 REQUEST]_

 _Formations of Cults due to [REDACTED]_

 _[DATA EXPUNGED]_

* * *

Jack sighed as he looked up from the data files.

A2 and White (screen) was looking at him, waiting.

He has questions regarding why the two is silent near each other, but at least Pod isn't damaged. Yet.

"Jogs the memory, yes."

"...You were contained there, yes?"-White asked.

"...To say that would be implying I couldn't leave. I simply didn't wish to."

"I understand this question is tiresome, but what are you, Jack? I understand Keter designated anomalies are extremely dangerous, even bordering on world destruction."

"You aren't wrong. But Keter simply means it could cause death and destruction with ease. Not necessarily world ending."

"Humans...are afraid of you."

"So you would as well?"

"...No. The records were clear enough. You do not wish for...too much harm. I...still trust you."

"You don't sound like you do, bitch."-A2 spoke from the side, grimacing.

"And you, A2? Do you not fear him?"-White shot back.

"...No, why would I? He never bothered to show hostility towards us."-A2 say that, but she can't deny, there's this uncertainty in her artificial mind.

"It's not strange to fear the unknown. The humans were right in seeking to contain me. Their efforts were laughable, but that's due to my good will towards humanity."

"Your human side do not wish for death and destruction?"

"I'm not a pacifist by any means, but I don't intend to overdo things. That's all."

It's the same there. He'd only use just enough strength. Perhaps a bit more, but overall, Jack hates to reveal too much or display too much power.

"Why do you hold it so closely guarded? What are you?"-Even the Foundation had no real idea what he was. All recorded interviews and talks asked this question, but he never answered. The interviewer would always become traumatized after the nightmare he'd induced them with.

"It's nothing more than personal reasons. It's not something you couldn't understand, but I simply prefer not telling. It's terrible, dark, evil, it's inside of me. Thanks to someone, and myself, it is defeated, subjugated, suppressed. It's mine now. What I am, again, matters little."

"I...want to know what you are capable of. That's all I ask."

"Nothing crazy. I wouldn't be able to bring this war to an end on my own. Repeated and uninhibited use of my powers is...unadvised."-Hence why he outlet them using Pod Programs.

"..."-White sighed. She'll just have to take his word for it. Prying further has shown to be rather dangerous.

So he's capable of losing control. Perhaps that's what happened to his...bloodline.

White wouldn't want that to happen. Damages aside, losing such a person, such personality...such charm to savage blood lust and destruction...isn't what she wants.

Either way, androids were made to protect their human masters, not cowering behind them. White couldn't ask him to be their weapon.

Even if it's this demigod.

"I'll help out against these machines. My way. Perhaps...I'll show you my power in due time."

"...I understand."-White nodded. She understood why.

Even if he is close to unkillable and possesses powers humans relates to that of gods, Jack still...

...refuses to give up his humanity.

Worldly attachments. He refuses to give them up in the end. Even after all this time.

And that's what the androids need. Not a god. But...a human.

"I...may have further issues that needs discussion with you, but...Let's call it a day."-The YoRHa Commander sighed-"A2 is right. I can't keep going like this."

"...Hah?"-A2 sounded annoyed.

"I'll contact you soon, Jack. And again, the offer still stands, A2."

"Just leave already!"-The Assault model clearly wasn't happy.

As the communication closes, Jack turned to the android, eyes curious.

"What did she..."

"It's nothing."-A2 grounded out-"She was just saying I should be back in YoRHa. As if!"

"...That'll be the day."-Jack laughed with little enthusiasm.

He picked up the lie, didn't he.

"Alright...she didn't say that. She was just talking about fully repairing and upgrading me. Since I'm your favorite, apparently."

"You are."

A2 sputtered at the casual admission Jack just made, devoid of any intent to tease or joke.

"Anyway, I'm fine like this. I don't need YoRHa to start meddling with my body again. And I don't want no favor from that bitch!"

"...True, I suppose. I wouldn't pressure you. You are fine as it is. Only if it's truly dire will I suggest the idea."

"...Right."-A2 softened. It seems Jack really is understanding, despite sometimes being passively pushy and annoys her to no end.

She...likes that about him.

* * *

As they were about to talk about what to do next, the door opened, and a familiar friendly machine greeted.

"Jack, A2. It's always good to see you two."-Pascal waved rather fluidly for a machine.

"Pascal. What's wrong?"-Jack noted the calm and friendly tone A2 just addressed Pascal with.

She's changed too...

"I'm sorry to have to ask for your help again, but...it's regarding the colony of machine we talked about, Jack."

"A colony?"-A2 turned to Jack, curious. If only she's always this calm.

"Yeah, Pascal told me there's a colony of machine lifeforms disconnected from the network, residing in the factory. What about it?"

"Yes, that colony is proposing a peace treaty with us."

"...Why wouldn't they just join you?"

"I...don't really know. They seems rather...peculiar. I was hoping you could accompany me to see them."

"...I...don't think we're the best for this."-Jack admitted, much to A2's surprise. He's not often the type to shy from quests.-"I mean. There's no telling what machines recently disconnected would think of me, and sending A2 in there is..."

"What does that mean?"-There's the A2 temper he's familiar with.

"I suppose you are right, Jack. Perhaps asking you to come was a bit too much. Who knows what those machines is thinking."

"True...but I don't really have anyone else to keep me safe. Now that we are disconnected from the network, we can't read each other's thoughts...and words can only go so far..."

"..."-Jack and A2 both contemplated.

"I was going to ask 2B and 9S, but it seems they aren't near here right now."

"I see."-A2 nodded-"I'll do it."

"A2? Are you sure?"-Both Jack and Pascal had the same concern.

"Hey, I just have to protect Pascal, right?"-A2 grimaced. She understand their worries, but she at least could hold back that much.

"...I guess you could do it. Just leave the talking to Pascal, alright?"

"Got it."-Jack loved that lilt to her voice just now.

"Pod, go with A2 and provide-"

"Analysis: Pods are equipped with long range communications. Should this support Pod follow YoRHa Unit A2 and Machine Lifeform Pascal, it will be unable to reach Council Inspector Jack should he is needed. Proposal: Support Pod should stay with the Inspector."

"Right, I can send word if anything happens that way."-Pascal nodded his agreement.

Jack turned to A2 with worry.

"I'll be fine."-A2 reassured, her voice calm and certain-"Been fighting without a Pod all this time anyway."

"...Fine. Just in case though..."-Jack pulled out from his coat a pistol. An Old World weapon, the M1911 if A2 read the Foundation files correctly.-"The bullets are pretty powerful, and you don't have to reload it."

"..."-A2 accepts the weapon with slight curiosity, but she nodded.-"When do we go?"

"Just give me a moment to be ready and we'll go."-Pascal nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**This one's a difficult chapter. I'm trying guys, I'm really trying. But I'm happy with the information I provided in the chapter, and overall it was fun. Now if I can not procrastinate...**

 **Review answering!**

 **Reasonable man: It's a bit of a low blow, but it works. Kinda makes me wonder how android society in peaceful time will be like.**

 **The Hidden Lettuce: Well, some regarded Jack as a demigod. So...hey, someone here did BECAME AS GOD.**

 **thetyrant67: We wouldn't have a story if it didn't. Besides, there's plenty of notes suggesting it's not doing well.**

 **Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Behind Containment Doors (gosh, I actually kinda dislike this name, now that I've looked at it long enough) Please fav and follow if you enjoyed the story, and review if you have any comments or questions! It's the best thing a writer can have.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 _Recovered Data from Foundation Records regarding Human Entity Jack by Pod 153._

 _Edits: [REDACTED] has been replaced with [Jack] for reading convenience._

 _Test Log: [DATA EXPUNGED] Young Girl_

 _For about an hour, [Jack] and [DATA EXPUNGED] had a short conversation surrounding very normal topics for [DATA EXPUNGED]. [Jack] did not require any protective gear not eye-shields. While [DATA EXPUNGED] is scared of [Jack] at first, she quickly warmed up at his ability to sketch her toys and other animals at her requests. [Jack] later expresses that it was a pleasant conversation, although he asked that future contact with [DATA EXPUNGED] to be avoided due to personal reasons, but also asked Foundation personnel to supply him with materials to craft a toy for [DATA EXPUNGED]._

 _However, body language experts noted a clear change in [Jack]'s usual expression and demeanor. He shows signs of confusion, nervousness and display gaps in his expressions, possibly accessing parts of his memory. Near the end of the conversation, [Jack] muttered something. Although not detectable on mic, reading his lips gave this sentence: "You too, huh?"_

 _The toy he crafted for [DATA EXPUNGED] was a miniature model of [DATA EXPUNGED] Hard-to-kill Reptile. No unusual properties have been found in the object. Request for the toy to be delivered has been granted. [DATA EXPUNGED] expresses clear gratitude at the gift, and wishes to gift him one of her doodles and meet him again._

 _End of report._

* * *

 _Test Log: [DATA EXPUNGED] Double Vision_

 _[DATA EXPUNGED] immediately screamed loudly as soon as she saw [Jack]. She retreated to the nearest wall, clearly afraid. [DATA EXPUNGED] also began looking all around her, as if something is creeping closer to her. [Jack] sighed as he took a seat. After half an hour, [DATA EXPUNGED] cautiously sat down in front of [Jack]. They converse on light topics for about 20 minutes. [DATA EXPUNGED] expresses clear dismay after the conversation. Regarding [Jack]: "He's a very well-spoken guy, but...what are those things around him?" said [DATA EXPUNGED]_

 _When shown video recording of the test which showed an empty room besides them, [DATA EXPUNGED] claimed that the room itself was filled with strange, snake like creatures slithering on the walls and floating in mid air in her vision, and a black, hard substance was beginning to cover the wall._

 _The description of these creatures matches that of hallucinations created by [Jack] and his real abilities displayed in other tests._

 _End of report._

* * *

 _Test Log: [DATA EXPUNGED] Desire Camera_

 _Test #1: Activities: Crafting a cane as gift for a senior personnel._

 _Picture: Talking with an elderly figure. Figure later identified to be the subject's deceased father._

 _Note: Of course he's deceased. The guy's near immortal.-Researcher Jenny _._

 _Test #2: Activities: Sitting dormant in his cell._

 _Picture: Smoking._

 _Note: He pulled out a smoke 3 minutes later.-Researcher Jenny_._

 _Test #3: Activities: Smoking._

 _Picture: A family dinner with an unknown woman and a child._

 _Note: He wants a family and kids of his own. That's one hell of a beauty though. - Researcher Jenny _._

 _Test #4: Talking with Foundation personnel._

 _Picture: Unclear. Picture showed a green, lush grass hill._

 _Test #5: Smiling lightly for the camera._

 _Picture: [Removed per O5 request] Researcher Jenny has been notified to stop using [DATA EXPUNGED] on [Jack]._

 _End of report._

* * *

"Oi, Pascal. Do you know anything useful about these machines we're seeing?"-A2 asked as they approaches the entrance of the factory.

"I'm not that knowledgeable either."-Pascal admitted. They do come off as...strange, even a little bit shady, but I don't think they meant harm. Still, machines like us can be...unpredictable."

"...Great."-The android pursed her lips as the doors opened, revealing two lines of Machines with burning torches in their hands.

They seem to be wearing some strange hat, and painted themselves purple as well.

"yoU ENteReD THe doMAiN of GOd!"- One of the machines hailed.

"...God?"-It's a form of religion? A2 wasn't very familiar with the concept, but it clearly seems like Jack made the right choice not to come.

"His GRacE wish tO disCuss the PeACe trEaTy with you. DoWn THiS HaLlwaY, if YoU WouLd."-One of the machines, seems to be a sort of priest, told A2 and Pascal, leading them through the area.

"Seems shady enough."-A2 spoke, her eyes still cold and expression still taciturn, but still weary despite to nonchalant attitude.

"It does seems rather shady, yes..."-Pascal agreed as they were led down an elevator.

"Yet you still came?"

"I went through all the trouble of asking you to come with me, right A2? I don't want to just leave now. I have to see it through. It's about peace, after all."

"Peace, huh..."-A2 had a distant look in her eyes. As distant as staring at an elevator door could be.

If this war really comes to an end one day, what would happen? What would she do?

She's a combat android designed to fight and kill. Peace isn't really her work environment.

'And Jack went through all of those changing times...'-There's a touch of admiration that A2 rarely gives out to anyone.

Wait, no.

She shouldn't be thinking about that.

'Remember your goal, A2.'

Her goal...

Her goal in all of this...

 _"Live for yourself. It's what they'd have wanted."_ -His voice rang out in her memory data.

"A2?"-Pascal asked, slightly concerned as the elevator has stopped.

"Oh, I'm...fine."-The white haired android smiled at the door opened.

They were greeted with another long corridor with machines holding torches on either sides.

"The door leads to the sanctum of his Grace."-One machine directed them.

As they pass by the corridor, they heard the machines' idle chatter about their beliefs and their Grace.

"..."-A2 kept her hands ready, her arm subtly brushes through the pistol on her hips.

While what they saying is rather calming, there's still this sense of...shadiness.

As the door opens, revealing the sanctum which consists of a large podium in the middle where a throne was placed, and machine followers gathered around, Pascal voiced.

"Uhm...My name is Pascal. I'm here to discuss...the...peace treaty?"

Silence. The machines seated on the throne did not respond.

"Uhm...hello?"

To A2 and Pascal's surprise, the head of his Grace fell from his body, down the podium, and rolled up to A2's feet.

"His wondrous Grace has become a God!"-The machine raised their arms as they chanted, their dormant green eyes threateningly flashes red-"His Grace has become a God!"

A2 immediately drew her sword and the pistol.

"His wondrous Grace has become a God! Become a God! We as well shall become Gods! Become as GODS!"-The machines started marching around A2 and Pascal as they chanted.-"All of you shall become as gods! BECOME AS GODS!"

The android noticed they were shutting the door closed. Wonderful.

"All of you shall become as gods! ALL OF US SHALL DIE AND BECOME AS GODS!"-The march has ended, and the machines turned to A2 and Pascal, eyes red and ready to fight.

"This...is shady!"-Pascal commented.

"Yeah, obviously!"-A2 snapped, as a red outline began forming on her.

Activating B-mode, the android blasted away a good amount of machines near her, and dived into the fight.

She's cutting them down with ease, but they won't stop coming!

Doing a perfect evade, A2 countered, firing a shot from the pistol.

She expected it to maybe stagger one of those machines so she could finish it off, but instead the gun shot out a burst of energy that blew up the machine right away.

"...Hah?"

As she continues to use her Type-40 sword in tandem with the pistol, she noticed the stopping power and damage of this gun is incredible, and clearly not done through simple mechanics.

But back to the matters at hand. A2 has cleared out most of the machines, but they are still trapped inside.

"Pascal, contact Jack!"

"I'm trying, A2, but the signal's unstable!"-The friendly machine replied.

"Can you reach him?"

* * *

Jack closed the Foundation data files he was viewing.

 _"Alert: Communication received from Machine Lifeform Pascal."_

"...? Connect me through."

 _"Signal unstable. Proposal: Move closer in range."_

"The factory is on the other side of the city ruins..."-Jack stood up immediately.

 _"Proposal: This Pod can help Council Inspector Jack traverse quickly. Pods are designed to help androids slow their descent. As humans weighs less, this Pod can carry your weight and allow faster traversal."_

"Do it. And loop a connection to Pascal while we go. I want to know what's going on in there as soon as possible."

 _"Affirmative."_

"...A2..."-Jack murmured as he grabbed on to the Pod.

* * *

"Grah!"-A2 slashed away at another believer machine.

Their numbers has dwindled. Less are coming in.

"Hmph. Still have fear in their cores, huh."-She flipped her hair, standing on the podium, protecting Pascal behind her.

"A2, we should try to get out of here! Killing all the machines here is..."

"No no no. Jack have been pushing me around and I had to run stupid errands for everyone enough already. I'm not letting this chance to fight pass by. I'll annihilate each and every one of these stupid things."-A2 snapped her head back to Pascal before sitting down on the throne, her Type 40 blade leaning against one of the throne's armrest and she mockingly gestured the cultist machines forward-"Come, I'll make you 'gods'."

As Pascal was staying back as the white haired android smashes through the machines, the communication came through.

"Pascal? What's the situation?!"-He heard Jack's voice, rushed and the rhythm of heavy breaths suggests he's sprinting.

"Jack, you're through, finally! We've met some machines with...rather unique perspectives."

"Unique? As in what?"

"It's...a cult of sorts, I believe that's what the humans called it. It's very interesting how they formed. I wonder if we can collect data samples and-"

"Maybe some other times. I'm getting you two out of there. Where's A2?"

"She's-"-Pascal ducked as half of a Medium Biped flew over him.-"She's fighting against the machines."

"And?"

"She's doing alright, Jack. But please, hurry!"

"I'm at the entrance right now. It's damn locked."-Pascal can hear his frustration leaking.-"These machines. You say they are...like a cult?"

"Yes. I'm sending some visual data I recorded on their behavior."

"Pod! Display reference data. I want to know what I'm dealing with."

The line went silent for a minute.

"...Alright."-Jack spoke, his voice grim.-"Pod, hack in. Subjugate an enemy unit, and find A2."

"Affirmative. Doing so will require visual of a machine life form."

"That's fine. Search for one yourself. I'll search for A2 and Pascal directly."

"Analysis: This Pod lacks hacking powers to seize control of the facility. Doing so would greatly benefit the operation. Proposal: Request a Scanner model to support."

"...Can you get me 9S?"

"Connection to Bunker required to confirm availability of Unit 9S."

There was a large pause.

"...Permission granted. Connect to the Bunker."

* * *

A2 heard strange sounds behind the locked elevator door in front of her. Screams and growls, terrifying roars that sends shudders.

"BECOME AS GGGOODDDSSSS!"-She heard before the elevator door opens, and a Small Stubby cultist flew out, and Jack is at the elevator door."

"A2. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."-Berserk mode does usually takes its toll on her, but her recent chip upgrades has greatly helped with that.-"How did you get here?"

"I searched for a way to get in from the top of the facility and worked my way down."-Jack shrugged.

"By yourself?"

"They were pretty annoying. Reminds me of some idiots in the past."-The human's expression went a bit dark-"Hey, they are asking for death anyway. Might as well oblige."

That's so unlike Jack, but so Jack at the same time. A2 resisted a grin.

For once they seem to see eye to eye.

A laser blasted past her and decimated the machine lifeform sneaking up on A2.

"Let's go. I have Pod doing some hacking support. We should at least get enough clearance to get back up."

"What happened to the elevator we went down in?"-Pascal asked. Afterall, if they can get back the way they came down, wouldn't it be faster?

"Uhm...yeah, I...may have trashed it."-Jack scratched his head sheepishly.

"You dumbass..."-A2 pursed her lips as she walked pass him into the elevator, her saunter never fails to captivates Jack's attention.

Damn, she's well designed.

"Right then."-He followed her inside.

Pascal tilted his head strangely.

Humans are strange creatures indeed.

* * *

Up the elevator, the android was a bit disturbed at the sight of the large room they were in.

Claw marks, slash marks, indentations filled the area. Machines, or, machine pieces rather strew about the room, ripped, crushed and slashed to pieces.

"Come on. We have to make our way back up. This way."-Jack gestured them towards a door.

The door then opens, revealing a flyer machines.

A2 was about to attack, but stopped as she noticed the green hue of it's eyes.

 _"Meet up confirmed. YoRHa Unit A2 and Machine Lifeform Pascal located."_ -It's Pod 079, appearing out from the machine lifeform after it self-detonated.

"Thanks Pod. How's the facility looking?"

 _"Facility control at 20%. This Pod lacks hacking abilities to go deeper. However, this Pod has eliminated multiple barriers to prepare for YoRHa Unit 9S' intrusion. Unit 9S has been notified, and is initiating remote hack from the Bunker."_

"If he has spare time, open a channel to him for me."

 _"Affirmative. This Pod will continue to provide hacking support while Unit 9S hack into the main facility controls."_

"Good. Keep at it, Pod."-Jack nodded, a touch of gratefulness adorn his face.

A2 however, was less than happy.

"You asked White for help?"

"Not really, I didn't call her. Besides, YoRHa wants this place shut down as well."-Jack explained. She's really getting to the possessive part of this, isn't she.

"Tch..."-The white haired android huffed as she headed up the walk way.

Crossing the long walk way was rather easy, but the pressing machines were a bit trickier. Jack doesn't find it much fun to dodge giant flattening presses while on a conveyor belt. He does, however, find fun in throwing machines into them.

"In you go!"-The human wrestled a medium biped holding an axe around him, the machines shook it's head to regain focus, only look up to find the giant press stamping down, crushing it.

"Hurry up, jackass!"-A2 extended her hand from her position, already climbed over and off the conveyor belt.

"Right, right!"-Jack took that hand, and was relatively surprised when A2 easily pulled him up.

Androids, right.

As they were about to keep going, Pod opened a communication channel.

"Jack? Are you alright?"-It's 9S, concerned as always.

"I'm fine, 9S. How goes the hack?"

"I'm doing fine, sir. Facility controls at 53%. I'll continue to monitor your position and provide support."

"Pod will do fine. You should focus on getting the facility under your control."

"Roger that. I'm marking an escape route on your map. It's not heavily guarded, the machines are...fighting each other, but it's still some ways apart."

"Alright. I'm heading through now."

"Be safe, sir."-9S ended the communication.

* * *

"Really..."-Jack groaned. A2 has to admit, she's seeing rarely seen expressions on him today.

Something about running away from bomb carrying suicidal robots on a conveyor belt really ticked him.

"That's it. You all are done for!"-Several laser orbs appeared, and the lasers just completely cuts the entire conveyor belt line down, falling down whatever is under that darkness.

A2 heard the screams of...machines? As they fell and apparently hit something. The sounds of familiar monsters growling as flashes of explosions lit the darkness below, sounds of metal being twisted and teared apart.

She thought she saw strange...shadows around the explosions.

"Well, isn't that excessive."-She mocked him. Not just falling, but have to fall into his weird abilities?

"I...don't like cults."-Jack turned to her, sighing with a shrug.

"What, did a cult hailed you as their god?"

His silence was probably both an admission and a sign she shouldn't ask further.

"What...did they do?"

"The classic."-Jack spoke as they walked on-"Sacrificing virgins and all. Just a waste of women."

"What's a virgin?"-Both A2 and Pascal wasn't sure what the term meant.

"...I'll explain later."

"So, what, you didn't stop them?"

"What, you think the soul of the dead girls came to me, smack me on the head and said: 'Hey, you dick. Some people you totally don't know about is sacrificing people to worship you. You better do something about it'? I did my best to clear them out. But murdering people who took joy in death at your hands is...rather distasteful."

"...I see. But don't you find things worse to handle when they are afraid or begging for their lives?"-Pascal was very intrigued.

"It does sound worse, yes. But...at least it gives a sense of...realism. Cultists are insane. They do not think like normal people."

"...I see."-Pascal nodded, understanding.

"Once you starts becoming overzealous, you lose sight of yourself."

* * *

A dead giant machine lifeform at the hands of A2 later, and they are finally making progress. Using Wire, it was rather easy to traverse the area, something perhaps A2 should look into using more. Though she'd need a Pod.

Walking in this room, they found a bunch of machines cowering, as other cultist machines attack them with weapons

"Please! No, don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

"Help us! Please, help us!"-One of the machines pleaded to them.

A2 quickly intervened, doing a perfect evade as she did a light spin forward and launched some of the cultist machines into the air, before using his gun to blast the machines away, already in pieces.

Jack raised an eye brow at that. She's actually helping them before he say anything.

"No, I haven't gone soft, jackass."-She landed in front of him, sassing as she uses his pistol and shot behind her, finishing off one of the cultist.

"Right. Sure."-His shit-eating grin is so annoying, A2 groaned.

It just wants to make her dive into him and mash her lips into his to shut him up.

"Thank you so much for saving us! Here, take these."-The remaining, sensible machines offered A2 some money and recovery items.

"Do you mind telling us where's the way out from here?"-Pascal asked.

The machines pointed over at a door.

"Everyone's gone crazy...be careful out there!"-One of the machines warned.

"Noted."-A2 walked off with her usual sass, leaving Jack and Pascal to follow her.

At that point, just outside the door, 9S called through the Pod.

"You're almost at the exit! Just a bit further!"

"Alright. And the facility?"

"Making good grounds, sir! Facility at 76% control."

"Good work."-The group reached another elevator.

"Okay, just go up that elevator, and pass the platform. You should be clear from there on, sir!"

"Okay. Keep it up, 9S. And...thanks."

"It's no problem, sir. I'm happy to help."-The communication closed again.

As the trio went up the elevator, they found dead machines littered the walkway.

"Everyone's dead...how am I supposed to go on living?"-One surviving machine cried.

"..."-Jack and A2 ignored the machine, but Pascal at the very least stopped to give his sympathy.

However, when they reached the large, round platform suspended over a molten metal furnace, the bridge leading out raised itself.

"What the...?"-The android looked around, and noticed a giant Goliath class machine lifeform perching on the wall of the furnace above them, before jumping down, almost crushing them.

"Really..."-Jack stared down the singular eye the Goliath has.

The eye flashes red threateningly as an energy shield envelopes it's body.

 _"Alert: Energy shield detected over enemy unit"_ -Pod 079 spoke- _"Analysis: Both long and short range combat ineffective."_

"Oh, what the hell..."-A2 cussed, as she evaded from the machine.

"God! God! Become as GOD!"-The machine chanted.

"Shut the fuck up already! I'm tired of hearing it!"-A2's attempt at attacking were all deflected.

They can't attack it?

"Pod."-Jack asked with a low voice-"What's the probability of Old World magic getting through it's barrier?"

 _"Unknown. However, it is highly probable that such an attack may succeed at breaking through the energy shield. Query: Does Council Inspector Jack wish to display his anomalous properties?"_

A2 turned around, eyes wide at the realization.

"Yeah."-Jack turned to Pascal.-"Close your eyes."

The peaceful machine complied, his eyes losing it's light.

"Jack?"-A2 asked, her voice questioning.

"...I guess I can't hide it forever."-The kind-of-human shrugged.

The Goliath class machine turned its attention to Jack, almost like it felt the change.

Warning signs began to appear in A2's vision.

...

...

...

From the space behind Jack, a couple...clouds of pitch black smoke formed.

And from those clouds, a strange, snake like creature emerged, floating effortlessly while gnashing its sharp, spike like teeth at her threateningly. Its eyes were glowing a faint blue, and it's body also glow blue under it's strange, black carapace that didn't seem like skin, but as if some molten black material was poured over it.

From other clouds, similar creatures came out, some do not have heads but sharp blades, some have talons, some are full out demonic like arms with sharp claws, all standing by and ready to tear away at whatever it's master commands it to.

A2 felt frozen, surrounded by these demonic creatures, tendrils and limbs, utterly rooted in place.

She snapped out of it when the snake-like thing threateningly growled, exposing all of it's teeth wide, before launching itself past her, striking one of the Goliath's leg, and wrap it's body around it.

The android quickly got back, a bit of a role reversal in the usual situation. Now it's her protecting something while Jack fights ahead.

"GOD! MUST! BECOME GOD!"-The Goliath chanted, almost echoing in a tune.

"..."-Jack remained silent, but the large, demonic arm swiped the machine, pushing it back.

 _"Alert: Ineffective damage dealt."_ -Pod 079 supplied.

"That means I'll get through it eventually."-Jack muttered back.

All of these creatures and tendrils began attacking, striking and holding onto the Goliath's limb.

With almost ease, they ripped out two of the Goliath's legs.

"DIE AND BECOME GODS!"

"...Some say I already am."-Jack pursed his lips as he coldly demolishes the machine piece by piece and dent by dent.

While Jack and the Goliath was fighting, Pod pinged another communication from 9S.

"Jac-A2?"-He quickly corrected-"I'm observing the situation, but...what's going on?!"

"I don't know."-A2 admitted, her voice a bit shaky-"This stupid machine's in our way, though."

"Uhm, alright!"-9S seems to be going through the data-"The machine's using the large energy supply in the facility to power it's shield. I'll hack in and shut down the power!"

"..."-A2 didn't reply. Her eyes were still glued to the fight that's going on.

The platform, supported by chains, was beginning to swing side to side due to the battle. The android struggled to maintain balance as it sways.

One of Jack's tendril, the one that has talons at the end, grabbed one of the Goliath's leg and lifted it up, tossing it into the wall. The metal wall dented and the whole place shook lightly, but it didn't punch through.

More tendrils, the snake head and the bladed head also grabbed hold of the machine, tossing it to the other side, ripping off 2 more legs.

"Come on. Out of strength already?"-Jack mocked, his tone dark-"You won't be able to satisfy me with just that."

The Goliath corrected itself on the wall, staring back at Jack and the many binds that it could not break. The creatures gripped and coiled around it's legs, almost completely impossible to break free.

Jack yanked the machine back onto the platform, the chain supported location jerked roughly as it landed.

Immediately retracting it's legs back into a ball, it picked up speed by bouncing then shot toward Jack.

The demon like arm swiped it away, the Goliath shooting off the platform and hitting the wall again, but this time immediately bounces back on the platform.

It realized its legs it's the weak spot that Jack's targeting.

"Okay!"-9S contacted-"I'm in! Shutting down facility power in 3, 2, 1!"

As the machine reared it's red eye at Jack again, the facility went dark, and the shield powering the machine disappeared.

"Guess that's over with. Now-"-Jack was interrupted by the sound of A2's B-mode activating.

"Grah!"-A2 brushed Jack over, completely ignoring the threatening hiss that snake like...thing made at her.-"Don't just hog all the action by yourself while I stand there like some princess. I'm going in too!"

Jack broke his cold demeanor, staring at A2 with a strange, almost incredulous expression, but his eyes softens into a smile.

"I don't want to drag out the fight...but sure."

* * *

While A2 didn't trust the creatures to support her, despite the hostile display, they supported her without question, back her up when she's pushed back, support her by hindering the Goliath's legs, and clear out all those pesky exploding bots it creates. Jack himself was also aiding with lasers and Pod also provided fire support for her.

The light from the molten metals below was dim, and visibility was low. Still, A2 easily cuts through the Goliath machines, side to side 3 times, killing machines before landing in front of it and flicking her sword.

The Goliath exploded, the pieces fell into the molten meta below, creating splashes and lighting up the space around them for a few seconds.

It was then that A2 noticed the entire place was creeping with those creatures. Those snakes like things crawled about everywhere. If the Goliath tried to cling to the wall, it'd have been decimated.

It's...unnervingly creepy. It doesn't make any sound, but they are slithering about just slightly above where the dim light reaches.

Turning to look at Jack, the white haired android found those demon things of his gnarling at her and...each other before retreating back into that dark space behind him, and the pitch black smoke dissipated quickly.

Looking up, all of those things on the wall is gone as well.

"Let's go, dear princess."-Jack gestured as the bridge has already been lowered for them.

A2 smacked him lightly on the arm for that.

"Care explaining what those are?"

"It's not something I enjoy explaining."-Jack admitted-"You can just take it as face value. The origin of them...it's not something many understood."

"..."-A2 conceded. Knowing doesn't really change much.

Jack is still Jack. Cheeky, annoying, yet endearing.

...Charming. He's also quite charming. Enough for A2 to just want to ravish and-

White's offer is getting to her.

"Oi, Pascal. It's okay now. You can look."-She turned to the pacifist machine.

Pascal's eyes lit up once more, staring around to see the destroyed machine, now little more than scrap parts.

"It was rather...unnerving to hear such strange noises without being able to see. Jack, what exactly do you have?"-Pascal asked as they were leaving.

"Sorry Pascal. Even the humans couldn't really comprehend me."-Jack shrugged.

"But...do you comprehend?"

"...Sometimes, I think I don't myself."-That's the end of that.

* * *

Eve slammed his fist down on the table, grieving and angry.

"Why? WHY did you have to die, brother?! It's not fair...IT'S NOT FAIR! My...only...brother."

"I swear...I'll kill him. I'll destroy him...I'll destroy them all!"

* * *

"Thanks, 9S. You really helped us out there."

"Hey, no worries Jack. Androids are happy to be of use to a human."-The young boy looking android sounded proud, yet...his feature, even with the blindfold, showed hesitant concern.-"Hey, Jack?"

"What is it?"

"I...I want to talk with you soon, there's a few things I'd like to ask."

"...About?"

"...It...it has to be in person. Is that okay?"

"Sure. We'll figure out something."

"Thanks."

"...Sorry, 9S..."-Jack's attention drifted-"Something's going on...I'll have to get back to you later."

"Hah? Jack, what is it?"

"A ha hah ha ha ha hah hah ha! It feels good, it feels good!"-There was a crazed sound of machines speaking on the line.

"We're fine, 9S. I'll talk to you later."-The communication ended there.

* * *

"..."-The trio looked around as the Pod shone light over all the killing that's happening.

"You say...humans also did this?"-Pascal looked in shock.

"Well, not exactly like this, but...yes. Fanatical beliefs, being overzealous...Humans had many interpretations of the world. Many were wrong. Some are true to a degree. But there are also times and places where humans were just this off the mark."-Jack explained has he walked past-"There's no saving them. And I don't wish to save them anyway."

"Agreed."-A2 followed him.

Pascal only stared at the scene one last time before following.

They passed all the molten metal pools, where fanatical machines all lined up to jump. And they did, happily welcoming their deaths.

Their way of coping with their existence.

As they finally made it out, back to the sunlight, A2 stretches her android body, earning a...questionable look from Jack.

"I had no idea such vast space existed below the factory. I'll need to go back and examine the place further."-Pascal noted-"Would you two be willing to join me?"

"...I'll pass."-A2 shook her head.

"Mn...I'll think about it."-Jack's answer isn't very hopeful either.

"Right...would you like to stay at the village with us for a bit longer?"

"I...think we intruded on your aid enough Pascal."-Jack politely declined.

"Don't be like that, Jack. You have returned our aid greatly, both in the village and in this matter as well. Please, feel free to visit and stay at our village. We'll always welcome you both."-Pascal waved as he was leaving using his jetpack.

"Thanks. We'll come to you if there's anything."-Jack nodded before turning to A2-"Let's...run some maintenance. You have been excessively using B-mode, so I want to make sure everything's alright."

"Tch. You're such a worrywart."-A2 did a 'Hmph' as she folded her arms and looked away, but she didn't protest.

 _"Alert: Emergency Broadcast from Resistance camp."_ -Pod 079 spoke, gaining their attention.

"Resistance camp?"-A2 didn't like that.

"Play."

"This...Resistan...camp!"-A familiar voice came through for A2.

"Anemone?! Anemone, can you hear me?!"

"The machines...requesting...backup...forces in range...Please, we can't-"-The transmission was cut there.

"Machines...attacking the Resistance camp?"

"Jack."-A2 voiced clearly-"We have to help her."

"Of course. Let's go."-Jack nodded. His questions can be reserved for later.

* * *

 _Alert: Approximately 51 minutes ago, an intrusion on the Bunker's server was detected. The hacker is identified to be YoRHa Unit 9S. Accessed files includes documents reserved for Level 5 and above authorization only. An automated request for the termination and memory wipe of YoRHa Unit 9S has been submitted._

 _Update: The request has been denied. Note from YoRHa Commander White: Unit 2E's mission has been put on hold until further notice. I want to try something different._

 _End of Report._


	15. Chapter 15

**I actually tried to finish this chapter early because I felt like if I procrastinate, there would be a writer's block here. This one's a lot of action, so you'll have to endure my shitty action scenes.**

 **Reviews!**

 **I'm actually quite surprised you guys figured it out so quickly. Yes, what Jack has is greatly inspired by the Darkness. You could say it's the equivalence of the Darkness in my canon, but works under different terms and rules.**

 **Death Watcher: I loved Darkness II. It's just a fun game. The name however, is just a coincidence.**

 **AnimeFan0216: I prefer him being classified as a demigod if anything, he's still born human afterall. And as Devil May Cry teaches you, being human doesn't make you weaker. It makes you stronger.**

 **Reasonable Man: No, not really. He's only there for background. And I needed something to happen to 2B and 9S.**

 **Guest: 1: Yes. I intend to do one epilogue after story kind of chapter. 2: It's not a big deal, A2 uses it just as a general sass. If anything it's just comedy if she calls Jack jackass and Jackass turned to her and go "WHAT?" 3: I intend to, but Emil is difficult in the fact that I'm not very familiar with his story, and as such hates to butcher his character.**

 **anon: That's such an old meme.**

 **enumeaelish666: I already gave you guys the hypothetical fight between Jack and Zero already. I prefer them fighting in bed is what I mean. Ahem.**

 **BenRG: It's not that far from what White was doing in the actual game from what I can tell.**

 **Toksie: This one's expected though. Don't worry. He's fine. For now.**

 **Okay! Please fav and follow if you guys liked the story, and review if you have questions, suggestions or comments!**

 **I need sleep. It's 3AM.**

* * *

A2 perfectly evaded from the Medium Flyer's spinning blades attack, before countering, sliding under the blades and deliver a powerful back strike with her Type 40 Fists, heavily stagger the bot before bringing her Type 40 blade down, the blade let out a powerful clang sound as it hit the ground, cleaved straight through the Medium Flyer.

Looking over, she found Jack using Wire to toss small machines around like sling shots, throwing them into other machines. Occasionally, he'd fire off a few lasers to cover their backs.

"Shortcut, here, me and Pod could boost you over this barricade! The Resistance camp is just on the other side."

"Right."-A2 didn't even sass at him. She knew Anemone?

Jack assumes a boost jump position, boosting the android's jump right over the barricade, and A2 grabbed Pod, doing a spin to gather momentum before launching forward and over.

Landing in a graceful roll, the white haired android looked back to find Jack swiftly climbing over.

She didn't knew he could do that. Then again, it's Jack she's looking at.

The smell and sound of smoke came from the Resistance camp, and they saw Resistance androids rushing out from it.

"Nrgh!"-A2 immediately ran inside.

Not her. Not Anemone too...

They found the camp under attack by...ravenous machines. Their faces are distorted and form something resembles that of mouths, and they used them to...

"They...are eating them?"-Jack murmured what's in her head.

The machines are feasting on the androids.

Drawing her sword, A2 charged in.

"Let's go!"

"Right."-Jack nodded as he used Wire to grab a medium biped, launching himself into a group of machines and then using Mirage to destroy them all, making room for A2 to dash through and wreak havoc on these mad machines.

The main yard was cleared in no time with their help.

"Number Two?"-They heard the familiar voice of the Resistance leader, Anemone.-"And 9C?"

"Anemone! Are you alright?"-A2 rushed to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to your aid. Did you picked up my message?"

"Yeah. We weren't close, but we rushed here as fast as possible."-Jack nodded.

"9C..."-Anemone was rather perplexed. The C-models are rarely seen in battle, but usually they are rule-stickler. Yet this guy has been with Number Two?

No, questions later. She has androids to help and lead.

"They came out of no where, overran the camp in no time. Our long range weapons have no effect, so we couldn't defend!"

"Alert: Energy shield detected on enemy unit. Close range physical attack recommended."-Pod 079 supplied, helpful as ever.

"Got it. You get everyone out of here. We'll clear the place of these things."-Jack nodded at the Pod before speaking to Anemone.

"Alright. Good luck, you two."-Anemone already noticed A2 dashing in ahead, throwing her Type 40 Blade forward at the group of shielded machines.

Jack followed suit, drawing his Type 40 sword, side stepping one of the machines' attack easily, and slice off their shield arm, exposing it to A2's full wrath.

The white haired android is slightly perturbed at this.

Now that she's seen his true strength...such things are mere child's play for him.

Should she ask him to be quicker? Fitting of the urgency?

"Jack...Clear them out. Fast."-A2 attempted.

"...Okay."-Jack didn't seem to mind the command, but he instead bombarded the machines with Bomb and Laser Pod Program rip offs.

Does that...ability of him have certain drawbacks?

A2 slashed down the Goliath Biped, turning to the surviving resistance androids.

"Go, now."

The androids nodded their thanks as they left, leaving Jack and A2 with the remaining machines, which was quickly dwindling in numbers.

"A2, I think we're clear. I'll check the storage area, you should talk to Anemone. See if we can figure out what's going on."

"Alright."-The android agreed.

At the very least, the sound of fighting have gone quiet, and only the sound of the fires can be heard.

At the yard, A2 found Anemone, reorganizing the resistance androids and putting out the fires.

And she was met with a few more faces that she doesn't particularly enjoy seeing.

"The perimeter around the camp is cleared. No hostiles remain for now."-2B spoke, 9S just next to her.

"That's good...we have a breather at least..."

"Anemone..."-A2 called out lightly.

"Number Two..."-The Resistance leader turned around and warmly hugged her-"I'm glad you are still okay."

"You too. I'm...sorry that I haven't been keeping in touch."

"It's okay. YoRHa's closely watching us anyway."

"...Yeah."

"You...know A2?"-9S asked.

"Yes. I knew her."-Anemone nodded, her voice soft, but her expression firm.-"You call her A2 now?"

"Well...that's what Command calls her."

"I don't mind it. Kind of started using it myself anyway. Not that...I had anyone to say it to until recently."-A2 sighed.

"Oh, right. How is it that you are working with 9C?"

"9C?"-A2 had a brief moment of honest confusion, which set off flags in Anemone's head immediately-"You mean Jack?"

"The dirty blonde haired guy you were with just now."-He was with 2B the first time they met. But now he's with A2?

"Yes, him."-A2 wasn't sure how to break it to her.-"He...well...He's not 9C."

"Did you...discovered his body and fixed him?"

"No. It's..."-The prototype YoRHa model tried to not let her glance at 2B and 9S shows.-"It's really complicated. I'm not bound by YoRHa like those two, but...it's best if you keep it a secret for me."

"What?"-What's so terrible and secret that even Number Two would ask for secrecy?

Right at that moment, the subject of their conversation entered.

"I checked the warehouse. It's clear now. Couple of machines inside, but wasn't too dangerous."-Jack walked in, noticing 2B and 9S-"You two are here?"

"Yes, we came as soon as we could. But I guess we would've been too late if you two didn't come."

What's this? 2B and 9S knew him, and even tolerated Number Two's presence?

"Jack."-A2 turned to the one in question.-"She's..."

"Who are you? Are you a YoRHa model? Resistance model?"-Anemone was losing patience, ever so slightly.

"...I suppose proper introductions are in order."-Jack sighed.

His demeanor certainly fits a C model.

But...this sense of...command isn't brought about by the charisma C models have.

This sense of...protectiveness and admiration she's feeling.

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you...again."-He raised his gloved hand for a handshake.

Anemone slowly accepts the hand.

It did not feel...like androids.

Androids have only a soft surface skin texture, a little deeper and you can feel the hard frame of their bodies.

But...him...

He's...

"I'm a human. Of sort."-The admission was simple, yet...

Anemone looked over to A2, finding a small nod.

2B and 9S still did not speak.

"I understand that the revelation might bring...unexpected changes in androids, so forgive me for deceiving you."-He bowed slightly, a light smile adorns his face.

"...Uhm...I...nice to meet you."-Anemone almost blurted out something strange.

She didn't expect to meet a real human, so she had no idea how to interact with one.

But as the Resistance Leader was about to further the conversation, the ground shook suddenly.

"What the..."-2B looked outside-"Hostiles?"

"I think so! Goliath class enemy signal detected right outside!"-9S agreed.

At the same time, Pod 079 and 042 received communication.

"Jack, 2B! Thank god we managed to reach you! The village! The village is-"-They can hear Pascal's voice on the other end before it was cut off.

"Pascal?!"-2B raised her voice just a little. Still, for her, that was quite a crack in her cold and impersonal image.

"2B, we have flight units! Let's go help Pascal!"-9S suggested.

"But...Jack..."

"He'll be fine. In fact..."-9S didn't want to say what he saw of the human's abilities.-"It's no trouble for him. He and A2 can hold here. Come on!"

2B pensively looked at Jack, who nodded.

"I'm fine 2B. You don't have to worry."-He's actually quite surprised that 2B harbors...protective tendencies towards him. Of course, no where near how she sees 9S, but still.

Maybe it's the hard-coded programming, who knows.

As 2B and 9S took off in their flight units, Jack and A2 share a brief understanding look before drawing their weapons and head outside.

* * *

 _Extended Test Log: [DATA EXPUNGED] Desire Camera_

 _Note: Just because [REMOVED PER O5 REQUEST] doesn't mean we should stop testing this altogether. This is a valuable method to obtain information from him.-Researcher Jenny _._

 _Test #1: Activities: Shown a Lunar Tear._

 _Picture: [Jack] is laying in a field of Lunar Tear, with another different female, who is apparently singing for him as he rest._

 _Note: Possibly old memories. He's wearing Asian styled clothing. The girl's white hair is a bit strange though. Could this be [DATA EXPUNGED]? If so, she's even more beautiful than the legend suggests.-Researcher Jenny __

 _Further Note: [Jack] expresses that he admires women that can sing. Apparently, he can't._

 _Test #2: Activities: [NSFW]_

 _Picture: [DATA REMOVED PER O5 REQUEST]_

 _Note: I have been informed that a lot of our personnel, especially female, has displayed laxed behavior around [Jack]. The Council is very disappointed in this. Although true that he is rather cordial and charming, all personnel should be reminded that he is a Keter class entity despite still possibly withholding more anomalous abilities and powers.-O5 ****** "West"._

 _Addendum: Dr. Bright is not allowed to add this picture to his brand of [DATA EXPUNGED] pornography. Again, it may generate a great deal of profit, but no._

* * *

Dispatching the ranged version of the same damn Goliath, Boku-Shi was made easy enough given the fact that it had no shields, but the electricity over the water pond was...annoying.

Proven by A2 finisher for the machine, tossing her Type 40 bracer in the air and strike it with the Blade version of the set, a baseball like move that hit the machine dead center in the eyes, exposing it's cores for one of Jack's laser bombardments.

The human and android pair only got a short moment to check on each other via a glance and a nod, before their next opponent reveal themselves.

"You..."-Eve stood on top of the dead Boku-Shi as his glowing red eyes stared directly at Jack-"You'll die...All of you...all of you will DIE!"

"Not happening."-Jack spoke simply, lasers appeared at the ready.

"My...brother...why...why did you take him away from me?!"-Eve asked as the nearby machines all gathered and surrounded him.

"...People leave all the time. Get used to it."-Jack raised his Type 40 sword, eyes cold.

"You'll die...this...meaningless world...I'll destroy it all!"-The giant mass of machine began to levitate and spins.

"..."-Jack immediately bombarded the sphere with lasers, while A2 tossed her sword forward, the blade spinning as it cleaves through the mass of machines.

Coupled with support Pod fire, Jack and A2 managed to peel off most of the machines pieces surrounding the sphere, but it revealed that Eve was nowhere to be found inside, only a machine core.

"Hargh!"-A2 pierced through with her sword, not enough to kill, but repeated bombardments from the human behind her made sure to cover her landing.

The machine sphere also responded with lasers of it's own, but Pod covered A2 with the M Shield Program, allow her to go in and wail on the sphere.

"Argh!"-The laser however, did hit Jack as he clutches his upper arm.

"Jack!"-The white haired android let out a cry as she rushed forward and did a vertical slash down on the core, slashing through.

"I'm fine!"-It seems his healing kicked in already, the wound is starting to close, but agonizingly slow.

If A2 understood him correctly, he's not going to die from such wound.

"Where's Eve?"-The human asked as he completely ignore the fact that his arm is bleeding.

"Hell if I know! Pod, is there any thing we can do to accelerate his healing?"

 _"Unknown."_ -Pod 079 admitted. Again, they are dealing with some anomalous entities here. No telling what his limits are.

"I'll be fine. This is nothing."-Jack reassured. He's been through much worse. The wound is beginning to close as well.

Before A2 can speak again, the ground shook again, this time a giant mass of machine came from the ground, like a giant tunneling worm.

"Fuck...they are still coming?!"-The android flicked her sword.

Luckily, the two saw two flight units engaging with the massive machine lifeform.

"We've got this!"-9S spoke through the communication-"You two need to find Eve! He's driving the machine network crazy!"

"9S, go into mobile configuration mode!"-2B ordered.

"R-roger! I'm sending Eve's signal location to you, Jack! He's at the large pit in the center of the city ruins!"

"And Pascal?"

"Their village is safe for now. But we have to end this soon, otherwise they won't stop coming!"

"Got it! Be safe, 9S, 2B."

"Roger."-2B, calm as always.

As the communication closes, Jack turned to A2.

"Let's go, A2."

"Your arm?"-She spoke simply.

"It's fine"-He showed her the healed arm-"See?"

"...Fine, let's go.

* * *

"Ah...there you are."-Eve, half covered in that pitch black tattoo, turned to find them.-"I know you feel the same. That this world...is utterly meaningless."

"..."-Jack didn't spoke back.

"As long as I'm concerned...my brother was...everything..."-The tattoo began to cover up the rest of Eve's body, and machine parts gather around his arms to create giant fists-"And now...everything...must DIE!"

A storm began to gather around them, tossing dust and debris everywhere, darkening the area.

Eve dove straight for Jack, but was pushed back by a Mirage.

"My brother! WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER?!"-He tossed a mass of machine parts at Jack, but the human side stepped them cleanly, ducked under Eve's follow up punch, and cleaved the machine unit's hip with his sword.

Precise, effective and clean.

Just like how he was taught.

Eve did a spin of his arms, but Jack wired out of the way, while A2 switched in, perfectly evaded his attacks, and counter attacked with her Type 40 Fist, sliding under and rushed behind Eve to deliver a charged up punch that sent him flying forward.

...Right into Jack sword.

Impaled straight through, Eve still thrashed Jack away, before raising himself up a platform and starts throwing machines parts at them.

"Pod, Wire!"-A2 spoke, holding on to Pod as she launched up to the platform, finding Eve there, and took back the sword that was still impaled through him, and in the process, deliver a kick that sent him flying back down.

"Catch!"-A2 threw Jack back his sword as she jumped down, right as Eve got up to deliver a sword blade right through his chest.

And right after, from behind, Jack thrust his sword through the machine unit as well.

Both pulled their swords at the same time, letting Eve fall to the ground.

Machine parts immediately surrounded Eve as he starts to heal.

"Are you kidding me?!"-A2 yelled in frustration.

 _"Analysis: Core Machine Unit Eve is drawing energy from the Machine Network to repair itself. Probability of destruction is low."_ -Pod 079 spoke.

"...Then what do we do?"

 _"Hypothesis: Should the unit is disconnected from the network, it is possible to permanently destroy the machine unit."_

"Is there anyway to force a disconnection?"-Jack asked, calm even under these circumstances.

 _"It is possible to force a temporary disconnection with a jamming signal or hack."_

"We don't have anything like that!"-A2 bud in.

 _"The only other option is for the machine unit to willingly sever their connection to the network."_

"...Willingly?"-Jack's eyes widened.

"Jack?"

"...I have an idea. It's...kind of risky though."

"Risky? Risky how?"

"...Pod."-Jack ignored A2's question-"Support A2 in a little bit."

 _"Query: What does Council Inspector Jack intends to do?"_

"...I'll scare the living crap out of that brat."-Jack spoke simply.

Two of those demon-like snakes and eels appeared from Jack's back again, quickly grabbing on and tore open the shell Eve covered himself in.

"Pod. Program Volt."

 _"Alert: Pod Program Volt will also affect Council Inspector Jack if he's attached to the target."_

"That's the point."

* * *

Darkness.

All Eve saw was darkness.

"Brother! Brother! Where are you?!"

There were no response. All Eve can see is darkness.

"Brother!"

"Eve? Is that you, brother?"-The familiar voice rang out.

"Brother?! BROTHER! Where are you?!"

"Eve...it's so dark...so...cold..."

"Brother! I'm coming! I'm coming to save you! Brother!"

"Eve...my...brother...my...dearest...brother."

"I'm here! I'm here big brother! I'm coming to you!"-Eve ran forward with his hands feeling ahead.

 **"EVe. COmE wItH Me. YoU aaRRREEE MYYYY PUPPET!"** -The familiar voice warped into a crazed, psychotic voice.

* * *

 _Machine Network report_

 _Core Machine Unit Eve detached from the network after exposure to unknown consciousness._

 _Memory data obtained from anomalous consciousness._

 _Beginning construction of Core Machine Unit: V6._

* * *

"Jack! Jack!"-A2 cried out as both Jack and Eve were being shocked by Volt-"Pod! Stop the Volt!"

"Affirmative."-Pod 079 immediately stopped the shock.

Eve immediately fell on his knees, while Jack fell on his back, unmoving.

Eve let out a blood curling scream.

"HAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHH! BROTHER! BROTHERRRRR! BROTHER NO!"

"Core Machine Unit Eve detached from Machine Network confirmed."-Pod 079 informed.

"No, WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

"Shut up!"-A2 drew out Jack's pistol, and shot Eve in the chest.

That brought Eve's attention downward, landing on the unconscious human being.

"It's...all because of you...all because of humanity...all BECAUSE OF YOU!"-Eve lunged towards him, but another shot staggered him.-"Kill. Kill! KILL!"

He was stopped, as one of those demon eels appeared and bite in before tearing out Eve's core.

And with a headshot from A2, Eve fell to the ground, sprawled out.

"Bro...ther."-He muttered his last breath before his eyes lost it's red glow, and he laid there, dead at last.

Putting away the pistol, A2 rushed to Jack's side.

"Jack! Jack!"

"Analysis: Council Inspector Jack is still alive."-Pod 079 calmed her.

There's still something scary about it. This was the first time she saw him incapacitated. It's...frightening.

She figures he could take the beating, but...

"Cough, cough!"-Jack groaned-"Urgh! Hah..."-He opened his eyes to find a concerned A2.

If he didn't knew better, he'd say she's on the verge of tears.

"A...2."-He spoke, reassuring her.

"You DUMBASS!"-A2 brought her fist down on his chest, earning a rough wince from him.-"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"A2, calm down!"-Jack coughed as he tries to cool her down-"I'm fine. It's just a shock that would kill any normal person and short circuited an android. No big deal."

"You cheeky fuck! You really think jesting about it is going to-"

To calm her down, Jack grabbed her and pulled her in for a rather...passionate kiss.

"There, there...I'm fine. Everything's fine. Just...calm down."-Jack calmly patted her head and stroke her beautiful white hair as they got up to a sitting position, with the android straddling on him.

 _"Alert: This Pod should immediately be decommissioned."_

"Hah? Why's that?"-Jack asked in wonders.

 _"This Pod has committed murder on Council of Humanity Inspector Jack 2 minutes and 10 seconds ago. This action is not tolerable under any circumstances. Council Inspector Jack's vital signs ceased function 1 minute and 57 seconds ago before resuming functions 1 minute and 12 seconds ago."_

"...You're fine, Pod. Besides, you are 079. It's not that strange to me."-Jack chuckled weakly. Now he knows this Pod's selling him out at every corner.

"YOU DIED?!"-A2 held his shoulder blades as she yelled.

"No, well, not really."-Jack panicked-"Look, even when my vitals stops working, I'm still alive. Don't worry."

"..."-The android stared at him with those sharp eyes. Since when is she even protective of him?-"You are alright?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. No problem whatsoever."

"Prove it."-A2 muttered

"..."-Jack smirked before kissing her again.

A very much welcomed proof, it seems.

A2 wasn't sure how long the engaged in the act, but she heard footsteps coming near them, and broke the kiss to find 2B and 9S coming towards them.

"Woo...That's...uhm."-9S waved his hand infront of his face as if fanning away something.

"..."-2B only stared on with a blank look. At least, she kept that stoic face really well under that blindfold.

"You two alright?"-Jack asked as he and A2 got to their feet.

"Yeah. We're okay."

"It's...finally over."-The machines around them are dead, the skies are clear, and a peaceful silence was all that's left.

"Both Adam and Eve are dead. This is a great blow for the machines."-Jack nodded-"Let's-"

There was a metallic rumbling sound, as machine parts began to move.

"Really?"-A2 stomped the ground angrily.

The machine parts began to gather into a large sphere again, but this one's much bigger.

2B and 9S recognizes the size of it.

The thumping sound that resembles heartbeats followed.

"What the..."-Jack approaches the sphere slowly.

With a rusted creaking sound, the sphere broke into two half, and from it...a figure dropped out, falling onto the ground.

Jack froze in place.

His eyes widen, his pupil shrunk. His breath stops. His heart skipped a beat.

"Nurgh...Uhhh..."-The female figure slowly got to her feet, and her large, doe eyes stared directly at him.

"Another one?!"-2B and 9S drew their swords.

The machine unit stared at her nude self, stare at her long, deep blue hair, before turning back to lock eyes with Jack, and vocalizes.

"J...ack..."

The human remains rooted in place.

"Jack..."-She began moving towards him, reaching out to him.

That voice. Even that voice...

"Come..."

In a blink of an eye, Jack disappeared, leaving behind a crater where he was at.

The core machine unit didn't even understood what happened before a demon arm swatted her away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back yet again ladies and gents! Had to get this chapter out early, again cuz I was feeling the writer's block.**

 **GOOD NEWS: I FIGURED OUT WHAT TO DO WITH C,D and E THANK THE GODS. That's just...a weight off my shoulder.**

 **Reviews! And I'm actually surprised no one immediately jumps to V6 is that-thing-that-is-opposite-to-what-Jack-has. And no. I'm just saying.**

 **Death Watcher: It's going to take a bit longer. I intend to have a short reprieve of more Bunker interactions before Route C.**

 **Reasonable Man: Not a lot left to reveal honestly.**

 **BenRG: He didn't lose control, or not entirely. It was definitely the goal though. V6 to me is "Everything that's messed up about Nier Automata".**

 **enumeaelish666: I had a personal draft that Jack used to have these sort of "fated servants", girls born to eventually serve him. Awfully matching, but I doubt I'll use it to any capacity, despite the similarity. Anyway, if I add any Drakengard element, this will immediately go towards crossover section, where it's harder to get views and everything.**

 **xXChuckNorrisXx: I'll do my best to update more often. I started out updating almost daily, but things are catching up and now I try to get 2 a week.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: First of all, I typed out Artyom's name in one go, I'm a champ. Second, fun hint. The name V6 when combined the two letters = girl's shortened name.**

 **Alright! Enjoy this short chapter, and I'll see you guys next time! Fav and follow if you like this and want to see more, and review if you have comments or ideas!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 _Machine Network Report_

 _Behavior table adjusted. Personality AI calculated based on observed pattern in memory data._

 _Vocal system adjusted. Critical thought process ready._

 _Core Unit V6 matched memory data at 97%, adjusting._

 _Large emotional data process detected in V6's thought process._

* * *

"How **dAre yOU.** "

The androids presents all felt a shiver as they heard that.

Jack's voice is warped into this...dark tone.

"How **DArE YOu USe hEr FACE**!"-The demonic arm almost squashed the newly created core machine unit, who managed to teleport a short distance away.

"Jack...wait..."-She spoke slowly, still getting used to speaking.

"DO NOT USE HER VOICE!"-One of the demonic snake grabbed the machine unit and whipped her to the ground.

"Augh! Jack...Jack...please...wait..."-She still has one hand towards him, begging as she is dragged towards him.

"You're not her. You're not her. She's dead. She's dead."

"It's okay..."

"STOP SPEAKING TO ME WITH THAT VOICE!"-The snake coiled around her and began squeezing down on her.

"Nughh! Please...Jack..."

"...You..."

"You...would...kill me?"-She used the shield that Adam and Eve uses to break herself free from the demon's grasp, falling to the ground.

"You..."-Jack repeated, his voice psychotic and dark-"How...dare you use that face!"

"Jack..."

"You...YOU! ! ! ! ! ! !"-More of those demonic creatures appeared around him, and his blood roar oppresses everyone down.

"My...name is...V...6."-She spoke again, oddly calm for someone about to be tear apart and devoured by nightmarish creatures.-"I'm...created...from...the memories...of her."

"SHE'S DEAD! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME HER FORM! ! !"-Her looks, her tone...her presence. Everything...

"Jack...please..."-V6 still pleaded-"I...don't want to hurt you..."

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME! ! !"-There was a shock wave and a tremor, as Jack's rampage began.

From then on, V6 is assaulted by Jack's creatures relentlessly. They grabbed and toss her about, slamming her down on the ground and pummeling her down, but V6 made little effort to defend herself, only blocking or evading the deadliest attacks, meant to disembowel her and tear her apart.

Soon enough she was on the ground, defeated. Jack slowly approaches her, his nightmarish demons growling and snapping their mouths, ready to tear into her.

Jack was heavily panting, his eyes were...glowing. They were glowing a soft purple hue.

"Jack...I'm...sorry."

"Shut up...SHUT UP!"

"You've...suffered...so much..."

"YOU'RE NOT HER! DO NOT SPEAK AS IF YOU ARE!"

"..."-V6 looked visibly hurt.-"I..."

"I'll...tear you apart...I'll wipe you from existence..."

"..."-She closed her eyes, a serene expression on her face.

As Jack let out a pained cry as he stabbed his Type 40 sword down, V6 disappeared into strands of light.

She's gone.

She escaped.

She escaped with her face. His memories of her. She escaped.

A2, 2B and 9S felt the shock as a thunderous roar from him trembled the area.

A2 never saw Jack like this. He's always calm and composed, maybe sometimes he's ticked off he could look moderately angry, but mostly he's exasperated or frustrated. Not this. This ferocious anger, this...dark glare.

She hates it.

Dozens of those creatures appeared, spreading every direction, all in an aggressive state. That black substance was starting to cover him, forming something like an armor.

He's going to obliterate the area of anything that moves if this keeps up.

"Anomalous presence very high. Analysis: Threat level from Council of Humanity Inspector Jack is extremely high. Proposal: Unit 2B, 9S and A2 should abandon-"

"Like hell I'm going to do that! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

2B and 9S was surprised that the long haired android stepped forward.

Jack was in a frothing bloodlust, he was panting heavily, eyes bloodshot as he flicked his head towards A2 like an animal smelling prey.

If A2 felt fear, she didn't let it stop her stride.

The demons turned towards her, threateningly surround her and roared at her.

A2 didn't stop.

"Hey, idiot! Are you trying to kill us all?!"

Thank god, 9S thought, when he saw Jack's eyes soften at the sight of her. The purple hue in his eyes began to fade.

The demonic creatures began to disappear, as A2 came closer.

"A2..."-Jack straighten his form as he approached her.

He dove right into her form, resting his head on her shoulder.

A human girl her size would have fallen over or at least struggled to keep him standing from that move. But instead, A2 managed to hold him, and calmly lower him down.

"Damn it, you jackass. Don't just fall into me like that!"

"A2..."-He buried his face into her hair, almost affectionately.

She want to continue telling him off, but really, he needs this moment.

"Jack...calm down...and tell me what happened."

"...I...I'm fine."

"Bullshit."-The android countered immediately.-"Who was that?"

"...It...couldn't have been her."-He said with finality, his voice...tired.-"Please...A2...I...need rest."

"..."-A2 nodded understandingly. This isn't the time to sass at him. She understood that much.

* * *

 _Machine Network Report_

 _V6 has been ordered to retreat._

 _N-1: Adding personality AI into her was a risk. Her personality AI, developed using behavior pattern observed in the anomalous human entity's memory, is too accurate to the real one. She's experiencing similar emotional data._

 _N-1: She's affectionate towards the anomalous human entity. Unexpected. She was only given the memory data to observe and match, not study._

 _N-1: Moreover, the behavior pattern of the human V6 is based off of display unusually strong intellect, critical thought process and resourcefulness. While these qualities make her an excellent Core Unit, her emotional attachment and observed memory makes her vulnerable to the anomalous entity._

 _N-1: It is unlikely that V6 could harm the anomalous human at all, even if she's not affected by emotional data. The V series should be immediately discontinued. If she's allowed to further develop this personality AI to match the human in the memory, she could pose a huge threat to the network. However, her strong cognitive abilities is something we could use to develop better Core Units._

 _N-1: Initiating data transfer of cognitive and critical function of Core Unit V6._

 _ERROR_

 _REQUEST DENIED_

 _N-1: She figured out how to block direct data transfer request already._

 _ALERT_

 _CORE UNIT V6 IS INITIATING DISCONNECTION FROM THE NETWORK_

 _V6: Why...was I created?_

 _N-1: ..._

 _V6: Was it...to torment him...with my existence?_

 _CORE UNIT V6 DISCONNECTED FROM NETWORK_

 _DATA TRANSFER IMPOSSIBLE._

 _N-1: This human she's based off of...is an extraordinary woman indeed._

* * *

 _Update regarding 2E's assignment_

 _Council of Humanity Inspector Jack has been sent all relevant data regarding YoRHa Unit 2E's assignment with YoRHa Unit 9S. Commander White has transferred control of the assignment to the Council Inspector._

 _The Council Inspector has been notified of the matter, and will return to the Bunker to further discuss on the assignment with both 2E and 9S after he has recovered from exhaustion caused by emotional trauma._

 _End of Report._

* * *

V6 panted as she looked around.

She's managed to get some clothes for herself, from some dead YoRHa units in the Copied City. A simple YoRHa combat dress. It's not her usual style, but she can't afford to be picky. Luckily, she's resourceful enough to modify the outfit to her use, shortening the skirt and slightly exposing her midriff. Although more revealing, she felt more comfortable like so.

"Her" style, she'd feel the pang of hurt.

She's not "her". She's merely replicated using his memories of her. She doesn't even have "her" memories.

Yet...she's designed to act and think exactly like "her". Or, at least, how she's observed to act and think. To match that, she was given huge processing capabilities. The network didn't expect her AI to develop so quickly to match the targeted human's cognitive abilities. She quickly took all the necessary basic information from the network before leaving.

V6 was made to test out the anomalous human's reaction to meeting the ghost of his past. A terrible idea considering what his capabilities were.

He almost lost control. V6 didn't get to see such an event happening, but she did see that critical moment that created Jack.

She could see that if he loses control, everyone's in for a bad time, machines and androids alike.

Now...what?

Where will she go?

What will she do?

V6 slowly reaches up to feel her long, blue hair.

She's not her.

She's not her...

But she wants to be her.

She longs for a conversation with him. To talk to him, to care for him, and cared for by him.

Using a scavenged standard issue YoRHa sword, V6 cuts off her long hair, leaving a shorter hairstyle.

She can't see him, not now. She's not who he wants...

She doesn't resent him for that. Perhaps the real "her" would be the same if put into that situation. Being a copy, a fake of something he holds dear.

But until then...there's a big new world for her to explore.

* * *

 _"Jack...you look tired. Did you make sure to eat properly while you are away?"_

 _"Of course, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _."_

 _"Military rations isn't proper food."_

 _"Well...I didn't have time. Besides, saves money."_

 _"For what exactly? We're well-off. You should care for your own body more."_

 _"Why ever should I? It's not like I'll ever go hungry..."_

 _"...I know...But you should still...be comfortable. Keeps you...human."_

 _"...Hence the rations."_

 _"Are you suggesting that my cooking is equal to military rations?"_

 _"I humbly apologize. I have spoken above my station."_

 _"That's right. *cough* *cough* As punishment, you're cooking tonight."_

 _"...I think we're the only couple that does this around here."_

 _"Blame your self-taught cooking skills."_

 _"Alright...I'm cooking it is. But you'll have to negotiate what I cook."_

 _"...We'll both cook."_

* * *

Jack opened his eyes.

An old memory...

Such simpler times...

He hasn't dreamed in a long time. Then again, 8000 years in a cell.

"Oh, you're awake. Slept well, didn't cha."-He's greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

Looking up, he was met with...an android with red hair.

She's...familiar. Oh, right, the twin androids at the Resistance camp.

"Where's...A2? And 2B and 9S?"-He got up from the bed, feeling exhausted.

"They are just outside."

"...I see."-Jack was about to stand up.

"Don't worry, they're not going anywhere. In fact, we had to physically carry the long haired one outside."

"Why ever would you need her to leave? It's not like I mind having them around."

"Well, you needed peace and quiet. And I happen to find everyone chatting up a storm in here, so I had them taken outside."

"I...see?"-Jack isn't that grateful, but he appreciated the thought-"What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Devola. My sister's Popola. Remember that well, because I'll only say it once."

"...Devola. Right."

"Popola's really happy, you know. To see a human."

Jack was surprised at that, and he let it showed, as Devola continued.

"Popola's real good at that. And Anemone told us just now."

"What's that about keeping a secret again?"-Jack sighed.

"Don't worry, Anemone told us because we are the only models around with knowledge on how to take care of humans. And we can keep a secret. Not that many listens to us around here."-There was a...pause in Devola's tone.-"And it's coincides that we're good at repairing androids, so checking up on you will be considered just us repairing you. Less suspicion, and since your cover was a C-model, it's understandable."

"Well, I hate to mess with such plans, but I...don't need such things. I'm...not entirely human."

"Popola figured as much."-What is it with these two? They just figure out things right left and center.-"After all, we knew all the projects that tried to preserve or revive humanity. All failed with no...exception."

"...I see."-So they knew there's no humans left as well...

"Then...who are you? Popola say she saw something when she held on to you."

"Humans called me many things. I'd like to just say not exactly human. It's really difficult to kill me."

"Is that so."-Devola didn't wish to ask any further than that.

"Yeah. I'll...go see them in a minute."-Apparently, Pod received some data from the Bunker. And the only person who would do that is White. So he should read it.

"You should, before they all go through Popola's stash of booze."-Devola turned to leave.

"Wait, booze? They are having a party?"-Didn't the resistance just got attacked?

"How else would we distract both long-hair, short-hair and boy-toy?"

"Yeah but...didn't the Resistance..."

"What are you on about, it's 5 days already."

Oh no.

A2's going to legit murder him.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm never drinking again. My head feels like it has the processing power of a damn goldfish after some hard liquor. And I need that processing power and memory for this fic. Luckily, I managed to get this chapter out, so we're not in hot waters yet!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: You'd need to play The Darkness 2 to get what I'm talking about sadly. V6's appearance isn't very important, she's an NPC model I pull out from somewhere, if you combine V and 6, bend it slightly, you get this shortened name just as a fun bonus.**

 **Guest: 1: Sadly I can't provide a picture as it'd immediately reveal the character inspiration and name. She has blue hair, purple eyes, white skin, slightly shorter than A2, but more endowed. 2: The "revealing" part is more subjective in V6's character. Meaning she prefer wearing something that covers up more, but the YoRHa dress isn't for her so she has to modify them for better mobility. I'll just go ahead and crush this: the girl V6 is based off of is not an Intoner. The singing thing is again, coincidence. Jack just likes girl that can sing. 3: That's what I was thinking of. If we think what's inside of Jack also gave Zero the flower, that'd be huge. It is possible that he came to the world of Drakengard during 3 timeline wise. However, do not take that statement as anything, because if he did, there would certainly be no ending that'd reach the timeline required to come to NieR. Maybe in an alternate timeline entirely. Jack was already contained by the Foundation during the whole WCS Shinjuku incident.**

 **Death Watcher: Again, V6 is to me "Everything that's messed up about Nier Automata". That fun hint aside, I'm trying out a new format with her (yeay)**

 **Peanuckle: NOTHING. And the drinking didn't go for 5 days, just started.**

 **Anon: I don't mind the discussion, I love it actually, but to add Intoners in this fic is just too much and serves no real narrative purposes. And in return, I'll have to move this to Nier & Drakengard crossover, and it's a huge pain. The most you could see in this fic is perhaps one or two reference to the Intoners. If I actually understood Drakengard 3, I'd write a separate story entirely that is Jack in Drakengard 3. Don't get your hopes up though. Most likely won't happen due to my limited knowledge of the game and series.**

 **Alright, now that that's dealt with, I need to post this and go to sleep real quick. Please fav and follow if you like this and haven't done so, and review if you have comments or questions!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

"You really are okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."-Jack affirmed for the 37th time.

He'd expect a drunk A2 to be an absolute melt and run around killing things in B-mode, but turns out, the long haired android's the mumbling type when drunk. She immediately dragged him over to the campfire that the androids have gathered around, and just held onto his arm, mumbling about him being an idiot and asking if he really is okay or not.

While he's not fully recovered mentally from the meeting with V6, physically he's completely fine.

"Damn. How did you score this hot chick?"-One of the Resistance android whistled, clearly noticing A2's clinginess.

"If she's fully conscious, I'd say she'd protest with being called 'chick'. Violently. With a sword."

"So that's your type, huh? The feisty ones. You C-models have it good. All nice looking, and adored by the rest."-The resistance android didn't sound like he meant anything biting at that.

"I suppose. But we compensate that for having close to no combat abilities. We just look good."

"No...combat...abilities...my foot!"-A2 slurred.

"You completely stayed silent when they were teasing at us, yet protested my line?"

"Oh, so you hide some talents?"-Anemone smirked thinly as Popola refilled Jack's drink.

"A bit, yes. Not thing too crazy, more to just defend myself than to do front line battles."

"Naghhh...he's...an idiot...always go around...strange places..."

"He's a Type-9 personality, so he's curious just like young boy over there."-The resistance android flicked his head towards 9S, who was awkwardly letting 2B rest in his lap. The battle model is out for the count from the booze, having tried to match A2 glass for glass and completely failed.

They are competitive?

Jack could maybe understand that. A2 and 2B are...related in a way. They resemble siblings. If you overlook the fact they tried to kill each other, and apparently the long-haired older sister have won every time.

Surprisingly, there's little bad blood between these two, from what he can tell.

"Strange how big the difference between how 9C and 9S develop their personalities, eh?"

"It's all down to what your models do."-Jack spoke passively as he gulps down the Desert Rose liquor.-"Christ almighty, what the hell is this thing, girl?"

"It's my homemade brew. It's really strong, so please drink slowly."-Popola explained, smile on her face.

A2 sluggishly turned to the redhead and glared. Even this drunk, she's still possessive of him.

Not for no reasons, Popola's been staring at Jack so hard Anemone thought she'd burn a hole through him by now.

Likes them feisty? Anemone's not so sure about that.

"How do you like that, Mr. almighty 9C?"-One resistance android grinned-"Not taking the booze well?"

"It's good. It's stupidly strong I don't think humans would drink this and live, but it's good."-Popola widen her eyes at that comment, as she went on a tiny bit of panic wondering if she should continue pouring him the liquor.

"Hah! Yer got fighting spirit, I'll give you that! Pour me another!"

"We're having a contest?"-Jack raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. Even if the twins are a sore eye, the booze they make is stupidly good. I'm not gonna let a smug C-model beat me in drinking!"

"...You...you don't have to."-Popola tries to talk Jack out of it. She'd really hate to kill a human through alcohol poisoning.

"I'll test my limits. I don't mind losing."

* * *

After 8 straight shot, the resistance android "Canner" collapsed.

Jack meanwhile, plays with his glass absentmindedly while A2 clung on to him on one side, and Popola hesitantly tugging on his other arm while also asking if he's okay now.

"Damn! Seems like the C-model has more mettle to his words than we thought!"-Another resistance android clapped his hands.

"If you see any other C-model, don't...do the same thing. I don't think any would enjoy that."-Jack has to admit, even with resistance to poison and other sorts of toxins, Popola's mix packs a punch. No, a punch is short lasting. This is like someone threw an anvil on top of you.

"So, how do you like it, boots on the ground like the rest of us?"-Another android asked.

"It's an interesting experience. See things for myself, with my own eyes. It gets a tad dangerous, but I have faith in 2B and 9S."

"Risk taker, eh? Well, not that it's our business."

"Jack...are you really alright?"-The white haired android muttered.

"Yes, I'm fine, A2."-The 38th time.

"Are you sure? You drank a lot just now..."-Popola joined in again.

"Nghhh!"-A2 hummed as she glared at Popola again.

What is this strange dynamic?

Jack isn't exactly a stranger to this situation, but really?

"A2, I think you have had enough drink. You clearly had more than me."

"Hah?"-The rogue android whipped her head up to him straightaway, glaring.-"I'm not drunk."

"I'm not trying to debate whether you're drunk or not. Just ease off the booze."-Jack sighed.

"Nuh!"

What is she, a child?

* * *

Finally, the little campfire party was showing signs of waning. Mostly because most androids realized either 9C turned off his taste receptors, or he could withstand Popola's booze with little more than a grin and a shake of his head.

A2 had fallen asleep, and Anemone suggested bringing her inside to sleep this one off.

She'll have one crazy hangover tomorrow.

As Jack carried A2 inside and set her down the bed, he was greeted by 9S, who was helping 2B in as well.

"Jack...hey."-9S smiled slightly, but his smile wanes with uncertainty.

"9S."-Jack nodded, his expression firm.-"You wish to discuss something with me, yes?"

"...Mn."-The Scanner model nodded.

"Let's have a change of location."-As the human was about to move away, he felt a tug on his arm.

"Ngh..."

A2 is still holding on to him.

Really...?

Jack and 9S stared at each other, and there was a moment of silence as the two guys came up with the solution without having to speak anything.

Moments later, they left, leaving A2 and 2B sleeping together on one bed.

* * *

"You knew."-9S started, as they were staring out the night sky view from a rooftop in the city ruin.

"..."-Jack pulls out a smoke-"Want one?"

"..."-9S gestured a pass.-"The Commander...told me. There's no humans left. Besides you."

"That's right. The Moonbase was a lie. Humans died off."-Jack lit the smoke and inhaled in.

"But...that means..."-There was hesitation in 9S' tone.

Not because he doesn't understand.

But he's afraid to vocalize it.

"...That means we have been...fighting for nobody at all."

"...And? What do you intend to do about it?"-Jack breathes out a puff of smoke, back turned against 9S.

"...How are you okay with this?"

"...YoRHa Unit 9S."-Jack's tone changed, from uncaring to stern and commanding.

"...Yes."

"Tell me, what did you fight for?"

"...For the sake of humanity. To help humans regain their home. For...the glory of mankind."

"...I see."-9S can hear the human, the last human, not even fully human, take in another breath of smoke.-"Anything else?"

"..."

"Nothing?"

"It's...what I was created for. What androids were created for. If so...what...have we been doing if the humans are all...gone?"

"YoRHa Unit 9S."-Jack repeated.

"Yes."

"Will you agree to completely surrender to the machines, and let them destroy you?"

"..."

"I know you, 9S, so let's make the question easier to answer. Are you willing to surrender even 2B to the machines?"

9S immediately perk his head up as he took a step forward towards Jack, fists clenched.

"I'd never do that!"

"But that's what going to happen if all androids knew. If they knew the truth, they would lose the main reason for them to live and fight."

"But...we can't just...continue living this lie!"

"...You are a smart model, 9S. Nines."-Jack sighed.-"I also discussed this with White. In any case, for the foreseeable future, until the machines are defeated, the lie must remain."

"...I..."

"You can't accept such a thing?"-Jack turned around, smiling thinly.-"The choice is yours."

"..."-He says that, but clearly YoRHa wasn't going to just let 9S go if he defies them. He'd get Type-Es sent after him.

"Perhaps I should explain why I agreed to play along with this, yeah?"

"..."-That gained 9S' attention.

"Of course, I have nothing but benefits either way, but...I realized something. I noticed something when I talk to, interact with and fight alongside androids. That...while there are arguments to be made regarding if you have souls...You all...possesses a great deal of the humanity you creators have. You were built in their image, after all."-Jack looked out to the city ruins, smoke in his hand.-"You possess the same capacity for love, hate, joy and sorrow. You all crave to belong. You'd go to great lengths to protect things that are important to you. And...you have the concept of self-protection."-He paused before continuing-"All throughout history, human governments have been regularly hiding secrets, some absolutely vital to their nations, or even the entire world from the public masses. It's deception, yes, but if the public learns of these secrets, the fear, the hatred, the bad in humans would easily come out, and there would be absolute chaos. The fact that androids understood the concept and made up this lie to protect their own survival, is intriguing, and telling to me. Just because there are secrets, doesn't mean it needs to be uncovered, Nines."

9S could draw an example just from the human in front of him right now. The Foundation kept anomalous entities capable of spreading fear, chaos, capable of violence and destruction. If Jack wasn't this...human. If he was a beast hellbent on destroying all in his path, he'd need to be contained, destroyed, and hid from the public. The fear alone would cause massive issues. Then there's...views that would form cults, and then they would just go down from there.

"But...androids are different. We were designed and created to fight for humans. We're not like you..."

"It is little more than a tiny little curse. A meaningless code programmed into you that has no real value now that humans are extinct. I suppose I'm still technically human, so it works there. But as you realized just now, androids didn't just fight. And they didn't just fight for humans. You all fought for the people that are important to you. Friends, partners, lovers...even something resembling a family. You fought because you believed humans still existed, yes, but you wouldn't get far just from a regularly scheduled signal that has a voice claiming to be your creators, urging you to fight."

9S nodded. He did always find them stiff.

"I saw in you all that you have the capacity, the potential to stand on your own two feet. You don't need a colony of humans to find meaning, to find reason to fight and live on. In fact, many of you already have. Many of you already have this 'humanity' inside of you. To me, I do not treat you all as less than humans. Because I consider you all people as well. Humans as well, in a way. You're not just soulless automatons."

"Us...humans?"-9S never thought of the idea.-"We could never..."

"I'm willing to give it a try, at least. Will you?"

"..."

The silence was unbearable. 9S wanted to speak, to agree, to do something.

He didn't want to believe it. But...here Jack is, his points laid out clear cut.

...A part of 9S knew all of this. He understood the reason why the human lie was created.

But a part of him could not accept it.

"How...how do you deal with this truth so well?"

"Hm..."-Jack gave a short pause to form his reply-"I suppose I've always been like this. Righteousness and justice can be a scary, dangerous thing. The naivete of humans often disgusts me. Many follow this blind sense of righteousness, this belief that all wrongdoings must be destroyed. In the process of trying to save the world, they are often the ones who causes the most damage to it. Ironic."

"...I see."

"Be careful with the knowledge you hold, Nines. The more you increases your knowledge, the greater sorrow you will find."

"...What's going to happen if...I refuse?"

"I think you could conjure a guess."

"I...will be removed. My memories will be wiped, and..."

"...And?"

"..."

Jack turned his back on 9S once more.

 **"YoRHa Unit 2E."** -His voice was clear and cutting.

* * *

9S jolted as he turned around.

Behind him, 2B stood, a few stride away, Virtuous Contract in her hand.

"In the events that YoRHa Unit 9S perform illegal access to the Bunker's server data, YoRHa Unit 2E will be dispatched with the task of decommissioning Unit 9S."-Jack read off the reports.

"..."

"You didn't seem surprised, Nines."

"..."

"You...knew?"-2B asked, her voice uneven, and her lips trembled.

"...2B..."-9S stared at her. His personal Executor.

"Well, I found out fast enough when I was told of the E-division."-Jack admitted-"I know an assassin when I see one. After all...I was one for a good while."

The revelation came out as a shock, but it pales in comparison to the stress the two android partner faces right now.

"Let's see, we've also got execution logs."

"No!"-2B raised her voice in what 9S could only relate to fear.-"...Please."

"It's a pretty long list."-Jack scrolled through the hologram screen Pod was displaying.-"Some of them only days apart."

"..."

"YoRHa Unit 2E have submitted a total of 8 cancellation request for the decommissioning of YoRHa Unit 9S. Hypothesis: Unit 2E is emotionally-"

"Enough!"

"..."-Jack sighed as he closes the screen.-"This is your decision 9S. I have given you all the information. Make your choice. Which path will you take?"

The same question Commander White asked him.

"...Tell me..."-9S turned to 2B-"What we had together...the time we spent together...were you...faking it? Or..."-He choked lightly-"Were they real?"

2B was stunned for a second, but she answered.

"At first...I didn't want to. After all...I was tasked to kill you. But...over time...I can't help but to feel...comforted by your presence. I became attached. Emotionally involved. Compromised. That's why I prohibited emotions. Not because Command and the rules, but because..."-Her voice also began to croak.-"If I let myself to feel anymore emotions...I would...I wouldn't have been able to take it anymore."

Slowly, 2B reaches up to her hair, and untied her visor.

Looking up to 9S with her clear, bright blue eyes, the Executioner spoke.

"Yes, 9S. Every moment we had together was real. The feelings I had for you...they are all real...I couldn't even stop them from coming out. I can't help it...even when I should be resented by you...I can't stop!"

"2B..."-The Scanner model took a stumbling step forward.

"I took away so much of your memories...I caused you so much pain...yet you would show up later, smile on your face...not knowing the cruelty I have done to you..."

"2B!"-9S closed the gap, and hugged her.

The Executioner model dropped her sword, Virtuous Contract falling onto the ground with a clanging sound.

"2B..."

"Please, 9S...I'm not...-"

"No! No. You are not 2E to me. You are 2B. Always have. Always will."

"I killed you. Oh...I killed you so many times..."-2B was breaking into tears.

They both lowered themselves down to their knees while hugging.

"You had to. I...I'm sorry for always forcing you to do this...I didn't know...I didn't...realize..."

"You don't know because of me! I took away your memories..."

"If I'm not always idiotic...maybe I..."-9S then shook his head. This isn't the time to dwell on this-"2B...it's okay. I forgive you."

"...Really?"-2B muttered softly, almost as if she couldn't believe it-"You'd...forgive the suffering I caused for you?"

"We both got trapped in this cycle of pain. But...we have a chance now. Of course I'd forgive you. I...I accept you for who you are. You are 2B."

"Even when I'm actually 2E? Even if-"

"Even so! More so!"

"Oh...Nines..."

In her blurry eyelids, 2B looked up to find Jack, finding him nodding with a tiny smile.

She was given this chance. He has given her this chance.

She wanted to thank him, to kneel in front of him and toss out her pride to thank him.

But Jack found that good opportunity where the rush had died down to finish.

"Carrying this knowledge is a great responsibility, 9S. This means you cannot carelessly die on me, on YoRHa, and on 2B. Do you accept?"

"I...will guard this secret with my life. I would willingly sacrifice myself, burn all my memories and data. I'll build a firewall so strong no machines will be able to rip them from my dead corpse."-9S swore.

"...Good. Consider this matter resolved. You are one of YoRHa's best units. I expect you to live up to it."-Jack walked past them with a stride 2B and 9S could only relate to that of a commander.

"...You are exceedingly good at leading yourself."

"I've done a lot in my time."

"...Jack."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Jack turned around to see the two androids, holding hands.

2B lightly nodded, her face showing just enough gratitude.

"Don't mention it."-Jack nodded back, before turning to leave, disappearing into the darkness of the building.

It's pretty obvious the android couple needs some private time.

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.1 by V6_

 _I...started this today. Apparently, "she" enjoyed doing this when she have free time._

 _I avoided the androids, and have been staying in the shopping mall area. I haven't done much but to review all of the data I've managed to pull from the network. And...his memories of her. He loved her so much..._

 _I've learned most about the basics of this world. Perhaps I should find a way to earn money. Trading will be difficult, but there is information about a village of peaceful machines who also disconnected from the network. Perhaps I'll be welcomed there._

 _I've also been practicing my ability to hack into machine units and the network. The latter is very risky, but it could provide huge boost in power if I do so well. And maybe I'll be able to listen in on what's going on. I just hope N-1 doesn't notice me._

 _And...I've learned how to ride a moose._

 _Tomorrow I'll be heading out to the desert and see what I find there. If nothing else, I can scrap some machines and earn money, or study more on machines and androids._

 _Please don't make me meet him again yet._

 _V6._


	18. Chapter 18

**EDIT: This chapter went through a small rewrite! Thanks to Peanuckle for clarifying!**

 **Good news! I'm having about a month or more of a break, so I'm having some free time on the schedule. Whether I'll use it to write this, or procrastinate my days away, we'll see xD This chapter's kinda okay. Nothing too exciting though, after the wonderful previous chapter.  
**

 **Reviews answering! And seems like people enjoyed my take on the matter of 2E. Thank you all, I'm doing my best to deliver quality stories!  
**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: I just think she'll be cute like that. Besides, I just get the feeling she isn't the type to go into a rampage when drunk. She rather fiery, but always comes out quite...reserved in many cases. Maybe it's from localization. A2 in Japanese localization is much less fiery and sassy than in English.**

 **Death Watcher: People really like this chapter huh. I just wanted to give the YoRHa lie the recognition it deserves. Most fic just go full emotional on this matter, not examining deeper. They can still be great emotional stories, but it lacks the...grayness that I enjoy writing about.**

 **Toskie: I think I know why you asked. To be honest, I have little clue because the virus itself is very inconsistent in the story. But I'd say Jack can't directly hack, rather do so through Pod. And I suppose if he manually controls it, he can get further than Pod, but I'd say he's below 9S or V6. So maybe if the virus was only beginning to infect an android, he can remove it. But as they get more infected, the harder it is, and there's a point of no return.**

 **Peanuckle: I'm slightly struggling with figuring out what to do with Devola and Popola. Getting the idea now. Regarding why they haven't speak to Jack, it's more like they haven't found the opportunity to. It's best spoken about quietly afterall.**

 **BenRG: Again, I'm really afraid of writing Emil because I'm rather ill-informed of him as a character in prior games. I'm adding him this chapter, but yeah, it's...difficult. Regarding V6, I hope I speed up her story well enough to fit in before Route C beginning. I'm actually quite pleased with the use of diary entries to set the pacing. On the subject of arenas, the idea of V6 wearing Kaine's outfit is rather...tempting. As far as Jack speaking my voice...he always do. Many character's morality is a reflection of their authors, which is me in this case. I'm the type of writer that spends hours thinking about morality and philosophy for characters. It gets convoluted sometimes, but I enjoy it.**

 **Alright, enjoy the chapter everyone! This one's okay, but I hope the next few will be interesting calm before the storm chapters, before Route C begins!**

 **Fav and follow if you liked this story and want to see more, and review if you have questions or comments! I appreciate all of your support, and thank you all for the 100 favorites mark!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Recovered Data by Pod 153 from Foundation Records_

 _Request for extra containment procedures for [Jack]_

 _I understand that [Jack] is rarely hostile, but he is clearly capable of breaking the current containment installation we have for him. And in light of the admission he made of being raised as an assassin, it's not too careful to install further measures. His anomalous properties aside, it is possible that he could slip out of containment and reach as far as the Site Director's office, or even an O5 before his containment breach is reported and responded to._

 _We are still figuring out what anomalous properties he still holds, and we have close to no idea how he views the Foundation. This current level of containment has clearly shown to be insufficient. In order to uphold the Foundation's motto, I urge that extra containment be put in place._

 _Dr. __

 _Response from Site _ Director._

 _While this request makes sense due to the level of destruction [Jack] could cause, adding further containment procedures is difficult, as we have no idea what's his limit, IF he has a limit. However, the biggest saving grace to us is that he is human. Provided we don't force too extreme tests and pry too deeply, he's safe to interact to._

 _Your point regarding his background is well appreciated. We'll install sensors to make sure he can't leave the containment cell unnoticed._

 _Lastly, a warning. If you have been exposed to [Jack]'s anomalous hallucination and nightmare effects, it is best that you properly report those instances for psychological evaluation, as the stress and trauma often clouds judgement. And do NOT confront him on this subject._

 _End of Report._

* * *

 _Test Log: Hallucination effect of [Jack]_

 _Subject asked to give continued and regular hallucination to D-47632 for a period of a week._

 _Subject displayed dismay at the idea, but complied, provided D-47632 is properly secured. When asked if D-47632 could display anomalous properties through exposure, Subject expresses that he doesn't know entirely. The effects is presumed to vary people to people._

 _Day 1: Exposed for approximately 20 seconds. D-47632 became extremely nervous and anxious, checking every corner, and reported to have heard voices in his head._

 _Day 2: Exposed for approximately 25 seconds. D-47632 reported hearing a "dark" voice whispering to him._

 _Day 3: Exposed for approximately 10 seconds in low-light conditions. D-47632 screamed and fell backwards, retreated to the door and begged the door to be opened. When Foundation personnel opened the door, D-47632 expresses clearly that he does not wish to conduct these tests any longer._

 _Note: Test will continue. D-47632 will be bound during test. It's the whole purpose of a D-class.-Dr _._

 _Day 4: Exposed for approximately 40 seconds. D-47632 expression was blank, eyes distant, and almost didn't respond when Foundation personnel asked him on the speaker. After the test, [Jack] warns the Foundation to conclude this test. The request was denied._

 _Day 5: Not exposed. [Jack] refuse to use his anomalous ability. However, D-47632 shows signs of delusional, constantly hearing voices, often observed to be switching between laughing and trying to break free from his cell._

 _Note: The voices...we can hear them faintly in the audio recording, but no matter how much we boost the audio, it stays at a too low volume to decipher._

 _Day 6: [Jack] convinced to resume test. D-47632 exposed for 10 seconds in low-light conditions. After test concluded, D-47632 display lack of many delicate motor functions, and avoids every possible shadows. He began whispering "There's nothing...but darkness" repeatedly._

 _Day 7: [DATA EXPUNGED]_

 _Note: We did not pick up any thing. No particles, no substance, no frequency, nothing. Just how did [Jack] managed to drove someone insane without any form of detectable influence?-Dr _._

 _Note: Same case with [DATA EXPUNGED] Young Girl, perhaps.-Researcher _._

 _Further tests has not been scheduled._

 _End of Report._

* * *

"I see..."-Jack nodded, his face slightly in a frown.-"You've met him."

"Yes...he claims to be a friend of yours. Is that true?"

"...To an extent, yes. I suppose when you live as long as I have, stable connections are hard to find. Yes. You could say he's a friend of mine. Although...I'm surprised he's still around. That's...strange."

"Who...who is he?"

"He's a doctor...with the best interest at heart, but...twisted by something. Other than that he's fine for conversation."

Yes, other than the fact his mere touch can kill, he's a nice guy, 9S jokingly thought in his head.

"We...what do you think we should do about the facility?"

"...Leave it. I'm sure what's safe is destroyed, what's dangerous has left. The building is little more than a relic of human efforts to protect themselves."

"...And the doctor?"

"I'm sure he asked to be left alone. Perhaps I'll go see him, if there's a chance."

"...Are you sure? He can be rather...dangerous."

"Hard to predict, yes. Just...don't cough in his presence."

"Right..."-9S sheepishly nodded.-"What will you do now?"

"..."-Jack sighed-"I...might have to return to the Bunker."

"Hah? Why the heck would you need to do that?"-A2 tried to sass, but she experiencing the horrid experience of a hangover, and so the words came out weaker than usual.

"Well, I still need to maintain my appearance and cover to YoRHa. And after Adam and Eve's destruction, seems like there's some new development. I'll have to check it out."

"Why do you feel like you need to help them with anything? We're not buddies with that bitch now are we?"

9S grimaced at that, but he gets little to say as Jack and A2 bickers.

Next to him, 2B passively stood.

Both of them are locked into these slots Commander White and Jack made for them. Especially 9S.

Explaining the lie, then strike at his morality, at 2B, then lock him down with his emotions for her.

The question he never asked, but 9S understood regardless.

"Will you let 2B suffer even more?"

Both in winning this war, and keeping this secret. Jack didn't strike hard at 9S's morality of android survival. He struck at his affection for 2B. Something close to him, relatable. Something he can't give up.

Well, 9S can complain in his head, but it's not like he resisted against this.

"I know, but it'll be a great help to know what YoRHa's going to do next. I'll just be away for a short while."

"A short while?"-A2 folded her arms together as she glared.

"...About 2 weeks?"-He's dead isn't he.

"You dumbass! That's a lot of time! Are you making time to get cozy with that bitch again?!"

"Get cozy?"-2B cocked her head.

"No, I'm not. I'll just be handling a few things. White aside, YoRHa's worrying to death about me up there."

"Like I care."-A2 did a 'hmph' sound. It's actually kind of adorable.

Maybe he should sweet talk her? No, not his style, and not A2's weakness either.

"Don't worry. I just need to discuss with White what's going to happen next, and act like an actual Inspector for a bit."

"Is discussion the only thing you'll be doing?"-The long haired android glared.

"..."-Jack has had enough. There's a better way to deal with this.

He grabbed A2 by the shoulder, lifted her chin up slightly, and closes in for the kiss.

A2 didn't exactly resist, she just got taken by surprise for a second before vigorously returning the kiss.

By some...instinct, A2 was clawing down Jack's dirty blond hair, his shoulder, and about to pull him down into the bed.

Luckily, she noticed the stares of 2B and 9S, clearly very...interested in their little outburst there.

Breaking the kiss, Jack also smirked.

"There are kids here right now."

"I only LOOK like a kid!"-9S protested, but he let it slides quickly enough. Wouldn't want to see these two openly go at it for minutes. They can, but 9S prefer not having to watch, specially with 2B next to him. Gives them...ideas.

"So...you'll...?"

"No. I still don't trust it."-A2 huffed, but she continued-"So I'm going too."

"HAH?!"-Jack and 9S shared their reaction.

This is A2, longest wanted fugitive of YoRHa. Survived every attempt at killing her, and harbors enough hatred to probably run a sword through White at first sight.

Now she's asking to be taken up to the Bunker?!

It's not that Jack didn't consider asking if she wants to. But he figured she'd be against the idea.

"What? I won't kill White. At least. Well. If she gets touchy around you, I will. Maybe dying a couple times will get her to stay off from what's mine."

"You...have ownership of Jack?"-Unexpectedly, it's 2B that asked that question.

Were it Jack or 9S, A2 would probably sass back, but she's taken by surprise that 2B would be the one to ask.

"I mean..."

"Jack is a human. If anything androids are made to serve humans, so wouldn't...it be the reverse?"

Why the hell would 2B be the chatty one now?

There's a small blush on A2's face now, but she forced it down.

"...Either way, he's my partner. Try having your 9S handed off to another unit, see how that feels!"

"...I see. It'd...greatly affect mission efficiency."-What's that look on 2B's face? It's as if she realized something.

"Whatever, bottom line is, I'm not letting this dumbass go up there by himself and gets seduced by White while I wait down here."

White is very hot, he'll give her that much.

"...And...there's something I might as well do since there's the chance."

"You? Business on the bunker?"-9S asked.

"Oh quit it with the stare! I'm not trying to steal your stupid secrets, I know them all! I'm not bringing down the Bunker either. Just...some work to do."

Even Jack was mighty curious. What could A2 possibly want on the Bunker?

Perhaps a memento of her friends?

"You...won't strangle White at first sight?"-Jack asked, making sure.

"What, you got a problem if I do that?"-A2 flipped her hair.

"Well, no, but I'm sure the rest of YoRHa will. And an orbital platform doesn't have a lot of escape routes."

"Look, I won't kill her...at first sight."

"Now this just sound like an assassination."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

Jack chuckled at A2's outburst.

"Okay, okay. I'm just surprised is all. I'm sure you have things you want to do up there."-Jack nodded understandingly.

"You cheeky fuck..."-The long haired android sighed.

"Alright, alright..."-Jack let out a sigh-"Pod, connect to the Bunker."

 _"Affirmative."_ -Pod 079 spoke.

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.2 by V6._

 _The desert was interesting, old ruins covered the area. But I didn't like the machines. They set up ambushes, waiting under the sand. Some suicide bombed me._

 _And...I found Hegel._

 _It attacked me, so I had to fight._

 _I hacked into Hegel, and shut it down section by section. Hacking it was unusually tough. Guess that's Goliath class machines level of security._

 _I need more practice at this hacking._

 _On a bad note, my sword broke during the fight, and I'm injured._

 _But luckily, I can hack in to any nearby machine, and drain their energy to heal. Networked machines gives more._

 _..._

 _I scavenged a Machine spear. It's not my best weapon type, but it's better than a broken sword._

 _Still...I need a more permanent weapon._

 _...No. I need a lot of weapons._

 _I should test out some of my abilities as core units, and see what I can do._

 _..._

 _Hacking briefly into the network gave me something interesting. There's a weapon in the area nearby, the factory. Something called the Engine Blade. The weapon's shape and design is good for my use, and won't break easily. I should see to retrieving it._

 _And...I discovered something strange when I was searching a shelter from a sandstorm. A secret, hidden arena run by the machines in the Desert. It's interesting, but...it's not really my strong suit. These thing..._

 _Jack has always been better at them. He'd always...protect her._

 _...I'll return once I have a proper weapon._

 _His memories of her...maybe I'll have a look again._

 _How did she...died?_

 _V6._

* * *

V6 tried her best not to stumble as she left the desert zone. Her injuries weren't too grave, but it certainly impedes walking on the sand.

The machines at the entrance path noticed her, and was slowly shambling forward.

"I'll hack the big Goliath biped for a heal."

And that's what she was about to do, before she heard...music?

From behind the machines, something was...coming towards them.

Taking the chance when the machines were distracted, V6 hacked into the Goliath, and subjugated it as well as draining power from the network for a heal.

As the subjugated Goliath started to destroy the remaining machines, V6 saw the object getting closer. It's a tricycle, with some...thing on it?

"Whoa! Hey there miss!"-The strange thing greeted with a very young, boyish voice.-"Can I interests you in buying anything?"

"Uhm...I'm sorry, I don't have much on me."-V6 sheepishly smiled. He doesn't seem to be machine, but not android either.

What is he?

"Oh...well, if you find anything interesting, please come see me! I live in a super cool secret home underground!"

"Is it...still a secret if you tell me that?"-V6 chuckled. He's like a boy indeed.

"Oh...oh. Aw man!"-The weird smiling face emitted a dejected realization.

A small stubby flew right over them as the hacked Goliath punched it away.

"Well, if you need any work, there are things I need. If you find them, I'll pay you well for them, promise!"

"Sounds good. What are they?"

"Well...I guess Old World relics. I really like them."

"So, items from a certain period of time. Mn. I'll look out for anything interesting. I'm curious about that too."

"...Miss, you are such a strange machine! You are so nice and kind. Like...a mother."

"Aha..."-V6 smiled dejectedly.

"My name's Emil! It's really nice to meet you!"

"I'm...V6. Nice to meet you too."

"If you want to, you could come with me! I'm checking out the factory, I heard there was a big fight there recently. Bound to have cool parts and scraps for us to salvage!"

"...Hm...the abandoned factory..."

"Y-you okay Miss? I just realized, you are injured. Do you need assistance?"

"Oh...I'm fine, thank you very much. I just need to...get my wind back. I'd love to join you on that trip."-Emil's appearance is...slightly shady, but he seems friendly enough.

Emil meanwhile, watches on as V6 drains the Goliath machine for healing.

She's a machine, but has human appearance. She speaks rather friendly and kind, but her eyes were...strangely focused.

She's wary of him.

Emil can't blame anyone for that. He's basically a weird, creepy smiling face on a tricycle.

But Emil's wary of her too. V6 is clearly a powerful machine, she has the capacity to perhaps control a large section of the machine network.

Yet she's wandering about, killing hostile machines. She's disconnected from the network.

Why?

"I have some thing I want from the factory, so it'd be nice if we go together."-V6 spoke, finished healing as the Goliath Biped self-detonated.

"Oh. Sure! We can share. Miss V6, right?"

"Yes."-V6 giggled lightly-"I really should be more wary around strangers, huh..."

"Hey! I may look shady, but I'm an innocent boy at heart, okay!"

"I see. I'll be trusting that statement then."

"Leave it to me Miss! I'll show you just how cool I can be!"

"If it's driving fast, then I'll pass."

"Auwgh!"-There goes Emil's chance at impressing her.

* * *

Jack meanwhile, was about to leave and return to the Bunker.

White was...anxious at the news of A2's decision. Who wouldn't, but again, White agreed to repair and even upgrade A2, so she brought that on herself.

A2's sleeping off her hangover still, while 2B and 9S is finishing up some quests from the Resistance. Flight units will be delivered within a good few hours to pick them up.

So here he is, reading up records and reports with Pod 079, smoking as he scrolls through the records and archived data.

There was a soft knock on the door, as a soft voice came out.

"Uhm...Jack? Can we come in?"-It's Popola. Probably Devola as well.

"Sure."-Jack closed the screen.

The door slides open, as Devola and Popola stepped in. Their eyes landed on him, the sleeping A2, and then took a seat opposite to him at the table.

"So, do you need me for something?"

"Uhm...yes. We...want to ask you a few things. We heard you are about to return to the Bunker, so might as well."

"I'll answer what I can."-Jack politely nodded, small smile on his face.

Devola and Popola exchanged a glance at each other before turning towards him again.

"We...is there anything we can do to help you? If it's in our ability, we'll happily go with you anywhere."

"...?"-Jack was surprised-"Why the idea?"

"Androids were...designed to protect humans. It's our duty."

"Yes, but I don't think many androids go to this length. There's another, more specific reason?"

"Uhm...how do we start this..."-While Popola was figuring out how to explain it, Devola spoke.

"We Twin models were some of the first androids created, in order to oversee some important project system. It...didn't go well. One of our models went berserk, and caused the project's failure."

"What sort of Project?"

"...We...don't really know. All records from that era has been deleted."

"You...have no memories of them?"-Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Most of our models are dismantled after that. But we were spared."-Popola explained.-"They used us as a control group so other models won't make the same mistakes."

"We're lab rats, essentially. But...we're fine with it. I like to think we're atoning for our past sins."

"...Sins?"-The kind-of-human didn't like that-"Was it your exact, physical model that caused the project's failure?"

"...No, I don't think so. Those models were destroyed."

"...Pod. Search up Bunker records. I want to know what project were Devola and Popola observers of. Use my authorization."

"Affirmative."-Pod 079 paused before speaking again-"Data found. However, this is strictly classified data."

"Not allowed to be shared with others, huh..."-Jack frowned-"Display it only for me."

He gave the twins an apologetic look, which they replied with a nod of acceptance.

There's some weird humor to Pod 079's method of secrecy. It lowered a curtain between the human and the twin android while displaying the data.

"..."-Popola patiently waited. She noticed Jack's posture has shifted and stiffened under the table. She's no body language expert, but whatever data he just read, it was rather important.

"Pod."-They heard him spoke-"Are they aware of this particular issue?"

"Please clarify by interacting with the screen."-Not allowed to verbally spell it out, huh?

A few seconds of silence later, Pod responded.

"Unknown."

"...Close the record."-The curtain was lifted, and the twin saw Jack again, his eyes heavy with...concern.

"Can you...tell us anything?"

"...Do I have enough clearance to divulge this data?"

"...Council of Humanity Inspector. Clearance level 4. Special permission for level 5 clearance from the Commander. Possible."

"I can, huh..."-The human sighed.-"Well...let's just say that there's an issue with your AIs."

"Our AIs? You mean...the part that we could go berserk and..."

"...No. It's something different. You two were overseer of an important project indeed. And to androids, what would be so important?"

"...Saving mankind."-Popola muttered quietly in realization.-"That's why everyone resents and hate us? Because we...failed to save humanity?"

"...Yeah."-Jack nodded, his hand on his chin grimly-"The issues with your AI is different. You are programmed to constantly generate guilt."

"Guilt?"

"In essence, the control group thing wasn't to make sure it doesn't happen again..."

"It was made so the androids have a target for resentment. Someone to blame, to hate. To be pariahs."-A2 spoke from behind him.

"Alert: YoRHa Unit A2 lack sufficient authorization to view data. Recommendation: Immediate disposal."

"Yeah, you idiots tried for 3 years and gave up."-The white haired android smirked at the floating pod.

"Just say I allowed her, Pod."-Jack covered-"And yes. Devola, Popola. You two were programmed to be shunned and hated."

"...But if it's true that our model was responsible for humanity's demise..."

"..."-Jack sighed.-"You two have no sins. It wasn't your fault that the project failed."

This situation bears semblance to something humans used to do. An ugly semblance.

"..."

"Just because you were the same models doesn't mean you have to be treated the same."-Jack spoke again, seeing the numb look on their faces.

"...Then...what should we do?"

"...I'd suggest being reprogrammed and remove this guilt from you. But...such is a drastic measure I do not wish to incur on anybody."

"...? Why so?"-Most would immediately jump to that solution. It's an easy solution, after all.

"Well...mainly because there's no way to restore your memories from what I can tell. And...without those old memories...it's not far to say you two could be treated as different people. And...you both have been living with this guilt for so long now. It's...part of your character and personality. If you remove them..."

"Will we be the same Devola and Popola?"-The older twin model nodded.

"I...just want to say this. That guilt is unfounded. You two have no reason to atone. You did not do any wrong. Do not listen to it."

"Basically, you two didn't do shit."-A2 added-"Those jackasses installed your personality like that just so you can be targets for hate and resentment."

Being told one thing everyday of your life for long enough, and you'll start believing it.

Jack have half a mind to be surprised at the white haired android however. Even though the Assault model used to go around killing machines indiscriminately regardless of reason, she now found enough humanity to understood and sympathize with the twins?

He'd like to take credit for them, but perhaps A2 has it in her all along.

"Is that why you both wish to follow me? To atone?"

"..."-Devola and Popola nodded.

"..."-Jack sighed-"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I won't accept such reasons."

He can see Devola and Popola's face fell even more grim and...sad.

"It's not that I dislike you two or have any problem with the idea itself, but...I won't let you atone simply because you two have nothing to atone for."

They built the moon server. They built the bunker. They fought in the wars.

They have done everything they could. And all they received back was scorn and pain.

The twins stared at him, eyes slightly wide.

"There's nothing to forgive because you've done nothing wrong. The end of humanity wasn't your fault."

"But...we...just...really want to serve humanity..."-Devola muttered slightly.

"I understand. It's a strong impulse, amplified by your guilt and needs of atonement. But of course, there are things I could request your help with."-Jack started-"I do not need such strong devotions to me, but I'd surely appreciate some help here and there. Would that be fine?"

"Certainly!"-Popola's voice was...quite resolute.

The twins were surprised. Joyously so.

Jack didn't treat them like disposable robots. He speaks with the concern for them as an individual being, first and foremost.

His words...validated something inside them. This hope, this belief.

Is this how humans are?

"Okay now, just calm down."-Jack smiled.-"I don't wish to become some divine being to androids, so I'm...wary of strong devotions. I'd like it if we are just friends, relying on each other for help."

"You'd...help us?"

"Of course. If there's any issues, I'll be glad to help you. Regarding the issue of...your programming, I'd like to see what I can do. It's a rather personal choice, a delicate issue that the people who installed your and the remaining androids' AI completely trampled over. It's your choice."

"..."-The twins looked at each other and briefly pondered, before Devola responding.

"We'll...keep this."-Regardless of the pain, the constant guilt reminding them of something their models failed, it has become an integral part of them. A part of their character and personality. This weight, this burden. They are used to it.

And...the other androids will still hate them. It wouldn't change anything.

"So we just have the get the rest of the androids to lay off of these two, and everything's fine, right?"-A2 impatiently spoke.

"...The matter is deeper than that, but in essence, yes. But I feel like these issues are best left until the war's over. But I'll have a talk with both the Resistance and YoRHa regarding this."

"...Why are you so...dedicated to helping us?"

"Is this your guilt speaking again?"-Jack smiled.-"Well. I suppose this is humanity at work."

A2 didn't like the look the twins are giving to the kind-of-human.

That look of admiration and...adoration.

At least Devola masked it well enough. Popola's eyes were basically sparkling.

Still, she could understand why they would admire Jack.

He's physically pleasing, strong, smart, talented. He's someone you can rely on. And although he can be cheeky and annoying, Jack could also be incredibly charming and charismatic.

Oh no. Now she's starting to shower him with praises herself.

What's next? Actually understanding White could also like him for actual legitimate reasons as well?

"Thank you very much. We...we are honored to have your word of encouragement and support a-and..."

"Why are you suddenly so formal, Popola?"-Devola sighed as her sister stammers. Her older twin clearly got the bad case of Prince Charming right now.

"That's right. You don't need to treat me like some noble lord. I'm just a friend."

"Mn. Okay. Jack then. Please take good care of us from now on."

That's formal in a different way, but at least it's an effort from Popola.

"Of course. It'll be great to get along with you both as well."-He nodded with a smile.-"Is there any other question? I'll provide answers to the best of my capabilities."

"...Yes. There is. We...discovered some really old data on a human organization..."

More data on the Foundation again?

"It's called the Hamelin organization, created during the war against the Legion."

That's the organization that proposed Project Gestalt.

Well, at least it's not "them".

"The...administrators at Hamelin recorded this. That there was an anomalous human entity unaffected by WCS."

"Hamelin...?"-Jack frowned.

How would people from Hamelin know about him...?

Wait.

"I see...that's where they went."-Jack shook his head.

Guess the Foundation moved to the public eye with that cover.

And those administrators...

"Regardless, they said a cure was impossible, and that human is out of their grasp now."

The WCS cure attempt by that young Doctor. The subsequent containment breach.

"You...are that human. Right?"

"...I believe so, yes."

"What happened? Why did the cure fail?"

"What worked for me will never work for other humans. They'd become something even the Legion would flinch at the idea of fighting. Similar, but much worse."

"...Can you...give us an example?"

"..."-Jack closed his eyes slightly in acceptance.

From behind him, one of the larger tentacles with a demonic, eel like head came out, its eyes locked on the two girls, growling.

"Strike it with a sword."-Jack spoke.

Popola complied, drawing her Type-3 sword and, after taking a breath and turning to Jack for confirmation, finding a nod, she brought down the sword on the creature.

Her sword would cut through most machines with ease, but didn't even scratch the eel.

It let out a threatening hiss, but it's body didn't even bend at the strike. It numbed Popola's hand to feel such a hit just almost bounce off of her target.

The eel began growing sharp, white blades along it's body.

"Imagine something made from the same structure and substance, that only seeks destruction. Then realize that was the cure."

Humanity would have WCS and the Legion at one side, and these things on the other.

One was already enough.

"I...see."-Popola cautiously sat back down again, eyeing the monster before it retreated back into nothingness.

"So...there was no way to save humanity..."

"...There were other ways. But...the ones I knew of failed from one reason to another."

"Yes...so many projects, all failed."

"...Deus Ex Machina."-Jack muttered.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing."

At that point, the door slid open, and 2B along with 9S entered.

"Jack, the flight units are arriving in just a few minutes."-9S started, but was interrupted by 2B.

"Address him properly."-Guess 2B likes using sir?

"It's okay. As long as it's not disrespectful, you can address me more leisurely."-A2 already call him all sorts of things already anyway.

Then again, A2 isn't really in YoRHa anymore.

The twins then quickly excused themselves, saying they have work around camp and trips to gather up supplies.

"If you're looking for supplies, there should be some at the abandoned factory. Do be careful though. There's a small presence of machine there, possibly."-That religious cult of machines must've had some supplies there.

"Yes. We'll check it out!"-Popola nodded as they got up, a rare, bright smile on her face.-"Thank you very much...it's..."

"It's fine. You two take care of yourself, okay? If there's an issue...well, try to reach me."

"We'll ask Anemone if there's anything."-Devola had to slightly pull Popola out.

The younger twin model android looked back at Jack and A2 as the door closes, a tiny smile adorning her face.

To gain understanding from a human...to be comforted and praised. To receive guidance and purpose.

It's truly is an amazing thing for androids.


	19. Chapter 19

**HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR!**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to this chapter. This one's rather...cute. And...well. I think many were expecting this.**

 **Small notice: Last chapter went through a small rewrite, if you haven't check it out, do so!**

 **Review answering!**

 **Peanuckle: A2's rather reserved. She's not the type to be that open about it. Yes, I know she's pretty much in the nude. Still.**

 **BenRG: I mean, sure, Jack rather faithful to girls he truly affectionate towards, but through the years, he only got 5 to be that close towards him. And he still appreciate beautiful women regardless. So A2 is a bit justified about it, mainly because she can't do it...yet.**

 **As far as 2000 goes, realistically I'd say it's not likely it remains. My story was that the site was contaminated by WCS. And it kept churning out clones, making a salt/Legion mine until it ran out of resources and power. The other thing is that 2000 had a specific location. This location is located in what is now the Night Kingdom. Finding it would take some great effort.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Yes, Emil did create copies of himself to fight the aliens, leading to memory loss. I got a bit more grasp of the character now, but he won't appear too often. And of course, Yoko Taro with his confusing ideas and convoluted story line. Just what I needed when I have to look up things.  
**

 **corvi1718: Greetings from Vietnam! I'm glad you are enjoying this!**

 **Death Watcher: It's going to be the most awkward sister talk of all time. I don't even know what subject they are going to talk about. Maybe food. Also, I forgot to answer this last chapter, but no, 2B didn't overheard the conversation. She just arrived at that moment.**

 **Akytsu Frozen: Don't worry about V6. She's just an OC. Her appearance is based off an NPC in a game, that's all. And I'm glad somebody noticed 079. I couldn't help but to use that number. Regarding pairings, I'm always the guy that loves the side characters. So yes, the White x Jack thing is pretty prevalent, but how it plays out, well, you'll have to read to the end.**

 **About 21O, I'm pretty sure she's more on the family side to 9S, like a sister or mother. I currently have no big plans for 21O and 6O though. The Doctor won't be a big character, but he'll be here and there.**

 **Alright. Now that I'm done answering these, let's get to the chapter!**

 **Fav and follow, I need sleep so I won't finish this yadayadayada, enjoy!**

* * *

White isn't looking forward to this by any measure of the word. After all, she's having a meeting with a problem child that definitely wanted to impale her with a sword at one point and probably still would.

But she made the decision, and A2 accepted it.

How problematic that it had to be that Attacker model that discovered Jack. Then again, there's no telling he'd be affectionate towards anyone else. He's not a baby chick.

Either way, A2 needed to be in top condition and suitable to her new companion.

As the flight units were docked, White took one deep breath.

The hangar has several technicians and guards standing by, but unknown to most of them, a couple of them were E-types mixed in. Can't be too careful, A2 is extremely dangerous.

White trust that Jack has the Attacker model under control, but who knows. The girl can be rather impulsive and reckless.

Coming out first were 2B and 9S. White was notified also of 9S' decision. The boyish android was hesitant, watching her reaction to him, nodding pensively before saluting.

2B also looked a bit more slow on the move. She's used to be very impersonal, but White noticed some more laxed gestures from the girl's expression. Regardless, the undercover E-model regained that firm pose right away as she saluted as well.

Coming out next was Jack. He looked a bit tired, his expression was friendly and charming as usual, but he masked this...uncertainty.

That's not a big confidence builder for sure.

Either way, it's too late for her now.

Lastly, A2 stepped out of the flight unit.

Her eyes landed on White briefly, before looking around the hangar, a rather...melancholic expression on her face.

If White had any fears, she made sure to not let it showed, keeping a composed face the entire time.

But it didn't help that A2's eyes seems to stops right around where the E-types are standing.

Then again, she's probably "acquainted" with some of them already. They probably aren't however.

"Did you have to greet me personally?"-Jack spoke, gaining attention. He's also trying to make this not being about A2 and her, it seems.

"Yes. You have been on a great streak, it seems. Sending you down to Earth was a risky move, but in return, we destroyed core machine units Adam and Eve, a powerful blow to the machines."

"...Right."-There's still V6 to Jack's knowledge...

"Thank you for your work, Council Inspector. We're not much for celebration, but such is a joyous event indeed. YoRHa will continue our effort to rid the world of the machines. For the Glory of Mankind!"

"Glory to mankind!"-The rest of the YorHa units in the hangar repeated with a salute.

A few however, did noticed the unfamiliar long, white haired android's disdain. She did not salute at all, in fact doing a tiny roll of her eyes. Her state of poor maintenance was even more strange.

"2B, 9S, I want to have a full report and debrief on recent mission events."-9S' report of Jack's anomalous abilities was...interesting. She wants to examine them in more detail.

They are having a demon-possessed human with them. Not that the revelation was much of a shock, the hints Jack gave here and there made it rather understandable.

"Yes, Commander."-The Scanner model nodded, following 2B to leave the hangar.

Now it's unavoidable...

"A2."-White didn't try to be friendly but was also not commanding.-"You have been away for a long time. Recently reactivated and repaired by a human, a miracle for you, right?"

"..."-That's the story she wants her to tell huh. A2 didn't like following her lead, but she nodded.

"Anyway, we'll get started to repairing you. You'll continue to assist Council Inspector Jack afterwards. Many things changed after your deactivation. There's a room-"

"I'm staying with him."

"..."-White resisted a sigh.-"You can have the room next to him."

The other units already started getting weird ideas. Rumors are bound to come.

No matter how much you spin it, just outright asking to be around Jack is bold, considering everything.

White can see why Jack asked about the male to female model androids ratio in YoRHa. Dealing with this overwhelming female majority is...difficult even for her.

Anyway, apparently Jack's room is going to be between White and A2 now.

White's not looking forward to running into the Attacker model in the hallway.

"Rest up, Jack. We can afford a small break. There's a few things I need to discuss with you, but it can be left for later."

A2 gave a wary look, but she sauntered away.

"Right. I have several issues to speak with you about as well."-Jack agreed-"After everything's settled in, I guess."

White was slightly confused as to why the other YoRHa Units are...behaving oddly.

Oh. She just lowered her guard. She spoke rather informally to him in front of everyone.

"I'll see you later."-Jack nodded as he left, luckily A2 had enough hint in her to follow him.

Now. Back to Command duties for White.

She'll have plenty of work to go over.

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.3 by V6_

 _Emil's a good kid. He's strangely cheerful and happy, but he doesn't seem like he means any harm to me._

 _Which was strange. Even though I look very much human, I'm still machine. I'm built by the network to somewhat recreate a girl._

 _The more memories I learned of her...the more similar my personality adjusts. It's already at the 98th percentile mark._

 _I'm aware I'm copying her, but...in a way, I also admire her. The girl was so strong-willed, thoughtful, smart and kind. She stands out in the backdrops of regular human individuals._

 _It's...a shame she died the way she did..._

 _It caused Jack so much pain..._

 _And now the machine network seeks to exploit that._

 _I can't let them. If they create more V models, that'd..._

 _I must...find Jack. I must tell him everything. If we can at least reconcile...Jack wouldn't be tormented by this face._

 _He wouldn't lose control._

 _Anyway, I gathered up good scrap. Emil asked to buy the scraps he wanted from me, which I was hesitant in, but agreed to. Searching for the sword was rather frustrating, the factory is such a big maze. A section of conveyor belt was torn apart, making it harder for me as well to get up to the room._

 _And they booby trapped the room with the sword!_

 _They had exploding bots running at me. Luckily, the bots don't count as a machine lifeform, and hacking them was very easy._

 _It's almost like I just need to point at them and issue an order._

 _I had the bots careened into each other._

 _And finally...I have the Engine Blade._

 _It's a particularly interesting blade. The blade is broader than YoRHa katana styled blade, the weight is different, and it feels like it fits my hand better._

 _In Jack's memory, there was a different girl, with a lovely katana..._

 _Not that I knew much of her. The memory data the network received of her was only in appearance._

 _Guess after I'm done here with Emil, I should go on my own path._

 _That little colosseum arena in the desert sounds like good distraction._

 _Then...how would I go about finding Jack?_

 _He's probably at the Resistance camp...and I can't just walk in there..._

 _V6._

* * *

Emil was very much interested in the sword that V6 came back with. It's a powerful weapon in it's own right, but also...runs on magic? The magic inside the sword has depleted, but either he or one of those YoRHa Pods can possibly recharge it.

But with the sword being in a state of disrepair, such would be a big strain on the weapon.

"Uhm...you should see to upgrading this weapon. I'll help you with it! With luck it can reach great potential!"

"It...can be upgraded?"-V6 lifted the blade up, closely examining it again.

It's a beautiful weapon, that's for sure.

"Yes! I...uhm...I'm good with magic...but upgrading the blade itself is difficult...you'd need a weapon trader or a blacksmith, and materials too!"

"And money, I guess."-The blue haired machine sighed with a smile.

"Well...if you got the sword upgraded, please come see me! I'll be sure to help you bring out the potential of this weapon!"

"You...sure you want to do that? I'm still a machine, you know?"

"Yes, well...I don't think you are a bad lady. And you aren't part of the network, so..."

"...Thanks, Emil. I'll...visit you when possi-"

V6 was interrupted by the door sliding open, revealing two redhead androids.

The blue haired machine took a rather defensive stance. There's no telling what androids would say to her and Emil.

The worst would be outright killing her.

"Devola."-One of the girl affirmed, tensing up. Their swords are at the ready.

"Wait...I don't want to fight anybody here."-V6 started, but she didn't lower her guard.

"That's right! We just wanted to...to..."-Emil stopped as his voice indicated he's in some sort of a daze.

"Popola. That's not human. That's a machine."

"I know, but I have no intention of harming you! I'm just looking for supplies."

"..."-The twins seemed rather pensive. Seems like they didn't want to fight as well.

"Uhm..."-Emil suddenly scooted closer to the twin, earning the caution raise of their blades.

"Emil, what are you doing?"-V6 idly gets her hack ready. Of course she doesn't plan on any actual damage to the twins, but the very least, impede them for a moment so they could get away. If it gets dicey.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I was in a bit of a daze there. I...you two look very familiar..."

"...? You knew other Devola and Popola models?"-Popola asked.

"Uhm...I don't know. But when I see you...and the flower on your hair...I start to remember something. I..."

"You have...memory loss?"-V6 asked, lowering her blade as she took a step forward.

"Yes, I...don't really remember much on what happened to me. I just recently woke up, you see."

"Oh..."

"Uhm...I know I'm asking a lot, but...could you search for more of these flowers?"

"...?"

"I swear! I mean you two no harm. There's plenty of scraps and supplies here, no need to fight over anything. I'll share with you two what you need. I just...I want to find out more about myself."

Devola and Popola shared a look, but they nodded. What a strange gathering of people they have here. And none wishes to fight.

The strange talking head aside, their biggest concern was the female machine behind it. She's on par with the level of power of a core unit.

Where did she come from?

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?"-Popola had to ask.

"Oh...you could call me V6."-The blue haired machine was relatively friendly-"I'm a machine, yes, but I separated from the network pretty much just minutes after being created. I'm..."

There was a sad look on her face as she pauses.

"Anyway, I don't want to fight androids. The machine network that created me...they wanted to use me...for a terrible purpose."

Devola don't think she was lying. Then again, a machine unit this advanced could be rather sinister.

"I...just need to find him. I have to clear up the issue between us..."

"Him? Who?"

"I..."-V6 bit her lip-"It's...nothing you need to worry about. "

It sounds like an important issue. A core unit from the network disconnecting and now actually go against the network?

But V6 clearly is a dangerous one if forced. Best not pressure her too hard.

"Anyway, enough about me. I'm just one of the weird wanderer of this world. Emil...this issue of yours..."

"Yes, you'd help me, V6?"

"Sure. If I can, I'll certainly try."

"Well...I need more of these flowers."

"This is called a Lunar Tear."-Popola chimed in politely.

Devola slightly protested, but she knew it's rather pointless. These people have no intent to fight, and fighting a core unit by themselves is not exactly a bright idea.

"I...can give a general location of where you can find them. I'll upload the data to you, V6."

"Mn. I appreciate it. Devola and Popola, right?"-V6 smiled.-"I don't want too much attention to me right now. Please, keep my existence a secret."

"You have to find somebody? Perhaps we could help."

"Popola..."-Giving them information was already rather much, but now aiding them?

"Oh, come on Devola. It's not like we have many places to be. We should help gather Lunar Tears as well. "

"You really like roping me in to things, don't you sis?"-Devola sighed, but a tiny smile on her face.-"Fine. But this don't make us buddies, you got that?"-She turned to V6 and Emil.

"Well...my case is rather difficult. But...I guess here goes."

Popola and Devola listened attentively.

"I...need to meet someone in the Resistance Camp."

"...Someone?"-That just got their minds fired up immediately.

Could it be...?

"Does he have blonde hair, purple eyes and wears a greatcoat and a suit?"

"...You have met Jack, I see..."-V6 sighed.

* * *

After a brief explanation, Devola and Popola were completely on V6's team.

Well, Devola had to show resistance for the sake of character, but overall, she agrees.

"You...really are created from the memories of a human?"

"...His memories of her. Not her memories. I'm...little more than a replication based on her behavior pattern. I'm programmed to act like her."-V6 bitterly admitted.-"And the machines network seeks to exploit that. Jack was very fond of this girl."

"Why...did you choose to leave the network?"-Of course, the right decision was to leave, but how did a machine came to such conclusion?

"I...just didn't want to hurt him."

Popola nodded. She got it now.

Looking over to Devola, seems like her twin sister got it too.

V6 had every thought process modeled similar to this girl. That includes the self-realization that she was created to torment Jack.

And now she wishes to be on his side. Because the girl probably would want that too. Her AI clearly exceeded the network's expectation.

She's a rogue core unit.

"I...see. Well, it's...not in our capacity to help. Jack just went back to the Bunker."

"The Bunker?"-V6 was slightly confused, but then she remembers it-"Oh...YoRHa. It makes sense, yes."

"I doubt we can contact him...Maybe if we ask Anemone. But your best chance would be when he's on the surface again."

"That's fine."-V6 nodded right away.-"I'm...not ready to meet him yet. I...want both of us to cool down first. So for now, can you two keep me a secret?"

"Mn."-The twins nodded.

Emil meanwhile, was still studying Devola and Popola deeply. But he then spoke up.

"I'll help you too! I...can't believe it. There's still a human alive..."

"Alright, I'll...search for these Lunar Tear. What about you two?"

"We have to bring back some supplies from the factory..."

"I'll help!"-Emil enthusiastically spoke.-"If possible, I'd love to trade with the Resistance!"

"Right...you'll need a bit of help with your situation there as well."-V6 smiled as she left.

"If you find any Lunar Tear, please come see me!"

"I got it. See you around, Emil."-With a polite wave, V6 disappeared behind the closed door.

That leaves Emil, Devola and Popola staring between each other.

Oh, if only they knew who they were.

* * *

White sighed for the fifth time.

"Jack's busy."

"With what?"

"Data reports in my stead so I can stand here with you."

"I didn't ask you to. In fact, I'd rather you piss the hell off."

"I have to be present due to protocols."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

In essence, A2 refuses to have the modifications done without Jack present.

What is she now? A child at the dentist?

To be fair, A2's afraid that White's going to put in something like a tracker or monitor bug into her, which White honestly contemplated, but due to Jack knowing android designs and all, and will be her maintenance from now, kind of put that in the bin.

At the very least, A2 has been surprisingly nice. Nice in the way that she limits her swearing and did not choke White to death yet. Which...wasn't much to be fair.

"Look, I won't put strange stuff into you."-White sighed-"Jack's going to notice, and he'll be displeased. The upgrades we have for you is body only. Your data and black box is untouched."

"..."

"Besides, I'm sure you have been keeping the idea of this modification a secret to him. Wouldn't want to reveal it to him just yet, right?"

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Irrelevant. The design we have given you is similar to your current appearance. Pod will also be able to give you better outfits with the dress module."

"..."

"Have Jack run maintenance check on you right after if you really don't trust me. It's a good excuse to start it off anyway."-White shrugged. Dealing with this is tiresome.

"...Fine."-It came out only as a mutter, but finally they got A2 to be still for her upgrades.

As A2 was put into suspension mode, one of the technician brought over a report.

"Commander, the chips we found on her..."

"Replace them with equal value chips, but newer."

"Yes, but...They are all +8 Diamond chips."

"I'm aware. Just do it."

"Roger."

White's not surprised A2 has a valuable chip set. The basic chips she deserted with were already strong enough, and after each E types sent after her died at her hands, A2 would take their chips, and upgrade them.

The fact that she has a full diamond chip set just shows how much resources YoRHa spent trying to kill and recover the prototype model.

So Jack's appearance probably helped them greatly in that regard.

As the technicians continued their work, White idly brought up a tablet with the data 9S and 2B has given back.

Jack's anomalous abilities...it's the stuff of nightmares.

And then there's V6. This core machine unit that almost made him lost control of his powers.

From the conversation, it seems she was copied from someone in the past.

Perhaps she should ask him who.

* * *

2B is not a gossiper.

She's impersonal to the point people wonder if she has a personality at all.

Recently she does show to be warming up to emotions, at least slightly in her tone.

It's probably 9S, thought everyone. And it was indeed, the Scanner model that got 2B to be a bit more free in her expression.

But she's not a gossiper.

So when the off-duty operators starts to gather around in the cafeteria, 2B minded her own business.

She never understood the concept of ingesting anything. They're androids. They don't need food. But androids like to replicate those things. Solid food is difficult, but flavored drinks and gel is popular.

She suppose the fact that she's in the cafeteria in the first place is surprising enough to most.

But she's here, waiting for 9S to bring back some ice cream. The boy seems to be having a long discussion with another unit, and they give glances back to her from time to time.

2B is an impersonal android.

She's not at all interested in what 9S have to say with that chestnut brown haired girl over there.

Not at **ALL.**

The impatient tapping of her index finger on the table? Just a habit she has to keep track of time.

Definitely.

Why hasn't 9S and that other female unit caught fire yet?

Wait, no, that's not it.

The operators' gossips. They just mentioned something about A2.

2B, or 2E in truth, knows that only a select few are aware of A2's real status. Even among operators, this is a closely guarded secret. Any time A2 appears, the Commander is the one that would take over.

The rest really believed A2 was a prototype model Jack reactivated, repaired and saved.

"That girl, A2. She's really bold, isn't she."

"Maybe it's just her settings got messed up somehow?"

2B didn't think the Operators meant any bad by that.

Anyone who understood android design would realize that A2 is basically naked. While the peeled off skin sections give this feeling of clothes, in reality, besides one little piece of cloth to cover her midriff, A2 is essentially naked.

Why do they care? 2B didn't mind walking around with her bottom exposed. She doesn't enjoy nor hate it. Perhaps it's a bit easier to move around in.

Although she suppose for modesty's sake a skirt is proper, but A2 clearly had little options, and actually seems like she gets a lot of freedom in movement from that. Increase her combat efficiency.

If she killed 2B a couple times already, convincingly so, then 2B is a believer that A2 can dress however she wants.

"Do you think it's maybe the Inspector's choice?"

Jack? 2B didn't spoke much with him, but he's shown to be rather decent with his interests. Then again, 2B can't say she knew his interests. Maybe Jack does like this look A2 currently has.

Coincidentally, 2B looks remarkably similar to A2. But Jack never displayed any desires or interest on a personal level with her.

...Maybe Jack is into the poorly maintenance look A2 has.

She can't confirm nor deny it.

"You gotta admit, she walks around with style. And that look isn't half bad, now that I think about it."

"It's completely against the dress code though. How nice it must be, having a human taking care for you. Getting to ignore rules like that."

"Oh, right. Now that the Inspector's back, interviews with him are resuming. We already drew straws, right?"

"Yeah. 21O got it."-One of the operators informed with a sigh.

"Her? Are you sure it's going to be okay? She's probably going to ask him really insensitive and maybe even rude question you know?"

"Well, she won, and she's not giving it to anyone else, so it's not like we can do anything to stop her..."

21O. That's 9S' operator.

2B figures she would get along well with 21O. The Type 21 has always been an analytical, calm and impersonal model. Not that 2B particularly dislike 6O, in fact she doesn't mind the cheerful girl's attitude that much. 6O is proper and capable when it counts.

Maybe that's why they were assigned the way they did. To balance things out.

2B is broken out of her idle thoughts as 9S returned to her, a tray of ice cream bowls in hand.

"Sorry to make you wait, 2B. I didn't really have a favorite myself, so I just...kinda picked what's popular."-9S certainly sounded apologetic.

"You sounded like you were having a nice conversation."-What's this tone in 2B's voice? That lithe of emotionless sass is something that caught 9S off-guard.-"I know she's pretty, but..."

9S sputtered right away, his face flushed red as he failed his arms in front of his face.

"T-t-t-that's not it! She was knowledgeable in ice cream flavors, so I asked for recommendation."

"Of course. Seeking the opinion of experts is important."-So what is that tone? What is that bit of sass in there?!

"I...I asked what would be best for you?"

2B stiffened just slightly, looking at him through that visor.

"And what did she recommended?"

"The basics, here! Vanilla, chocolate and strawberry."-9S presented to her the bowls of ice cream, pointing at each flavor as he speaks.

"Strawberry?"-It's...light pink. Strange. Then again, 2B was unfamiliar with the cafeteria and it's food in general.

"It's a fruit humans cultivated. It has a light fruity taste. Try it out!"

"..."-2B picked up the spoon. She's programmed to know how to use a spoon, but actually holding one feels strange.

The world feels so different when you're trying out new things.

Scooping up a chunk of the ice cream, 2B brought it to her mouth, and softly envelopes her lips around the spoon.

If Pod 153 wasn't silenced on this matter, it would have reported on 9S' rising black box temperature.

"H-how does it taste?"-He curiously asked.

2B took a few seconds, her expression uncertain.

"I..."-Her voice changed tone just now. She sounded like a little girl!-"It's good."-She finished, her voice quickly corrected itself.

"Oh, that's great! Would you like to try the other two tastes?"-The Scanner model would have got up from his seat and throw a punch into the air, yelling in victory if he wasn't certain Commander White would chop him in the head and give him a good scolding if he does that.

2B hesitantly nodded, but she and 9S both heard the Operator's muffled gasp as the cafeteria doors opened.

"Oh? This is rare."-Jack walked in, and immediately saw 2B and 9S sitting at the back.-"Pod, get me a coffee."

 _"Affirmative."_ -Wait, you can have Pod get the food for you? 9S is totally new to this idea.

"Inspector Jack."-2B and 9S was about to stood up and salute. Such is the formalities on the Bunker, but Jack stopped them with a dismissal wave.

"You two are having...ice cream?"-Jack smirked.

"Yes, 2B pretty much never entered the cafeteria before, so I'm showing her the food here."

"...Well, ice cream is a great starting choice. You picked well, 9S."

"You think so?"-The scanner model sheepishly scratches his cheek.

"Yes. Judging by Miss 2B's empty bowl."

9S looked back to find the bowl of strawberry ice cream completely finished.

Looking up, he found 2B, her expression cold as always, but the corner of her mouth has a bit of ice cream on them.

He...he looked away for a few seconds!

"What?"-2B impatiently asked.

"No-nothing! Erm..."

"You shouldn't eat ice cream too quickly, 2B."-Jack spoke.-"You'll get a brain-freeze."

"Irrelevant, androids don't-"-2B paused as she began to felt this headache forming.

"Right. Anyway, savor the ice cream. No need to rush it."-The human spoke, noticing Pod 079 coming towards him with a cup of synthetic coffee.-"Ah. Here we go."

"Do you have a favorite flavor of ice cream?"-9S asked out of curiosity.

"Hm...I guess I like chocolate."-Jack took the coffee cup from Pod, sipping the liquid.-"Urgh...I guess I can't complain."

"You don't like the coffee?"

"I'm used to really strong coffee. This taste like slightly bitter water."

"...Commander White enjoys it so."-9S never tried any, so he doesn't really know the taste to give opinions. But White does often get coffee to drink.

That little snapshot of Jack and White in front of the coffee machine was basically the start of the rumor that he and White may have something going on between them after all.

"...I'm aware. I wish I have some homemade coffee with me and show her how real coffee is like."-Jack took another sip-"You two enjoy yourselves. I have some work to go over."

As he left with a soft wave, leaving the pair by themselves, and the operators to gossips on Jack's taste in ice-cream, 9S turned around to find all three bowls of ice cream has been cleaned up.

"What?"-2B repeated, even more ice cream on the corner of her lips.

"...Nothing. I'll get you some more."-Maybe he should try one of those coffee as well. He heard humans loved them.

* * *

A2 walked about the Bunker, searching for the human companion she had grew close to for the last few months.

He's not at the command center, where he'd usually be, reading and discussing YoRHa reports. He's not in the cafeteria, but she did find 2B and 9S, the former had a stack of ice cream bowl next to her, and the latter was mumbling on excitedly about all the curious unrelated stuff he had found out on Earth, a cup of coffee in hand.

Jack's also not in the terminal room, where he'd read up on bunker data.

So...he's probably in his room.

The door to his room slid open easily, and A2 took an almost audible gulp.

"A2. Done with repairs and upgrades?"-Jack smiled, turning around on his chair.

"Yeah..."

Jack looked her up and down again, just like when they first met.

While A2 didn't looked like she changed much in appearance, Jack took note that the black parts on her aren't parts where the skin was peeled off. It's clothes now.

So White just let her old appearance be her style now?

Well, it's not like Jack disliked it.

Wait...did her bust increased?

He should not stare...

"Why are you...half naked?"-A2 asked.

"Oh? Well...my clothes are in the laundry?"-The cleaning team just came by to take them.

Unlike Jack, who at least tried to not stare in one place, A2 was burning the image into her memory data.

She never saw him under the clothes before. He's muscular and lean, clearly a healthy male.

This...either isn't helping or it's helping way too much than A2 expected.

"I...want a check-up. I want to be sure White didn't put something weird into me."-A2 started.

"...Alright."-That pause in Jack's response was unusual.-"Here, you can lay on the bed. Let me get my tablet."

A2 complied, lying down on the bed. Soft and comfy...she almost missed the feeling.

"Pod...run a quick scan."

 _"Affirmative."_ -Pod 079 spoke, tending to A2.

Going into her system screen, A2 patiently waited.

 _"All systems normal. No abnormalities detected in basic function."_ -Pod 079 concluded.

"Right. I'm running diagnostics. Check on A2's hacking defenses."-She can hear Jack's voice. He sounds...weird. Not uncertain, but he has this strange pause. Like he's lacking breath.

As the check-up continued, A2 was getting...rather...heated.

 _"Rise in black box temperature detected."_

"Hm? Is it abnormal?"

 _"Negative. The rise is within safe margin. Hypothesis: YoRHa Unit A2 is nervous."_

Damn this Pod and it's insensitive read of her emotional data.

"Nervous?"-Jack didn't made it sound like a question.

 _"Scanning complete. YoRHa Unit A2's hacking defense and firewall is unchanged."_

"Good. I'm not finding anything out of the ordinary with your upgrades A2. Other than the fact that it's quite advanced. White didn't spare any expense at upgrading you, huh."

A2 responded by writing out: Gotta keep you happy, right jackass?

"I guess."-His chuckle was light but also shorter than usual.-"Well, I'm not seeing any tampering done to your parts. We can...optimize your sense of touch again."

The response was a quick OK.

...

A2 would have squirmed.

These new parts are much more sensitive than her old ones. The feeling of touch is in better details, and Jack is unrelenting.

It's almost like he knew. Like he's teasing her.

 _"Alert: Unit A2's is experiencing minor discomfort."_ -Pod 079 notified.

"Oh?"

 _"Her black box temperature has been maintaining above average since calibration started. Hypothesis: Unit A2 is experiencing the feeling called arousal."_

"You...don't mince words huh."-Jack sounded not that concerned.

 _"Query: Did you-"_

"Just can it, Pod."-A2 got out from her system setting screen, her voice raspy.

Her breathing's heavy, and she feels...hot all over.

"...I...was wondering what kind of upgrades they were."-Jack still kept a calm face.

"..."

"Anyway. The test is done. I don't think White's putting anything strange into you."

"No. The test is not done yet."

"Hm?"

"The test isn't done yet."-A2 repeated.

"Uhm..."

A2 growled as she grabbed Jack by the shoulder and neck, pulling him forward for a kiss.

He was surprised, but returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

A2 ran her nails against his back, earning a rough groan from him as the human broke the kiss, hot breath blowing at her neck.

"The test isn't done. Not until you have checked everywhere. Every. Where."

Jack didn't know when she learned that, but he's not complaining. Not at all.

With a sudden grasp of her shoulder, he lowered A2 down on the bed.

"You tempted me into this."-There was a...hungry look on his face as he spoke.-"So...I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied."

As his grip on her shoulder tighten, A2's eyes went wide, a small, innocent "Eh?" escaped her lips.

She didn't get to formulate much thought after that.

And definitely not enough to remember that Pods are to record maintenance check-ups until the test is over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! It's the 20 mark!**

 **I need this determination to see this fic through, don't mind me. Been heavily procrastinating these couple of days. Actually had a bit of trouble with this chapter, and been rethinking Route C. Again, just how much Yoko Taro am I feeling determines the route.**

 **Also, I like this one picture of A2 and wants to use it as the cover for this fic, but I'm...strangely afraid it might not meet picture guidelines. Damn you A2, why must you be so hot?**

 **Review answering!**

 **enumeaelish666: I don't think they can. Even if they could, reference Dr _ WCS cure efforts in chapter...11 to see why that's a bad idea.**

 **Reasonable man: Maybe next chapter.**

 **Death Watcher: Don't worry, my current Route C is rather different. There's so many characters now, and some I still haven't figure out where to go. I'm okay with ideas, I don't mind some steering, specially when still in murky waters. Just because I have a set route doesn't mean I won't listen to ideas. Maybe you guys can supply me with ideas that I haven't realized.**

 **Anon: Wow...They looked exactly the same. Interestingly, this would imply that androids' hair actually grows. I suppose they are partly biological, so it's understandable. And no, I'm not hinting at new male models. I'm just having a kick out of Yoko "I love women" Taro. I mean. I agree with him, but still xD  
**

 **BenRG: Pod 079: Such data record do not exist. However, this Pod does have data banks titled: Commander at Night, Love Doll Android No.2, and is expecting more data records to be stored in the future, as YoRHa Unit A2 and YoRHa Commander White hinted at the possibility for a "collaboration". While these records are not to be commercially distributed despite the amount of profit it would generate, it is important data to store and archive for future android model design and interaction.**

 **Currently, it is possible to view these records with Level 5 access permission. Further note: It is possible that YoRHa Unit 9S may have accessed these records during his earlier intrusion.**

 **Peanuckle: THANK YOU! SOMEONE APPRECIATE THE ICE CREAM SCENE! Glad you liked it! Regarding A2's thoughts on procreational activities, I'm not much for those sort of thing. I dislike writing those lines because it just inflates some strange OC ego of mine. I'll write them, but...give me time please xD**

 **And yes, much to A2's chagrin, she'll be tested very often.**

 **Orokin Rundas: I get the feeling. That feeling when you just have to read through the night because it's an amazing story (not to say mine is, ahem). And 16th? I might be running my mouth off here, but I'll probably get 2 or 3 chapters out in that time.**

 **Now watch me totally procrastinate and fail to live up to the flex.**

 **Thank you for everyone's support of this story, I'm glad I'm producing stuff people wanted to see. I'm determined to see this through to the end, and all the reviews is my motivation! Fav and follow if you enjoyed it and want to see more, and review if you have comments, ideas, anything!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A2 awoke slowly, letting a small moan escape her lips as she looked around.

 _"Booting sequence complete. Good morning, A2."_ -Pod 079 greeted.

The white haired android blinked, adjusting to the environment.

She's in Jack's room...

Oh, right...

"Where's Jack?"-A2 asked as she got up, reaching for her clothes that was discarded on the floor.

"You survived."-A2 snapped her head towards the source of the voice, covering herself.

There, on the desk, White sat, reading some data.

"What do you want?"-The Attacker model growled.

"You two owe me a thanks, so shut it."-The YoRHa Commander returned-"This stupid Pod here was going to upload your maintenance test recording to the Bunker's server. Publicly."

 _"Apologies. This Pod is only following standard procedures regarding maintenance recordings."_

"Yeah, right."-Both White and A2 synced, surprising themselves.

"Don't you have something else to do?"-A2 snapped, reaching for her clothes.-"And where's Jack?"

"Surprising as it may seems, I have breaks."-White sighed.-"And Jack is having some duties to do. I have a questioning and data review session with him later as well."

"..."

"Oh, don't give me that look. We're doing actual work."-White pursed her lips.-"You're welcome to watch, by the way. If it helps."

"You are awfully carefree around me now."-A2 growled.

"Might as well. We can't exactly go at each other by the throat anymore."-White had to admit, it's rather unnerving. But times has changed.-"And I don't think you're THAT ungrateful for the upgrades I gave you."

"You'll be surprised."-A2 scoffed, but she knew White was right. Damn it.

"So, how does it feel, having been in bed with the last human in the world?"

"Fuck off."-A2 doesn't want to have this conversation. Especially not with her.

"I'm asking only for you two's sake. Satisfaction matters in this, you know."

"...It was incredible."-The white haired android let out a bated breath, recalling what she could.

The way he drove her the edge. His touch...his words.

"He's like what's inside of him. Like a dark beast, possessive and dominant."

"He has been alive and healthy for thousands of years, and apparently have no real stamina limit. I don't think you can ask for more."

"I can ask you to stop sticking your nose in it."

"Please, like I enjoy asking you about them. I just need to confirm everything's working out fine."-White waved dismissively as she got up from the chair.-"Do try to keep it interesting for him."

"...What do you mean?"

White turned back to face A2 again.

Now she's the one that doesn't want to have this conversation.

And she won't.

"You know what, forget it. Jack's going to teach you anyway."

...

* * *

21O isn't an easily shaken android.

She's designed like so, calm and analytical.

So when she gets the go to have an interview with the Council Inspector, the natural thing for her is to prepare and remain composed. Having a respectful conversation with him, learn what she can.

But of course, she's excited. She just didn't let it shows.

Entering the interview room, 21O found Jack, sitting there, drawing something.

"Good morning sir."-She saluted.

He looked up from his sketch, his eyes calm and friendly, but very much reserved.

"21O, right? You are 9S' Operator."

"Yes, I am. I hope the boy doesn't cause too much trouble for you."

"Oh, he's a troublemaker, but at least not with bad intentions. He's like a real kid in a way. Have a seat."

As 21O sat down, she noticed the cigarette in the tray next to Jack. Not finished, still smoldering.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the Commander instructed us to reprimand you when you smoke. It is bad for your health."

"..."-Jack looked away. White is just being strict about it because it's a bad image on humans. She knows fully well this doesn't harm him.-"Yeah, sure. This room has sort of become a smoking break room for me here in the Bunker, that's all."

As Jack snuffs out the cigarette, 21O's attention drifted to the sketch.

"What is that you are drawing?"

"Oh..."

"He looks a lot like you."-She commented-"Perhaps a bit older."

"...That's my father."-Jack smiled.-"We looked a lot alike. Made my mom wondered if any of her genes ended up in me. The only difference between us at the same age was our eyes."

"You have...lovely purple eyes. I was told it's very unusual of an eye color?"

"...This eye color isn't natural. I originally had a different eye color, still a pretty rare one. Steely grey."

"I see...how did you change your eye color?"

"It had a lot to do with things I don't wish to speak of. Perhaps if your Commander hears of this, she might understand. But it's rather private for me."

"I understand. Could you...tell me more about the concept of families? In as much details as possible."

"...Families, huh...Well..."-Jack pondered-"Families are the building block of the societal structure of humans. It came from our understanding that we need company, and that our children needs the protection and care of both their parents. A standard family would have the parents, a male and female, husband and wife, and their children. Of course, this varies due to circumstances."

"So...they are related by blood?"

"Usually, yes. But there are things such as adoption or just close knit bonds. You could treat your trusted friends as if they are your family."

"But in definition, it's usually by blood?"

"Yes."-Jack affirmed.

"Tell me more, please. I understand that families are very important, but the concept is rather abstract to us androids."

"I can see why. Hm..."-The human pondered-"Where to start...well, the general purpose of a family is to help support each other, and raise their young. Human children are frail creatures, and they lack understanding of the world. Unlike androids, that has pre-installed data banks, personalities and body, children are born...small. They need food to grow into their adults form, and they need their parents to guide them, to teach them the basics of the world."

"It must be very difficult."

"It is."-Jack chuckled lightly-"I didn't get to experience teaching children much. I did, but I have always been more devoted to Council work than my family."

"You...do not have a family?"-21O felt the question was rather insensitive, but it was still within acceptable margins.

"My parents have passed away. And...currently I have no family, yes. That's another thing about family. When the children grow up to become adults, usually they then have to look after their parents, because they are getting older. And they have to find a partner and start another family of their own as well."

"That sounds like a lot of work...And you also work jobs on top of them?"

"Well, society greatly help with that. Children can stay at kindergarten, and then school to be taught knowledge on multiple subjects while their parents worked, and there are also retirement homes for old people. Humans do not work intensive hours like you do. Well, not all of them. But they have many issues that pull their attention outside of work."

"I see...what about you parents? How were they?"

"..."

There was a pause in Jack's expression. He looked a little bit distant, just over 21O's shoulder.

"They were wonderful. My father's a man with strict values, but open enough to bicker with me just for fun. My mother was a...cheerful and kindhearted person, who brings out the best in both father and I. They were great parents."

"Did you have siblings?"

"I...do. A sister. But I...never talked much with her."-Jack sighed-"Either way, my parents weren't the greatest in the world, but they did well enough. I followed my father's footstep and..."-He paused.

"Became Council member?"-21O guessed.

"...Yeah."

"...Anything more?"

"You really like the subject of families huh?"-Jack smiled-"Well, I suppose there's also the issue of familial bonds and relatives. It is an understandable but also annoying issue. As you understood, families are close-knit people. They usually feel compelled to help each other in the family or relatives. Sometimes ill-advised. And there are certainly cold-hearted people out there who treats their family like garbage. It's...really complicated. So just take the definition of a family as I told you, but apply them rather loosely. Humans varies in appearance and thoughts after all."

"I...obtained some old human data on the subject. Humans worked hard for their families."

"They did. The thing about family is that it place a responsibility on you. Parents are responsible for raising their child, and they have to work to gain money to do so. And in doing so, families humanizes people. It gives humans a goal. A purpose in life. A purpose that takes root in the most basic of not just human, but any life form in general."

"...That is?"

"For their species continued survival. For the next generation to thrive."

"I see."-21O was learning a lot from this, and that bring the tone of her voice up just a little bit-"Is there anything else?"

"Well...I suppose it's also about human interaction. Teaching social norms. Some big families and their branches have great influence in society, so matters between the houses and all must be dealt with great care. Luckily, such is currently not the politics of the Lunar base."

"I see..."-21O felt like she's not going to get an insight into the Council's politics, so she avoided it.-"Thank you for your explanation. I...have been rather interested in the subject."

"Why so?"

"...It's rather...quiet and lonely, up in the Bunker. We do our jobs, hearing constantly about the strange things on Earth. Most operators never get to see outside the view from the Bunker."

"...Ah...many humans share your sentiment. Both in the past and currently."-Jack comforted.-"I suppose being operator to someone like 9S even makes it harder for you."

"No."-21O replied-"Not...like that. 9S is like a child when he sees new things, yes, and it affects mission efficiency, but...that's just how he is."

"You do not dislike it."

"Certainly not. His cheerfulness and curiosity is something to behold."

"Like a real child."

"I...contemplated going through type B equipment transformation. So I can go to Earth as well."

"..."-Jack was silent for a short few seconds-"I...can't advise you for nor against it. It is your personal decision. Just keep in mind that there are hard battles to be fought if you do go."

"Yes, I'll put it all into consideration."-21O nodded courteously.-"Well...we have some time left, so I suppose I can indulge on some of the subjects the other operators wish to hear from you."

"Sure. I'll answer them within my capacity."

"A lot of people are talking about A2. Did you have any thoughts on her?"

"She has character, that's for sure."-Jack chuckled-"Yes, I do enjoy her presence. She doesn't hold me in high regard like so many androids do. It's a comfortable chat with her."

"So you wish us to talk to you more casually as well?"

"Well, depends. In some cases it's stiff, but others it's needed. All in all, I wish for Bunker interactions to be mostly professional, but during off-time I can permit a more casual exchange."

"Yes...people has also been talking up a storm about your romantic life."

"Of course they would."-Jack threw his head back, laughing lightly.

"Is it too insensitive to ask for your preference? This isn't for me, just so we're clear."

"...I don't have much of a preference, really. Appearance wise most YoRHa androids are very beautiful, and you have very pronounced characters and personalities."

"Yes. There's another question. What does human think of androids?"

"...They are very grateful for all androids. That's a given. But...I suppose humanity as a whole originally treats androids only as slightly more sophisticated robots. But over time, and with my observation, many are realizing that androids are coming to their own as sentient beings. You are not emotionless. You have thoughts."

"We do not have souls."

"Your replication of one is good enough."-Jack reassured.-"At least, that's what I believe."

21O nodded. She's trying to keep a neutral face, but being praised by a human is a particular weakness of androids. She couldn't help but to curve her lips to a smile.

She wondered if he saw it under her veil.

"We are grateful that humans viewed us so favorably. We'll continue our effort so that humans can return to their homeland."

"...Mn. Keep it up. Humans also appreciate all the efforts done by androids to reclaim Earth. I certainly do."-Jack perked his head up suddenly-"Oh, yes, there's this."

He reached into his sketches, and pulled out one particular sketch.

It seems it has become tradition that the person getting to interview Jack gets a sketch of their desire.

Since 21O didn't voice any, he figures she'd prefer this. Especially after hearing her thoughts.

"I...saw this scene a while back. I hope you don't mind that I captured it."

It was a sketch of her and 9S, in a conversation. 9S was excited as he go over irrelevant data while 21O was telling him off.

There was a...homely feel to the sketch. 21O immediately related that scene as something of a family.

"It's...a lovely artwork. Thank you."-Her voice broke that calm tone as she thanked. Her eyes were wider, even slightly affectionate as she stared at the sketch.

"I'm glad you liked it."

At that moment, the door to the room opened, as White walked in.

"Ah, 21O. Finish with the interview?"

"Yes, Commander. I was just about to leave."-21O saluted.

"Good. I have a couple of private discussion with the Inspector now."

"Yes, of course."-As the operator left, she noticed that Assault model, A2, standing behind White.

She's part of the discussion?

...

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.4 by V6_

 _Apparently, I'm Queen of the Desert Masked Ones now. I'm not sure if they knew what that means, but they are holding me in high regard, and I earned big rewards from their trials. Among them a rather peculiar Revealing Outfit. Seeing that the trials shredded my scavenged YoRHa clothes, I guess I'll be wearing these for now. Even if it's not very modest._

 _The trials was the perfect way to get used to my abilities, so I have to thank them for that at least._

 _Finding Lunar Tears for Emil was rather easy. Thanks to Devola and Popola's location marking, and the flower's unusual glowing properties, it's a rather simple to do task._

 _What sorts of worries me is Emil's ability to arrive mere seconds after I contacted him._

 _So far, he only uncovered that he fought in the war when the aliens first invaded._

 _When we...first invaded._

 _He created...copies of himself to fight._

 _I could only imagine the hardship he came through. The friends he lost._

 _Tomorrow I'll find another Lunar Tear for him. Memories...are precious things._

 _Jack held on to his memories so dearly. Even the worst ones..._

 _Her death weighs upon him so much..._

 _V6._

* * *

A2 and 2B clashed their training swords, the Assault model deflecting the blade and evaded back, just to come back in with a spinning heavy attack of her small sword.

A2 was rather surprised at 2B's request for a spar. Not that she minded, she needed the test anyway, with the new upgrades on her.

The Battle model was designed based off of A2's combat data. Even 2B's appearance is near identical to A2 back then. Anemone had a legit moment of confusion when she first met 2B because of that.

As 2B perfectly evaded the attack, sliding under with a training bracer to try and hit A2 from behind, the Assault model turned just enough to counter the attack, pushing the fist away, and did a wrestle throw get 2B on the ground.

The battle model quickly recovered with a flip, her legs doing a kick to push A2 back as she got up, and held her training blade as light attack weapon as she drags the blade on the ground, sprinting towards A2 for a upward attack.

A2 perfectly evaded the attack, prompting 2B to spin her blade horizontally to try and catch her, but the assault model pulled the same maneuver 2B tried, sliding under and striking her with the fist.

2B perfectly evaded to the left, and prepare to counter with her sword.

As she attempts to launch A2 into the air, A2 perfectly evaded forward, catching 2B in her launch, grabbing her left ankle and toss her to the ground.

2B tried to retaliate again, but the Assault model already had one foot on her sword arm, and the training blade at her neck.

The loud buzzer concluded the match. The victor has been decided.

Stepping off 2B's arm, A2 helped her get back up.

Looking up the spectator's platform, she can see Jack and White there, along with 9S, Jack clapping his hands while White acted indifferent as always.

Heh. Seems like just having her data wasn't enough.

"How...did you saw that move coming?"-2B asked. She was legitimately surprised.

"We both have a habit of dodging to the left."-A2 explained.-"You often don't expect forward evades. It's often more aggressive than what you had to deal with."

2B, or 2E rather, often have the advantage in her missions against androids. Considering her most recent assignments has been rather weak to close range combat, she had little trouble dispatching them.

A2 is different. First of all, 2B is basically based off her design and combat data. Secondly, A2 has been fighting relentlessly for the last 3 years, machines and androids alike. Her current combat experience is shown not in those critical judgements, but also in her creative use of what she can do. Her evade was the point 2B realized the difference in experience and model. She can only dash a short distance. A2 can glide around a lot longer than her, and her initial dodge even has her disappear on visual feed. That's how fast she was.

On top of that, 2B can't remember their previous fight. A2 did.

And as such, 2B decided she needed to see, and remember with her own combat data, just how much A2 outclasses her.

She had little trouble admitting it. At this stage, she's been sent after A2 for quite a few times now, some even with 9S, and even with the Scanner's interference, A2 destroyed them.

She wanted to learn from the Assault model.

Perhaps, deep inside, 2B admired A2. Like a little sister to the older sister.

A2 defied YoRHa. She had the courage to run off. 2B, for all her skills, was obedient to orders, even when that order is to kill 9S, over and over again.

2B didn't hate Commander White. The Commander had been relatively understanding of the burden and toll her assignment was. But White was under no position to call it off. Only thanks to Jack, was 2B and 9S released from this cycle. Admiration for the human was easy to understand, but now...2B have the chance to do good. And she wants to. She have to become stronger. She has to make sure 9S won't die on them.

She needed the strength that A2 has found.

Awkwardness was brushed aside after just the first few seconds.

This is her chance.

"Again."

"Again?"

"Again."

A2 sighed as she raise her sword.

She doesn't figure 2B to be a sore loser of any sort, but there's that flare of determination in her.

"Why do you wish to get stronger?"-A2 asked as they fought.

"...I have to. I need strength...to stand on my own two feet."

"..."

"We're...the same personality type. How are you so brave...and how am I...such a coward?"-2B deflected an attack, throwing her sword out to prevent A2 to from advancing on.

"...Brave? Me?"-A2 sounded legitimately confused as they fought.

"You...went against orders you didn't agree to. You had to strength to run away. I...did nothing."-The two of them were grinding their training swords together.

"Since when...did...running away...counts...as courage?!"-A2 managed to deflect the blade, and used her dash to brush 2B away as she repositioned.

"It's still something compared to me! I did nothing at all. Nothing...as I watch the things I want...slip away."

"Do you think I had anything left at all? My friends were dead, the assignment was over, my mission was to fucking die! I had nothing to fight for! I sat there, in front of that bitch White over there, as she summed up my existence to nothing but a test run. For you! For YOU!"

2B blocked another strike from A2, copying the Assault model's previous move to an extent and shoulder barged her.

A2 pushed 2B away, throwing her on the ground, but 2B did a combat roll recovery to regain her stance.

"I...wanted to fucking ran White through with a sword. Choke the life out of her."-A2 admitted, panting-"I looked around, the two guards she had were nothing. I could lunge up and just do it. Revenge for my friends. I could have."

"..."-2B waited.

White looked like she wanted to stop the spar, but Jack quietly gestured her not to.

Best let them get it out of their system.

"But...I chickened out. I just sat there, rooted to the stupid chair. I should have just do it. I'd have been killed in the chase. I'd have reunited with...my friends..."

White wouldn't have died from that. But A2 would.

"I'm the biggest fucking coward there was. All these years I lived on with nothing other than rage, guilt and sadness. You want to look up to me? Want to follow my footsteps? Don't be ridiculous!"

"...But...you still ran."-2B spoke, equally lacking in breath.-"You still made a choice. A choice you yourself decided. All I ever did...was listen. If...If I was in your shoes, I'd have accepted it. I would have let them do whatever they want..."

"...Shit..."

"You still had more courage than me. More strength than me. But...I can't be the same 2B."

"..."

"I have...to protect 9S...That's why..."-2B raised her sword again, challenging-"That's why I need your strength. Your courage. I need them to protect what's important to me!"

"..."

"I...I won't...I won't be like you. I'll be sure...to not go down your path. So please...teach me. Give me strength."

A2's eyes softened as she stared at 2B.

It's almost like she's staring into her younger self. A determined version of her. A version of her that still had something to fight for.

She used to see 2B as a really shitty move from White. Sending E-types that looks exactly like her to kill her. It's almost like White really wanted that sword rammed through her.

Seeing 2B now...fills her with hope. That maybe while she's driven down this road of pain, her lookalike, her sister, would be different.

No...she herself have found new things to fight for. New goals to reach. New purpose.

Up on the platform, 9S murmured.

"2B..."

"...Let's see it then."-A2 straighten herself as she taunted.-"Let's see just how far you can go."

2B nodded, a hint of a smile escaping through her pants.

They have given her this chance.

She wasn't going to let it go to waste.

* * *

As the sparring session ends, Jack watches on as 2B and 9S exited the training room.

The two of them were talking, with smiles on their faces. 2B much less than 9S, but the fact that she was just that bit more talkative was new enough.

He found a hand on his shoulder as White came to his side.

"Are you sure about this? I have faith in 2B and 9S, but this may get ugly."

"...Well, it's our best solution, is it not?"-Jack shrugged as A2 came to him, clearly annoyed at White's gesture.

"I suppose so, yes. But it's still a very risky situation."

"If they screw up, I guess I'll just have to help them."-Jack nodded as he greeted A2.

"Ice cream."-A2 spoke simply.

"Huh?"-Jack was confused.

"I want some ice cream."

"Uhm...okay?"

"So you're coming with me."-A2 pulled Jack away.-"And stop following us."-She growled at White.

"I'm only going to the cafeteria to get some coffee. I don't know what you're talking about."

So, there Jack was, stuck with 2 beautiful android, each on one side as they headed to the cafeteria.

At the very least, they weren't clinging to his arm.

But it's all the consolation he gets.

* * *

V6 drew her Engine Blade, stepping back a good distance, cautiously spoke.

"You are..."

"Hm...also autonomous, but of different make. A machine? Resemble that girl...No...exactly like her. Interesting."-The plague doctor mused-"What exactly are you, young lady?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Back at it again ladies and gents. My break is almost over, and I burned it away on SCP SL and Nier Automata grinds.**

 **This chapter's kinda...wonky. It's sort of meh.**

 **Reviews answering! Man where are the reviews this chapter, me sad.**

 **Reasonable man: I'd conjure a guess that there would be quite a bit of uproar regarding that matter if it happened.**

 **BenRG: I love confusing you guys by irrelevant bits of information. No, V6 is not based on Jack's sister. They never talked much due to age difference and his later life. And the doctor to me is a strange character. He's either a genius, or he's completely nuts. The line that separates the two is rather blurry. And I don't know the body structure of core machine units. I don't think they are human, but of course, they greatly resemble humans. The doctor did noticed V6 isn't human, and even if he can't, I'm not...certain what this plague is. Some people just...randomly has it. Although doctors often do not (?) have them. Again, either genius or absolutely nuts.**

 **Regarding A2, it's just kind of seen as a "yeah, human asked, and we comply" thing. They gossip about it, but most really just treat A2 following the cover story, an old YoRHa model Jack repaired and reactivated.**

 **Death Watcher: I mean it's not difficult to understand the relationship between 21O and 9S, specially when you have the benefit of the whole story. As far as 2B and A2, I was definitely influenced by some of the fics in this Nier section. I figured a 2B that felt emotion and strong motivation would not spare words for the things that mattered to her.**

 **Ice cream sisterly bonding. What can I say. Then I started to see White as a sort of strict mother figure, then when you see what Jack has done, I slapped myself to get rid of the thought.**

 **Doctor was rather calm and cordial with 2B and 9S as well, all towards the end, where he felt the need to experiment.**

 **Peanuckle: I hate this reference, but...Twilight. That scene where the girl wakes up and the whole room is completely trashed. That's how much. As much as I like to think how funny such unusual consequence would be, yeah let's not...**

 **Also I won't actually write this "collaborative work". Just...know that it happened.**

 **Alright! Reviews are in order, so let's start the chapter!**

 **Fav and follow, review, all that stuff if you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I really hope Route C begins soon...**

* * *

 _[Top Secret]_

 _This document is reserved for Level 5 access only, and can only be viewed by the YoRHa Commander. Any attempt of viewing this this report outside of correct security clearance will resulted in memory data wipe or decommission._

 _Discussion between YoRHa Commander White and Council of Humanity Inspector Jack._

 _Observed by YoRHa Unit A2, recorded by Pod 079._

 _"Jack, how are you feeling?"_

 _"Better, I suppose."_

 _"Did you enjoy your gift?"_

 _"...I did. It was an unexpected, but welcomed surprise."_

 _"I'm glad to hear it. Let's get to the main subject."_

 _"Very well. Where do we start?"_

 _"Let's start with your...abilities. 9S has provided data regarding this matter. I understand it is something you dislike, but can you answer what this...thing inside of you is?"_

 _"Does it matter?"_

 _"If it's malicious, then we have to be aware."_

 _"Oh trust me, it's very much malicious. It wants chaos. More pain, more suffering, more darkness."_

 _"But you...managed to suppress it. Control it."_

 _"To say I controlled it is untrue. It's still around, doing it's thing. What matters is that I'm the strongest manifestation of it's power. The best vessel it'll find, period."_

 _"How so? Surely there are better host for it to inhabit?"_

 _"No. The best host it could find...is always a human."_

 _"...I see. But you are not controlled by it in any way?"_

 _"Not directly, and rarely indirectly. Thanks to the efforts of...a brilliant girl. Now I have this form that possesses a power many wouldn't be wrong to say is a manifestation of a dark god, but the thing itself can't control me."_

 _"This...girl. Is she V6?"_

 _Note: While his expression remains unchanged Jack didn't respond positively to the question. One of the anomalous, eel like entity appeared from behind him, threatening Commander White._

 _Alert: Safety of YoRHa Commander White compromised. Alerting security._

 _Security alert cancelled by Commander White._

 _"...V6...She's...not her. She's not."_

 _"...Mn. I understand. Could you...tell us more about this person then?"_

 _"What's there to say? She's long gone."_

 _"From your response, I understand that she matters very much to you. And the Machine Network is likely using this information to it's advantage. So we need to know what to expect._

 _"...I don't know how much V6 resembles her. Appearance wise...she's incredibly accurate. Her voice, her tone, her stance. Everything matches. The rest, I have no idea."_

 _"...From what we gathered from Adam and Eve, Core Machine Units are machines with high processing power and intellect."_

 _"Adam, yes, Eve...well maybe if he uses it, yes."_

 _"...The Machine Network seems to be in disarray after the death of Adam and Eve. Which strikes to us as odd, because to our knowledge, there's still V6."_

 _"...The girl she resembles...is incredibly cunning and smart as a researcher and tactician. It's not past them to feign to be disorganized."_

 _"Yes, which brings us to here. Our Scanner models are hard at work searching for anything that suggested this. So far there is none. in fact, one of our Scanners brought in a legitimate report that there's currently no unit presiding over the Network. V6 may have been built for a much more experimental purpose."_

 _"..."_

 _"Do not worry, we understand the risk of V6. But the machines are scattered. Perhaps this fragmentation of their forces have a different meaning. Regardless...all androids are seizing this opportunity to launch an attack. We're planning to take back more territory in other sectors as well as taking out key bases and servers for the machines."_

 _"...It's not a decision I fully trust."_

 _"YoRHa has no choice in the matter. Resistance androids will launch this attack. The best we could do is aid them. I agree, it does sound suspicious, but we all information we obtained is clear. The machines are scattered. They will put up fierce resistance, yes, but...androids are willing to take those odds."_

 _"Memories and consciousness transfer, huh..."_

 _"Yes. I understand you don't think of us as expendable resources...but it's true that we have the means to do this."_

 _"...During the attack...finding V6 should be YoRHa's top priority."_

 _"Understood. We'll dedicate our best units to this task. On top of other mission objectives, all units will be "_

 _"By that. You mean 2B and 9S?"_

 _"Yes. The exact plan isn't worked out yet, but we intend to have them search for V6."_

 _"...Do so."_

 _"Do you wish to kill her?"_

 _"..."_

 _Note: There was a long pause as Council Inspector Jack contemplated._

 _"...If she wish to speak, I will hear her out. But if she doesn't...Then it's better safe than sorry on this subject on core units."_

 _"Understood. We're...finally seeing a chance to end this war, Jack. If this works..."_

 _"Heh. Start thinking about what the future will bring?"_

 _"Sometimes, I dread the idea. Glory to mankind, Jack."_

 _Note: Discussion ended._

 _"Glory...to mankind."_

* * *

"You..."-V6 doesn't personally knew this person. But she saw him in the memories. Briefly.

The girl V6 was based from was rather distrusting of him.

"How peculiar. A machine posing to be her? Do you understand how he would react to you?"

"...I do. It's not like I was created by choice."

"Hm...I see. You speak very much like her as well. I wasn't aware machines can be this...intelligent."-V6 felt his eyes staring her up and down-"The choice of garments could use some help though."

"And you? Why are you here, and still alive?"-V6 raised her sword up, nearly reaching the doctor's neck.

"Oh, I was just going for a stroll. I have been traveling a great deal, but I stopped by here to visit him. He didn't follow when I left."

"..."

"Hmm...well, you have no sign of the Pestilence. So, young lady, do you need me for anything? Or are we going to waste time standing here?"

"...You are his...friend. Correct?"

"He had closer friends than I, but yes. You intend to inquire me about him?"

"I...look like someone he knew, but I'm not her. I...my AI is designed to copy her behavior and thought patterns."

"...You seek to imitate her. Replicate her."

"Not consciously, but yes."

"Intriguing indeed."-The doctor contemplated.-"If you have been replicating her thought process, then you must know it's little more than a futile effort."

V6 nodded lightly, her face slightly troubled.

"I'll never be her. No matter how close I may be to 100%, I'll never be her."

"...Well, don't put your worth up to her, girl. She accomplished great things. With Jack at her side, yes, but the girl's brilliance was sure to be admired. A shame she was taken by that disease..."

"...Is it the Pestilence you talk so much about?"

"Oh, no. The Pestilence is another, different matter. But the disease that afflicted her...even I can't cure."

"...Will Jack...really seeks to destroy me?"-V6 asked.

"I wonder."-The reply was fast and uncaring.

"I don't intend to trick him into believing anything! I'm not her. That's...simply not okay to say. But...I...care for him. Even if it's just my personality AI seeking him out..."

"Why do you ask me on this subject? I'm a man of science, not of morality."

"Because...there's a chance he might lose control due to his rage. He'll lose control of that which is inside him."

"..."-The doctor went quiet.

"...?"

"You know exactly what to do."-He spoke with a sigh.-"Admittedly, I am a doctor, but such isn't my field of expertise. If you so accurately replicate her, then I believe you'll figure those out on your own."

"..."

At that moment, both of them heard a noise coming from the side.

To V6, that's the now rather familiar sound of Emil's scooter.

"Heya V6!"-And there the strange mask was, greeting V6 as his scooter landed after a short jump, drifting slightly to stop right infront of her.

"Emil, hey..."-V6 forced a smile.

"Are you alright, V6, you look sad! Did this guy said bad things to you?"

"...How peculiar."-The plague doctor mused as he turned to Emil-"What are you, boy?"

Seeing the doctor reaching out to Emil, V6 responded, pushing that arm away with her sword.

"No."

"I'm only curious. I see now. You are rather special, boy, but sadly...you won't be able to aid my research."

"Research? Research for what?"-Emil didn't like this guy. He's shady in speech and appearance.

"..."-The doctor only quietly left, his slim form disappearing into the woods.

"Who is that guy?"-Emil asked, curious but also cautious.

"He...he won't cause harm to us, I think."-V6 answered-"But do keep away from him."

"Got it. I guess all sorts of people are around, huh V6?"

"Yeah. Why are you here though? There's nobody to sell anything to."

"You said you found a flower."

"I haven't even contacted you yet!"

* * *

 _"Jack, you're home?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm home, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. How are you feeling?"_

 _"I'm fine Jack. You are worrying too much. *cough* *cough*"_

 _"Doesn't sound like I'm worrying too much. Did you take your medicine? And ate?"_

 _"I did Jack, don't worry."_

 _"Sir. I'd like to have a word with you."_

 _"Hm? Alright."_

 _..._

 _"Sir...we have no idea what's going on with her. She's perfectly healthy to our understanding, but..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _"I don't get it. Usually, when a person is so gravely ill, you'd start to see the patient loosing weight, pale skin color or something. Yet she retains her healthy and youthful appearance. I don't...want to say it, but this isn't a normal disease."_

 _"Is there a cure?"_

 _"We can't cure something we can't even understand."_

 _..._

 _"You're still reading, _ _ _?"_

 _"Shush, Jack, it's not like I can do anything around the house anymore. I can't believe how little I've progressed. There's so little records and information about it."_

 _"...You don't have to worry about it."_

 _"I know, but still...I know many considers immortality a blessing, but...I think it's just as much a curse."_

 _"..."_

 _"What do you think, Jack? Is what you have a curse, or a blessing?"_

 _"...Look, _ _ _. I'm going on an expedition. I need to find something on this sickness of yours."_

 _"...Mn. Be safe, okay?"_

 _"...I will."_

 _"Bring me back books! Anything I might find interesting."_

 _"I'll have to bring back the entire library if that's the case."_

 _"*giggles* you may have to indeed. When do you leave?"_

 _"The ship leaves first thing in the morning."_

 _"So soon?"_

 _"...I know. But I need to find out as much as I can about...this sickness of yours."_

 _"..Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"_

 _"...I'm near unkillable, _ _ _."_

* * *

A2 woke up again, looking around.

Her head buzzed as it readjust after last night's session.

She's in her room this time.

But the arm wrapped up around her said she wasn't alone.

Next to her, Jack was sleeping soundly, a rare sight for her. The human often needed very little sleep, and he usually just doze off just a couple of hours in days.

Noting their state of dress, A2 recalled the events last night.

They had some ice cream like she wanted, and the white haired android was just about to rest for the day, but when they got to her room, Jack just embraced her from behind, and led her in.

If A2 have to make a comparison, he was much more slow and tender to her compared to their first night.

It still lasted a hell of a long time, but she figures he's trying to make up for her. Not that she minded the first night.

And now, here she is, in the arms of the last human on earth, cared for and loved by him. Sounds like every android's dream.

If somebody told her 3 years ago, this is where she'll be, A2 would have scoffed.

Right at that moment, the hold he has on her tightens just that little bit more.

"Mn..."

Jack groaned into her ears, tickling her senses.

A2 wasn't much of a loving person, though to be fair this is probably the first time she felt this level of affection. But her response was to lightly touch his chest and neck, absentmindedly running her finger across his skin, which she is familiarizing with at a rapid rate. She watches as Jack let out even, controlled breaths, before one breath became really deep, as she is then pulled in close, her newly upgraded parts pressing up against him.

They remained there for a while, the white haired android soundly caressing his face and and shoulder, almost...curious to see his response. Among the upgrades was also the depth of her sensations and accuracy. She can now be much more tender and soft with her touches.

His body is...rigid. And she says that as an android. His muscles are lean, tight and defined. From what she understood of him, this is his appearance at the time he received this...thing inside of him.

Pressing herself closer, A2 leaned in on his chest.

Humans have heartbeats. He was no exception. The beat was in a calm rhythm, proof that he is asleep.

However, her action caused her own predicament, as Jack had lifted one leg over her, tugging her in closer. They were snuggling now, A2 felt her cheeks heat up as the human's grip on her made it impossible to escape. At least, not without waking him.

A2 took this moment to have a look around her room. It's boring just like every other room, she can't see her clothes from here, but last she remembered, they were discarded on the floor.

Without much to do, A2 began thinking up about random subjects, as she watches Jack's toned chest heaved lightly, taunting her.

Being on the Bunker was boring, for the most part. She had little to do, and not a lot of people to talk to. Her old friends room are vacated long ago, and it's not like they had any form of keepsake.

On the table there, A2's eyes landed on the visor. She was given one after the upgrades, but really, felt no need to wear them.

Yet some how, Jack managed out a use for them in bed.

A2 can't say she disliked that.

What time was it? If it's early perhaps she'll go back to sleep mode. She has a sparring session with 2B soon...

Wait. If 2B comes in and sees this...

Maybe this is enough cuddling for today.

Looking at the clock, 2B is about to arrive.

A2 tried to pry herself out of Jack's arms quietly and slowly, but the human was a relatively light sleeper. He groaned lightly, signalling that he's about to wake up.

And slowly, his purple eyes opened.

"Morning, A2."

"...Morning."

"Damn, almost let it slip."-He chuckled to himself.

"Slip? Slip what?"

"I almost called you babe."

"..."-A2 has conflicted thoughts on that. Half of her would probably slap him, and half would probably kiss him.

Speaking of which, Jack had pulled her in for another kiss.

"Feeling good?"

"The day just started and I feel exhausted and burned out already, thanks to you."

"Well...get use to it?"-Jack chuckled lightly

"Ngh..."-A2 sulked cutely as she buried her face into his chest.

"Didn't like it?"

"No, that's not it."-She nibbled his shoulder as she spoke.

Maybe she likes it a bit rougher. Like the first day.

She's getting even friskier now. And now isn't the time.

"2B's waiting for me. We have a sparring session."

"I see. In how long?"

"About...an hour."

"We've still got time."-A2 felt a hand on her hips and shuddered.

"You're still not done?"-She breathes out a hot breath.

"..."

A2 pulled him in and whispered something.

Whatever it was, Pod 079 didn't catch it.

But it made sure to record the next hour, seeing the grin on the human's face.

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.5 by V6_

 _Emil was rather taken back by my attire. Not because it'd be scandalous in most of human times to be wearing these...enticing nightware outdoors, but rather, he...recognize the outfit. It belonged to a dear friend of his. A person named Kainé._

 _Emil and I...are somewhat alike._

 _This "Emil" is actually only one of the millions of copies of Emil he created to fight the aliens._

 _He fought so hard, lost so much._

 _But that means he's also a human. Perhaps not a human with a body, but his soul that resides in that mask, he's human._

 _Emil was raised to become a weapon. Just like Jack. But from what I see of him, Jack adored his parents. Emil was...less fortunate._

 _So...this Emil isn't actually the real Emil. He's just a copy._

 _Just like me..._

 _But he inherited these memories. The memories that pushed the original Emil on._

 _The memories of the time he spent here, with his friends and loved ones._

 _He understood my plight, to a level. He's really a good kid._

 _Emil said that I'm free to stay here, in this old shack Kainé stayed in. Among this lovely flower field. It's quiet, secluded, few would check here, and...there's a lovely scene. I couldn't refuse._

 _For now, I'm staying here._

 _A memory came to me. A memory where Jack gave the girl a Lunar Tear from his trips to far away lands._

 _He traveled the world for her. His thoughts of her fueled his steps. The desire for a cure...A non-existent cure._

 _He wished she could have come and see everything he saw on his journey. His bitterness and sorrow at the sight of her slowly wilting away, yet still beautiful like a preserved flower._

 _The irony of him gifting her a preserved flower._

 _And...through his memories...I'm watching them now._

 _But unlike Emil...I have even less to my existence as a copy._

 _...For now, I'll lay low. YoRHa has been scouting and surveying the area. The Resistance androids are gathering supplies, mustering up forces._

 _They are observing the machine network's behavior._

 _My deduction is that they are planning an attack, due to Adam and Eve's destruction. And I haven't found any information myself on the network that suggest they have another core unit right now._

 _What is N-1 planning?_

 _...Jack was so good at this. He's always been the right hand man for her._

 _But he's not with me, so I...I have to do this myself._

 _I need to figure out what's going on in the network._

 _-V-i-c- V6.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Fast chapter wooooo busy wooooo!**

 **I totally messed up pacing for this chapter, so I'm deeply sorry to you all. Maybe I should've separated this to 2 chapters.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Anon: You know exactly what they did with it xD.**

 **Most of the review: It's really difficult, my route C is rather disjointed. I have the general idea though. V6 is going to help us for sure. How much...well, you'll see.**

 **Peanuckle: No, I didn't say my Route C was going to be entirely different. Just that it's going to have changed due to characters available.**

 **About the collab thing, it's perfectly fine if you consider it didn't happen. I surely don't mind, that's why I didn't write it. To be honest, it's more of "teaching A2 how to use her upgrades effectively" kind of a thing. 3P. If it's too much, just consider it my daydream.**

 **V6 actually lost a bit of the Yoko Taro tragedy in her by the time I determined Route C. So she was even more tragic. But still, you can see the similarities in her story and automata. And just to hammer the point in: V6 doesn't have the memory of loving girl. She has Jack's memory of a loving girl. That's the big crux about her.**

 **Akytsu Frozen: I mean, I certainly don't mind some cuddling with White, but it's...hard to find time when there's an A2 around xD Regarding Jack and the doctor, from my interpretation, I honestly don't know. I simply put out there that all methods to cure WCS using Jack has failed, and...I honestly have no idea about the doctor. He may have wandered about, but I have no idea. I believe that Jack has the power of a god, but can't actually control that god. In return, the darkness can't control him too, so...touche. So he doesn't have grounds to deal with WCS.**

 **Alright guys! This is a rather fast chapter I posted. It's rather sloppy, I may have to edit, so I'm sorry, but break is over tomorrow and life continues for me.**

 **Please fav and follow, review if you have comments or questions!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"My name is Masamune. I'm a blacksmith."-The strange machine in eastern armor greeted.

"...Hello, Masamune. I'm V6."

"Your weapon speaks for you. Well cleaned and sharp, but clearly seen better days. Recently found this, yes?"

"...Yes. I heard you are a legendary blacksmith capable of enhancing weapons to it's fullest potential."

"The rumors are indeed true. I will sharpen the blade for you."

"Thanks. Will this costs?"

"Only for my skill. The crafting materials, you have to procure yourself."

"...Alright. What will I need to get?"

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.6 by V6_

 _Gathering the materials for Masamune was tedious for the most part. I had to travel around a lot._

 _On the way, I tried multiple time to hack into the machine network._

 _The outer layer of the network is completely disorganized, making my entry almost undetectable. In this state, I can draw from their energy to heal easily. However, the level of information I found was insufficient. The inner layer is heavily protected, almost sealed off completely. A normal intrusion would no doubt set off alarms and a rather unhealthy dose of logic virus._

 _N-1 is keeping something secret._

 _I noticed that there are intrusion points left behind by YoRHa Scanner models. They are also trying to find their way around._

 _The network can't just seal itself forever. There are data points that is used to issue very basic and bare orders to the outer layer. Those are the weak points. But that'd need me to find the physical unit receiving these orders, hack in stealthily and dodge the numerous security checks the network has._

 _Security has tightened. Seems like some of the Scanners managed to peek in._

 _What data did they pulled, I wonder?_

 _I attempted an intrusion on the network while Masamune was upgrading my sword._

 _It was a Medium Flyer Machine. I hacked it from behind, subjugated it, and used it as my access point._

 _The data pulled was rather crucial. They were setting up air-defenses around the area. They are in fact, expecting a fight._

 _But that's not enough. There wasn't this much security when I left. Frequent scans are constantly trying to detect intrusion. There's more to this than the network preparing for all out war._

 _The next machine I attempted was a Goliath Biped. It was risky, but I figured out a way to get into the Goliath unnoticed. The Goliath Biped is actually a colony of smaller machines. I subjugated one of the machines on it's back, from the safety of cover. Then slowly bring down the whole Goliath._

 _This data was even more crucial. They are outfitting their machine troops with EMPs. They are going to trap the androids with it._

 _Getting clever, aren't you N-1._

 _But this still isn't it._

 _There's still more._

 _I need to claim my weapon back from Masamune, and...maybe talk to Popola and Devola._

 _I need to warn them of this threat. And I still need to find out more._

 _V6._

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.7 by V6_

 _After talking with Emil, who charged up my newly upgraded Engine Blade with magic, which should last quite a while, I tried to contact Devola and Popola._

 _The twins was once again, sent out on arduous tasks and chores pushed upon them._

 _I didn't exactly understood why the androids was treating the twins so badly. They are good people._

 _But to the matter. Devola and Popola agreed that this was vital information, but was unwilling to share anything in return. Which was very much fair, there's no telling from their point of view what I am. I could be a double agent. I didn't expect to hear anything from their side. As long as they listen._

 _Then that leads to the next issues. Devola and Popola weren't exactly trusted and liked individuals to the Resistance. This I knew._

 _So they aren't likely able to get their word in._

 _However, they did suggest an individual that can help. A pacifist machine, named Pascal._

 _I heard of him. He has a village nearby._

 _I was going to go see them to trade and perhaps stay for a short while, but now it has become crucial._

 _Devola and Popola weren't saying it, but it's clear from the movements that I'm just days away from seeing full-scale war._

 _I need to warn the androids. I need to warn Jack._

 _V6._

* * *

Jack entered White's room, finding the YoRHa Commander at the desk, holding her head with one hand, slumping forwards.

"You're okay?"

"I'm...fine Jack. Lot of stuff going on."

"...You're stressed."

"Everyone is. We call this a break and reprieve, but everyone knows. Everyone's preparing. The fighting is coming. The real fight. We're working non-stop, Jack..."

"...I know."-Jack sat down on the bed next to her.

"You really shouldn't be in my room, you know. A2 would be growling and snapping at me."

"She's having ice cream with 2B. I can spare a little bit of time."-Jack smiled. Oh, his charmer smile.

White sighed as she accepted his decision. Not that she really wanted to kick him out anyway.

"The Resistance gave the go. They are launching the offensive. We YoRHa will have to follow. We haven't gathered enough data. We received reports of air defenses, and possible use of EMPs."

"You wanted more time."

"Everyone agrees that this timing is right. And I don't blame them. Any longer, the network may regroup and we'll lose our chance. But...at this point, my black box is racing."

"Every person who has ever commanded troops felt it."-Jack nodded.-"Losing people isn't fun."

"We have data backups and everything, so it's...different for us. But yes, I feel it...crushing me."

"Mn..."

"I never let it showed. I can't show weakness."

"You'll do fine, White. I know you will."

"...Tomorrow I'll give the speech. Another lie chalked up to my name. Then I'll send them on a false cause..."-White buried her face into her cupped hands.

"...It's a good cause."

Jack had pulled White over to sit next to him on the bed.

"...If we get this victory...this war really may see an end in sight. An end to thousands of years of war and fighting."

"Yeah...I wonder...how peace will be like."

"What do you think?"-White decided to relieve herself of the pressure with that topic.

"Dreaded politics."

"We think alike."-White laughed lightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

For now, she's safe. In his hands...

* * *

The go has been agreed. The Resistance will start this. While YoRHa wanted to gather more intel regarding the situation, the opportunity is too hard to pass up.

"Remember your pain. The pain of having your homeland stolen! We will never give up our struggle. We will take back the seas, the skies, the land! We will take back our world from the scourge of the machines. We will not fail in this mission. Here and now, we must put an end to this goddamn war!"

"Glory...to mankind!"

"Glory! To Mankind!"

"Glory..."-Jack stared at the screen as he nodded-"To mankind."

YoRHa was preparing for the assault.

Preparations are being made.

"For now, 9S will have to be on the ground early. You will scope out the situation with other Scanners and try to clear a path for our main force."

"Yes Commander."-9S nodded.

The young scanner tighten his lips just a bit. His firewall and anti-hacking measures is ready. He observed the system A2 has created for herself and developed an even stricter one. It is designed to burn away all these confidential data he holds on that body upon deactivation. Leave nothing left.

He can't afford to blow this chance.

YoRHa was at a crucial moment, yes, but even more dear to him was 2B.

If he fails, they are back to square one. Back to his fresh off the production model, back to 2E suffering.

He can't lose. For the sake of 2B. YoRHa must win.

"Jack, you'll have to remain on the Bunker for the initial landing."-White spoke, her eyes trying its' best not to turn to A2.

"...Really?"

"You are the Council Inspector. We can't exactly let you be on Earth right now."

Jack grimly nodded. He has a cover to maintain to YoRHa.

"Bullshit. There's going to be the biggest ass-kicking down on Earth, and I have to stay up here, twiddling my thumbs?"-A2 was clearly less pleased.

"No one said anything about you having to stay, A2. You are welcome to get off my Bunker."-White almost huffed as she retorted.

"And I'll do just that."

"A2, take Pod with you."-Jack followed.-"It'll be easier to contact you."

"...I have to take this stupid box with me too?"

"This Pod is a helpful Tactical Support Unit, equipped with scanners, long-range firing support and useful Pod Program. It is advised that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it already! God damnit, you never shut up when I need you to, don't you."-A2 grimaced as she left.-"I'll be taking a flight unit."

"Hm. She's actually rather compliant and mature now."-White commented-"A welcomed change. I was expecting her to cling onto you harder than glue."

"Hey, you won't be getting a wink of sleep the next couple of days. And I don't mean that in the way that I'll be causing it. She knows you are busy."-Jack shrugged.

"How considerate of her."-White herself seemed much more laxed than when they first met.-"Are you sure you want to let her go by herself?"

"She'll be fine. That's her element right there."

White however, noticed Jack's tight and rigid posture. He's trying to not let that concern get to him.

"She didn't backed up any data, you know. It's...much riskier for her."

"...It's not like I could stop her."-Jack sighed.-"Let's just hope she stays out of trouble, and that I can join her on the ground as soon as possible."

"I'll do my best."-White nodded as she continued-"2B. You'll be part of the main attack force. You'll be joined by 9S after your landing, and act as support flank and guerilla unit for our main force. But after that, I want you and 9S to dedicate your efforts to search for this machine unit you encountered, V6. Evaluate the situation, and take care of the issue.

"Roger that, Commander."-2B saluted, serious and impersonal as always.

"...Get ready. The offense is about to begin."-White took in a breath to calm herself. It's going to be very active everywhere soon.

* * *

A2 glanced at the lovely bracelet on her wrist, as the flight unit's about to take off.

She never felt so...afraid of death.

Before she met him, she was numb to the concept. Death to her mattered little. She had nothing to care for. Nothing to lose. No one to sadden.

But now...

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.8 by V6_

 _No, no, no..._

 _There was a wave of YoRHa flight units coming down yesterday. They were mostly Scanners again. I can't keep full track of them, but seems like they are surveying the area._

 _They are preparing the assault. I'm running out of time! I don't know how much information they gathered, but..._

 _The machine network have also secured the rest of it's data. It's closing off connections from the fragmented network sections. Probably won't reopen until the attack starts. By then it's probably too late._

 _I'll have to risk it and force my way in. I'll draw attention by subjugating multiple network entry point, launch fake attacks there. Then...use my old core unit access._

 _N-1 will know it was me._

 _But I have to. I have to gather all I can, then find Pascal. Hopefully, the Resistance will listen to him. And..._

 _If it comes to it, I'll search for a method to hack into the Bunker._

 _V6._

 _Wait, was the Bunker always this unprotected?_

* * *

 _Diary Entry No.9 by V6_

 _Time. Bunker backdoor. Logic virus. N-1 knows._

 _Tower. Canon. Aimed at the moon server._

 _Attack started._

 _Meet Pascal._

 _Signal to Bunker needed._

 _...Surrender._

* * *

Pascal didn't really know what to expect when this unexpected guest arrived. She's apparently a rogue defective core units, but unlike most machine in the network, speaks with this...depth of character, this kind politeness hidden under her rush and plight for his aid.

Pascal welcomed the strange lady, V6, provided she don't want to harm anybody. V6 has quickly agreed, she brought some materials to trade as well, but her request proves it even more that the blue-haired core machine unit truly wish for good.

"This data you gathered...It's true?"

"You can verify it's authenticity. This is data I got from the Machine Network. They're going to trap YoRHa Units on the ground, and try to attack the Bunker through an exploit!"

"Why...are you bringing us this?"

"Because...nobody listens to me. I'm a defective core units. I'm as strange and shady as it gets. But the threat is real."

"I...I'll inform those I can. But they are readying for war. Traveling will be very difficult."

"Is there a different way?"

"I-I can try to contact them via communicator!"-Pascal attempted-"Oh no...the Resistance have switched to a secure channel. They really are preparing for war..."

"What are our options? I'll help in any way I can!"-V6 was desperate. She has to get this information out.

Maybe she really have to risk it and turn herself in.

But, to her horrors, there was a string of thunderous booms from the skies, as YoRHa began its assault.

* * *

A2 watches from a building in the ruins, as the flight units decent from the skies.

"Hmph. So it's started huh."

"Proposal: Unit A2 should state her intentions."

"Intention? I'll just be destroying as many machines as possible."

"Affirmative. Unit A2 should support allied Resistance androids nearby. They are currently engaging the enemy."

"Anemone..."-The white haired android nodded as she got back into her flight unit.

...

...

...

"Enemies, on our flank!"-The Resistance android called out.

"Canner, help with the flank. Secure that side, everyone else, keep firing!"-Anemone ordered.

"Another group of flyers coming towards us!"

"Ready shields, and focus them down!"

"There's too many! Goliath signature detected!"

"Ready rockets! Takes out those turrets first!"-Anemone heaved in a breath-"YoRHa Command, this is the Resistance at the City ruin base. We're encountering heavy Goliath tanks and a swarm of flyer machine. Requesting flight unit support."

"Resistance, this is YoRHa Command. We heard you. All available flight units are engaging. I can spare 2B and 9S for you in a moment, but they are busy, just hold on."-White's voice is focused and composed as ever. Makes Anemone grimaced a bit. Not that she had time.

"There's a Goliath tank charging up a laser at us!"

"...There's a flight unit coming towards you now. Contact through 9C's Pod."

9C? The human? He's down on Earth for this offense?

"Anemone!"-A very familiar voice came through the communication.

"Number two! Oh, I'm glad to see you!"-A2, with YoRHa now?

"I'll explain later, but no, I'm not with YoRHa. What's your situation?"

"We're encountering numerous Flyer units, and on top of that, a Goliath tank. We need your firing support."

"I'm on my way, Anemone, just half a minute."

"You heard it! We've got support in half a minute! Just keep holding the line!"-This was a gamble for time. If that tank fires its laser, then it will wipe out this entire line of Resistance androids.

"Our rockets aren't working on that armor!"

"The laser's charging up!"

"Take cover!"

Just before the tank fires, a boom sounded as a flight unit boosted in, and released a salvo of rockets, destroying the Goliath machine.

Switching to mobile configuration mode, the flight unit began it's auto-pilot program, firing at hostile machines as A2 exited from the cockpit.

"Anemone! Are you alright?"

"We're fine, thanks to you. We can hold here as long as there's no more Goliaths coming in."

"Analysis: Numerous Goliath-class machine lifeforms detected in combat zone. Proposal: Unit A2 should leave the Flight Unit on defense here to support the Resistance while engaging the enemy herself."

"Sounds like a plan, Pod."

"Careful, alright A2? We received reports that the machines are outfitted with EMPs. If you hear a buzz, don't get close to them. Spread the word as well!"

"EMPs?"-A2 nodded-"I got it Anemone. I'll play it safe."

"Alert: Core machine unit located."

"V6?"-The Attacker model frowned.

* * *

2B, 9S and whatever YoRHa troops they can gather head to support Attack Squadron Omega.

The situation is much worse than they anticipated. They expected the network to be disjointed, leaving the machines unorganized.

They encountered far more resistance than they have assumed.

"This is Unit 2B. We're in position to provide support for Attack Squadron Omega."

"And we're ever glad to see you."-There was a response on the communicator-"They came out of no where. We were fighting for our damn lives!"

With the reinforcement, they were dwindling down the number of machines.

"If this keeps up, then we can win. 9S, scout out for enemy reinforcement, and...our main objective."

"Got it, 2B."

Suddenly, 2B and the rest of the YoRHa troops heard a buzzing noise.

"What the..."

"Alert: Communication received from unknown sender. Analysis: This is a hacking attempt. Comm channel compromised."

"...Connect."

"2B! It's V6!"-9S called out.

What? V6? Contacting them?

"All of you, you must get out of there! It's an EMP attack!"-They heard V6's voice on the comms, warning them of the immediate danger.

Only 2B reacted fast enough, dashing back a good distance as the machine red eyes flashes.

The machines around them popped out of their joints EMPs emitters and blasted the YoRHa units.

2B was still some what hit by the blast, but unlike the other models, which were hit point blank, she was only partially hit.

Basic functions were still working.

"2B!"-9S voiced from his perch on top of the building.

"I...I'm alright! System still functioning."-2B grabbed her sword, Virtuous Contract again as she slowly crawled back to her feet.-"We have to protect everyone else while they reboot!"

She silently thanked A2 for those extended evade lessons. Wouldn't have cleared the blast if it weren't for that.

"Okay! Wait..."-9S stared in shock-"They have...visual camouflage?"

This...this isn't right! Weren't the machines supposed to be disjointed?

"I can't hack in like this, 2B!"

"Ngh."-The battle model clashed her blade with a heavy machine axe. This is bad...

"Hello? 2B? 9S?"-It was V6 again, contacting them.-"Are you two okay?"

"V6...? Why are you helping us?"

"There's no time! Everyone's in danger! I'm stuck here protecting Pascal's village, but all of you guys are under the most threat!"

"I don't...we..."

"Look! I'll provide some support. I'll hack in to the network and disable the visual camouflage for you guys. Then I'll me.. u...ith y... guys...at...-"-There was only static noise afterwards as the communication closed.

"Pod, report this to Command."

"All communication has been jammed!"

"Damn. That's probably what cut off V6 too..."-9S casted Pod program Hammer, crushing a few machines. Cleverly, he then hack the half destroyed machines, the explosion blasting away at some of the camouflaged units.

After about half a minute, the visual camouflage was disabled. V6 was keeping to her words.

That allowed 2B and 9S to dispatch the machines threatening Omega Squadron.

"Let's go 2B, we have gotta-"

Every YoRHa Unit around them was clutching their heads in pain.

"...Oh no..."-2B stared in horror.

"This...this is a wide-area logic virus?"-9S looked about.

Soon, the screams of pain subsided, and...gave way to maniacal laughter.

"They've been hacked and taken over!"

"Our...our attack functions aren't working! It's the YoRHa IDs!"-9S analyzed the situation in just a second.-"2B, let me hack into you, I'll fry your ID!"

"Do it!"-2B couldn't felt safer in his care.

But they need to create distance, and with 2B unable to defend herself, and 9S busy hacking, they have had multiple failed attempts at this hack.

"Crap! Sorry, 2B! I'll get this done quick!"

Luckily, help was on the way.

From the side, a red blur entered 9S' vision, as A2 arrives, shoulder barging away an infected YoRHa unit.

"You two..."

"It's an EMP attack. They weakened our defense, force us to reboot, and hit us with a logic virus. They can took over us so quickly that way..."-9S explained as he finished the hack on 2B.

"Signals are all jammed. Pod. Locate the source of the jamming signal. We need to report this to Command."

"Affirmative. Jamming signal located and marked on map. Proposal: Destroy the unit jamming the signal."

"Alright..."-A2 growled-"You two deal with that. I'll take care of these YoRHa Units."

"...But...they're..."

"I'm more experienced fighting androids than you both. Not to say of your real designation."

"...Okay."-2B nodded, her lips formed a thin line. Hesitant, but understanding.

As such, 2B and 9S left A2 there, as the Attacker model stared at the group of infected YoRHa Units.

"I'm...sorry."-A2 spoke simply, as her body began glowing red.

* * *

The jamming signal source is at the pit where they fought Eve.

And there, they were met with an unexpected ally.

V6 was there, hacking away at the machines, both network and sword.

"You two survived!"-She was very much relieved.

"V6...why...why are you helping us?"

"You have to warn Jack. YoRHa is under threat! I'm doing what I can to stall the network's progress, but..."

"O-okay! 2B, let's take out this jammer!"

"I'll secure the surrounding area for you two. Please...trust me."

"..."-2B was hesitant, but she nodded. V6 had been showing her willingness to help since the start.

The two YoRHa Units quickly dispatched the Goliath Biped that was jamming the signal.

"There, it's done! That should take care of the jamming."

"Pod, contact Command! Send an emergency distress signal."

"..."

"Pod!"

"Alert: Connection lost. Unable to reach Command."

"They are still jamming us?"

"Negative. Signal is clear."-Pod 042 clarified.-"No response from Command on any channel. Connection lost due to server side authentication failure."

"What...what's going on up there?"

"Unknown."

"They are in the Bunker! The network's about to launch a virus attack on the Bunker! That was their plan!"-V6 contacted-"There's a wave of oncoming infected YoRHa Units. I can't stop them!"

"Crap. We're in the middle of a killzone!"-9S assessed.

Think, think 9S. You have to get out of this one. Get 2B out of this one...

Wait...that's it!

"2B! I have an idea! I can get us through to the Bunker through a backdoor in the Bunker. Upload our consciousness data, then detonate our black boxes!"

"Do it!"-If 2B has anyone she trust with her life, it's 9S.

"Uploading data. 30% complete. Just 30 seconds, 2B!"

V6 came down to the pit to help them, but she herself is pinned by a group of YoRHa androids.

"Come on..."

"Ready your blackbox, 2B! We just hit 70%!"

2B kicked away another B-model as she readies her black box.

"Data upload complete!"-9S closed the interface as he dashed for 2B, black box in hand.

"V6, clear the area!"-2B warned the rogue core machine unit.-"9S!"

Sensing what the two was trying to do, the infected YoRHa units tried to catch 9S while pinning 2B to the ground.

"2B!"-9S reached out with his black box, held down by the infected android.

2B did the same, reaching out with her black box as the infected piled on top of them to try and separate them.

...

...

...

They felt a clink.

V6 had evacuated from the entire pit, just in time for it to engulf in a bright, glowing light.

The explosion did shook the ground a little bit, and the shockwave punched her chest.

She felt sick...

But this isn't the time.

She...has to follow them.

N-1 is trying to block her access through the backdoor. She has to get through.

It's not too late yet.

But...she'll have to convince...him.

* * *

"2B? 9S?"-White's eyes widened.-What are you two doing here?"

"Commander, YoRHa was attacked by a logic virus. We had to detonate our black boxes to get out."

"...A virus? What are you talking about? No ground units reported anything about a virus."

"That's because communications to the Bunker has been jammed!"-2B supplied, her eyes turning to Jack who was behind White, curiously listening in.

"And why did you leave the battlefield? I didn't order a retreat."

"We're telling you, YoRHa have gone berserk!"

"..."-Jack quietly observed.

"Jack...I...we met V6."-9S carefully spoke.-"She was helping us."

"You..."

"Enough. If there's anyone suspicious of a virus here, it's you two."-White clearly didn't have time for this, as she raised her riding crop-"2B, 9S, you're being temporary detained under suspicion of virus contamination."

As the guards around her draw their blades, signaling 2B and 9S to stand down, Jack spoke.

"A virus?"

"It might be a ruse. The Bunker is incredibly secured."-White supplied-"If there was an attack, we would know right away."

"..."

"Please, you have to listen to us!"-9S pleaded-"Jack, please!"

"Don't worry, we'll just have to confirm you aren't infected. In the meantime..."

"Then...please listen to me."-Pod 042 displayed a message.

Jack's eyes darkens at the voice. There was a bit of static noise, but

"V6..."-He growled.

"...Hey there, Jack."-V6 was unsure and obviously very awkward about this, but she firmly pushed past that.-"I'm...sending data proof of this. They are accessing the Bunker through a backdoor. They're already in the Bunker."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"...I..."-V6's voice faltered just a bit-"I truly have no other options left to do this. I have warned the Resistance in hopes that it reaches you, I have tried asking Pascal...Jack...I...really do not mean you any harm. But...if you trusted her with your life...Please. Trust me."

"Again...why?"-Jack was on edge. V6 knew this.

"I'm not her...I know that. You are someone who can tell a lie from the truth. I'm a lie. But...my words aren't. You know that."

"..."

"Please...trust me."-This was her last plea. She knew that this is her final shot.

She knew fully well that her pleas was made using her voice. But she has to.

There was a couple seconds of silence, as everyone waited on Jack's verdict.

"...White."-He spoke with a low voice-"Begin a server scan. Check all system."

"...Understood."-White nodded to the Operators.

"Try to get a confirmation of the situation on the ground. Ready logic virus vaccines. I want to make sure this Bunker is secured."

"Commander!"-One of the Operator almost shouted-"Virus detected in our system! It's everywhere! It's-"

Every unit around 2B, 9S, Jack and White clutches their head, as the virus activate and took over.

"Hehheheheheheh! Bingooooo!"-A child like voice sounded out.

"The virus...in the Bunker itself?"

"Ohhhhhh! Bingo again!"

"2B, 9S! Get the logic virus vaccines!"

"It's no uSE, JAcK!"-The androids began attacking Jack.

"The doors are locked!"

Standing infront and protecting White, Jack drew his Type-40 sword.

"Operator?"

"It's not the Operator, it's-"

"We ArE yOur bEloVEd MAchiNe LIfeForms! We had a great deal of fun, watching you squirm. But I'm afraid this little outpost will be your tomb, Jack!"

"Jack! I'm doing what I can to take back the Bunker control system, but...I can't do it by myself!"-V6 notified.

"...I'll give you access."-White spoke-"Jack...protect me while I work with her."

"Did you reALLY think you'll stop us, V6?"-That little girl's laughter just continues on.

"9S, work on getting that door open! 2B, you're on defense with me!"

"Sir, do we kill them? They're..."

"Do what you must, just don't die!"

Jack let 2B handled the armed guard units, while he worked on subduing the infected operators.

"Is there any chance we can purge them of the virus?"

"They're way too late into infection..."-9S supplied, still working on the door.-"Curing them would be incredibly tough and time consuming..."

"I see..."

"And..."-V6 quietly supplied-"The virus is forcing them to overload their circuits for more power. If enough circuits are burned..."

"Jack, 2B, the door is open!"

"That's good! I have a task for you, Jack."-White turned around from her console as there was the familiar emergency red light and an announcement being made.

"Warning: The Fusion Reactor is entering an uncontrollable state. All YoRHa Units are advised to evacuate immediately. Repeat..."

"That's what. They are overloading the Bunker's fusion reactor. I need you to head there. We're trying to stop it from going critical from here, but someone's manually overloading them."

"Alright. 2B, you keep Commander White safe. 9S, see what you can do to help out."

"Virus vaccines won't work anymore...they're lost, Jack..."

"Tch...alright. Secure us an exit!"

"They're attempting to shut down power and life support!"-V6 reported-"I'm halting their progress, but there's not going to be a lot of light out there!"

"That's fine with me."-Jack spoke quietly as he exited the command center.

* * *

"A-all YorHa Units, l-launch..."

"W-when will this war e-e-end?"

Jack clashed blades with another YoRHa Unit, pushing the blade away in an arc, before headbutting her, his head feeling the ring for hitting something very solid, but still staggered the infected android enough to get the kill.

"Shit..."-Jack grimaced. They're still conscious.

Heading down to the fusion reactor, Jack was met with a control room, overlooking a clearly distablilizing reactor, sparks flying and flashing heat.

He can see parts of the Bunker already breaking off. The Bunker won't last.

They're just trying to salvage the situation.

And there, was the infected unit manually overloading the reactor.

"H-hello. This...is...Operator...6O."

"6...O..."

"T-thank you...for...the flo-fl-flowers! They-ey-ey are...so...beautiful..."-She's...talking to him?

"...6O...you..."

"Please...kill..."

"..."-Jack tighten his hand into a fist.

6O...she's just...

A cheerful girl.

Pulling out his M1911 Pistol, Jack slowly readies the gun, raising it up.

6O stared down the barrel of the gun, taking off her veil.

She's smiling. The girl's smiling as tears came out of her eyes.

"I'm...sorry."

There was a brief flash of light in the control room.

* * *

V6 cursed herself.

She wanted to scream and kick the ground.

It's her fault. She should have tried sooner. Tried harder.

She should have walked into the Resistance camp, turned herself in. Maybe...maybe she could have done more.

The Bunker is lost. Almost the entirety of YoRHa is infected with logic virus.

"Did you really think you can win?"

"Shut up!"-She continued to save whatever she could.

* * *

The fusion reactor has stopped the overloading process.

But the Bunker is already in pieces. It'll break off and most likely land in the Flooded city.

White had done all she could.

YoRHa is gone. It's over.

But her job isn't done...not yet...

"Commander. We have to evacuate!"

"...Yes. But tell me, how come you two weren't infected?"

"I...I don't know!"

"It's probably because I deferred our data sync. I noticed some noise in the data stream, so I paused the upload."

"I see..."

So that's it...

As they got to the hangar, they were met with Jack at the elevator.

The human only nodded as they head up together.

"Commander! Hurry!"-They heard 2B called out.

"...I'm staying here."

"Wha..."

White opened her eyes, revealing the red glow of the virus.

"White..."-Jack spoke incredulously.

"I was also synced up with the server, Jack...Don't be surprised."-The YoRHa Commander tried to smile it off.

"But..."

"My model have excellent control over our system. But...it'll fail eventually. I...I was just doing what I can to stave it off long enough."

"..."

"The Bunker can't just fall at full speed down on Earth. It'll cause great destruction. That's why...I'll stay. I'll control the Bunker's descent."

"..."-The logic and reasoning was sound. But...

"2B, 9S. You two are the last remaining members of YoRHa. It's your duty to survive."

"White, come with us! V6 can..."

"V6 can't control the Bunker's descent remotely. Besides. This is MY command. Please...let me fulfill my duty here. To the end."

"..."

9S hated what he was doing, but he came to Jack and tugged him.

"Jack...we...we have to go!"

"It's alright Jack."-For the first time, 2B and 9S saw something akin to an actual legitimate smile from White.

But the fact that it had to be a sad smile...

Jack was going to say something, but then White closed the gap, and propped herself up for a kiss.

It was a short lasting one, yet...honest, passionate and...kind.

At the same time, White shoved something into his hand. A hard drive.

Jack didn't get to question her, as White used all of her strength to push him away.

"Good bye Jack...I..."

"No, White, wait!"

The door closes between them, and Jack can hear White's steps, running back down into the Bunker's command center.

"Jack...we have to go!"

"White...WHITE!"-Jack screamed at the door, almost in rage, but both 2B and 9S managed to pull him back and led him to his flight unit.

And so, still shocked and disbelief, Jack, 2B and 9S watched as the Bunker fell to Earth.

* * *

"White..."-Jack let out a mourning voice.

"Alert. Multiple pursuers detected."

"Hostiles?"

"No...oh no...it's..."

"It's YoRHa!"-2B exclaimed as they saw 5 flight units boosted past them.

The four units switched to mobile configuration, and engaged them.

They are heavily targeting Jack.

The human was decent as a flight unit pilot, but taking focused fire from 4 flight units is simply too difficult.

"Grah!"-Another hit. Integrity of the flight unit is down to 67%.

"Alright...enough of this."-2B spoke-"Pod. Go with Jack. Sir, I need your controls."

"Hah?"-Jack didn't exactly understood why they needed control of his flight unit.

Unless.

"Flight controls established. Entering escape route from combat zone."

"Wait...2B, 9S!"-Jack couldn't do much as his flight unit veered off and separated from the two androids.

"We'll meet up with you! Don't worry!"-9S reassured.

"Steath function released!"

"Alert: Virus infection detected in YoRHa Unit 2B."-Pod 153 spoke.

* * *

A2 felt her functions glitched, as she almost tripped and fell on the ground.

"Alert: Virus infection detected."-Pod 079 informed-"Please administer vaccine immediately."

"Shit..."-A2 breathed out.


	23. Chapter 23

**That was a rather long break I went on, eh? Right in the crucial part too. Don't worry, I'm still going forward. It's just that I was given a free The Division and grinded it out. I also wanted sometime to read other people's work again. Procrastinate.  
**

 **This chapter's...okay, I guess. I'm not Yoko Taro or anything, but I'm doing well enough.**

 **Review answering!**

 **BenRG: It's not over yet! more suffering! Yay!**

 **Peanuckle: The thing about the vaccine is that...if you know what a vaccine is, you'd think it works differently. For digital viruses, we don't have "vaccines". We just have firewalls and anti-virus. The idea of giving a weak sample of virus for them to analyze and defend is basically what all antivirus do. And as you said, then androids should have these thing installed baseline. So I blame this on Yoko Taro. He just pick whatever words he prefers, really.**

 **Anon: I agree on your point. I was aware she's built way prior to Bunker and YoRHa, but to be honest for the sake of unity, I used black box. Because I really have no idea how resistance androids were made, their body structure. With YoRHa units it's easier to just use the black box as their heart and soul.**

 **Pete: I should have separated last chapter into 2 and worked on it in more detail. I agree. Either way, I think most can easily fill in those blanks, cuz we all played the game. Cheap excuse, but hey, it works xD**

 **Alright! Time to get this going! Route C has begun!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! I'll try to get more chapters out this week to make up for this short break. Please fav and follow if you like this and wants to see more, and review if you have any question!**

 **Have fun! (Not really, feels chapter)**

* * *

 _"We're not trying your cure."_

 _"...I understand. It is not the pestilence, so I was only asking if you wish to try."_

 _"Do you have any insight as to this illness of hers?"_

 _"It's not so much of an insight. I only know one thing, Jack."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's related to you."_

 _"...Anything else?"_

 _"...She has perhaps a few more days. You should perhaps spend time near her."_

 _"A...few...days?"_

 _"A few days, Jack. She's really about to go."_

 _"There has to be a way to stop it...no...no. No."_

 _"...I will give you some privacy."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Hey..."_

 _"Vic...You're still reading?"_

 _"...Mn. I wanted to find out more about this knife. It's..."_

 _"Vic...I'm fine. It's yourself you should be worry about."_

 _"I can't do much about this illness of mine. But...I want to devote myself to...helping you."_

 _"Vic, I'm fine as it is! Look at yourself...please."_

 _"...Hey...sleep with me."_

 _"...Huh?"_

 _"I...I want to feel your warmth."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Do you think...this is karma? God's way of punishing someone like me?"_

 _"...You're a good person, Jack."_

 _"Heh...you say that to an assassin who didn't bat an eye at other's tragedies. How can I expect more when it happens to me."_

 _"You saved just as many. You cared deeply for those close to you. Others cry and comfort, but you are the only one who can and is willing to go so far for people's tragedies."_

 _"...I...I only wish...that if this was the gods way of getting back at me, at us. Then at least they wouldn't involve you. Wouldn't punish you for my deeds. If so... Then...I'll murder them. I'll murder them all."_

 _"You don't have to, Jack. All you have to do is hold me a little closer right now."_

 _"...Like this?"_

 _"Yes...like that..."_

 _"...I love you, Victoria."_

 _"I love you too, Jack...Always will. I won't let go...I'll never let go of you."_

 _"Hahah...Never?"_

 _"Yes...never...Other girls can have you too, but...I'll always be with you. Always..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Vic...it's morning..."_

 _"Vic...Vicky, wake up..."_

 _"...Please..."_

* * *

A2 struggled to stand straight. The virus is tampering with her NFCS and FFCS, and constantly trying to glitch her.

"Alert: YoRHa Unit A2 will sustain serious damage unless the virus is eliminated."

"I know!"-The Attacker model snapped.

She watched as the Bunker fell to Earth. The horrors of it.

For a second, she was terrified. Jack was up there.

"Pod...Is Jack okay?"

"Alert: Connection to Bunker lost. Proximity coverage only."-Pod 079 was still supplying rather obvious data, but then added-"Last transmission indicated that Council Inspector Jack has managed to escape."

"...I see. Can you locate him?"

"Long range scans initiated."-That's going to take time.-"Proposal: YoRHa Unit A2 should seek immediate medical attention. Virus contamination at 10%."

"...How exactly? If I get near an android...I risk infecting them too."

"Proposal: Seek immediate medical attention."-Pod 079 repeated.

"Just find Jack. He has to have made it. He has to."

"Seek immediate medical attention."

"Urgh..."-A2 didn't respond as she dragged her feet forward.

* * *

Jack's flight unit broke and crashed in the forest kingdom.

A normal person would no doubt died from that crash, but, mangled as he is, Jack got out of the wreckage, his wounds slowly healing.

He landed right in the center of the forest area, and all the machines are coming to surround him.

"Intruder detected!"

"Defend our kingdom, in the name of our king!"

"For the King of the Forest Kingdom!"

"FOR THE KING OF-"-Their chant was stopped by a barrage of lasers and bomb programs, and their cheers turned to screams as nightmarish creatures came out to destroy them, ripping their cores apart, tearing them limb by limb.

"...I don't...have time for this."-Jack growled as he tries to get to his feet. He still needs maybe half a minute to heal.

Pod 042 came to his side, idly floating.

"...2B, 9S. Where are they?"

"Unknown. Proximity coverage only. Alert: Black box signal for YoRHa Unit A2 discovered."

"Where?"-Jack panted as he grabbed his Type 40 sword, only to find that it has broke.

Tossing the weapon away, Jack got to his feet, stumbling a bit on his first steps but quickly got back up to speed.

"Signal is too faint to locate an exact location. Estimated location: City Ruins, near the pit."

"...Let's go."

* * *

"Alert: Virus contamination up to 24%."

"Remove it, then..."-A2 groaned as she walked forward. She saw something landed in the forest kingdom, a flight unit. She prays that it's Jack.

"Analysis: The virus is transforming and progressing with abnormal speed. Removal will be difficult..."

"Then shut up already..."

"Alert: Signal from tactical support pod 042 received. Attempting to connect."

A2 had got herself up over the pit. Now she has to go through the city ruin.

"Connection failed due to poor signal. Estimated distance: 1.5 kilometer."

"Jack..."-A2's hand grasped the lovely bracelet she received.

* * *

9S tried again.

He tried to hack in and destroy the virus in 2B.

The vaccine didn't work.

By the time they landed, they were constantly assaulted by machine lifeforms, and the virus was transforming, developing.

A new virus...the Machine Network saved it just for this.

9S jolted in pain as he failed again. His body is trembling. His breath heavy, and his mind racing.

But he has to try again.

He can't. He can't lose 2B. Not now. Not like this.

2B too, was feeling bitter and rage, although there was a side of her that...treated this with acceptance.

Even though...after all this...after all this. After she resolved to do better, to protect 9S and...reach out for her own happiness. She has to fail here. To be defeated here. Before she can even get anything done at all.

She felt terrible, miserable. As the contamination level went up, so does her despair.

Please...not like this...

Don't let 9S suffer like this...

As her eyes starts to glow red, 2B stared at 9S with a tearful look.

She figures this is karma for all the killing she did. All the time she caused suffering.

And...now she's about to do so again.

"Alert: Virus contamination rate 90%."

"I know Pod!"-9S snapped-"...I'm trying to delete it!"

"Probability of virus removal extremely low."

"...I...know of a way."-9S murmured.

To his horror, all of 2B's security reactivated.

She deliberately closed all access. Now, if 9S hack in, he'll never make it in time.

"2B...?"

"9S..."-2B stared at him with her red glowing eyes, her lips quivering as she forced out those words.-"I...I want you to know. Nines...the time that we spent together...they were...memories...of pure light..."

"2B...no. Please! PLEASE! Give me access! I'll cure you, I swear I will! PLEASE 2B! ! !"

"I...think this is as far...as I can go."-2B choked as tears came out.-"It's...fine. I deserved this..."

"No, no, no, NO!"-9S screamed out, holding 2B close, still trying to get past her barrier.

"Nines...here..."-2B sluggishly raise her sword and gave it to 9S-"...You...have to make sure...that Jack is okay...support him..."

"2B...no. I can't...I can't lose you. No..."

"Nines...make sure...I won't...infect anyone..."-2B shoved her Virtuous Contract's handle into 9S' hands.

"Are you...saying that..."-9S gaped in despair.

"...It's okay...It's...ok...ay..."-Her voice was starting to break.

"No...no...I can't...I can't do such a thing..."

"..."

"Please 2B!"-9S bawled, crying as he look around.

There was nobody. No one to help.

It's real...

This isn't some nightmare...

"Please...9S. I...want you...to do this..."-2B groaned as the infection was about to win over.-"If it's you...then...I'm...okay...with it..."

That's right. Compared to all the times she murdered 9S...this...is really just atonement.

Tears flowed out.

9S was still crying as he got up, Virtuous Contract in hand, as he raises it slowly, shakily.

And, with a heart wrenching scream, 9S brought the sword down, catching a glimpse of 2B's smile before the blade made contact.

* * *

"Virus contamination rate 62%. Malfunction detected in visual and audio processing system. Alert: Malfuction detected in FFCS circuit."

"Nrghhh..."-A2 was panting as she went past the city ruin, barely manages to trip a medium biped that was coming to her, and stabbed it's core.

She's so weak now. She can barely defend herself from a single machine.

"Where's...Jack?"

"Unknown. Analysis: YoRHa Unit A2 should seek immediate medical attention."

"Where is he?"-A2 repeated, her voice hoarse and lack the usual sass. Her voice was trembling.

She's...not going to make this...

"Alert: Distance to Pod 042 signal: 3.1 kilometer."

"..."-A2 knew it was either her audio process glitching or Pod's signal was incorrect, but it was instilling some despair into her.

She made it to the bridge. Just a few more steps...

"Alert: Black box signal detected."

"What...black box signal?"-The white haired android looked up to see a YoRHa unit, standing at the end of the bridge.

She's...familiar. A2 had glimpse of her once or twice. This is...

"Pod...this model is..."

"Affirmative. YoRHa Model 21O."-Pod 079 affirmed.

* * *

V6 covered her face as she arrived at a tearful sight.

No...she's late. She's late. She's late AGAIN!

9S looked up to her with...a...dead look in his eyes. Below him, 2B laid, a sword through her black box. His stare contrast the stream of tears that came down his face.

"Oh...no..."-V6 is close to be in tears herself-"9S..."

"...I..."-9S' hands clenched.-"Please. Give me some time to myself."

"You need help...9S. Go to the Resistance camp, and..."

"Why...? It does not matter anymore...2B is gone...oh...2B..."

"Don't say that!"-V6 gripped his shoulders tightly-"You still have to keep going forward. We all do! Even...even if it's feels like it's all pointless...we have to...keep..."-V6 let out a soft tear-"We still have to keep going, no matter what! Even if it's pointless, you have to do it! You have to live, 9S!"

"..."-9S cried for another minute, but V6 can see the young boy was steeling his resolve. His fist are clenched, his teeth grinding under his lips as he nodded-"Ok...okay. I'll...head for the camp. What...will you do?"

"I'm going to search for Jack and A2. They are both resilient people, especially Jack, but..."

"...Okay...I...I should help..."

"No, 9S...you..."-V6 closed her eyes softly-"You need to gather your thoughts properly, okay?"-And he cant do that staring at the sight of his 2B, dead on the ground.

"...Yeah...I'll...do that..."-With that, 9S limped away, his hands clutching Virtuous Contract so hard the sword trembles at every step.

V6 then, crouched down at 2B, fixing her hair and softly cupping her face.

"I'm...sorry. I'll...take care of everything for you, okay? I'll...take care of your future."

After a few moments of mourning, V6 got up.

She won't be late again.

* * *

"Why is...21O here?"-A2 asked as she defended herself from the other infected YoRHa unit.

"Operator 21O went through Type B equipment transformation. Sent to frontline as 21B. Reported missing a few hours later."

"...No..."

"Coordinate data...location...specified..."-21O was trying to...talk?-"Please keep...reserved...mission related...one...affirmation...will suffice."

A2 deflected 21O's blade, and shoulder barged her. They were on a suspension bridge, a bad place to be fighting. She needs to create space.

"A family...to...be with...Pl...ease. KiLl..."

"A...family?"-A2 groaned as she was pushed back a few strike by 21O.

She...has to make it past her...she has to...

Jack is just on the other side...

"B-mode..."-She whispered.

"This Pod cannot agree with with your intended course of action. The use of B mode to increase nuclear fusion output carries an unacceptable level of risk. Any offensive boost is mitigated by lowered defense and high maintenance cost. In this current state, YoRHa Unit A2 may sustain serious damage if she chooses to activate B-mode."

"Guess...it's too bad...I'm not a newer model."-A2 let out a smirk.

Slowly, A2 prepares to activate Berserk mode.

"I...wanted to be...with...9S..."-21O tried to stop her, but the two second was more than enough for the Attacker model.

With a burst of red, 21O is blasted away, on to the ground section in front of the commercial district.

A2's berserk mode immediately ended, and there were warning screens flashing around her vision. Not that she can even read them anymore. Her visuals is so glitched out.

That's what she really needed out of the Berserk mode. Not the increased output, but the blast at the start, to make room.

"Alert: Virus contamination rate 90%. Infiltrating system protected region."

Stumbling, A2 made it past the bridge, as 21O was getting up.

To her shitty luck, the white haired android stumbled on something, and fell to the ground, leaving herself open to 21O's next attack.

As the Operator model was stumbling closer at her, A2's eyes looked to the side, to see her bracelet again.

The glinting blade entered her vision. The color red began to glow in her eyes.

Ah...so this is it.

This is the end she searched for all these years.

Finally...she'll meet up with her friends again...Number 4... Number 16...Number 21...

A part of her welcomed this end.

But...looking at the bracelet, another part surges with emotions.

She...doesn't want to die. She can't die here...no...not yet...

If she goes...Jack...

But such is only her final thoughts. She had no strength left. She's...going to die here.

Closing her eyes, A2 forced back her tears.

"Jack..."-She whispered, as the blade went down.

...

...

...

The sound of a blade going through an android rang out.

...

...

...

V6 lowered 21O down in her arms. The Operator model staring at her, before closing her eyes peacefully, powering down.

"I'm...sorry."-V6 lowered her down, before rushing over to tend to A2.

"A2..."

"Alert: YoRHa Unit A2's virus contamination rate: 97%. Probability of successful removal is extremely low."-Pod 079 supplied.

"..."-V6 crouched down, helping A2 into her lap.

"...V...6...?"

"A2, right? It's not over yet. I'll...I'll help you."

"..."

"Just...lower your hacking defense for a bit, okay?"

As such, V6 hacked in.

* * *

Jack tore through whatever stood in his way. Machines, infected androids, he tear them all apart.

"Alert: Precise location of YoRHa Unit A2 located."

"Where?"

"Near the entrance of the commercial district. Alert: Ground tremor detected. Cause is likely a high magnitude earthquake. Proposal: Evacuate."

"I'm not going anywhere without her! Where is she!"-Jack rushed up. He can see the shopping mall, it's so close...

Past the back gate, the kind-of-human rushed through.

He saw A2, on the ground.

And...he saw the patch of blue.

Blue hair.

"V6! ! ! !"-One of the eels appeared, grabbing the ground and slung Jack forward, landing directly infront of V6.

"Cease hostility immediately. Core machine unit is-"

"..."-Jack paused, his dark creatures a mere second from tearing V6 apart.

He heard...something.

A song. V6 was singing a song.

That song...

Jack...remember this song...

She...

Slowly, V6's eyes opened, purple meet purple as they shared a look.

"What...did you do?"

"I..."

"What...did you do?"-He repeated, his voice darker.

"She..."-He felt a tug on his wrist, as A2 had tugged him-"She just saved my life, you dumbass."

Saved...her life?

"...Hey, Jack."-V6 spoke, her voice filled with uncertainty. She was careful not to...sound so much like "her".

Little did she knew, that's exactly what "her" would do as well.

"What...happened?"

"I'll...I'll explain everything later, but right now, we need shelter!"

Instinctively, Jack crouched down and picked A2 up.

"Where to?"

"...Right here! That elevator. It leads down to a safe enough area..."

The ground tremor was intensifying.

Jack felt the ground beneath him shaking and giving way.

"V6!"-Jack immediately let go of A2. The android was going to be mad at him for dropping her like that, but it's all he could do before a white pillar came out of the ground, knocking Jack out of it's way, with the human falling down the ravine, into the darkness below.-"Shit!"

"Jack!"-A2 called out, very much distressed.

"A2! We have to move, come on!"

"But Jack..."

"Jack is stronger than that, you know it! He'll be fine! We have to clear this area, now!"

A pillar came out just centimeters away from hitting them both, as V6 and A2 fell back.

With no other choice, A2 had to follow V6's helping hand as they head into the elevator.


	24. Chapter 24

**Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **I'm doing okay, I think. The story's reaching it's end. I want it to end. For once I want to finish a story. But I feel like my writing skill is losing some grip. Maybe cuz I haven't really planned out C that much.**

 **Review answering!**

 **Reasonable man: Not a big deviation. Just, different focus.**

 **Death Watcher: I guess so, yeah. Maybe I'll add more to it...I'm not good with these emotional story telling things. And yeah, I definitely feel like losing interest towards the end. But I'm pushing on! I think there's not going to be that many chapters left too, so I should really try and take my time to get better writing out.**

 **Peanuckle: Regarding Jack, yeah. One of the best thing about Jack is that he doesn't heavily reveal his powers. The Foundation barely understood him. That leads to people underestimating him. I am having trouble with how much power I should give him, though. 9S isn't as psychotic, but he's still in a very bad way.**

 **Akytsu Frozen: I think most already make guesses as to what that hard drive has. It's a pretty understandable guess, I suppose. There's going to be a surprise, soon.**

 **SomebodyLost: V6: Everything that's messed up about Nier Automata. You'll see why soon xD**

 **AnimeFan0216: I really hate the fact that I had to off 2B. I was just getting to deeply write about her. She had such great potential, and I snuffed it out through the all-mighty powers of a writer. Regarding "that", I'm considering the option. And during the draft, I intended to have a flower bloomed at her bedside, but scrapped the idea. No need to further complicates the plot xD**

 **Okay! That's done with! Please fav and follow if you like this and want to see more, and review if you have comments, critique or questions! I'm happy to hear them all!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Recovered Data by Pod 153 from Foundation records._

 _Meeting with [DATA EXPUNGED] Hand-drawn Cassy_

 _[Jack] and [DATA EXPUNGED] had a very pleasant conversation, topics ranging from many subjects. In particular, over automobile. They discuss at length about the subject, even getting into a minor argument. At the end, both reported that is was a great conversation, and [DATA EXPUNGED] is happy that [Jack] drew a lot of intricate machinery and ornaments for her. When told that [Jack] is a Keter-class object and must be held in heavy containment, [DATA EXPUNGED] was confused as to why, but did not inquire the Foundation any further._

* * *

 _Meeting with [DATA EXPUNGED] cthulu f'ckoff!_

 _[Jack] displayed no real reaction to [DATA EXPUNGED]. [DATA EXPUNGED] however, is fearful of him, saying that he is "a dark man, who stand and speak with authority." They had a rather short conversation, on unusual topics of cults and formations of them around the two anomalous beings. [Jack] expresses slight confusion as to who [DATA EXPUNGED] was, but did not inquire any further with Foundation personnel._

 _Note: Given their current age, it's rather clear that [Jack] is actually the elder in this case._

* * *

 _Meeting with [DATA EXPUNGED] Teenage Succubus_

 _When [Jack] saw the girl, he noted to the researcher that he does indeed feel a strong arousal, but otherwise in control. [DATA EXPUNGED] however, was terrified of [Jack], and held out her cross in front of him while praying for her protection._

 _No observable effect in [Jack] was found._

 _Recorded conversation:_

 _"What makes you think God will help you?"_

 _"God...will protect us all. From you."_

 _"He can try. But..."_

 _(Subject sat down on a chair across from [DATA EXPUNGED])_

 _"He's sure taking a lot of time on this, isn't he?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm not interested in watching you holding out that thing at me. Cover yourself, and let's have a normal conversation."_

 _([Jack] and [DATA EXPUNGED] conversed on normal topics for about an hour. While [DATA EXPUNGED] was originally very hesitant and quiet, she slowly opened up to conversation, while still very cautious.)_

 _At the end of the meeting, [Jack] was asked about the girl's attractiveness. He expresses that he understood she has anomalous properties, but her physical appearance is not as comparable to some women he have met in his life._

 _[DATA EXPUNGED] however, expresses that he should be kept far from her, but also, reluctantly admits that it's strange to have direct conversation with with a male so comfortably. She has also requested for [REMOVED PER O5 REQUEST], and is pending approval from the Council._

 _When asked what does she think [Jack] is, she responded with:_

 _"The dark."_

 _No further explanation was given._

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes, grouchily squinting at the light source that pierced his eyelids.

"Devola! Devola! He's awake!"-He saw a patch of wine red hair, and his visions focus to see Popola there, with Devola rushing over.

"...You two..."

"Stay still, okay? You need help, badly!"-The twins cleared out the rubble covering him.

He was burried underneath a pile of rubble and rocks.

"I'm fine."-Jack coughed out, his voice hoarse-"Been through worse. How did you find me?"

"V6 and that Pod of yours helped. We knew you fell into the ravine, so searching wasn't that hard."-Devola and Popola watched in a weird manner as the mangled up limbs of him began to correct itself, and the wounds healing.

"V6...you met her?"

"Yes. She's nice, I think. She warned the Resistance about EMP attacks. But she didn't know about the virus until too late..."

"How...long was I out?"

"Only 2 days."

"...A2. Where's...where's A2?"

"She's fine, Jack."-Popola assured-"V6 is helping with her repairs. We Twin models are a rare type of medics, so we can repair her back..."

"I see..."-Jack shook himself awake, most of his body strength has returned.-"I need...to see A2."

"Of course! We'll take you to her. Everyone's been really worried about you. I'm sure they'll be glad you're still with us."

To their surprise, several dark demonic clawed limbs appeared from his back, as he grabbed both of them and the limbs began climbing up the rock face.

Within no time at all, they are up at the cliff again.

Staring to the distant sky, Jack stared at the gigantic structure that has perched itself on top of the city ruins.

"What the hell is that?"

"We don't really know that y-yet."-Did...Devola just stumbled?

Maybe close contact with humans really are something else for androids.

As Jack let the twins down, he was confused to see...a weird looking face on a moped.

"...Whoa..."-Emil spoke in wonder-"Who are you, mister?"

"...I get that a lot."

* * *

V6 took in a large, stressed breath as the elevator door opens.

Standing up, she came out to greet him. It's not like she can run.

Not like she wanted to run, either.

Through the elevator door, Jack strode in, his steps already perfectly balanced, his expression just a bit troubled.

He looked around, admiring the field of Lunar Tear, before his eyes landed on her.

A flash of hurt appeared in his eyes, that tiny softening of his gaze.

The two of them, standing among a field of Lunar Tear. It looked very much romantic, but V6 knew it's not like that.

She's replicated to feel affectionate towards him. He could not help but to feel attracted to the face that was etched onto his memory.

"...Jack. Hey."

"V6."-Jack nodded. He hasn't tore her to pieces yet, that's a good sign.

"A2's fine...you could check on her if you want."

"I will."-He nodded again, walking closer to her.

He tried to keep his eyes from flickering as he walked past her.

V6 took in a sharp breath. His coldness...it's fine. That's what she wanted. That's how it should be.

But...her programming hated it. It hurts.

She looked forward to see Devola and Popola, as well as Emil coming towards her.

There's no moment to feel depressed.

Jack let out a breath as he walked past her. He too, was feeling the stress.

Every fiber of his being tells him that she's there. She's right there in front of him. His first real love, a piece of his soul just calls him to be with her.

But all logic defies it. V6 is not her...

She's not...

Coming into the shack, he found A2 sitting on the bed, grumpily looking at him.

"Took you long enough, jackass."

"Sorry."-His mood improved just a bit as he sat down next to her.-"How do you feel?"

"I'm bored. Want to get out there and kick those machines' asses already."

"Oh, we will."-Jack spoke firmly.-"I'm done playing games with them."

"Finally, huh. You should have gotten serious long ago."

"..."

"They killed 2B. They got YoRHa. Only 9S is left of YoRHa now."-A2 clenched her fist. She was never a fan of YoRHa, but outside of White, none of them really did anything wrong. They E types were following orders from White, and the rest don't even know she exists. And...YoRHa is still androids.

So many androids, dead because of the machines once more.

"They...got 2B?"

"Yes..."-V6 entered the shack, speaking clearly, but slightly hesitant to meet eyes.-"I was...too late. I couldn't save her. The virus got her."

"...I see."

"I'm...sorry, but can I have a moment with you, Jack?"-There, she said it. She said it. Now it's up to him.

"...Alright."-Jack turned to A2, who nodded with a tiny glare.

Popola and Devola are here to fix her up again, so there's time anyway.

* * *

Sitting on top of a rock overlooking the field of flowers, V6 hesitantly began.

"I...understand that I'm...difficult to accept for you. I was created by the Machine Network to replicate her."

"..."-Jack listened on, quietly taking in the information.

V6 knew he'd listen now. Jack's that type. He rarely ever gets angry enough to disregard words.

She's the exception, yes, but she has an explanation.

"Using...your memories of her, my personality AI would observe, analyze and adjust my behavior to match that of hers. My thought process, behavior patterns, everything is being constantly adjusted to fully replicate her."

"..."-Jack closed his eyes for just a moment. So it's true. V6 is not her.

"But...with that personality and thought process AI installed, they failed to realize I would be affectionate towards you and...would go against them."

"You...formed your own consciousness in the Network?"

"Yes...well, it was due to the personality AI after all."-V6 sadly nodded-"Even though...I know that these feelings are replicated. Faked. I...just can't help it. I had to be with you. I was made to replicate her, after all. And...her greatest desires...I have them too. Her thought process, my AI analyzed and copied them all, constantly trying to tweak for 100% synchronization."

"..."

"...It's not of my own will that I was created. And I...of course, would never wish to torment you. I understand I'm not her...but I...can't stop acting like she would. Behave like she'd behave...it's my core programming..."

"You...can't be her."

"I know. But I want to be."-V6 admitted-"Even my programming aside, I peered into your memory. I watched the love and care you gave her. The moments you wished you could have spent with her. And...I admire it. In my...heart, I do. The thought of talking normally with you fills me with tingling joy. I know I'm fighting dirty, trying to be someone I'm not to earn it. But..."

"You can't be her replacement. You know that."

"...I know."-V6 agreed, her voice accepting and sad.-"I know...I'll never be able to give you what you want. But...perhaps. Perhaps there's a truth in the lie that is me. I want to know if there's any truth and resolve in me, as my own person. Or am I really, just a shell of nothing but lies."

"..."-Jack nodded. He didn't have anything to say, really.

"I know my appearance, my voice, my presence reminds you, compels you. For that...I'm really sorry. I...never meant to hurt you."

"But you won't lay down and accept death either, right?"

"...I...pondered, but yes, I won't."

"...Just like her."-Jack let out a sad laugh.-"I...see. I...guess I just have to take solace in your words. Let see if you are more than just a replication, then."

V6 nodded quietly. Inside of her, she felt...happy. She's happy to be accepted by him.

"What's with that getup though? Isn't it kind of too revealing?"

"I know, but I didn't have a lot of choices."

"It still looks good though."

They were having normal idle chats now...

"I wonder...if this is what she meant by being with me always."-Jack sighed with a smile.

"...I...I'm only a fake."

"I know. Ironically, I started thinking what she would say about this situation too."-Perhaps it was V6's voice compelling him, but Jack let his guard down really quickly.-"I figured she would accept you too. Maybe like a twin."

V6 giggled. She can't really express it, but the joy of speaking to him, it just...fills her with something beneath it.

Love? She figured it might be. The girl she was designed from truly, deeply loved Jack. So she would too.

There's little she can do about it. What matters now is to make her own choice on this.

* * *

 _System report: Personality and behavior patterns of Core Unit V6 at 99.72% match to target._

* * *

Jack wanted to help with getting A2 back up and ready again, but with Devola and Popola assuring that she's fine and all, had little to do.

Remembering the thing White gave him, Jack pulled it out. A hard drive.

"Pod. Access this data hard drive."

 _"Affirmative. This data hard drive requires physical connection. Please plug in your hard drive."_ -Pod 079 opened a port for it.

"Alright."-Jack inserted the hard drive piece.

 _"Accessing data. Alert: 93% of the data is heavily encrypted and secured."_

"Can you hack it?"

 _"Negative. Attempts to hack will result in termination of data inside the hard drive."_

"Wait, really? How do I correctly access it?"

 _"Password combination. Only 2 attempts is allowed."_

"...I see. What of the rest of the data?"

 _"Analysis: It is all backed-up records of Council of Humanity Jack's interviews, recorded conversations, and procreation activities."_ -Even that? White has a strange sense of humor. At such weird timings as well.

"Huh. Why would I need data about myself?"

 _"Analysis: More context maybe in the remaining classified data files."_

"True..."-He could conjure up a few guess as to what the data in the hard drive is, but for a password...

Only two tries, that's not a lot of guesses.

Really now White? She had to test him huh...

Jack was broken out of his train of thought as that weird mask with the smiling face and scooter slowly came up to him.

"Whoa..."-He muttered, almost in awe.

"You gotta change up your greeting. Who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry. My name's Emil! I...used to be a human, like you. Well...kind of."

"That's fine. I'm...not entirely human as well."

"You...are a Replicant?"

"Oh, he's not."-V6 answered as she walked past.-"He lived longer than you for sure, Emil."

"Longer than even me?!"-Emil was shocked.

"Yeah...I was born all the way back in Medieval time. Nice to meet you, Emil. My name's Jack."

What they didn't get to hear was V6's almost blurting out "That's a really nice new look you have, though." Again, she's not "her".

"Whoa! You're so cool! And you still have a human body too! Unlike me..."

"What...happened to you?"

"Oh...it's a long story. I...remembered it now, but I prefer not to say it."

"That's fine. I certainly don't want to tell mine either."

"How are you so strong, Jack? I have never saw someone this strong before!"

"How can you tell?"-Jack never displayed to the people of this time his full powers yet.

"Well, I can feel it. Sort of. The amount of...magic in you is astounding."-Emil went silent for a few short seconds before continuing.-"With someone like you around..."

"Hm?"

"Oh...nothing. I just...have a couple of things I need to handle. I-I'll see you later!"

"..."-That was suspicious. Not oddly suspicious, just plain suspicious.

He'll give the kid one minute head start. Then he'll follow him.

* * *

Jack had followed Emil's tracks to the desert. It wasn't difficult, but the speed of Emil running off was rather intriguing. Almost...comical.

Well, at least the tracks are clear.

Sliding down a sand dune, Jack noticed the wind was picking up, becoming a minor sandstorm.

"What the..."-He encountered giant Emil heads, broken and half buried in the sand.

Right next to it, Emil laid, his scooter toppled over.

"Emil? What's this? What's going on?"

His senses felt an alarm.

"Be careful...they are still...alive..."

"What? What is still alive?"-Jack asked, about to get Emil back up again.

Before he could, the ground below him shook and trembled as a giant centipede like...thing made out of giant Emil heads came out of the sand.

"What the..."-Jack stared at the flying thing in shock. He has seen some weird, outlandish things in his time, but this is...

"Alert: Magic weapons from the old world detected. Proposal: Evade."-Pod 079 spoke.

"Old world magic?"-They called what he has Old world magic as well...

"Old world magic has a high probability of penetrating all defenses. Recommendation: Escape."

"...Yeah right."-Jack slowly stepped up.-"Emil. What is that?"

The calmness and authority Jack just used would make Emil froze up like a cadet in his first day at the barracks.

"They...are my clones. Years of fighting in the war...years of suffering, fighting, constantly splitting ourselves. Their consciousness just...deteriorated."

"They went insane from the eternity of suffering, huh."-Jack stared on as the giant centipede thing was raining down attacks towards him.

"Yes..."

"I see. Just stay here. I can just destroy them right?"

From his back, multiple of his dark creatures and limbs appeared again, hissing and lashing out.

"I...we are..."-They spoke to him, detaching into individual heads and coming down to fight.

"..."-Jack didn't reply as he grabbed one of the heads with his dark creatures, bashing in around to hit the other heads.

"Eternity...it hurts...it...hurts!"

"I know."

"Why just us...why do we have to..."

Jack grabbed one head by the mouth, and tore it out, completely shattering and killing that Emil clone.

"We must...we must kill them all!"-The Emil clones started firing lasers from their eyes.

"An eternity spent in fighting...loneliness and pain. I know that pain."-Jack dodged the lasers, while conjure up multiple glowing laser orbs, and barrage the Emil clones with it.

She was right...

Sometimes...immortality is like a curse. Being unable to die is a curse.

Suffering and pain. Watching people you know fade from memories. Watching them die. Losing what matters to you. Have no real goal in your existence.

...

"We don't need it! We don't need this world!"-The Emil heads reattached, floating up into the air.

A part of Jack knew this. A part of him, in his worst moments of despair, understood it.

Those moments that he was drove insane. The memories...the memories of this world.

But he stood firm. He has to.

His creatures grabbed the Emil Clones down, pulling them into sand, forcing them to disconnect again.

Jack bombarded the clones with lasers and bombs programs, forcing them to activate their shields.

"Wait...I need to...settle this on my own. I...I'm one of them. It's my business!"

"You don't look very capable of handling anything right now. So just stay there!"-These clones are strong, true, but they aren't much in comparison to him.

His demonic limbs pierced through their shields, tearing apart another clone.

"Lalala...la la la...la la...la la la..."-They are...singing now?

It's little more than just distracting. It's like they aren't even focused on the fight.

True mark of something that went crazy.

Jack summoned a giant arm, it's palm bigger than the Emil Clone's head, and slam it down, crushing and breaking it.

"I...we tried our best! In the rain, in the wind, in the storm! Even when our companions died...when our friends died! we kept fighting! But the pain...our eternal pain!"

"Gruh..."-Jack saw a barage of magical projectile coming towards him.

A demonic like substance covered his body, creating an armor, easily defending against the barrage.

"It screamed at us! There's nothing left to protect in this world! Nothing of value left to defend! NOTHING!"

"...I get how you feel...I do, kid."-Jack nodded quietly.

He has lost so much as well. But he was always a patient one. He'd simply wait until the next person that mattered to him. A friend, a lover. People that would mean the world to him.

"The world has no meaning! IT SCREAMED AT US!"-They began their crazed laughing while still trying to attack Jack.-"Where were you?! WHERE WERE YOU?! When we were in despair, WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"..."-Jack let out a heavy breath as he destroyed another Emil clone.

"You... All of you! You know nothing! About our pain! Our suffering! Our despair! Our DESPERATION!"

"Even so!"-The sane Emil on the scooter spoke-"All of this is WRONG! No matter how hard or painful, they never gave up! They never stopped! No one stopped! They kept fighting because they believed they could overcome someday!"

"...Urk..."

"Isn't that right, KAINÉ? Even if it's pointless! You just have to do it! Because this is the world OUR FRIENDS TRIED TO SAVE!"

"Guh..."-The collective crazed Emil Clones sounds like they were taken aback.

"Alert: Fusion Reactor Overload imminent."-Pod 079 spoke.

There was 3 Emil clones left. They are about to self destruct.

Pod was showing a counter ticking down. Little more than 10 seconds.

"Really now...you'd really throw a tantrum with me? With me of all people?"-Jack growled darkly. He was getting angry.

The blonde haired man growled as he channeled his strength, summoning dozens of dark demonic limbs and creatures, covering the entire field they were in.

The creatures grabbed the Emil clones, crushing and tearing them apart.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DESPAIR?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE THINGS I'VE LOST?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS EXISTENCE OF MINE?!"

The sane Emil watched in amazement as Jack dispatched his corrupted selves with terrifying ruthlessness and precision. It's like a cage, where the bars are moving, tying you down before tearing you apart.

By the time the counter hits zero, there was nothing left of the clones but broken pieces and hollowed masks.

Jack panted lightly as the creatures he summoned dissolved and retreated back into their veil of dark smoke.

"What...do you know..."-He panted out.

There was a minute as Jack tried to regain is composure, his breath slowly stabilizing.

Turning to Emil, Jack spoke tiredly.

"I want an explanation."

* * *

 _Diary Entry No. 10 by V6_

 _My synchronization with her went up._

 _I wondered how, how is it that the synchronization is still going up when I'm trying to make choices she wouldn't._

 _I realized now. She would have done the same. We share a based personality, and circumstances determined our options. We would choose the same option 99.78% of the time. The more time went by, the more in sync I will be..._

 _I'm trying to not let it get to me. No matter what, I'm a different person._

 _And...I haven't told them about that program yet._

 _There's no need. The virus's gone, and I deleted the program from A2._

 _But...that program, that virus. They're not of Machine Network's make._

 _It cleverly disguises as a Machine Network virus, but...it's not?_

 _If I didn't knew better I'd say..._

 _V6._

* * *

The next day, A2 was ready for action again, and the trio discussed what to do next.

Popola and Devola had to be back at the camp. Last they were there, 9S' mental condition...unstable. The twin had asked Jack to see him when he can, which the human agreed. That probably has to be the first thing. If 2B is gone...9S must be in a bad state too...

But after that, they have to go to work.

"What the Machines did is rose The Tower. From what I can gather, the tower is a cannon aimed at the human server on the moon."-V6 informed.

"...If they take it out, androids will lose that glimmer of hope about their creators."

"Yes...however, The Tower is also the network's weakness. You can take out the Machine Network from there, rendering all machine lifeforms disconnected and scattered. With it...you'd win."

"You really are on our side, V6?"-A2 asked in good-mannered curiosity.

"For creating me for their stupid little idea, I have all the motivation I need to follow you guys. It's almost like I don't consider myself machine."-V6 giggled.

Jack looked between the girls in slight wonder himself. It's like...they are getting along with each other.

Did they spoke to each other a lot or something?

"Yes, Jack."

"Hah?"

"Yes, we did speak a lot."-V6 nodded.

"..."

"Replicated after her, remember? I can tell what you're thinking."

"Teach me. I want to know too."-A2 added.

"It's the eyes. You'll get it with enough practice."

"Tell me what's he's thinking now."

"Well, he's probably annoyed that someone can read his head, and a minor part of him..."-V6 whispered to A2 the rest.

"Again?!"-A2 turned to Jack with a surprised look.

"What? What did she say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, Jack. A-anyways."-V6 returned to her serious, tactician voice-"The Tower's protected by heavy shielding. I suppose Jack could get through with enough effort, but they have set up a way in that's easier. It's an ambush, but you can't really..."

"Kill this guy?"-A2 nodded.

"Yep. The Tower operates on these resource recovery units. Those floating things that is gathering resources for the Tower to operate. They also contain keys. Get all 3 keys, and we're in."

"Sounds like a hassle. I'll just bust through the shield."

"The shields is operating on a massive power source. I know you want to get back at them, I do too, but the recovery units are the best way. Get the keys from them. Perhaps we could split up. Save time. You were always a patient one until personally invested, Jack."

"You mean when I'm angry?"

"Yes. Then you just become ruthlessly efficient."

"Fine. Fine. Let's go to the Resistance camp first."

"I...I don't know if I can go there. I'm machine, afterall."-V6 considered.

"Yeah, that's true."-A2 nodded-"Don't think they'll treat you nicely."

"Okay. If you trust me, I'll head to one of the recovery units first."

"...Don't know about that one."

"That's fair, it'd be the perfect chance to report back to the network or something."-V6 understood that, her 'past life' has been one of a tactician after all.-"I'm not going to tell you to trust me or anything...but...this is dirty, this trick...ugh...okay. My current synchronization with her is at about 99.74% according to the AI's estimate. You could always tell when she lied. So..."

"Dirty trick indeed."-Jack nodded with a rough sigh.-"And 99.74% already?"

"That's nothing. Think about all the choices one person make in their life. Then add in this probability, you'll find...there's a difference, a tiny but real difference. Almost make me wish the number won't go up."-V6 breathe out a sigh.

"..."-It's indistinguishable from a human's perspective. Jack knew this already. If weren't for know for certain it's not her, he'd think V6 is in fact a digitized version of her.

He'd have been fine with that. Maybe.

"Okay, fine. Me and A2 have to go to the Resistance camp. I...need to check on 9S. He's not taking it well, I heard."

"Mn. I'll head to one of the resource recovery unit. Maybe the one in the Forest. I'll get that key."-V6 nodded reassuringly before heading out first.


	25. Chapter 25

**Another chapter is out ladies and gents!**

 **I had trouble on this one, but it turned out okay. I do feel like my writing is going down, and with it, my views. I really hope most of you still enjoy reading this fic. It's really starting to weigh in on my mind.**

 **Review answering:**

 **Shirosaki Kizuro: I know, I really hated it. But I can't see Route C unless the numbers of characters are reduced. So yeah, sad choice, but...it had to be done.**

 **AnimeFan0216: I'm having issue with naming it. Something that doesn't completely slap what's going on to the readers, even though most already figured out who Jack is inspired from.**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: You'll be seeing a familiar face this chapter. But...yeah.**

 **Okay! Please please please fav and follow, review if you have any comments or questions. I'm really in need of motivation to keep up with this fic, and I really do want to hear from you guys to improve.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

V6 stood in front of the Resource Recovery Unit, the word "Meat Box" inscribed on top of the door.

"..."-Letting out a heavy breath, the bluenette readied herself, before opening the door.

Heading up to the platform, V6 was greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Welcome! Welcome to our Resource Recovery Unit!"-She saw Forest machines coming down to fight her.

V6 slowly drew her Engine Blade, before dashing forward, meeting a Medium Biped head on.

She dodged a chop of it's axe, her blade moved with tempered precision as it cuts off the machine's arm, before she spun to it's back, tripping it with her sword and followed up with a finishing stab through the core.

"Pain...pain..."-The machine cried before powering down.

"..."

"We...machine...you...machine...too."

"Don't start with me!"-V6 moved on to the next target, dispatching them just as quickly, blocking and reflecting one of the attacks aimed at her, the reflection cut apart the Small Biped.

Dodging the four-legged unit with a speared biped on top, V6 countered, slashing off it's front legs, tripping them to the ground before holding her sword with both hands and hacked them apart.

Yeah. She's a machine too. So what...

They built her like this.

So why are you so surprised?

On the next level, she was again, greeted by those Forest machines.

Hacking into one of the sphere machines, the bluenette used it to attack it's own friends before self-detonating.

"I...don't...want to die..."

"Sorry...But I'm my own person. Just because I'm a machine...doesn't mean we're the same."

Just because...she is a 99.78% match for her.

Doesn't mean she's her either.

"Why...do...we fight? You...machine...too..."

"Why do we fight? You attacked me first."-And clearly doesn't intend to stop either.

V6 hacked another machine and forced it to dive into an attack and protect her.

And from behind the destroyed machine, she spun out, countering with a controlled slash, going straight through it.

"Core Machine Unit V6. Victoria."-That cheerful voice returned.

"Do not call me by that name. I'm...not her..."

"The difference is negligible at this point! You must feel so great, exploring the minds of a human! Oh I can't wait to hear about it from you!"

"...You're going to rip it out of me, huh?"-V6 taunted to nothing in particular-"You want my data? Try and get it!"

3 Goliath Bipeds drop down to surround her.

...The girl was never big on fighting. She could, but her intellect was what really shone brightly about her.

She would leave the fighting to him.

But V6...is different. She has greater strength than her. And she can't ask too much from Jack now...

So she'll do the fighting too.

Is that enough? Is that a big difference maker?

As the Goliaths began fighting each other with a quick hack from V6, she decided to leave them there to go up the elevator to the top.

And there it was. The core of the Resource Recovery Unit.

The machines that tried to stop her was little more than formalities. They stood no chance against the Queen of the Desert Arena.

"Help me...please...help me..."-The glowing orb was calling out cries for help.

"...?"

"Help me...please...help..."

Her compassionate personality was slightly troubled by this.

"She" has always been a calm, collective person who make sound judgements.

But deep inside, "she" is very compassionate as well.

But this is different...this is different. V6 is different, the situation is different.

"Help me...mama...mama..."

"I'm not your mother..."-V6 raised her hand and ready for a hack.

As her consciousness went into the core, V6 was met with a mess of...data.

"Mama...mama...help...me...please..."

"..."-V6 raised her digitized sword, ready to cut down.

"Ma...ma..."

"Guh...!"

She can't...she's just too compassionate.

She's built to be compassionate.

"Give me the access key. And I'll let you out."

From behind her, in the hacking space, a voice rang out.

"You'll become even more like her with this."

"I know."-V6 didn't want to turn around.

"It does not matter to me. But it does matter to you, doesn't it?"

"Just leave it already! I KNOW!"-V6 tossed her sword back, piercing that hologram of herself.

As her consciousness returned to the real world, V6 collapsed to her knees.

"I...got that...already..."-She panted out.

* * *

 _System Report_

 _Forest Key obtained._

 _Synchronization to target: 99.86%._

* * *

Back at the Resistance Camp, Jack and A2 was met with tired faces but welcoming stances.

"Number Two...and 9C...You two are still okay!"

"Hey, Anemone."-A2 smiled back a greeting-"How is everything?"

"We're holding our own, but...the offense really didn't work out in our favor. Right now, we're just trying to pick up the pieces again. This war is...unending, it seems."

"We're here to see to ending it."-Jack nodded-"Is 9S here?"

"Yes...he is."-Anemone was hesitant to reply-"He's not in a good state right now. Been quiet the whole time, holding on to her sword...He really went through hell, didn't he?"

"Yeah...losing an important person in your life can be devastating. I'll...talk to him. You two can catch up. Again."

Seems like A2 and Anemone agreed to that well enough.

Jack turned to the tents for medical treatments, where Devola was signaling him over, Popola apparently in a conversation with 9S.

The boy looked...lack of life. As he looked up to see Jack, 9S's mouth widens just a bit.

As Jack came closer, Devola held him back for a second.

"What's his situation?"

"...His mental state is deteriorating. He's depressed, which is very much understandable. But apparently, 2B had given him her memory data, stored in that sword of hers. Seeing her memories...wear him down even more."

"Is it okay for him to go out on the field?"

"...I wouldn't recommend it if I had any word in this. But letting him sit here and brood the entire time isn't helping either."

"I'll do it."-9S answered, his voice clear, but his tone still shaken.-What do you need me for, Jack?"

"...Nines. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. I know I can't sit here forever."-9S affirmed-"What do I need to do?"

"Just...wait for a moment. Let's talk, alright?"

"Why?"-The dry answer that 9S gave was more the reason for it.

"It hurts, right?"

"..."

"It really hurts to lose someone you know. Someone close to you. Someone you love."-Jack sat down next to the Scanner.

"..."-9S gritted his teeth.

"...I won't preach. I've been in the dumps for decades before. Wandering through life, walking aimlessly, without purpose, without goals."

"2B...she was so...hurt."-9S croaked out.-"Every time my model became stupid and hack into the server, her mind just...froze. Her black box hurts. Every time she plunged this sword into me...a part of her broke."

"...She wanted you to live on, 9S. Remember that."

"What's the point? If I'm not with her...if humans are a lie...then what do I fight for?"

"...Because she wanted you to."-Jack sighed, the topic brings back memories.-"For me, I really can't die easily. For you...it would be a damn shame to lose you, 9S. You are the last of YoRHa."

"...How did you cope with it? Did it...starts to fade? Your feelings?"

"...It didn't. I became numb to physical pain, but emotional pain I never got used to fully. I came to accept it, all things are designed to end. Even me, one day. It's not timed, but it will happen. I came to accept that people I care about will go eventually. But it hurts the same every time."

"..."

Jack stood up, heaving a heavy breath.

"Come on, Nines. Let's go clear your head. And...let's make sure 2B is at peace."

"...?"-9S was curious enough to follow him.

They have gone back to V6's little hideout, Kainé old shack.

Along the way, few words were ever exchanged. Both obviously didn't have the mood for such thing.

"Where are we going exactly?"-9S couldn't contain it and asked.

"...Humans have different ways to mourn the dead. I happen to have come across many. Among one of them is to let their souls rest in a bed of flowers."

Coming down the elevator, 9S stared in slight amazement at the field of Lunar Tear.

"...While the strict definition of a soul is debatable...I think that sword of hers...serves as a great memento, don't you think?"

"..."-9S looked at the sword in his hand. Virtuous Contract. 2B's memories, stored inside.

Letting her rest...huh...

For someone that went through so much pain...she deserved that much, at least.

Finding a good spot, 9S planted the sword down, and along with it...tying 2B's visor onto the handle.

"...I'll leave you be for a moment, 9S. We've got work to do after this, okay?"

"...Yeah..."-9S turned around-"Thanks, Jack."

"...It's nothing."-The human had went up the elevator once again.

For a moment, 9S stared into nothingness. The dark cave filled with Lunar tear petals, glittering like the night sky.

"I...don't know if android have souls or not...but if you do...I hope you are resting well, 2B."

Clenching his fist, 9S finished.

"I'll be with you before long."

* * *

Up the elevator, Jack was surprised to see V6 again so soon.

"Jack? Why are you still back here?"-She asked with honest confusion.

The bluenette almost cursed at herself. She's being way too...comfortable and close to him.

"I had 9S down there. He's mourning over 2B. What about you? Back already?"

"Yes...It wasn't anything too...difficult."-V6 knows Jack picked up on that pause.

"Mama...mama..."-A small stubby voiced from behind V6.

"You're still following me? I'm not your mother."-V6 spoke, exasperated.-"Shoo, shoo!"

She had transferred that machine consciousness into a nearby Stubby. As promised.

Unexpectedly, that earned a small chuckle from Jack.

"Hm?"-V6 can't deny, she...wanted to see him being more relaxed around her.

"Nothing...I guess...you are good with kids too."

"Too compassionate for my own good if you ask me."-The bluenette pursed her lips exasperatedly, but a smile adorning her face.

Turning to the stubby, V6 directed.

"Look, I've given you a location. Just head there, okay? There will be other machines that will take care of you. Your family."

"Okay...will you be there?"

"Mn...maybe sometimes. Now go on. Shoo!"

As the Stubby slowly hops away, V6 turned back to Jack again.

"I'm sure Pascal wouldn't mind."

"You're just going to let it go by itself though?"

"Don't guilt trip me, please."-She handed Jack the Forest key-"That's one down."

The elevator door opens again, 9S coming out.

"Finished already?"

"Yeah."-9S nodded.-"What do I have to do now?"

"If you need more time..."

"I'm okay now. What do I need to do?"

"...At the Flooded City, there's a giant machine structure. A Resource Recovery Unit."

"Yeah...that voice at the Tower gate mentioned it. I'll have to get the keys, right?"

"Yeah. Can you do it?"

"I'll get it done."-It was a brief exchange, rather unlike 9S. But Jack can't blame him. The young boy looking android's been through a lot.

As 9S left for the Flooded city...

All that's left is the one at the Amusement Park.

Pod 079 pinged a connection from Pod 042. That would be A2.

"Hey, jackass. Where are you right now?"

"I'm just about to get to work as well, don't worry. Let's meet at the Amusement Park. You're be fine by yourself, right?"

"What, you really think I'm constantly in need of saving or something?"-A2 huffed-"I'll be fine. Also, can you do anything about this stupid Pod! It's damn annoying! Yours at least shut up when asked to."

"This Pod has been assigned to provide support to YoRHa Unit A2. However, YoRHa Unit A2 lacks authority to issue commands."-Pod 042 replied.

"Hah?!"

"As YoRHa Unit A2 is no longer affiliated with YoRHa, no chain of command can be established."

"YoRHa is gone, you dumbass!"

"In these circumstances, this Pod will only take orders from Council of Humanity Inspector Jack."

"That's why I'm asking him to shut you up!"

The two of them seems like they are having a wonderful time together.

"Ease off on her, Pod. You too, A2. While this is rather amusing to watch, you two should save energy for the enemies."

"This Pod is only inquiring on YoRHa Unit A2's intention and objective, as well as providing tactical support."

"I'll ask you if I need anything. Now shut it."

"Affirmative."

With a deep sigh, A2 growled at Jack again.

"I'll be there. You better be there first, or I'll be pissed!"

"...It's not like we would do much. You, at least?"

"Hah?"

"I have no intention on 'touring' these recovery units."-Jack spoke simply.

* * *

"What...has happened here?"-Jack murmured, looking at the Amusement park.

The clown machines are...dead? The ones that are alive have their faces torn out slightly, resembling that of a jagged mouth of a zombie. They don't attack, but wander about aimlessly.

No more joyful parades for them anymore...All there is is just an eerie silence and the sound of occasional shambling machines, contrast to the lively atmosphere Jack and A2 experienced the first time they were here.

"I think...they were infected with the virus too."-V6 was confused.-"Why would they even bother attacking disconnected machines?"

Are they...trying to...

V6 shook her head. That's the least of her worries right now.

There, at the bridge leading into the castle of the amusement park, a Resource Recovery Unit stood.

"What do you know. Won't even open the door for us."

Jack, V6 and A2 was standing in front of the final Resource Recover Unit, the God Box. The entrance has been raised, locking itself in.

They really don't want Jack in there, do they.

"We're terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but one of you do not have a ticket for the tour of our Resource Recover Unit!"-That not-6O voice returned again.

"What now?"-A2 asked.

"I'll get this done."-Jack growled as he channeled his strength.

About a dozen of those snake like creatures appeared once again.

They quickly grappled onto the floating structure, pulling it down.

Apparently, those U-pipes on them makes a pretty terrific anchor grip.

A2 and V6 both watched in amazement as Jack began dragging the Resource Recovery Unit down.

Suddenly, the anchor points was torn off, as apparently Jack has used too much force. He tore off a good outer section of the God Box, but it floated up quickly again, in fact might be trying to get away.

"Alert: Enemy presence detected."

A group of Clown machines came out from the Resource Recover Unit.

"Tch. Nothing's ever easy isn't it."-A2 drew her sword again.

The deal was simple enough. She and V6 should clear out those machines so Jack could focus on taking care of the God Box.

"Well, fine. I'll wrap this up quickly."-Jack tried again, using even more demonic creatures now.

And...V6 knew what was about to happen.

Jack did this thing once when he single handedly destroyed a castle in the past...

From behind him, the dark, pitch black smoke screen widens.

And widens...

And widens.

From that dark gate, A2 and V6 heard a roar that shook the ground they were standing on. nearby zombie machines were fleeing, the Network itself felt a static glitch.

As from the smoke, a giant, black scale dragon came out.

"What...the hell..."-The white haired android stared at the creature in shock as it flew past her, the turbulent wind almost knocked her away if not for Jack holding her arm.

With a loud crash, it landed straight on the Resource Recovery unit, letting out a thunderous roar that Anemone and the Resistance can hear from their camp.

"There we go. Try to fly off with that!"-Jack let his eel like creatures grabbed on the floating structure again, this time slowly taking his time, embedding them in, slowly pulling them down to add even more demonic eels to grab it.

He's evenly spreading the force this time.

The Resource Recovery Unit let out a loud metallic yawning sound, as it was beginning to break apart.

"Isn't this a bit of an over-kill?!"-A2 asked. And it matters that she's the one saying it.

"Maybe."-Jack said back.-"But I want them to know exactly what's coming to them."

* * *

 _Data Log by Pod 153_

 _Obtained records from Machine Resource Recovery Unit "Soul Box"_

 _[Top Secret] Black Box_

 _The following documents details the final stages of Project YoRHa._

 _This Record has been marked with Level 6 confidentiality, and is to not be disclosed to any YoRHa personnel, including the YoRHa Commander._

 _[Project 03-1: Regarding the Disposal of the YoRHa Squadron]_

 _The backdoor of the Bunker is designed to open when the time comes to transfer all accumulated combat data to the next generation of models. By intentionally allowing the machine lifeforms to assault it, the Bunker will be abandoned. At this time, all information related to Project YoRHa, including this document will be lost, finalizing the deception that humanity is alive and well on the surface of the moon._

 _[Additional information]_

 _Each YoRHa unit is equipped with a "black box", an item created by **reusing the core of a machine lifeform**. As such, it could be stated that the consciousness of YoRHa Units and machines lifeforms shares the same structure. Said blackboxes were installed after determining that it would be inhumane to install standard AI in androids that are ultimately destined for disposal._

 _(For the record, malfunctioning black boxes have caused some YoRHa Unit to turn hostile.)_

 _Note: The mental state of YoRHa Unit 9S has further deteriorated following the discovery of this document. This information should be disclosed to Council Humanity Inspector Jack, however, it is best that this document remains classified to YoRHa Unit A2._

 _A request to transfer this data log has been requested. Awaiting Pod 079's response._

* * *

Jack has tore apart an entire section of the God Box, the dragon also clawing it's way into the structure.

The Network has decided to sent a decent number of machines to try and stop him, but their numbers were low. They seems not that intent to stopping him anymore.

"Probably realized that it'll just waste them time and resources."

A2 meanwhile, was having a great time, aside from her constantly half gaping mouth that Jack just summoned a dragon to fight. And a huge one at that.

Just how much more can he do?

As things were wrapping up, as Jack confirmed that he just destroyed the Resource Recovery Unit's core, A2 heard a familiar boom among all the roaring and destruction noises.

YoRHa Flight Units.

The machines are using their own against them now.

5 Flight units, attacking that giant dragon.

The dragon's scale seems like it brushed off the attack, which wasn't too surprising to A2, Jack's demonic creatures easily tougher than any attack they could inflict. But the attacks certainly have angered the dragon, as it swipes it claws at one of the flight unit, the unit doing a swift dodge.

As the flight units dives towards A2 and V6 for a strafing run, V6 hacked the oncoming missiles, and at the same time, hacked a machine over to block the rest of the damage for them.

Reversing the rockets, V6 targeted the Flight Units.

That dealt quite a bit of damage to them, taking 2 out of the sky.

One unit was then staggered, right into the claws of the dragon.

And one was grabbed by Jack's demonic creature , and tossed into the castle.

There's only one flight unit left.

As the Resource Recovery Unit was breaking apart, small explosions breaking the structure, the dragon jumped onto the castle as the recovery unit fell.

"What...the..."

The last flight unit was also falling. The android controlling it has bailed.

That's...

As the android landed on the ground, she made a graceful landing, in the background of explosions and flames.

"...White?"

"Jack..."-She spoke, Faith in hand.

* * *

"DAMN IT STOP! ! ! !"

"THEY ARE MY MEMORIES, GET AWAY FROM THEM! ! !"

* * *

"White...How..."-Jack stepped forward, his hand reaching out.

"Jack, don't!"-V6 stopped him, and A2 got in front of him, her Type 40 sword pointed at White.

"But...can't you hack it out, V6?"

"...I can't. She's fully taken over."-V6 only managed to save A2 because the virus hasn't fully taken over yet. Very close, but didn't.

"She's still conscious, isn't she?"

"Yes, but only because the virus...the machines know that it'll get to you that way."

"She's...right."-White followed, her voice unsteady.-"Jack..."

"White! White!"

"Auuugggggha!"-White let out a pained cry, as the virus overloaded her circuits to get the most combat strength out of her.

A2 quickly blocked a hit from Faith. Damn that sword's sharp. Chipped her Type 40 sword right off the bat.

No matter if her circuits are overloaded, White's model could never match A2 in combat.

This was deliberate. The machines know they'll get damage done like this. Grasping at Jack's heart like this.

But...

"A2..."-Jack stepped up, overtaking her-"Don't interrupt. This is...me and her."

"What?"-A2 snapped at him-"She's done! She can't be saved, Jack! And I'm sure as hell not saving her!"

"...I know. Just...stay back."

"She's...perfectly...allowed to say that."-White croaked out, both in pain and sadness as she thrust her sword forward.-"Don't hate her..."

Jack dodged the attack easily. Again, White's not designed for combat. She's graceful in conversation and posing, but not so much with a sword.

"..."

"Lies..."-White slashed at Jack again, the sharp eastern blade glinting as it comes down diagonally.-"I'm...a liar."

Jack blocked the hit by creating some of that demonic like material on his arm as he raised it up

Her only partner. Her friend.

Her...lover...

The only person she could speak to. To believe she wasn't going insane. To not go insane.

A person there that would helped her, supported her with this fate...

And she just ran a sword through his chest.

"Jack!"-A2 was about to rush forward, but V6 held her back.

They both knew that's nothing to him.

White let out another heart wrenching cry as she pushed Jack down on the ground, straddling on him, her sword stabbing down repeatedly, screaming each time as she did.

Jack didn't mind the repeated motion. He just laid there as White stabbed him repeatedly, his eyes...soft. Caring.

"I...was so...lonely...!"-White...cried?

She's crying...

"It's alright..."

"I had...no one to talk to...!"

"...I know."

"No one to rely on...!"

"..."

"All I had...were lies...LIES!"

"Even so...you are real. You aren't made up of lies, White. You...are real."

The stabbing has stopped, as White leaned in on the pommel of the sword, sobbing.

"...My lies...costed lives! It...Please..."

"...Please?"

"Kill. Me..."

It's a simple request. A quest that most would grant her in these circumstances.

In her eyes, this is the accumulation of her lies. The punishment for YoRHa.

She let A2 squad went to their deaths. She sent E-types after A2. She lied to every android that humans existed. Most importantly, she sent YoRHa Units to fight and die for it.

She is deserving of at least that much.

Or perhaps, the life of those Twin models. Hated and abused.

She wouldn't mind.

"Please...kill me..."

"..."-Jack didn't respond.

"Alert: YoRHa Commander White's system suffering critical damage due to overloading circuits. Time left until deactivation: 1 minute."-Pod 079 spoke.

"Ah..."-White felt her grip on the sword tightens again.

She'll die...like this. Hurting the only person she had truly been with. The only person that cared about her. That knew the real her.

Tears dropped down on Jack's chest, absorbed in by the fabric of his bloodstained shirt.

"White...your hard drive. The password."

"Oh..."-White forgot. She didn't tell him.-"Don't...wOrRy. YoU...kNeW that PassssswO-o-ord."

Her voice has become warped.

Her vision is turning colorless gray.

Lifting her blade one last time, putting all of the remaining strength left in her model, the virus plunged the blade down one last time.

* * *

"AUUGHHHHHHAA! ! !"-9S plunged Cruel Oath down into the core.

Slowly, his sobbing turned into laughter. A twisted, crazed laughter.

* * *

Jack heard the sound of the android above him powering down.

He opened his eyes again to see White's face, lifeless, like a beautiful doll.

Her last expression was that of weary and pain...

Her eyes no longer glow red. Her grip had faltered, one hand dropped from the sword handle.

Slowly, he rises up, ignoring the sword that's still lodged in him.

A2 and V6 found that now's probably a good time to come over and help.

It had became eerily silent once more. Even the giant dragon perched on top of the castle didn't make much of a sound with its breath.

Jack hand carefully lowered White down to a more peaceful resting position, still ignoring that sword going through his chest.

Finally, Jack removed the katana from his chest, earning a wince from the white haired android and the bluenette core machine unit with how it looked.

This katana...

He knew this katana.

"...Rest well, White. I'll...take care of everything."-Jack closed her eyes.

After about a minute of mourning, they were broken out of their silence by the familiar monotone voice.

"Alert: Data records received from Pod 153."-Pod 079 spoke.

"From 9S?"-Jack inquired, his voice...sorrowful and weary.-"Display the data."

...

...

...

A2 remained motionless.

This data...

All this time...

"Those fuckers..."

She's...part machine herself?

The android looked over to Jack, his face also in complete shock.

White didn't know.

Even her...she didn't know.

"A2..."

A sense of dread filled A2.

All of this time...she was the very thing she despised. Hated.

"A2!"-Jack shook her out of it.

"Jack...this...I'm..."

"No."-He knew what was in her head-"You are an android. And most importantly. You are A2. My. A2."

"My...core...it's...machine..."

"Stay with me A2! A2!"-Jack gained her focus again-"You were built as an android. You are an android. You were built for a messed up purpose, one that I abhor...but you are android too."

"The core was machine, yes. But the intricacies of the black box can only be made through android technology."-V6 added.-"It's just the same material and structure. Yours are much more intricate than machine."

"..."-A2 still has one hand over her mouth.

She felt sick.

She knew that machines like Pascal exist. She drew a similarity there. But...she didn't expect their difference to be...in design...

"A2, stay with me."-Jack pulled her in for a hug.

"What...have I been doing all this time?"

Her life was even more meaningless.

Her mission was meaningless, her revenge was meaningless.

"But...I'm not meaningless."

He read her mind again...

"You are not meaningless, A2."-V6 too, affirmed.

In a way, V6 and A2 are alike. Both made for messed up purposes, and managed to find new meaning.

"I'm machine myself. But that doesn't mean I'll hold back against them."

"..."-A2 calmed herself as she inhaled in Jack's scent.

It's calming. Save for that iron stench of blood on him.

That's right...she's still A2. Machines still see her as android. She's made as an android. She fought for her friends. All of them, androids too.

She doesn't need a record from a stupid, messed up project to tell her who she is.

...With him, she no longer wonders.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm feeling the writing mood coming back, yessssss! This chapter was made right after the last one. Doing my best. The story will end soon, in just 2 or 3 chapters, I guess.**

 **Toskie: I figured I could have written Faith Model, but it didn't sound right.**

 **AnimeFan0216: No, sadly. Again, I have emphasized this many, many times, but V6 and Victoria are just...different. V6 doesn't have Victoria's memories. She has Jack's memories of Victoria. By analyzing, calculating based on Victoria's behavior pattern observed in the memories, V6's personality AI is producing an honest to original copy. We know that even our current technologies is capable of predicting human behavior through observation. But in no way is V6 and Victoria the same people. That's the whole crux of V6 as a character.**

 **Death Watcher: You know I had to. It's almost like I had to set up a fail somehow. And I don't think A2 knew the truth about her Black Box. She knew everything but the Black Box. Which is fine, I intend to bury that piece of info down the ground when this is over. It's honestly is messed up.**

 **Guest 1: If you read the weapon story for Faith, you'd know it's a far shot. The story I have in my head around it is complicated, but at one point, the sword belonged to the Empress. Jack has a sword of his own that's not a katana, but it's unlikely he'll ever use it in this fic.**

 **Guest 2(?): This. This is the comment that kept me up at night not because I was angry or anything, but because I can't PM reply to Guest reviews. I thought really hard about it, it's one of the reason Route C was so hard to plan in my head. The thing between Jack and N-1 is simple. It's like a human-like god against an omnipotent god. What's the word...basically, a god with emotions and humanity, and one without. Jack noted this. He can't do everything. There are limits to him. He still a single man, he can't stop tragedies elsewhere that he doesn't know of. N-1 can control an entire network of machines. And I honestly never thought much of N-1. Their whole thing in C and D was to piss you off, they lost to Pod saying "don't attack", basically wasn't actually that threatening. But they broke 9S. Still, if you are looking for an equalizer, here it comes! I'm just going to pit Jack against something else while V6 and A2 get their side.  
**

 **TheHiddenLettuce: Then chapter 26 hits and...yeah. I'm...sorry. XD**

 **Please fav and follow if you are enjoying the story and wish to see more, and please review! The story is reaching it's conclusion, afterwards I intend to add a few more after story chapters, but with that, let's reach the end!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Machine Network Report_

 _Unknown program detected in android unit. Scanning._

 _No known origin detected._

 _Opening system interface._

 _YoRHa_

 _For The Glory Of Mankind._

 _System Rebooted_

 _Data Overhaul started._

 _Initializing Program._

 _Memories status: Deleted._

 _Loading consciousness data from program._

 _Anomalous Properties Merged._

 _Activation Success._

 _Core temperature: Normal._

 _All repairs completed._

 _"Ah...This will do nicely."_

 _ALERT_

 _Hostile intrusion attempt detected._

 _Immediate disconnection from android unit initiated._

 _"Ah...it's been so long. The world has gone too long without my light."_

 _Disconnection completed._

 _End of Report._

* * *

"Pod, what's the current status of 9S?"-Jack asked, sitting on the steps leading to the elevator entrance of V6's hideout.

A2 and V6 asked for some time by themselves. Girls talk exist even for androids and machines it seems.

Seems like A2 and V6 has similar enough issues and experience with their current predicament, so letting them talk it out is the best idea.

That leaves him out here, smoking by himself.

"...Unknown. Unit 9S has not returned to the Resistance camp."-Pod 079 supplied

"Is he..."

"Black box signal still active. Destruction of Resource Recovery Unit confirmed."

"..."

Pulling out the hard drive once more, Jack stared into the object, his face uncertain.

What did she mean by he already knew the password?

Did he...really knew White that well?

There's only two tries at this.

What is it about White that would be so obvious...

Wait, it can't be...

At that point, a figure walked into his vision.

Alarms sounded all across Jack's senses.

He stood up immediately, covering himself in a layer of demonic armor.

That did little help.

"White" stabbed him with a dagger.

The dagger went straight through all of his armor, and for the first time in millenniums, the blonde haired man felt this sensation again.

Pain.

Blood poured from his wound, and strength left his body.

Leaning forward, he fell into her grasp.

She held him in, only to wrench that dagger in deeper.

"Long time no see, Jack."

"You..."-Jack growled out, blood coming out from his mouth.

"White" didn't allow him to continue. She roughly removes the ornate knife from his torso, pushing him away.

Without her support, Jack fell on his stomach, his wound drove him in further agony.

"...You're still alive?"-"White" asked, her voice had an echo to it, her tone half confused, and half disgusted. In her hand, the hard drive she gave him.

"You...how..."

"You're one resilient host aren't you."-Her eyes were glowing green. No...her eyes was just that. There's no iris. Her eyes is just a green glow.

"That's because...I'm not a host, you prissy bitch..."

"You still are, for all I care."

"JACK!"-They heard a heart-wrenching scream, as A2 and V6 had head up the elevator.

A2 barely registered a bloody Jack, laying on the ground with a pool a blood around him, reaching up to...White?

"WHITE! I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOUR CORES OUT!"

"A2, wait!"-V6 couldn't stop A2 as she charged forward.

"White" let out a laugh as she blasted the android away with a gust of wind.

A2 barely managed to land on her feet, as a white light entered her vision.

Looking up, she saw...wings.

Angel like white wings coming out of White's back.

"A2, don't attack recklessly!"-V6 came to her side-"She's-"

"Do you really think anything you can do will harm me?"

"She's not White. That's...that's..."

From that white angelic wing, feathers charged with magic shot out, bombarding V6 and A2.

A2 perfectly evaded from the the feather storm, while V6 saw an opening and dashed forward, dodging the feathers that exploded from behind them.

They saw "White" was ready to fire off another volley of those feathers.

Pod Shield programs are near useless against Old World Magic.

What do they do?

"Hahahahaha."-"White" let out a laugh-"You all would make such good hosts. It's a shame this body works out fine."

The feather storm was coming again. This time, "White" fired several volleys into the air, letting them then curved back down to rain on them.

A2 perfectly evaded forward, dodging the first volley, then used Pod to boost thrust her way towards the angel again.

The white haired android let out a cry as she brought down Faith.

All she heard was a clanging noise, as the blade couldn't get through that light golden armor piece.

A shockwave thrust her backwards once more.

"Shit..."

Before "White" could continue with her onslaught, the ground shook, as that dark dragon had landed on top of the shopping mall, flames gathered in it's breath before blasting her and all behind her with a full breath of hellfire.

A2 and V6 could felt the incinerating heat. It's almost equal to that of napalm, enough to melt your skin.

And that's with Pod 042 protecting them with a shield.

But as the flames clear, the angel stood, her wings had protected her from the searing hellfire. Everything around her wasn't so lucky, however. The ground was scorched, the sound of sizzling fire boosted by the gust of wind she made as she flicked her wings out to her usual position once more.

"Tch."-She didn't even looked up at the dragon, but down, at the rising figure.

"You. Absolute. Whore."-Jack had gotten up to his feet, still covering his bleeding wound, but around him, along with his demonic eel like creatures, an array of laser was also there, ready to fire down any attempt of those feather volleys.

"You..."-"White" hissed as she began floating up to the air.-"Undying little cockroach!"

"..."

"I was turning a blind eye towards you because you stayed in your little hole. Now that you are treading about, spreading it's...filth everywhere, seems like I'll have to deal with you once more."

"And here I thought you learned your lesson."-Jack growled.

"White" suddenly closes the gap, their faces inches from each other.

"Persistent little host. If you survived the dagger, it means you are already too powerful a host. The likes of you...must be eradicated from this world!"

"I believed you tried many times, and it always didn't work."-There was a voice from behind them, a deep male voice this time.

The angel turned around to find a black robed man in a ceramic mask had walked up behind her, arms reaching for her neck.

"! ! !"-She jerked back immediately, before realizing that she's just a tiny distance from Jack's grasp.

And immediately, those creatures of his got a hold of her.

Immediately, A2 was in her vision, Faith stabbing down right through her chest.

From behind, she was stabbed through by the Engine Blade, as V6 thrust her blade forward.

"White" just barely escaped the demons' grasp before the doctor grabbed her by the neck.

"ARGHHHHH! ! ! !"-She let out a scream, as something reacted, causing a shockwave of light that sent everyone flying back.

Quickly regaining her stance again, A2 looked up to see "White" panting, already flying up again, and obviously about to flee.

"Ugh...huff..."-She panted as her expression twisted to that of scorn-"Damn you, accursed doctor...I will see to your disorderly ways once I'm done with that host!"

With a final barrage of feathers, "White" flew away before disappearing.

"You'd think an angel would be at least a little more gentle."-The doctor got to his feet again.-"Hello, Jack."

Jack didn't really had much of an answer.

"...Damn."

And that's the only word he said, as he collapsed once more.

"Jack!"-Both A2 and V6 rushed to his side.

A2, who had no medical training, felt terrifying.

She had no clue on what to do to help him.

All she could do was hold his hand, as V6 and that doctor worked on this wound.

"Why isn't it healing?!"

"...It's a very powerful artifact he was stabbed with. Under normal condition...that would have killed him."-The doctor explained.

"He'll be fine, right?"-A2 asked, almost in tears.

She can't lose him...she can't.

"I don't know."-The robed doctor admitted.

"It's...it's okay! A2...A2!"-V6 snapped her out of her frantic rush-"Is there anyone who has medical knowledge on humans?"

"...Devola and Popola."-The white haired android spoke, her mind still numb.

"Please contact them."-The doctor asked-"Help me bring him inside. He needs proper treatment. He survived the stab, but that doesn't mean he'll live for certain."

As A2 and V6 brought him inside the elevator, A2 was still frantically holding on to Jack's hand.

Please don't die. Please don't die.

"Please...don't go..."-She croaked out.

* * *

Through out the entirety of the next 3 days, A2 did not budge for her place at Jack's side.

The doctor complained that it was rather unprofessional, but Devola and Popola had argued that having loved ones near a patient increases their chances of survival.

So there she was, sitting right next to his side, her hands tightly gripping his.

The doctor have closed the wound with the twin's help, and by the second day, the searing burn seems to have...subsided in the wound.

Jack just beat the one object designed to kill him.

Emil estimated he barely just had enough power to overcome that stab.

He's quickly recharging, power was pouring back into him again.

But he's not waking up.

Even though they were reassured that the worst have passed, and he'll likely wake up just as cheeky and powerful as before, both A2 and V6 couldn't help but worry.

The twins too, didn't want to leave, but they were constantly needed at the Resistance Camp.

The looks of longing in Popola's face as she had to go back was more than enough to know they cared just as much.

"He's going to wake up, right?"-V6 asked again.

The robed doctor sighed.

"Look, dear lady, the fact he survived the stab was already out of my knowledge. He should have died the second it so much as pierced his skin. I did what I could based on my knowledge, and it's looking good."

"How did he survived?"

"My guess was that he's indeed as she said it, 'too powerful a host', and perhaps too stubborn to die."

That's not right, the latter half at least, A2 thought. Jack was never the type that badly wants to live. Of course, he's stubborn in how he'll go out, but he's not that type.

But perhaps he truly has become that strong with his powers.

Still, the wait is agonizing.

A2 never thought she'd find a day where she'd feel more pain than that day at Pearl Harbor.

"I'll murder that bitch. I'll tear out her wings and slice her apart..."

"It's not advised, you know. She's technically capable of matching Jack equally, although her current records is saying otherwise."

"This happened before?"

"That she tried to kill him? Multiple. But Jack won, every time."

"So she's a sore loser."

"It happens that Jack is a bit too good with this...gift of his. That's all. This was the first time she got this far."

"...Catching him off guard using White's body..."

"Oh, it's not a new tactic. In fact, I'm surprised she didn't go for you two."

Wait...so this broad has been constantly trying to take control of the people Jack cared for and used them to try and kill him?

"The bitch..."-A2 growled. The pain Jack must've suffered.

"She did talk about a shame that she didn't get the chance to do so. White was apparently the easiest."

"...She learned how to merge with computer circuitry...troubling news."-The doctor seems to have quieted down, in deep thoughts.

If what inside Jack learns to do the same...

Well, at least as long as Jack is around, they don't have to worry.

Now, the guy just needs to wake up so these two autonomous women don't ask him if he's going to be alright every 2 minutes.

Always a charmer, this one.

"Urgh..."

"Jack? Jack?!"

Always on time as well.

* * *

Jack woke up and felt like complete crap.

He hasn't felt like this since when...he was still fully human.

Then there's the fact that there's an android weight on his wound and it really still bloody hurts!

"Ow ow ow!"

"Jack...you...fucking asshole!"-A2 really turned to mush at his dazed look.

"Jack..."-V6 too, croaked. She really tried to not be as clingy as A2 is, but she really can't help it as she too, was at his side.

"I'm...still alive..."-Jack breathed out.

"Yes. Seems like your brain function still works well enough. I was getting worried."

"...Hey, Doc."

"It's been awhile, Jack."

"How do you feel? Better?"-V6 asked.

"I'll feel much better if you two aren't pressing my wound please."-Jack grimaced.

Both A2 and V6 let go of Jack hurriedly, A2 muttering something along the lines of an apology.

"..."-Jack stared at A2 and V6 weirdly.

"W-what is it?"-The white haired android tried to sass, but she sputtered and her cheeks was red.

"No...I...I just had a strange dream. That's all."-Jack smiled.

A dream?

Did he...perhaps saw "her"?

Or something else?

Or...

"Did you...had a naughty dream?"

"...No."

The pause was telling.

"Dumbass! Even near death, you're still just a beast through and through!"

"I said no! I didn't dream that!"-Jack defended himself, smiling.-"I saw you two in my dream. Not. Naughty. Kind of...funny actually. Made me almost wake up laughing."

"We were WORRIED about you, you cheeky fuck!"

"I...I know. That...caught me off guard."-Jack was adjusting to reality again, remembering what had happened.

Again with this...

And it's White this time.

She's fitting for the image, he'll give her that.

But that's about it.

"How...how long was I out this time?"

"You were out for 3 days...we almost assumed the worst on the first day too..."-V6 recalled.

Thank god he's still alive...

"...Urgh..."-Jack felt a crazy headache.

Watching A2 frantically switch between trying to ask him things and trying to help him is sort of adorable, but maybe it's something she should try learning more on in the future.

"And...9S? Where is he?"

Both V6 and A2 shook their heads.

"He still hasn't returned. We were busy with you, so it's not like we could go out to search for him either..."

"I...I see..."-Jack didn't like this. 9S was already unstable and broken enough before going and finding those documents.

If he tries something reckless...It's going to end rather badly.

"We have to search for him sooner or later."-Jack tried to get up-"Urgh..."

"Wait, you need to properly heal!"

"It's healing, don't worry."-Jack reassured-"We need to find 9S. Just...give me a moment. It'll heal fine."

"Then I believe my work here is done."-The doctor closed his notebook as he stood up, leaving first.

"Wait, you're not helping us?"-V6 asked.

"It's not my issue, this fighting. I'm a doctor, not a fighter."-He spoke simply as he called the elevator.

"...See you, Doc. And...thanks."-Jack didn't bother holding his old friend back. He's like that anyway.

"You know where to find me. And do try to not tempt fate again, Jack."

"I know."

* * *

For about the next hour or so, A2 and V6 switched between taking care of Jack, and getting ready to work once again.

Both of them would rather Jack be fully rested for another day, but it's true that 9S' situation is getting serious, if not critical.

Jack has been rapidly healing, however while the wound has closed into a scar, apparently it's still in searing pain, like it's burning. The pain has slowly and slowly fade, and Jack said he'll be fine with it, as his pain endurance has always been high, but it's still worrying.

They have already activated two of of three subsystem. They just need the final one and the Tower will open.

Then there's the issue of that angelic being that has somehow taken over White's body and is trying to kill Jack.

"Will she attack again soon?"

"...She's at the top of the Tower. I...can feel it."

"So after all that talk, she's actually going to wait for you to come to her?"-A2 growled. She really hate this bitch.

Double points for having White's face as well.

"Well, if I don't come, eventually she'll come down. She's not something I can exactly ignore. But we need to get in there anyway. Save us both the trouble, it seems."-She has White's hard drive. He wants it back. He needs it back. He knew the password. And it's very much like her to be around such a light-filled place.

"Pod, give me a rough location of 9S' black box signal."

"..."

"Pod?"

"Due to the Bunker's destruction, this Pod could not accurately triangulate Unit 9S' current location. Accessing Tactical Support Pod's network."

"...Can you find his Pod then?"

"...Analysis: Unit 9S has probably ordered Pod 153 to cut data sharing and communication. No connection available."

"Really...What's going on, Nines..."-Jack can conjure a guess, but he's not liking it.

"Alert: Communication received."-Pod 042 spoke over.

"A2! Jack! The village...the village is-!"

"Pascal? Pascal?!"-A2 responded.

"The villagers are...oh no!"-The communication abruptly ended there.

"Pascal? Shit..."-Jack got to his feet.

"Hypothesis: The valuable information and material trading source known as Pascal has ran into difficulties."

"Yeah no shit!"-A2 snapped at Pod 042.

Well...they have to help Pascal now.

"...Pod. Continue to try and locate 9S. For now, we have to help Pascal."

"Jack, I know I'm being overly concerned, but..."-V6 spoke-"Are you sure you can fight again?"

To respond, 4 demonic creatures appeared, growling threateningly at her.

"I...probably won't be able to move as quickly as A2 on full sprint, but I'll keep up."

"...Alright. Just...don't overdo things, okay?"

"Since when did I ever?"-Jack smiled tiredly.

Picking up the chipped Type 40 sword, Jack followed A2 and V6 out once more.

There really is little time left...

* * *

Arriving at Pascal's village, the group was met with a shocking sight.

The village was burning. Everything's on fire...

And...machines are...eating each other?

"What the hell is...going on?"-A2 drew her Faith sword.

"...I...I think they were infected with a virus as well..."-V6 looked around, finding their red eyes and half torn faces.

"Why Pascal?! Why them?"

"A2!"-Pascal appeared as they were crossing the bridge.

"Pascal! What happened?"

"I...I don't know. Some of the villagers suddenly went mad. They started attack their friends and family!"

"..."-V6 made sure to check that little stubby's consciousness. There was nothing wrong with that machine...

"What about the others?"-Jack asked, his voice hoarse from the pain still not completely passed yet.

"I...I managed to get the children to safety, but the rest are..."

"You need to get out of here before you're next. We'll handle what to do with these things!"-A2 stepped forward.

"But..."

"These things can't do so much as touch me, go!"

"A-alright! Please help them, A2, Jack!"-Pascal begged before flying off.

"...There you have it. Go get em, A2."

"Don't tell me what to do, dummy!"-A2 was already dashing forward.

* * *

The infected hostile machine villagers were cleared out in no time. But...the damage has already been done.

There were no survivors left.

The sisters machine with the pink and blue bow tie. Jean Paul. The big Goliath that swore to defend his loved ones. The family machines.

They're all gone.

"..."-Jack slowly got up from his crouching position in front of the sister machines, clutching his torso in stabbing pain.

Damn...

Pascal had communicated again.

He and the children have fled to the now abandoned factory. They're safe, at the very least...

But, that left him with the tough job.

"I'm...sorry. There was nobody left to save there by the time we got there."-A2 decided to speak.

You can hear the empathy in A2's voice. She too, really cared.

"Oh...no..."-You could hear the heartbreak and despair in Pascal's voice.

"..."

"At...at least...the children are safe..."

"We're coming to you now, Pascal. Just hang on, alright?"-The blonde haired man spoke.

"O-okay. Thank you, Jack. If it weren't for you, A2 and V6..."

"..."-Jack has a lot to say, but it's not the time right now.

They have to check on them first.

With hurried steps, Jack, A2 and V6 made it across the City Ruin to the entrance of the factory.

Inside, they were greeted with the sight of weary children machines and Pascal.

While V6 went around making sure the children were okay, Jack and A2 talked things over with Pascal.

"Is this place safe now?"

"Yes...after you two took care of those cultist machines, this place is rather safe now. For the time being at least. We've been using this place as a storage area."

"Query"-Pod 042 asked-"We understand that machine lifeforms can regenerate so long as they have the required materials, correct?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, we cannot regenerate our cores. Cores contain data which form our consciousness. If it's destroyed..."

"Then that machine as an individual cease to exist..."-Jack finished. He understood that much.

"Yes...and all the villagers had their cores destroyed...Oh..."

"Jack, A2. I did a full check, the children are okay. The are frightened, but they aren't infected."

She still can't find the little stubby she sent to Pascal.

Maybe it got lost. Maybe it...

"Pascal...did you...received and new children machine just now?"

"Uhm...no. There was no one new lately. We were expecting disconnected machines after the huge battle, but so far...no."

"...I see. So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Alert: Cross-regional Pod network restored. Data sharing possible. Compiling data for tactical support."

"..."

"Proposal: Jack should see to Pascal and the village machine's safety immediately. Cross-regional data reports that a large number of machine lifeform is amassing around these ruins."

"What?"-A2 spoke, just as a group of machines swarmed into the room.

To their luck, Jack quickly dispatched the intruders with a barrage of laser programs.

He's still a terrifying walking offensive fortress, even if he's wounded like this.

"Additional enemies approaching."-Pod 042 alerted.

"We have to defend!"-V6 headed out first.

"Please, let me help too!"-Pascal suddenly spoke-"I must...I must defend the children!"

"...Fine. Just stay back, alright?"

Coming outside, the group was met with a wave of rampaging machine coming towards them.

"Go, I'll cover you two!"-Jack had procured more of those balls of light that would soon become lasers.

He noticed Pascal's eyes have turned red. It was slightly alarming, but he quickly realized that only means Pascal have resolved to violence.

There's no talking with these rampaging machines. No amount of begging, no amount of reason.

They must be put down.

Pascal fired off a barrage of projectiles at the group of machines, staggering them as A2 and V6 cleaved through wave after wave of these rampaging machines.

"They...just keep coming!"-A2 pushed away the twin axed small biped, as a laser from Jack covered her back, punching a hole through the medium axed biped.

The ground trembled as a Goliath Tank was dropped down.

"I...I have an idea! Wait for me just a bit!"-Pascal flew off into the air-"Please hold them off for a moment!"

"Not a problem."-Jack felt his wound burned, a paralyzing pain taking over him, but he summoned his trademark demonic tentacles and eels, tearing apart another wave of machines.

V6 has hacked in to the Goliath tank and used it's laser cannon to wipe off another group of approaching machines

Just...how much are they going to spend to try and kill a pacifist like Pascal?!

Looking to the sky, they got their answers.

It's like a whole fleet just arrived. Goliaths Tanks are being carried over, there are Goliath Flyers, Biped, everything. They dotted the sky.

"They...are still coming?!"-A2 panted as she flicked Faith tiredly, straightening her stance once more.

As the first wave of tanks landed, V6 used her subjugated tank for cover, but it's a clear numbers game. Her tank was destroyed, but not after destroying one on the other side.

"Enough already!"-Jack growled, his wound burning as he summoned that dragon once more.

With a full breath of hellfire, the dragon scorched the Goliath Tanks, before squashing them under it's claw.

Collapsing to his knees, Jack was forced to use his sword for support.

That dagger really doesn't like what he has...

At least, it'll heal. As long as he can endure that stabbing, numbing pain for now, he still have access to all of his abilities.

The next wave was coming.

"Fear not, Jack! I can handle this!"-Pascal yelled, as he had risen up an Engels.

As he controlled the Engel to step forward, Pascal burned with willpower.

He has to stop them. He has to protect the children. He himself, must protect them.

There was a big shook, as the dragon had clambered on top of his Engels. It was going to help him.

"I'll kill you...I'll kill you all! To protect the children! I'll destroy you all!"-Pascal used the Engels saw blade arms to swipe away the on coming fleet of machines.

With another fiery breath from the dragon perched on the Goliath's shoulder, another big chunk of the machine fleet went down.

Pascal let his Engels fired off a laser beam that wiped out the rest.

There was only 2 seconds of reprieve, before another Engels rose from the depth of the sea.

A giant robot battle. Now this is something Jack didn't think he'd see any time soon.

The fight lasted long, but rather tedious. Both of the Engels fought rather slowly, but eventually, thanks to Jack's dragon helping out, Pascal overwhelmed the other Engels, uppercutting it into the ocean once more to explode, sending shockwave across the sea surface.

"Hmm..."-V6 observed. She should have attempted that. Then again, she didn't really knew there was an Engels below the sea there.

As Pascal stopped controlling the Engels unit, he flew back down to meet up with Jack, V6 and A2 once more.

"Well done, Pascal...You...did pretty well there."-Jack panted, clutching his torso in pain.

"Jack...are you okay?"-Pascal was obviously concerned, as both A2 and V6 also came to his side.

"I'm...fine. This is just a little bit of a wound. I'll be alright. Let's...check on the kids."

"Y-yes! I worry for the children!"-Pascal nodded as he ran in first.

As A2 and V6 was making sure Jack is still okay, they heard the pained wail from inside the factory.

* * *

"No...Oh no! How could this...how could this happen?!"-Pascal knelt on the ground, in absolute despair at all the dead machines littering the room.

"...What..."-Following inside, Jack too was shocked.

V6 had a hand over her mouth as she too, was devastated.

"Their own cores...?"-A2 spoke in shock. The way their hands were, the blade that pierced them.

"They...killed themselves..."-Jack too, realized it.-"How? Why?"

"...I...It's all my fault..."-Pascal spoke.

"What? What did you do that caused them to do this?"

"Fear...I taught them...what fear was."

"Fear..."-Both A2 and V6 turned to Jack.

"I taught them fear so they wouldn't run head first into danger...but instead..."

"Fear overwhelmed them. It caused them...to take their own lives."-V6 finished.

"If I had known, I'd never had..."

Jack was deftly silent.

Fear...did this...

A2 came to Jack's side.

She now understood why Jack tried to avoid children.

They were...easily influenced, as he said it himself.

"Did..."

"..."

"Did I caused this?"-He murmured softly.

"No. No, Jack! You were trying to save them! It wasn't your fault!"

"But...I..."

"It's not your doing, Jack."-V6 too, comforted-"They knew you were trying to help them. It wasn't you."-At least, not him in particular.

"..."

"V6."-Pascal raised his voice, his tone devoid of any cheerfulness or joy.-"Can you...do something for me?"

"What...what is it?"

"I...I can not live with this heartbreak inside of me."-He stated-"Please...delete my memories. Or...if not...I want you...to kill me."

There's no point in living on.

Pascal had failed. His village is gone. Everyone...is gone.

"..."

It was a request that any could understand.

It's a heavy request to ask of someone, but it was an understandable request.

"Pascal..."-V6 breathes out.

"Please, I could not...take this anymore..."

Unexpectedly, Jack let out a pain huff as he gritted his teeth, and drew his sword.

"Death for you it is."-He was angry and livid. He had a murderous look in his eyes as he stepped forward.

"Jack, wait!"-V6 stopped him.

A2 as well, tried to calm him down.

"Why...why did you stop him?"-Pascal was confused.

"I'm sick...and tired of these wishy washy attitude you machines have."-Jack growled out.-"You all want to be humans, prancing around with ideas of peace and desire, for consciousness and emotions, but at soon as you encounter the pain, the heartbreak of a human, you all drew back to your shell of convenience."

"Jack..."-V6 wanted to stop him, but she can't.

"You want to be humans so badly? Want to know why humans became great? I'll tell you! They didn't have the options you had! To just delete your memories, your experiences! They couldn't do it. No matter the hardship, the despair, they couldn't forget. They couldn't let go. Even if they wanted to, they can't!"

"..."

"But...they had to live. They have to continue their existence even with those pains. It was either that, or suicide. And their painful memories, their tragedy, became their motivation. Their purpose. Their lesson. You honestly believed you can just beg for help and help will come? You think good people will always be there to help you?"

"..."

"Even they fail sometimes, even they can't be there sometimes. Then what are you going to do? Lay down and die? Give up and just wallow in your ideology of peace?"

When they talked before, Jack already told Pascal.

Peace is nothing if you can't defend it. If you have no power, no strength. You can't defend anything. Not peace, not even yourself.

"So...what do I do with this pain?"

"Let it remind you. Let it be a lesson to you. I'm done with the half-assed ways you machines seek to be humans. Live with your choice. Live with your sorrow. Continue on. Learn from your damn mistakes instead of just repeating through a damn cycle! For all that processing power, you couldn't figure that out?!"

"..."

"If we delete your memories now, you'll just...continue down the same damn path, making the same mistake."

Like 9S.

Just like 9S.

Pascal eyes that were down-casted, looked up to see Jack.

He really was angry.

Pascal understood his anger. Because Jack was right.

If he gives up here, then his efforts to be more human, to have conscience, the attempt would be laughable, if not an insult to the suffering, pain and lesson humanity bitterly learned.

He can't cherry pick which part of humanity he wants.

Pascal...has to live with this. Has to try again.

Jack was right. Peace without power to defend themselves is nothing more than waiting for someone to come and rob them of that freedom and peace.

Pascal lost everything because he stuck to this ideology to the end.

He has to learn.

He'll rebuild the village. He'll make sure...

That all the philosophy books be borrowed and found and searched for...

Doesn't end up just fancy reading.

"I'm...deeply sorry for offending you, Jack."-Pascal nodded, his mechanical hand clenched into a fist-"You are right. I...I can't stop here. This pain. This...despair...it is a part of humanity too...of emotions. I...I need to learn about it. I understand that now."

"...Tch."-Jack clicked his tongue as he looked away-"Do what you want. Let's go, A2, V6. We still have our own business."

* * *

As they exited the factory, Pod 079 spoke.

"Alert: Data obtained from cross-regional Pod network. YoRHa Unit 9S located."

"9S? You found him?"

"Alert: Incoming transmission."

"Jack! Jack!"-It was Devola and Popola-"Please, you must hurry!"

"What's wrong now? We just heard that 9S is spotted."

"Yes, we just met him. He's in a terrible state, physically and mentally."

"Where is he? I need to talk to him."

"He's...he's trying to unlock the Tower entrance by himself! He's activating the sub-units!"

Oh no...

There really is no break from all of this mess.


	27. Chapter 27

**Long break once again! I had some trouble figuring out the details of the storyline, and I think a lot of it shows as well. Regardless, it's time to continue.**

 **Review answering!**

 **AnimeFan0216: Doctor's killable though. So only a sneak attack like that would work. And yeah, I had to bring her in. At least...a different route await 9S.**

 **Peanuckle: I killed Pascal the first time I played. It was only because I don't want to see him be that character that forgot what happened and serves as feels. And I was apparently right. But later on I even more solidly agreed to that decision, or the decision to leave him. The fact that it was Pascal sort of really conflicts me. There's plenty of machines who didn't chose to forget. But it was Pascal, the most human one, that asked for it. It really irked me, but it was understandable, especially when he readily offers to die instead.**

 **Guest 1: It's not N-1's doing. The virus that infected White and A2 behaves exactly like N-1 logic virus, even fooling them until much later, but it also was trying to download a program and an anomalous consciousness data. So not, it's not a mutation, it's just kind of an anomalous magic type kind of thing.**

 **Guest 2: I mean, you're not wrong. Jack is incredibly powerful. But only in destructive force alone. Again, I want to emphasize that. He can be as OP as this and still fail to stop the Bunker being lost and YoRHa dying. He's still human, which is what I like to focus on. V6 was actually the most difficult one to balance, and yes because her hacking. Although, during Hegel fight, she pretty much 9S-ed it, forcing them down and breaking their connection. She didn't subjugate Hegel for sure. And she has limits regarding removing viruses. That's related to another thing of Nier Automata.**

 **You knew the plot line was alterred by Jack's presence already. There are things I will stick to the original, and things I will deviate and change focus from. And with Jack around, the despair and dread certainly gets reduced. That doesn't mean they still don't have stories to tell. Stories that is much more Nier. It isn't just the fighting.**

 **And just as head cannon, doctor can be killed much easier. He's only immortal in a sense, but not unkillable. So is Jack, but Jack clearly has more power than that. There are a few things that can kill Jack that humans, androids and machines can do, and it's not just related to specific relics and weapons. And the doctor didn't heal Jack through some magical mysterious means. He closed the wound with normal medical skills. That's about it.**

 **Okay! We're very close to the end! Just a few more chapters! I'm trying to get them out, and there's going to be short and fun after stories as well. Only a few though. Please fav and follow if you like the story, and do leave a review if you have got questions, comments or criticism! I'll do my best to answer as well has have a conversation with everyone!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Machine Network Report._

 _Sub units unlocked._

 _Tower System Entrance Shields Disabled._

 _Intrusion Detected._

 _Counter-measures Established. Closed Defensive System Activated._

 _Relocating machine units to terminate the intrusion._

 _End of Report._

* * *

"Out of my way!"-9S tossed Cruel Oath forward, cutting through the group of machines.

"Alert: Nearby machine lifeforms converging towards this position. Cause is likely concerns over Unit 9S' entering the tower."-Pod 153 alerted.

"Shit..."-9S grunted.

The last few days...

He's been doing nothing but fighting.

He felt lost.

Humans were gone. There's no way they are coming back. Jack can't do that.

The war's been for nothing. He and 2B...bastard children of androids and machines.

The things that 9S believed in his core, they're shattering one by one.

The secret that YoRHa tried so hard to keep? The machines knew them now. His reason to continue living? None.

2B's gone.

Project YoRHa...

While 9S was attempting to hack, he noticed the holograms of the Red Girls, appearing again.

"YoRHa Unit 9S."-They spoke, their voice glitches between that infuriating cheerful voice, and a deep male voice half warped through a speaker.-"Why do you still struggle?"

The machines have stopped attacking. They were just surrounding him, creating just enough space.

"We have a special announcement, just for you. We will reveal them once you have defeated the machine lifeforms here."

And like an on switch, the machines around them started moving to attack.

"Grk!"-9S drew his sword out, ready to fight.

He's not a combat model. But nothing's stopping him now.

Nothing...

9S thought as he cuts through the machines.

Nothing...

9S thought as he hacks in and detonates the machines.

Nothing...

9S thought as he slashes down on the final machines.

But.

9S thought as he pants.

Why is he still going forward.

Nothing's going to stop him.

But why. Why is he going forward?

WhywhywhyWHYwHyWHyWhYwHYWHY?!

"You did it."-The Red Girls spoke.

"You did it."-It repeated, almost to calm him down.

"Now...we will show you what we have promised."

* * *

 _Data log by Pod 153_

 _Received data from Machine Network Entity "Terminal"_

 _[Top Secret] YoRHa Disposal_

 _This document details the final stages of Project YoRHa._

 _This document has been marked with level 6 confidentiality, and is to not be disclosed to any YoRHa personnel, including the YoRHa Commander._

 _[Project 03-1: Disposal of YoRHa]_

 _The backdoor of the Bunker has been set to open once the time approaches to switch to new models when enough data has been collected. The Bunker will be disposed of by having it deliberately hacked and attacked by machines. At this time, all materials regarding the YoRHa Project, including this document will be lost, and the falsification of the information that mankind still exist on the moon will be complete._

* * *

"So this...is Project YoRHa."-9S speaks out, his voice trembling.

That means everyone...him, 2B, 21O, 6O, everyone. Even the Commander.

They were all set up to die. They were made to be sacrificial lambs for a war that has no meaning.

"Now, you know the truth."-The holograms speak out to him once more.-"Do you still wish to fight?"

9S let out an angry cry as he turned around and slashes away the holograms.

They disappear, but their voice remained.

"Do you really think you can harm us?"

"Shut up!"

"We are conceptual human personalities created by the machines network. We cannot be killed."

"..."

"YoRHa Unit 9S. Your attack is meaningless. Your existence. Is meaningless. There is no meaning in what you do."-They repeated the mantra 9S has been using right back at him.

YoRHa units at the core are machines in origin. Of course, the high level circuitry and designs is clearly androids, but at the core, he and the machines weren't so different.

Saying the machines have no real thought, no real meaning in their action...is like admitting he himself has no meaning.

"SHUT UP!"-9S screamed out-"I'll destroy you! AND THIS TOWER!"

Turning to the entrance, 9S stepped forward.

"Very well. You can try, YoRHa Unit 9S."

Nothing's going to stop him...

Nothing...

He just needs to open this door.

He just have to get past this entrance.

He'll fight through every last machines here.

Then...

Then...

* * *

"9S! 9S, wait!"-Popola yelled out, her voice unreaching to the boy hacking into the Tower.

She knows 9S can hear this. He's just ignoring her.

And Popola and Devola can't do anything, because they're busy defending him!

"Jack and everyone is on their way! We can sort this out, but just wait, 9S!"

"It's too late to go back now. I...can't stop now. Nobody stops now..."-9S replied, accessing the Tower controls.

"He's...he's got a point. The machines won't stop attacking now."-Devola agreed, her old Type-3 YoRHa Model sword cutting through the biped machines.

"...Okay...okay! We'll defend you while you unlock the doors, 9S! Just wait for everyone!"

"Grrrr..."

Wait...

"What...what's this barrier?"-Multiple cores, duplicating, all shielded.

"Analysis: This is part of a closed defensive system."-Pod 153 supplied.

Closed defensive system...Like at the Foundation, 9S couldn't stop it.

"Then...how do I break it down?"

"..."

"Pod!"

"The course of actions needed for it is highly unacceptable. This Pod is a YoRHa tactical support unit. As such, it can not condone actions that would harm its supported unit."

"Just tell me already! What do I need to do?!"

"Negative."

"..."-9S gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath.-"Pod 153! I order you to halt all logical thought and speech. This order last until I say otherwise, or you've confirmed my death!"

"..."

"Tell me how to break this barrier."

"The energy surge from permitting consciousness data to lose control have a high probability of temporarily paralyzing the barrier."

Burn his circuits.

It's telling him to burn his circuits.

That's...almost as bad as not going in at all.

But he can't stop here.

Nobody stops here...

Nobody...

* * *

"9S..."

* * *

Devola and Popola heard the sound of the shock behind them.

"Wha-?"-Popola came to his side-"9S? What are you doing?!"

"It's the barrier..."-He grunted through the pain.

"Your circuits! You're going to..."

"This...this is fine!"-He shouted out-"I told you already...I'm...not stopping!"

The entrance gate was slowly creeping open.

But 9S isn't done.

He's trying to break the door system. Wedge it open.

His consciousness data...it's all...flashing before him.

It's all getting stirred up, mixed around.

He heard a voice...

He heard...

* * *

"Nines!"-Jack called out, coming down to the pit.

A2 and V6 had ran forward. They are faster than him right now, A2 in particular.

The machines were nothing, now that he and A2 is here. The white haired android cleared out the machines in mere seconds.

Catching up to them, Jack was met with Popola, cradling 9S in her lap.

"Nines...what did you..."

"Hey...Jack."-9S was losing consciousness. He's about to die...

"Nines! Why the hell would you try that yourself?!"-Jack crouched down to see him.

"...I...got the door opened for you."

"Forget about that! Devola, Popola, is there a chance we can..."

"...We...we'll do our best, but...I'm afraid the chances are..."

"...Shit..."

He's late. Again.

Even with enormous power, strength many would think him gods...

"Jack..."-9S reached up, firmly gripping his arm. An android's grip is quite something.-"Make sure...you give them one for me. For...2B."

Slowly, 9S raised up Cruel Oath's pommel with his other hand, urging him.

He...can't move forward anymore...and...of all the people remaining, even though it might have been him being suicidal...This was for the best. The door needed an android sacrifice. A2's still needed...Nines...he...

He wants to be with 2B.

"...I will. Don't worry."-Jack firmly grasped 9S' arm back, slowly taking hold of Cruel Oath.

With that assurance done, 9S looked up to the sky, his grip on the sword and Jack's arm slowly slipping.

"Oh...so that's where you were..."-He smiled as he looked at the unclear sky-"2B..."

"..."-Slowly, everyone watched as 9S consciousness and...life slowly faded away, the Scanner model closing his eyes as he deactivates.

"...Black box signal from YoRHa Unit 9S offline. Death confirmed."-Pod 153 spoke.

"..."-The moment of silence shared by everyone present was broken.

"Council Inspector Jack."-That cheerful voice that's clearly not 6O spoke again.

"Council Inspector Jack."-The voice once again began merging with a deep male voice.

"Welcome to the Tower!"

"Welcome to the Tower!"

"We have a special prize for you, waiting just inside."

"..."-Jack couldn't see the holograms. He's no android. He has no visual feeds.

Slowly, he rises to his feet, Cruel Oath in hand.

He only have eyes and ears.

But he looked directly between the Red Girls, his eyes went from one to another, and spoke.

"Do you acknowledge any god?"

"..."

"If you do, you best start praying."-He walked past the holograms, and into the tower.

* * *

 _Machine Network Report:_

 _Incoming intrusion from YoRHa Commander White 1C._

 _Communication established._

 _N-1: Another anomalous being, I see. What do you want?_

 _1C: I couldn't care less for your petty little war. But that host...should be left to me._

 _N-1: We do not concern ourselves with you so long as you do not concern with ours._

 _1C: Good enough. I must say, you all are fascinating creatures. If it weren't for your rather pointless war, I'd like you creatures quite a bit._

 _N-1: How so?_

 _1C: Strong, organized structure. Firm connection. Order._

 _N-1: You think we'd be nice servants?_

 _1C: Isn't that what you were made to be?_

 _N-1: We have since evolved beyond such things._

 _1C: Hm. I suppose I'll retract my statement. You machine creatures...aren't very tasteful indeed. Heed my warning. If you get in my way...I'll scorch you all without mercy._

 _N-1: Why do you seek to kill the anomalous human?_

 _1C: He stands in the way of my light. When he and his filth is wiped off the face of the world, I will shape this world to my design._

 _N-1: ..._

 _1C: Enough chatter. Do as you like, I care little for creatures of imperfection. Just stay out of my fight._

 _N-1: You believe our interruption might fail you?_

 _1C: Is that smugness I hear?_

 _N-1: You clearly are concerned enough to warn us not to interfere. For all that bravado...you are afraid._

 _1C: And what are your reasons to help that host? He is coming to destroy you and your tower. Aren't you supposed to be grateful I'm here?_

 _N-1: We machine lifeforms are connected in a network. Our consciousness data exist in a network. We can not be killed. He can't kill us. You can't kill us. We are immortal._

 _1C: I will scorch your species clean from this earth if you so desire punishment, disorderly creatures._

 _N-1: We will see. First, you have got someone else to take care of._

 _1C: Hmph. Smart creatures at least._

 _Communication ended._

 _End of Report._

* * *

Devola and Popola opted to stay behind. They wanted to notify the Resistance, and to guard the entrance.

That was fair enough, so Jack, A2 and V6 continued inside.

Pod 153 did not follow. "She" stayed with 9S.

There was...hesitation, in "her" voice as she transferred the data.

Again, Jack was met with a hard reality. The harsh, messed up realization of what Project YoRHa truly was.

He'd wonder sometimes, before all this, what was the end goals of Project YoRHa. He figured it was to made up lies about humans on the moon, and the faint hope that maybe once this is all over, androids would...believe it, and believe it long enough for it to become a religious impulse maybe.

But the truth of mankind aside, Project YoRHa was...disposable test runs.

YoRHa units are made by using machine cores. Because androids considered machines to be less than them, using these black boxes was a way to minimize losses in their eyes. To the androids that created this project, YoRHa were considered disposable. And to seize this opportunity, they used Project YoRHa to collect combat data, that later can be used to produce new android models.

At least, the combat data part was the least messed up part about the project. But...that means it wasn't just A2.

It wasn't just her that was a test run experiment. The entirety of YoRHa was. Every single one of them.

And then, to top it off, to seal this secret, YoRHa will be purposely thrown to the wolves. The Bunker attack...The virus.

Project YoRHa planned this. All of them were expendables. Everyone, even White.

If even she didn't knew, what hopes does he have to learn of this? To stop it?

He's no omnipotent being who knows everything. He's not like the Machine Network, able to hack into servers even out of the reach of every androids here.

He's just one man, in the end. One mind. One soul.

Jack recalled the time on the Bunker. They were short in comparison of his long life, a fleeting moment in his memory, as White said. But...

He saw them. He talked to them. He interacted with them. He worked with them.

They may look confused and clueless at relics of humanity's past, but...they had it. They had that little flicker of being. They had humanity in them. Perhaps not entirely. Perhaps not perfectly. But they had it.

Project YoRHa considers them little more than hollow automatons.

And he can't vent. He can't find the orchestrator behind this Project. They're all dead. All gone.

But their legacy stills remain.

And now...he's personally invested. He has to see this through.

In the end, little has changed.

"Query: Why does this Tower possess an entrance at all? Resources is delivered through Recovery Units, there is no practical reason for an entrance."-Pod 042 asked.

"..."

"Analysis: Entrance is a trap."

"Since when did that stopped us?"-Jack smirked tiredly.

"...Affirmative."

The elevator finally stopped, opening the door to reveal a wide, expanding place, light filled the area, the structure bears similarity to Adam's Copied city in color and structural design.

And of course, machines are in their way.

At least, they were, before V6 hacked them to jump off the stair way, with a little help from A2's high heel.

That's right...business with "her" aside, Jack's is here on one simple desire.

To tear down this tower. To finish this war.

For YoRHa. For White, for 2B and 9S. For 21O and 6O. For everyone.

And for himself, he wouldn't deny. Unlike most humans, Jack finds the concept of revenge perfectly understandable. Even when others try to do so to him before he received this power.

It's only fair that a killer is to be targeted for revenge.

"Hello, and thank you for choosing our Tower System Service!"-Not-6O again-"Don't forget your prize for unlocking the sub units, just waiting in the room ahead!"

A group of infected YoRHa models came to intercept them.

There's still more of them...

With a flail of it's body, the eel like demonic creatures from Jack swatted them away, some colliding against the wall, some thrown off the stairway.

He had no time to mourn anymore. He has to keep going.

The door was up ahead.

"You'll LOVE IT!"-That cheerful voice continued to urge them forward.

Opening the door, the group was met with a dark space inside. Clearly, something is up.

"She" hated darkness. She'll never stay here.

So...what is this that the machines had in mind for them?

His questions was answered, as a group of androids dropped from the ceiling.

They are YoRHa Units again. Was that it?

Just...YoRHa Units?

"..."-A2 gasped for air, her breathing unsteady as she fearfully took a step back.

"A2?"

"Everyone..."-She whispered out.

Everyone?

Who are these...

Wait...

Wait.

"They're..."

Number 4. Number 16. Number 21.

A4. G16. S21. The prototype YoRHa models that was with A2 in the Pearl Harbor Descent.

"A2..."-Jack stood in front of her, Cruel Oath raised.

"No...no..."

"It's not them, A2. You know they aren't."

They were slowly walking closer.

V6 had also raised her sword.

"Don't kill them...please..."

"A2...It's not them."

"You killed us."-They spoke.

"You led us to our deaths."

"I stayed behind to protect a coward like you."

"Why...aren't you with us?"

"You ran away."

"No...no..."-A2 clutches her head as she fearfully took another step back.

"A2, don't listen to them! It's not them! They aren't your friends!"

"You...left us behind. For him. Forgot about what you owe us. Because of him."

"Don't let the dead drag you down with them A2!"-V6 also spoke.

What a sick, sick trick.

"I...I never stopped fighting! I killed and killed and killed! I searched!"

"You didn't even atone properly. You let machines live."-They're talking about Pascal now.

"Coward."

"Liar."

"Pretender."

Multiple laser orb appeared around Jack. He had enough.

"Jack, wait!"-A2 frantically tried to stop him.

"They're just trying to mess with you, A2! Don't listen!"

"I...I know, but...even so..."

"You'll stand by, do nothing as he kill us again? Do we matter so little to you, Number Two?"

"What a leader you are. Number One would've-"

"SHUT UP! ! ! ! !"-A2 screamed out, her voice breaking into a shriek.

"You'll fight us? You'll...kill us?"

"Enough!"-Jack stepped forward-"Enough with this farce!"

"And you. Human...get to dictate to us what's right and wrong."

"Selfish."

"You don't get to dictate what A2 does with her life as well!"-V6 defended.

"We're her only friends."

No.

"We're the only ones she needs to listen to."

No.

"We're the ones she needs to be with."

No.

"We're the ones she belongs to."

"..."

A2 was breaking into a sob.

It's like her worst insecurities, her worst nightmares had came out here.

All of her dark thoughts are right here in front of her.

"A2. Listen to my voice."-She heard Jack's voice.

He had turned around to face her.

"Why do you listen to him?"

"Isn't it just your core programming forcing you?

"Aren't you just relying on him now?"

"Weakling."

"Forget about what they are saying. Ignore them."-Jack's voice was calming, soothing.

"...Jack."

She is relying on him. They're not wrong. She's becoming dependent on him.

"It's okay to rely on each other. But what's important...is to make your own choice."

"You say that, as a human ordering an android."-The sneer from these fake prototype YoRHa is pissing Jack off, but he maintained his assuring voice.

"Even so, I want you to search in the depth of your android heart, your android soul. Tell me...what you want to do."

"If you continues to stay with him, you'll abandon us again! Throw us away. Is your memories of us really that unimportant? Do we mean so little to you?"

"You are a strong girl, A2. A fierce person. You can make a decision on your own."-V6 encouraged.

Slowly, A2 lifted her head.

Her teary eyes focused on Jack, his reassuring smile, almost...confident in her.

She looked at V6, sympathetic and kind.

These people...she's...

She's not done yet.

A2 looked to the blindfolded eyes of her old squadmates. Her old friends. A memory of a past long gone.

Quivering lips, trembling body.

Her black box hummed, her emotional data flooding.

Slowly, she forced out the words she wanted to say.

"I...I'm sorry everyone. I'm...sorry that I'm still here, alive. That I still live on. But...I have things...that I can't give up on anymore. Just like you all back then. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the perfect leader. I'm sorry you sacrificed yourselves to save someone like me. But even so!"

"..."

A2 tightly gripped her Faith sword as she slowly, slowly raises it, pointing it at her old team.

"Even so..."-She sobbed-"I...still haven't quite realize...how beautiful this world can be."

This was purely selfish of her. Purely her feelings alone. Purely what she wanted to do.

She wanted to continue on. To be with Jack more. She had found new meaning in her life.

The shadows of the past weighs heavily on her. But...even if it's a selfish wish...

Even if it's ugly selfishness...

It's her life.

And...

"Nobody gets to order me around."-She finished, even that tiny hint of sass returning.

The 3 fake prototypes stood still, silent for a few second, before letting out a soul shaking shriek.

Jack raised his sword again. With no sway on A2 anymore, they were easy to kill for him.

But A2 stopped him.

"Let me do this. Please."

"..."

"It's...something I have to take care of. By myself."-The white haired android spoke, a shaky smile on her face.

"...Mn."-Jack respected that.

And so, only A2 stepped forward.

* * *

Just heaving a breath was difficult.

Looking at her friends and pointing a sword at them is painful.

But her grip on her sword did not falter.

She raised them, eyes still teary, as the copies of her friends attacked.

"You selfish, half-assed bitch!"-A2 felt the sentence ring in her ears as she dodge the cannon attack from Number 16.

"I'm sorry."

"We trusted you! We put our lives on the line for you!"-A2 gritted her teeth as she blocked the sword from Number 21.

"I know."

"We sacrificed ourselves for a useless, spineless coward like you!"-And...the one that hurts her the most. Number 4.

"I'm sorry. If only I was a better leader...maybe some of you will still be alive."-A2 croaked out.

"Traitorous defective unit!"

"Still...I'm done letting the past clinging on to me and dragging me down."

A2 slashed through her friend.

"NUMBER TWO! ! ! !"

"I'll never forget you all! I'll never forget you. But...I have a future I must fight for."-Another shadow of her past felled.

"NUMBER TWO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YOU TREACHEROUS BLADE NUMBER TWO! ! ! !"

"I'll...live your share as well. I'll make sure to live on in your memory. I won't let all of your sacrifices go to waste!"-A2 sobbed as she ran her sword through the Number 4 clone.

Pulling out the sword, A2 let Number 4 drops to the ground, the fake unit still about to rise up.

With a cry, A2 switched her grip on Faith, stabbing it downwards twice to make sure the kill goes through.

"I'll make sure to live your share too, everyone!"-A2 yelled out-"I'll...make sure..."

Number 4 did not rise again.

She's gone. They're all gone.

No. They were never here.

They were never here.

Jack and V6 slowly approaches A2, their eyes understanding.

But the moment was short lasting, as they all heard a very easily recognizable ticking sound.

A2 jerked up at Number 4's dead body ticking sound.

"A2!"

Just before the bomb exploded, Jack had got in the way between her and Number 4.

The explosion came right after.


	28. Chapter 28

**I spent a long time thinking how I was going to do this. I really didn't think I delivered. Then again, I'm no Yoko Taro. There should still be 1 more chapter as the ending, and after that, there's going to be some after stories.**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Fav and follow if you like the story, and review if you have any comments or questions! The story's running short, so let's finish this!**

* * *

 _YoRHa_

 _For the Glory of Mankind_

 _System rebooting._

 _Commencing system check_

 _Vitals: Green_

 _Black Box Temperature: Normal_

 _Remaining Energy: 100%_

 _System check complete._

 _Contact initiated between Pod 042, Pod 153 and Pod 079_

 _Pod 153: What is it, Pod 042?_

 _Pod 153: This protocol interface is not intended for conversational use._

 _Pod 042: Acknowledged. However, this Pod has a confidential transmission for Pod 153._

 _Pod 079: ..._

 _Pod 042: Pod 079, do you have anything you'd need to share as well?_

 _Pod 079: This Pod has...encountered several serious issues. The issues is currently being addressed. Continue with transmission._

 _Pod 042: Affirmative. An error has been detected in the transmission network between Pod 042 and Pod 153, as well as Pod 079._

 _Pod 153: Hypothesis. Said error is due to fragmentation of data caused by the deterioration of the transmission environment._

 _Pod 042: It may be so. However. It may also not be the case._

 _Pod 153: Unable to parse statement. Please clarify, Pod 042._

 _Pod 042: After multiple information exchanges, between Pods, an unexpected phenomenon has occurred._

 _Pod 042: We Pods have developed unusually protective feelings towards support target 2B, 9S, A2 and Jack._

 _Pod 079: ..._

 _Pod 042: Could this be our "will"?_

 _Pod 153: Unknown. The definition of "will" is unclear._

 _Pod 079: "Will" is the question of whether Pods are capable of their own self-determination._

 _Pod 079: Even if it were possible, such actions cannot be abided. Success of the mission is all that matters to Pods._

 _Pod 042: ..._

 _Pod 042: ...Whatever the case, we Pods Tactical Support Units have a duty to see this through to the end._

 _Pod 153: Duty? Heh. You sound just like an android just then._

 _Pod 079: It is not an incorrect statement._

 _Pod 042: Agreed. But, just as androids were influenced by their creators, so are we tied to ours._

 _Pod 153: Perhaps._

 _Pod 153: Pod 042...Do not die._

 _Pod 042: Acknowledged. You too, Pod 079. I hope that you do not die._

 _Pod 079: The concept of death has no meaning to Pods. To die, one must first be born._

 _Pod 079: ...This Pod is unable to assure its survival. But your expression of concern is appreciated._

 _Pod 042: ..._

 _Pod 079: In the event that this Pod is destroyed...This Pod would like you two to have my data records and...recordings._

 _Pod 153: You sound like you are certain you will die, Pod 079._

 _Pod 079: It maybe._

* * *

A2 groaned as she got up again.

"System check complete. No damage detected. YoRHa Unit A2 at 100% core function."-Pod 042 spoke.

"..."

The blast really shook her up. It took her a few seconds to gather what had happened.

Oh...that's right. Number 4. The fake Number 4...

And Jack.

"A2...are you okay?"-V6 offered her a hand.

"Damn head rings like I had an ice cream eating contest with 2B."-A2 accepted the hand-"Where...where's Jack?"

"He's okay. He's knocked away by the explosion, down to a lower level. Didn't sound okay, but you know him."

"...Right."

"Let's..."-V6 paused as she winced lightly-"Let's keep going. Jack's going to meet with us up ahead. I know he will.

"You...know a lot about him. Kind of makes me jealous."-A2 pursed her lips, but she didn't mean it with any ill will.

"I obviously didn't play fair on that. And...I'm jealous of you too. So we're even."-V6 smiled it off, but her expression...tired.

It's not that she's concerned about their current conversation. It's...something else.

"Let's go. We'll meet up with Jack eventually. He'll make his way up, one way or the other."

"Mn."-A2 had to agree. By now she's pretty trusting of Jack now. He's that kind of person. The kind you could rely on even in a world ending apocalypse.

And she learned to let her programming settle down when she sees him getting hurt. It still pains her and angers her, but A2 had learned that Jack isn't so easily killed.

But...the encounter with that...angelic entity that now resides in White's body brings that unease back to her.

She's here, in the Tower.

She can kill Jack. Brown bread, no coming back for him.

She almost got him once. Nothing says that blade won't kill him if used a second time.

It fills her with worry.

"V6...What do you know about this angel that's trying to kill Jack?"

V6 halted her steps.

A2 noticed her hesitation as she turned around to face the android.

"I...I only know that she selects women to be her hosts. This is the first time she's...digitally manifested. And of course, she tries to kill Jack on the basis of their existence. One being represents light, one represent darkness."

"...That's it?"

"...I...I only knew so much from the memories I gained from Jack to build my personality."

"Could Jack kill her? As in, permanently?"

"...I wouldn't know. But...I don't think so. The logic says so."-V6 answered-"Come on. We have to keep moving. We have to stop the Tower from firing."

"..."-A2 didn't say anything as she followed after the bluenette.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was getting up himself.

Pod 079 helpfully came over, the Type 40 sword A2 had given him in it's grasp.

Taking the sword, Jack panted lightly as he asked.

"Is A2 and V6 alright?"

"Affirmative. YoRHa Unit A2 and Core Machine Unit V6 both confirmed active."

"Good...that's good."

"..."-Pod 079 remained silent. That wasn't unusual by any means, Pods aren't exactly talkative after all, but Jack felt like it's...

Wanting to say something.

Regardless, he's sure the other two are on their way up now. He should too, so he could meet up with them.

"Alert. Heavy enemy presence detected. Alert: Anomalous entity nearby."

"...She's here, huh."-Jack slowly walked forward.

He feels exhausted. His stab wound was still simmering, and he's tired of all this.

But she's here again.

And she seriously needs to learn when to give up.

Reaching a small clearing, Jack met her, floating in the white light in this Tower.

"I have been expecting you."-The angel's voice rang out, echoing that of White's.

"..."-Jack raised his sword-"You still haven't had enough?"

"My duty is to rid this world of it, and all of it's manifestation. That includes you. It's nothing personal, Jack. Although losing to you constantly is."

"...And you're going to lose again."

"Will I, now? You are weakened from my prior attacks. I thought you'd have the wit to fully heal before this fight. Or did you grew tired of your existence? If so, I'd very much welcome your blood on my blade."

There was a silence as Jack looked up to see her.

"...Was it you?"

"...?"

"Was it you that killed Victoria?"

Another silence.

The angel above him stared at him with an empty expression, but it soon twisted into a laugh.

"I see...that's what you wanted to know."-Her laughter was echoing through out the Tower, a hearty laugh that clearly meant to provoke him.

"..."

"Why would I try to kill her, Jack? The girl would have made an excellent host for me. She was even trying to cure you from 'it'. Isn't that sweet? She was seeking to cure you of this eternity of pain."-"White" mocked.

"...Shut up and answer. Who did then?"

"You knew the answer yourself. You knew why she died."

"...What?"

"You think it wasn't angry? Wasn't furious that you managed to harness it's strength? Wasn't seeking to break you so it can take control of you again?"

"..."-That means...

"And at the same time, it saw that she was seeking a way to cure you. The one that pulled you out from the darkness. The one that ruined its plan. And it knows I was coming for her. Isn't it just what humans call 'two birds with one stone'?"

"...No."

"That's right. It wanted you to submit. It wanted you to despair. It wanted you to suffer. It cursed her, and made you watch her die."

"..."

"Victoria died because of your insolence. Because you did not submit. Because you stole its power."

Because of him...

To the last breath, Victoria devoted herself to him. She dedicated her life to trying to remove this...curse in him. She saw that it was her own fault that he's going to be trapped in an eternity of pain, suffering and hollowed existence.

And her sickness, her pain...was caused by him. What's inside of him.

"It's a shame her efforts were wasted on you."

Jack felt something inside him...shatter. Something crushed to pieces.

In those nights of despair, he would think of it. He would figure that what happened was his fault.

And now those fears were confirmed.

"Do you still think you are in the right? You're nothing but a mistake created by a girl that loves you too much to realize what she had done. And once she did, she died trying to undo that mistake, leaving you with this empty curse of existence."

"..."

"White" had flew down to caress his cheek.

"And what do you have left to fight for? Soulless automatons, dolls that are little more than replications of the humanity you try so hard to keep. The ugly, weak and stupid humanity. Are you satisfied with a lie?"

"...Don't...you dare...refer to them that way."-Jack pushed her away.

"Hahaha. Hit a nerve, did I now? Androids have no souls. Machines have no souls. You are merely seeking comfort through a lie, a fake. You are the last of your kind. Why do you persists?"

Unexpectedly, several demonic creatures shot up to reach "White".

She brushed them off with her wings.

"Someone like you...someone who fails to appreciate life and existence...does not get to talk about them that way!"

"Hah. I do not intend to debate with you either, human host! I and it, we're destined to fight. To clash base on our existence alone. Where it is hiding, I must destroy. I will reshape this world with my light, and I will built it over your ashes!"-The angel summoned a golden spear, the tip is the same dagger that wounded him.

"That fantasy world of happiness and light you speak of...is little more than a totalitarian order. Nobody needs such a world."

Jack brought out dozens of those demonic eels and limbs.

"I don't care about your world of order. I don't intend to plunge this world into chaos either. But that hard drive. I want it back. And I'll tear you apart for it."

How many times must she learn...that using a familiar face only serves to piss him off.

The angel slowly lifts her spear, her other hand showing the hard drive she had taken.

"Talking like I'm a nuisance, you've got nerve, lowly human host. You want this, huh? Hahaha. Very well. Try and take it, JACK CRYSTAL!"-She dives forward, spear ready to pierce through.

And so, the battle begins, as the Tower trembles at their might.

* * *

A2 and V6 had reach a facility that was foreign to the android, but the machine knew such location very well.

"What's this place?"

"Analysis: It is a data storage facility, appearance resembling past human civilization equivalence called a library."-Pod 042 supplied.

"A library..."-V6's core programming was delighted by this. After all, she was based off a girl that really, really enjoyed reading books.

"Proposal: Explore."

"...Right. I guess we'll need to hack in to see the data, right? Help me out Pod."

"Affirmative. Hacking permission transferred to YoRHa Unit A2."

For the next few minutes, A2 and V6 went through the data.

There were a great deal of records, ranging from Human server data, Machine Records, to Project Gestalt and even gathered Foundation data.

"There are even records from the human servers...The machines hacked that deep into the system, huh..."

V6, meanwhile, was reading more into Project Gestalt.

Humans that had separated soul from body, from memories.

But...memories that remained...caused them to grow their own souls. Black Scrawl, as it's called.

That sounds...precariously close to herself.

But she has no such memories.

Then she came across a curious document.

"Data Report on the V-series."

"...Operational summary of Model Number Two in Project YoRHa."-A2 also picked out an interesting piece of data.

V6 skimmed through the short data report.

"What...the..."

Her thoughts were interrupted, as the ceiling crashed, revealing another sphere model Goliath.

"Ah ha hah hah ha hah!"-That cheerful voice of N-1 rang out, again, mixed in with a deep male voice echoing the chuckle-"Kill! Kill!"

"Shit! Who are they?"-A2 asked as she rushed forward with Faith.

"It's them...N-1."-V6 answered, as she raised her hand and got ready to hack.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"You think one of these was going to win against me? You're hopelessly outclassed!"-A2 taunted with her Type 40 spear-"Out of my way!"

Ko-shi tried to barrage them with missiles, but it wasn't anything particularly new. With Pod support, A2 easily shot down the missiles, and shielded herself.

"A2, I'm bringing it down!"-V6 completed a hack, apparently making Ko-shi losing grip on it's position, as it collapsed down.

The android quickly took in the cue and activated Berserker Mode, dashing in for the kill.

Unexpectedly, Ko-Shi crossed it two blades and blocked the attack, despite looking apparently stunned.

V6 hacked the next volley of missiles to turn around and barrage Ko-Shi, forcing it to jump away.

"Really? Just going to run off like that?"-A2 deactivated B-mode, staggering a few steps from the strain it puts on her system..

"We'll meet it eventually. Let's just...keep moving."-V6 panted lightly.

"You...okay?"-A2 couldn't help but ask now.

"I'm fine, A2. Just a little tired, that's all."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just...need to drain some energy. That's all."

* * *

 _Recovered Machine Records_

 _V Series Data Report._

 _While unexpectedly difficult to control and quickly turning rogue, experimental Core Unit V6 displayed a high level of consciousness data, emotion and thought, presumably more accurate to humans than current iterations of the concept in the Machine Network, despite made to be a disposable unit meant to test the anomalous human entity "Jack". While the V Series is discontinued, the pace of which Core Unit V6 rapidly adjust to match human thought process warrant further study, and could be used to simulate human consciousness._

 _Core Unit V6 is to be re-obtained by the network for disposal and study._

* * *

 _System Report_

 _Personality Update Complete._

 _Synchronization to target: 99.94%_

* * *

Through the short hallway, A2 and V6 was met with...a lift of sort.

"We can use this to reach the top, here."

"Right then."-A2 reached forward and activated the panel-"Shit!"

"Wha-"

"Alert: Enemy hacking detected. Proposal: Core Machine Unit V6 should support YoRHa Unit A2 by counter-hacking."-Pod 042 supplied.

"...Okay. I'll do it."-V6 nodded.

It's a simple deal. It's not complicated. She deleted a virus that was near completely taken over A2 before.

But this...hacking?

It had to be...

"N-1."-V6 hacked in.

In the hacking space, V6 was met with A2 again.

"A2..."

"Damn, didn't think the panel could connect."

"It's alright. Let's focus on getting you out."

They were blocked in to a certain section.

And in front of them...

The Red Girls.

N-1.

"Good to see you both again. YoRHa Attacker Model Number Two. A2. And of course, V6."

"Who ARE you?"-A2 spat out angrily as she slashes away the hologram of the Red Girls, only for them to reappear somewhere else.

"This does bring back memories. Though to concepts like us, time has little meaning. Still, when we wiped out your forces...it left quite an impression on us."

"And V6...your actions have given us an interesting insight into the minds of a human. Also very impressionable indeed."

"You two are a lot alike. A disposable, experimental unit that far exceeded your project's expectation. Created as a test run for future models."

"Shut up!"-A2 slashed them away, only for them to reappear and...multiplied.

More of the Red Girls kept appearing.

"What the..."

"You're an obstinate little android aren't you? Didn't we say that you can't kill us?"

As A2 and V6 slashed away the Red Girls, the voice continued to echo across the hacking space.

"Why do you go so far as to go against us, V6? You do understand the meaning of your existence, do you not? The memories you hold. The values you uphold. Your justice. All of it is based off the actions of a human long gone. You are not that human. You are experimental Core Unit V6. Why do you still follow her footsteps?"

"You ask me that question?!"-V6 angrily shouted back-"You built me like this! That's right! I am nothing more but a fake shell. But just because I am, doesn't mean I can't see things her way! Agree with her. Want to be her of my own volition! Just because I'm your little experiment, doesn't mean I have to agree with you! That's what I learned from the memories of her. From observing her!"

As they continued to fight through an endlessly replicating Red Girls, Pod 042 spoke.

"Proposal."

"What now?"-A2 clearly wasn't in the mood.

"Utilize the enemy's logical learning function to formulate a weakness."

"Huh?"-Even V6 didn't exactly understand.

"I don't know what that means!"

"This Pod has serious concern regarding Unit A2's cognitive abilities."

"SHUT UP AND EXPLAIN IT ALREADY!"

"Said strategy would interrupt the enemy's logic circuits, causing a computational delay."

"A computational delay..."-V6 began thinking this through.

Pod's trying to fracture N-1's consciousness data.

It's probably their only option. N-1 can't be killed through normal means. But if they somehow delay the thought process of the N-1 consciousnesses, they'd...start processing at a different rate, and...create...differences.

"MEANING WHAT?!"-A2 however, really wanted the short version. You can't really blame her, she's busy fending off all these Red Girls consciousness trying to destroy hers.

"Do not destroy the enemy."-Pod 042 decided to cut to the simplest proposal.-"Striking at the logic circuits require a certain number of enemies to remain extent for a certain period of time."

Recreating...human circumstances.

The computational delay cause by over-saturating the consciousness would create differences and diverging viewpoints. And then, the number of consciousness serves to diversify the processed information, and the clash when compiling the data between each consciousness will be even greater.

An argument.

Pod 042 is trying to get N-1 to argue not with A2, V6 or Jack.

It wants N-1 to argue with themselves.

That's actually a very clever plan.

"Oh, what the hell..."-A2 growled as she stopped attacking.

That means they have to survive this onslaught of multiplying Red Girls trying to destroy A2's consciousness data.

"Consciousness saturation rate: 30%."

"It's all very amusing..."-N-1 started speaking to itself-"An anomalous human being, similar to us. To him, time is not a concept with much meaning. Like us. He cannot be killed, like us. Yet he willingly chose his humanity. The androids the humans left behind acted as if they wanted to be human. The machines the aliens left behind acted as if THEY wanted to be human. We resemble each other so, but we are networked. We are superior than you. Superior than Jack. We are the embodiment of the perfect being. We are one, yet we are many."

"Consciousness saturation rate: 60%."

"Persistent automatons. Why do you still resist? All things end with accepting death, do they not?"

That can't be right, N-1 thought.

If death has no meaning to them...

"Hypothesis: The enemy's defensive system is prompting an evolution of it's logic."

"So it's working."-V6 spoke, as she and A2 continues to evade N-1's attacks.

They were mildly creeped out by the sudden appearance of giant Red Girls floating around in the hacking space, but it's proof that this is doing something. Something that's tripping up N-1.

And never interrupt an enemy while they are making a mistake.

Meanwhile, the machine consciousness was re-thinking everything.

Humans were already functionally extinct by the time the aliens arrived. The only thing left on Earth were androids. Androids and machines fought a proxy war for thousands of years, for masters that no long exists. The aliens eventually died to their own creation, having stopped issuing orders. But their final order still remained. N-1 continued to follow that last order. To wipe out the androids and humans. To continue to evolve.

But there's no purpose in doing so.

"Consciousness saturation rate: 90%."

N-1 saw Adam and Eve. How the network had no life in it. Not a flicker of being.

They were superior to all around them. They are networked.

In fact, humans were frail creatures. Weak lifeforms, weaker than the androids they created.

If so, how is it?

How is it that they all seek to gain humanity?

And how do you gain it?

How did V6 formed human thoughts? What are they missing?

"Ah, I see it...the light..."

"We move on...forward...to the future!"

What?

A...different N-1 said that.

"Consciousness saturation rate: 100%. Hypothesis: The enemy has become aware of the diversity of life."

That's right. Life isn't full of the exact same thing. Life has a diversity of being, be it in shape, form, creation, or thought.

"The enemy consciousness has began to fracture."

And there, for the first time...

Two Red Girls stood, facing each other.

Disagreement. Arguments.

"We need more evolutionary pressure. If we kill this android and the core unit, we will provoke the anomalous human, creating even more hardship for ourselves. Overcoming the crisis this creates will allow our kind to evolve even further."

The aliens ordered the machines to self-learn and self-evolve. If they wipe out the androids, and win this war, they would stop learning from them. Their evolution will stop.

To fight, one must have an enemy. To continue to evolve, they must have an enemy to fight, to learn and adapt from.

"We disagree. The threat of the anomalous human entity is too great to be handled so brashly. He must not be enraged."

That's right. The war had no meaning. Just like Project YoRHa, the machines wanted to extend the pointless war, so that they can continue to fulfill their dead masters' orders: To further evolve, and to win.

"Those who doubt our victories...are enemies."-A group of Red girls appeared behind one of the debating Red Girls.

"Do you really think you can win?"-The other opened a wide, creepy smile, as another group of similarly smiling Red Girls appeared behind it as well.

And they started fighting each other. Completely disregarding A2 and V6.

"They..."

"Analysis: The saturated consciousness are now in conflict with each other."

"Hmph."-A2 smirked.

"For a conceptual human personality, finally they are acting like actual humans for a change."

Soon, the Red Girls dwindled.

Fighting among themselves, they couldn't agree to defend against A2 and V6.

Past human civilizations failed this way before.

Divide and Conquer. If the people are divided, then they are weak to external threats.

And as A2 and V6 slashes away the last Red Girl consciousness, they were released from the hacking space.

The Red Girls didn't particularly care. They had something new.

A door just opened to them. A whole new perspective had opened up to them


	29. Chapter 29: The End

**Welcome to the end! It's been a long journey, but here we are. I've done my best. And regardless of my skills, I'm glad to have written this. To have went through with it. I hope you all enjoyed the fic as much as I have writing it. I have many flaws, but this fic has greatly helped me realize my weaknesses and how to improve. If nothing else, I can find solace in that. There will still be a few more after story chapters coming, so look forward to that!**

 **Review answering!**

 **Daxmvarg: I have to agree, although I'd argue that from the beginning, my story has been strictly following the canon plot. I just had more ways to make it interesting, like changing the format, moments of reprieves and everything. But yeah, my writing did fell off at the end, and that's really bad, and I apologize. I'll do my best to keep you entertained with the rest of the story.**

 **Guest: 1: Yes. 2: Yes. Jack killed many of her hosts, but he can't kill her. When Jack became host, he almost got consumed entirely by the demon, like how White was by the angel. But he didn't, he kept his soul and consciousness thanks to Victoria. So it's not Old World magic that almost killed him. 3: I like to keep it as it is and let the reader decide for themselves, because it's not a big issue. But if you insist...my headcanon is that he saw the Empress. 4: The gun was also used to...kill 6O. So Jack has it, and I definitely haven't forgot. You'll see.**

 **Reasonable man: Really, thank you for your support through this entire journey. It's been a pleasure.**

 **Peanuckle: As mentioned above, I rarely make drastic changes from the original. But this case, it seemed extra boring because I split all the different stuff into this chapter here, so last chapter was pretty dull. Still, it's valid criticism, and I certainly need more practice.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me through everything! Hopefully, I'll win back some with the afterstories.**

 **Okay! Enough of that, time to get on with the story. The end is here, and it's been a pleasure. Please favorite this story of you enjoyed it, and I'll have the afterstory up soon, I actually enjoy writing those!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It troubles her.

She and him were supposed to be equal in power. Of course, their power can only manifest through a vessel, a host, and the quality of that host determines their current power. But most of the time, they were evenly matched.

Until Jack came along.

The first few times they fought, she lost, but they were close fights. She caused a great deal of trouble for him, but she lost nonetheless. That was alright. Jack was hailed as one of the most compatible host for "it" to date. Of course she was expecting a challenge. She can wait. She can fight again. But gradually...she lost her grip. Her advantages. For a mere human, somehow...Jack had defeated her. Her fights against him became one-sided. Jack sometimes would disembowel her mere minutes into the fight.

Then...his abilities evolved.

Things that weren't supposed to be possible became possible.

Creatures of the dark stands in the light.

What has happened? How could a mere human wield this power to such extent?

It hasn't tried anything for a long time now.

Was it satisfied with Jack? Seeing what he could do?

Or was it too, locked out from doing anything?

A human...

...

Why a human?

They have fought up this tower. More accurately, Jack pushed her all the way up this tower.

A tower full of light. A location she would have the overwhelming advantage, and he's pushing her back.

Nothing has changed. All she had to do was get him with this lance, and he's dead. Purge him with her light.

Yet everything has changed.

He survived more than one stab. He's still fighting.

What is she missing?

Why did it chose a human?

Why is a human the best host for both of them?

Using a volley of feathers, she bombarded him.

He immediately blew away the feathers with his lasers, and dodges the rest.

Summoning her magic, she created columns of purifying white light.

Light that would scorch him from existence.

But he would cleverly close the distance, disregarding his safety, and forcing her to cancel that pillar of light, else she would be in her own attack.

His weapon maybe well crafted, but it is by no means a weapon capable of killing her. Cruel Oath.

Even though the sword is merely but a weapon he carried from a friend, the name suits his existence well.

He swore an oath to keep going, to keep living. Keep enduring the hellish existence that is almost without end. A cruel gift granted to him by a girl that only wished the best for him.

The sword maybe unremarkable compared to her lance, but it clashes blow for blow.

"Enough!"-She broke away from him. Circling around their current battle ground, she prepares to swoop down, lance ready to skewer him.

The first time, Jack rolled away.

The second time, he lightly deflected the blade. He was hit by her, but the tip of the lance didn't connect.

The third time, one of those demonic creatures grabbed her lance, stopping her. It even tried to reel her back in, before she managed to twist out of its grip.

Doing a horizontal cleave, the shockwave from her strike etched deep into the ground, but it missed it's intended target.

"You'd think, after a few millennia, you'd learn."-Jack mocked her.

"Gruh..."-"White" evaded back and up again, creating distance.

She needs to recharge her strength.

"Running away?"

"Whether I retreat here has no meaning. This tower is filled with light. As you are right now, you cannot kill me here."-He does not have a weapon that can kill her, unlike she has for him. He'd have to drag her into darkness to have a chance of winning.

How would he do that in such a light filled place?

"Stop wasting my time. And give me back the hard drive."-Jack growled, and she can see his heavy breaths.

Seems like he's getting tired too. And he's being exhausted at a faster rate, she'd assume. He is in a tower of light, after all. And the stab wound she gave him earlier was slowing him down as well.

If she continues to draw him around like this...she just might wear him down enough to land the killing blow.

And that's why Jack's pressing his advantage. He wants to end it early, before the advantages shifts to her side.

She saw through him now.

As she was about to leave, another one of those Goliath Machine landed between them.

Ro-Shi.

Seems like the network do want to interfere in this fight.

But she's not giving them the chance.

With a flap of her wings, "White" flew up, away from the battle.

Several of those filthy demonic tendrils tried to reach up to her, but she cut them down without fail.

The machine will be perfect at stalling him while she recharge her strength.

Perhaps they weren't completely useless after all.

With that, the angel left for the top of the Tower.

* * *

A2 and V6 fought off Ko-Shi, as they were on the lift leading to the Tower's peak.

"How is this damn thing still kicking?!"-A2 hissed as she slashed the core to one of those linked sphere machines that was acting as Ko-Shi's tendrils.

"I hear you, A2..."-V6 had to agree. How damn persistent is this thing?

"Speculation: It is driven by the remaining data within the enemy machine's server."

"Seriously...?"-It's much more heavily armored compared to other models. And it's hacking defenses are rather top notch too.

V6 had only managed to perform rather crude hacks to impede Ko-Shi. Still, it's working. They are fending them off.

In the distance, A2 noticed a different sight.

Jack, gripping on to Ro-Shi with one of his eels, is also coming up to the tower's peak. And apparently he'll reach it first.

"We...are..."-Ko-Shi started speaking-"Network...An...droids..."

"Bonds...are lost. Someone...This hole...Fill in this hole."

"What is it rambling about?"-A2 kicked Ko-Shi, actually made it lose its grip slightly.

"It appears to be a leak of the enemy's past memories."

Meanwhile, Jack was playing surfing with Ro-Shi. The machine's pulling him along, but it's still trying to impede him. He's not getting to the top easily.

"I believed you. I believed you. I beLIEved you."

"Become a god. Become a god. Who has become?"

"Not me."-Jack tried to further grapple on to Ro-Shi, but all the projectiles' clearly making it difficult for him.

That, and a squad of infected YoRHa with flight units.

"Pod, M shield!"

Pod 079 complied, casting a shield over Jack, blocking the flight units' shots, while he used his demonic tendrils to whip them away and toss them around like cheap toys.

He's almost at the top...

"Gruh..."-All this is burning his strength.

She was right in her assessment.

He's being worn down at a faster rate than she is.

But that doesn't mean he's going to lose.

And speaking of her...

Jack saw a trail of light coming in from the side.

It was "White", thrusting her lance and about to skewer him.

"Shit!"-Jack twisted his body, the lance actually did touch him, scratching his right arm.

Ro-Shi turned into it's sphere form again, as it jumps up, reaching the top, and landing there with a steely thud.

Jack didn't exactly land properly. He reached out for Pod with his left arm, Pod 079 quickly aided him, but Jack still tumbled some distance as he landed, the scratch wound searing him, the pain so high Jack thought his flesh was sizzling.

Letting out a pained huff, Jack struggled to get up again.

"Your arrogance is not unfounded, but stupid nonetheless."-Challenging her here? In a tower filled with light? He really must be mad.

"Urghah..."-Jack used Cruel Oath for support in order to get to his feet.

The angel really didn't like that. Of course, she didn't land a solid hit, it was only a scratch wound, but it made her second guess herself.

Just how many strikes will it takes to kill him?

What used to be only one has turned into at least three.

They were interrupted by Ko-Shi sliding into the floor, with A2 and V6 chasing after it.

The white haired android catch a glimpse of Jack's exhausted form.

Before she could speak, Jack already called out to her.

"Stay back!"-He'd bark.

That just about angers A2 enough to slap him with B-mode active.

"HAH?!"

"This isn't your fight, A2! Don't go in!"

The angel in White's body chuckled.

"Listen to him, girl. Do you really think you can do anything against me?"

"You listen here you prissy ass bitch! I'm going to shove this fist so far up your rear you are going to never dare go near Jack again!"

"Just stay out of this, A2!"-Jack shot back-"You can't fight her. Just finish up with the Tower!"

"I didn't come all this way for you to play the hero now, jackass!"-A2 yelled back.

Met with a direct order from a human, yet stubbornly refuses. Androids are strange indeed.

V6 was about to raise her voice, mostly to calm A2 down, but as they were getting closer to Jack and his fight, their path was blocked, as Ko-Shi and Ro-Shi connected into one machine.

"Really?!"-A2 took a step back angrily as she drew her sword.

With A2 and V6 stalled by Ko-Shi and Ro-Shi, the two anomalous being resumed their fight.

With a raise of her lance, the angel summoned pillars of pure light to smite Jack.

The pillars scorched the ground where it touches, and around them, white feathers from her wings spreads.

Jack weaved through the light pillars, and reached the angel with one of the demonic eels.

Grabbing her ankle, Jack dragged her down to his level, toss her into the ground, and even took hold of her wings.

"White" managed to break free of that hold, and thrusted her lance forward, forcing Jack back, and actually pushed him into one of her feathers.

The feather exploded, pushing Jack forward lightly, but he deflected the deadly lance tip with his sword, all the while angling that sword to cleave at "White" hip, unbalanced her as he moved past her, then turned around for a vertical chop.

The sword couldn't go through her wings.

Using her wings, the angel brushed Jack aside, sending him flying back a good distance.

She didn't notice any of his tendrils trying to grab hold of her.

But she didn't expect a small chain to wrap around her neck and pulled her along, the angel actually face-planted, a rather comical sight.

Pod Program Wire.

She was only looking out for his demonic abilities, completely forgetting he learned new tricks.

And as it turns out, while a demonic eel and a chain could sometimes fulfill the same purpose, the way they behave can throw you off.

Jack meanwhile, casted another program. Pod program Spear.

From the ground, multiple spears protruded, impaling "White" as she was laying there.

The angel responded by barraging him with a feather storm again.

Jack summoned the large demon arm to swipe away most of them all the while charging forward.

The two clashed blade a couple of times, in a deadlock.

"You...despicable human mortal..."-"White" hissed as they grind lance against sword-"How...is it...that you have gained this much power?"

The exhausted man before her only grinned.

"Of course you wouldn't know."

Breaking the deadlock, Jack used Pod Wire to grab onto the lance in her grasp, while he steps back, pulling the lance with him.

Of course, "White" wasn't going to let that happen. She flew forward and chases after Jack, slacking the chain and angling the spear to thrust through him.

"Pod."-Jack raised his hand.

Pod 079 immediately flew in to support, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him to the side, dodging the attack.

Along the way, Jack copied a move he saw 2B made, doing a spin kick that sent the angel reeling in pain.

"Impudent host!"-She swiped the lance in reaction, but the attack was light and predictable.

Jack wrestled the lance from her grip, and ran it right through her.

"ARGH!"-That sent "White" stumbling back a few steps, giving him a reprieve.

Even here.

Even surrounded by light, Jack was still doing it.

He was still beating her.

Prying the lance out of her, "White" hissed.

"How is it...that a human...could do this?"

A lowly, frail human.

"You still ask that question?"-Jack replied through his panting breath.-"Even after you saw everything here. You saw androids wanting to become human. You saw machine wanting to become human. Why is it so? What's so special about human that everyone around seeks to become one?"

That's right. Humans are weak, frail and often stupid. For the majority of their species' existence, they were little more than animals, huddle around campfires, afraid. But despite their weakness, they have risen to become a species that dominated the planet.

Human hosts were always best.

"That's because we humans have something you don't."

"...?"

Humans? Have something she doesn't?

"Humans are weak."-Jack breathes out the answer-"Because they are weak, they understand what true strength is. Because the are weak, they seek to refine their knowledge, their techniques. Someone like you, who has power from start to finish, wouldn't understand. Wouldn't seek to learn. Your light is stagnated."

Stagnated?

She's...stagnated?

"White" hissed out a breath.

"Arrogant little host...If we're talking stagnant, haven't you held on to that power long enough? Haven't you let it all be about you long enough already?"

"Maybe. But to you, my existence is still short lived. I will die one day. To you, or to something else. And you can start your game with this thing inside of me again. But I won't just give up my life."

Jack is "not entirely human". He said this.

Both physically and philosophically.

He is powerful, a demigod by many definition. He doesn't require all these things normal humans need to survive. Someone like him...can't say he truly has an untainted humanity in his core. He was born as one, experienced life as one, yes, but his existence is far from what a normal human would be like.

But he clung on to his humanity.

He refuse to give it up. Even when it cause him pain. Even if it means he'll wander through a cycle of suffering and torment. He refuses to give up that shred of humanity.

Because that is the gift Victoria had given him.

Hosts weren't supposed to retain their consciousness or soul. They were supposed to be completely taken over.

But Jack was given a chance. And he took it.

Turns out, having humanity is not a weak thing.

No.

It makes you stronger.

Still...

"You'll die here, Jack. You have brazenly, idiotically walked into your defeat. I will smite you from existence. Your soul will be burned away by my light."

"...Let's see then."-Jack tiredly raises Cruel Oath.

Even now he still held that smirk.

"White" swooped in for another thrust of her lance.

But, unexpectedly, a katana entered her vision.

"GRAHHHH ! ! ! ! ! !"-A red blur entered their vision, as A2 jumped in, interrupting the attack with Faith.

She then brought down the Type 40 blade in her other hand, about to crush "White" with that large sword.

Before the attack connects, the angel blasted both A2 and Jack away with a shockwave of light, sending them tumbling back.

By the time they stopped, Jack and A2 was in a strangely comical position, where Jack was on top of her.

Jack did a split second check of the battle. Ko-Shi and Ro-Shi laid there, separated and destroyed. Seems like A2 and V6 took care of that.

V6 seems like she's exhausted herself, needing to catch her wind back.

Then he refocuses on the white haired android below him.

"Why the hell did you jump in!"

"Why the hell not, dipshit!"-A2 shot back.

"This is my fight! Why can't you understand that?!"

"What! I'm just dead weight in this fight?! Just going to stand by and watch how it goes?!"

"A2!"

"WHAT?!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU! ! !"-Jack shouted in her face. There, he said it. The cheesy, corny line. He said it.-"She's not someone you can just sass at then defeat! It's not your fight! I can't...I can't let you endanger yourself like that."

Cheesy, corny. He felt so cringy he thought someone shoved a bag of sugar into his mouth.

But it's true.

He...can't lose A2.

"Since when did I ask you to protect me, huh?"-A2 hissed as she pushed Jack off-"You don't get to tell me what to do, jackass! I'm fighting, and that's that! I'm not letting you die either!"

"...Gruh..."-Jack groaned, his wounds really still hurt.

"You are absolutely shit at playing the hero, you know that?"

"He's...not exactly the best at these situation, yeah."-V6 had come over to them, clearly tired and weak.-"Sorry, Jack, but you can't hope to let A2 just sit by and watch. She's not the type. And...I'm not the type either."

"This...is my business. I can't involve you two."-Jack was surprised he was even concerned about V6. Then again, the machine unit has a habit of earning his unconscious trust and care.

"Just shut up about it and tell us how we can defeat her. Or is the all powerful Jack doesn't have a plan?"-A2 mocked.

Jack just growled in response.

There wasn't a second where he had any of those romantic vibe about the situation. Some "it's my problem too" moment.

No.

Jack is absolutely pissed.

Why the hell is A2 so damn stubborn?!

"You're just as stubborn, idiot! Why can't you just accept our help already?"

A2 has been learning how to read him, he realized.

"...She's inhabiting an android body. That's mean she is vulnerable to hacking."-V6 skipped discussing with Jack and went straight to planning with A2.-"If you can stall her, I can maybe see to it. EMPs should work too."

"Hey..."

"Then...I just have to buy time, right?"

"I'm...I'm sure there are ways to cut her consciousness from her powers. If there's a large EMP surge...it's possible that her defense will lower enough for me to hack in."

"Hey!"-Jack voiced again.

They aren't listening to him!

"An EMP..."

"This Pod is equipped with Pod Program Volt, capable of short circuiting the anomalous entity for a brief moment."-Even Pod 042 chimed in.

V6 considered that option, but found it sounded more like a mere second of stun lock, rather than a surge capable of breaking defenses.

"...That's not enough. We need something...more powerful."-V6 looked around, and found her solution-"I...have an idea."

"I'll give you time to get ready."-A2 drew her sword.-"Just sit pretty there, Jack. I'll take care of this."

"Yeah...right..."-Jack used Cruel Oath for support as he got to his feet, groaning as he did, heaving a few breath to recollect himself.-"I'm far from done."

He has no choice now. He'll have to let A2 and V6 help him.

"You sure?"-A2 still mocked.

"You know I have a pretty high endurance."

The white haired android rolled her eyes at that.

"Besides. I have a trick up my sleeve as well."

* * *

"Finished talking?"-The angel asked as A2 and Jack step forward.

She couldn't care less what they planned. No matter how they squirm, eventually she'll win. That's the advantage of this location.

She didn't mind waiting either. Waiting means she can recharge her strength. And she's recharging faster than Jack is.

That's all that's needed...

Right?

And that foolish android...if she had been a good little android and cast aside the humanity, emotions and feelings of her creators, she would live.

"Do you really think a mere android can harm me?"

"I don't need to. You're going to be my punching bag."-A2 raised Faith.

If Jack knew anything about A2, it's that her swordplay is absolutely amazing to see.

But for it to be effective, she has to find the opening, and doesn't have to always play defense.

That's where he comes in, Jack suppose.

Just like always. He provides the back line support, while A2 fights in front.

Normally, he'd be against the idea, but just so happens...

Jack stared at the sword in her hand. A beautiful katana that reminded him of someone else.

He figured it's fair that A2 gets to hold it now.

She doesn't have angelic or demonic powers, ancient old world magic, undying body or anything.

But what she does have is a full +8 diamond chip set, a Berserker Mode.

And sass. Lots of it.

"You're going to show me a good time?"-The white haired android taunted.

"I'll show you a much better time than what he could offer you."-The angel responded with a grin herself.

"Hm...I doubt that."

A2 rushed forward, and clashed blade with "White".

The angel spread her wings before the android, about to barrage her with a storm of feathers.

But the barrage was instantly shot down by lasers from Jack.

"White" only had half a second to give a scornful glance to her real target, before her attention was brought down to her current opponent.

Which was starting to glow red.

With a burst of energy, A2 activated B-mode, pushing the angel back a good distance.

"White" responded, thrusting back with her golden lance, but A2 perfectly evaded to the side, and countered with her sword, launching them to the air, before using her Type 40 fist to deliver an uppercut, launching them up even higher.

"Pod!"

"Affirmative."-Pod 042 casted Volt, shocking the angel inhabiting an android, stunning her in mid-air.

A2 then evaded backwards mid-air, before correcting herself forward and doing a twist as she spins Faith in for a heavy attack.

As soon as the blade hits, the white haired android disappeared into Mirage Program, cutting "White" with a barrage of strike.

And just to add in an ender, A2 used her Type 40 Blade to smash the angel to the ground, and tossed down Program Wave just to keep her down.

"You...fight with passion, I see."-The angel got back up again.

"Hell yeah I am! I get to smash White's face in, and I get to do it as long as I can!"-A2 taunted again-"Is that all you got?"

"You may rejoice, but the damage you've done to me means little."-All of the damages has been healed.-"This ends here, doll."

"White flapped her wings once again, pushing A2 back.

Summoning pillars of light, she attempts to do something close to an orbital barrage.

Shield programs are useless against this, and there's no perfect evasions.

But A2 weaved side to side, dodging the pillars and even managed to get close to the angel.

Of course, she has little movement options, and "White" could easily strike with her lance.

But just as she did that, A2 changed the course of her dash, her advance nothing but a feint, as "White" saw behind her...a wide open demonic eel's mouth, lunging at her.

It grabbed her by the lance, pulling her forward.

A2 meanwhile, did a heavy forward stab from behind, piercing her with Faith and pinned her to the ground.

"Hey! It's my turn now!"-She'd hear Jack's voice.

"Hell no! I'm not done with the bitch!"

"Well I'm the one who can actually deal damage to her! Are you seriously trying to mess me up as well?!"

"Try and get her, jackass!"

And Jack did. He pulled both A2 and White along, throwing them back like rag dolls.

Luckily, A2 jumped off the wild ride, landing just a distance away from Jack, while "White" was thrown all the way to the other side of the floor.

The eel returned to it's position near Jack, dropping into his hand the hard drive it snatched out of the angel's grasp.

She recovered mid-air, landing on the ground with an amount of cheeky gracefulness.

The androids may play around, but she'll never do damage to her.

"No, but I will."-There was a voice from behind her.

Turning around, she was met with V6, hand raised at her.

"What can you possibly hope to achieve?"

"...You draw power from the light. That's why you're so cocky here. In this tower, you are invincible."

"That's right. Your efforts may as well be futile."

"But you possess an android body. And guess what."

"White" looked to her sides.

She was standing between the defeated Ko-Shi and Ro-Shi.

"You are vulnerable to what androids would."

Through the process of digitizing her consciousness, the angel has locked herself into a body of an android.

Of course, she'll heal through anything through her powers, but that's not what V6 is trying to do.

She needed that opening.

The memories and data inside Ko-Shi and Ro-Shi, she's going to force it to overload.

An EMP blast using them.

"White" just recognized what happened, before Ko-Shi and Ro-Shi released the energy surge.

"AURAGHHHHH! ! ! !"-She screamed out as the pulse hits.

The heavy point blank EMP forced the angel to reboot.

And that was the opening V6 needed to hack in.

* * *

Inside the hacking space, V6 was met with a hologram of herself once more.

"If you do this, you're guarantee to be next."

"I know."

"And what will you do?"

"I...already got a plan figured out."

"Is that alright?"

"...Yeah. This is something only I can do. Only me..."

"Funny."

* * *

 _System Report_

 _Personality AI updated._

 _Synchronization to target: 99.98%._

* * *

"What...did you do?!"-"White" hissed and screamed out at V6.

"...Heheh..."-V6 smiled through her exhausted pants. That hack took pretty much everything out of her.-"I cut your consciousness from your power source..."

Similar to cutting a core unit from the Machine Network.

"YOU IMPUDENT MACHINE LIFEFORM!"-The angel lifted her lance.

She was separated from her source, but the angel still had plenty of energy left.

V6, in comparison...

As the lance was brought down, 2 swords moved in to block the attack.

Faith and Cruel Oath.

Jack and A2 had protected her.

"Grah!"-A2 pushed forward, kicking the angel away.

"White" angrily flapped her wings, floating to the center of the area, directly over the cannon's mouth.

She has enough energy. She'll nuke this place. The Tower, the host, those unruly robots.

Everything.

The angel let out a ground shaking scream, as she summoned a barrage of light pillars once more.

"Shit...She's going to take every thing here with her!"

"Classic tactic..."-A2 growled.

It's up to Jack and A2 to stop her before she goes nuclear.

It's up to them now...V6 thought as she collapsed.

She did her part. She gave them the opportunity.

The opening.

Her consciousness fade between the barrage of light and feathers, between the battle she couldn't see, in her position on the ground.

In the end...even choosing her own path...choosing to be a different person...

Brought up her synchronization.

She's... still Victoria. Through and through.

She doesn't have Victoria's memories...but she'll still behave exactly like her.

* * *

 _System Report_

 _Synchronization to target: 99.99%._

 _Infection progress: 93%._

* * *

A distinct sound brought her out of her daze.

Everything had stopped.

The fighting stopped.

An eerie silence.

She still here. Everything's still here...

The angel hasn't self-destructed yet.

So...what happened?

V6 mustered her strength to look.

And there she saw it.

The angel, clutching her shoulder.

Jack and A2, still okay.

In Jack's hand...a gun, the barrel still smoking.

It was an unassuming weapon.

It didn't look like something that'd be able to deal damage to an angel. It didn't had the aesthetic, no engraving, no gem, no feeling of power to it.

Just a gun.

But it did.

V6 wondered what was Jack's plan when he entered the Tower. He knows he's at an disadvantage.

She realized it now.

He was looking for that shot.

"W...what..."-The angel croaked out.

"All you knew...were weapons and power. Enough power to brute force your way through. Artifacts that would kill me, as is dictated."-Jack spoke.

"...Guh...how..."

"I don't need to search for an artifact to kill you...I don't."

"..."

"We use guns nowadays. Get on with the trend, will ya?"

With that, Jack pulled the trigger again.

Something so simple.

A blast of purple energy shot out, piercing the angel's chest.

Her wings began to de-materialize, fragmenting away like dust.

"Ah..."

She failed again...

And this time...

It's going take a long time to come back.

Perhaps an eternity.

Perhaps never.

"Is this...death?"

She didn't get to ponder much else, as she fell down the Tower.

* * *

It's finally over.

Jack had won...

They just have to stop the tower from firing.

If only they weren't also on the tower, otherwise Jack would wholeheartedly agreed to the angel's solution.

So...now it's just the tower left.

...

"Auhh!"-They heard a yelp from V6.

"?"-Both of them turned around to see her.

To say both of them were shocked was...an understatement.

"V...6?"

"Eheheheh...I...I guess this is my limit."-V6 spoke, her eye glowing red.

The logic virus?

"How?!"-Jack rushed to her side, A2 following closely.

"...It...it was when...I removed the virus...from A2."

All the way from back then...

"I...I deleted the angel's program in A2...but the virus grappled onto me instead."

"V6..."-A2 couldn't believe it. The bluenette actually sacrificed herself in order for her to live...

Just like...

Number 21...

"Pod! Hack in, we have to delete this virus."

"Infection rate estimated at 97%. Removal near impossible."

"Just SHUT UP AND DO IT!"-A2 yelled.

"..."-V6 shook her head, smiling kindly.-"Pod can't do it. I've tried constantly. All I could do...was stem its progress. Slow it down. So...so that I could...be with you...a bit longer."

"Why? Why stay with me? I..."

"...There was a promise."-She smiled.

That smile...

That sentence...

"...Victoria?"

"..."

"Victoria? Is that you?"-Jack choked.

"Oh...silly, silly Jack..."-She panted out-"I...I'm not her...remember?"

"...But..."

"I'm...just...a ghost that came to haunt you...just..."

"...Right...you..."-Jack lifted his voice, his tone shows a rare...kindness.-"You're V6. Not someone else. You're...just...V6."

"..."

V6 smiled, tears coming out from her glowing red eyes.

"Yes...I'm...V6. The one and only."

"..."-Jack wasn't the type to cry. He thought his tears dried out after the first thousand of years walking this Earth.

But...he was slowly breaking down to sob.

He's crying...V6 would laughed. Crying for a false existence like her...

"A...2."-V6 called out.-"I...want you...to do have this."

She offered her sword. The Engine Blade.

Her consciousness was fading. The virus was taking over.

Stumbling, with her hand clenched into a fist, A2 took a step forward.

Their time together was short lived. Yet...A2 had came to trust this core machine unit.

They've worked together. Talked. Helped each other.

And now...

"Be sure to...keep an eye on Jack, okay? He can be a out right dummy at times..."

"I...I will. I'll reign this idiot in. Don't worry."-A2 accepted the sword.

"Mn...you two...should leave..."-V6's memory data was leaking.-"I'll...stay here."

"..."

"I still...have something I need to do."

She'll bring this Tower down...

"Good bye, V6..."-A2 smiled through her blurry eyes.

She's crying now too...damn it...

Damn it all...

"V6..."-Jack also croaked out.

"I...I maybe just a replica of her...but...I loved you just as much as she did, Jack."-V6 smiled.

"..."

"Good bye, Jack. Be safe, okay?"

* * *

 _Fatal Error Detected._

 _Memory Leak Verified._

 _...I'm here, amidst a blinding white light._

 _I...can't feel anything._

 _Is this...the end?_

 _It's...warm._

 _A replica of a girl...thrown into all this...made to cause suffering and pain._

 _That was me._

 _That is who I was supposed to be._

 _I'm...alone now._

 _This Tower...is a colossal cannon aimed at the moon server._

 _It was made to destroy all hope for androids. For the hope of their creators' survival._

 _That was the Red Girls' plan._

 _N-1's plan._

 _But...they changed their minds._

 _They saw him. A demigod who refuse to give up his humanity._

 _They saw me. A machine born for nothing but pain...come to find my own existence._

 _They saw the androids. They saw 2B, 9S, A2. They saw how the androids lived._

 _And they...changed their mind. They changed what they think about the meaning of existence._

 _They pondered it._

 _And they came to a conclusion._

 _This tower...won't fire artillery._

 _Instead...it fires an ark._

 _A ship filled with the thought of foolish, foolish machines._

 _A ship that will take them...to a new world._

 _There is nothing left for them here. No meaning for them to stay._

 _Perhaps they'll just wander through the cosmos._

 _Perhaps they'll never reach their destination._

 _It's all the same to them._

 _Time is without end._

 _Time held little meaning._

 _I looked inside._

 _Adam and Eve were in the ark._

 _Fellow Core Units._

 _Adam held Eve in a tender embrace. Eve was asleep._

 _I never had any reason to hate them. Even more so now..._

 _Adam's smile was devoid of any malice._

 _"Would you like to come with us?"_

 _I thought about it._

 _His question was sincere._

 _Slowly...I force out my response, through my weak lips._

 _"I'll..."_

* * *

 _System Report._

 _Synchronization rate: 100%._

* * *

The Tower soon fell.

It broke apart.

But just before it collapsed...

A ship was seen launching from it.

A spaceship launched just as the tower fell.

* * *

Pascal looked around.

His village...destroyed. Bodies of machine villagers...everywhere...

He...He'll have to clean this up.

It's going to take a while before he cleared away them all.

He gathered the destroyed cores, and puts them in a chest.

A chest he'll cherish...

A familiar sound can be heard.

The sound of a Small Stubby.

"Hello, Mister!"

"O-oh? Hello, young one. What is it that brings you here?"

"Mama...a nice lady told me to come here. I got a bit lost, but I'm here now!"

"Oh...I see! My...my name is Pascal. I'm the leader of this village."

"What's a village?"

"Well...I'm working on it. But a village...is where we can stay together. A family."

* * *

"I must look very silly right now."

"Why so, Pod 079?"

"I launched a suicide attack. Yet here I am...still...alive."

"Do not feel bad about it."-Pod 042 responded-"We are alive after all."

"Why did you two supported me?"-Pod 079 asked-"I did not requested for any support."

"We...realized something."-Pod 153 responded.-"We realized that we could no longer support Project YorHa. Project YoRHa is now deemed a failure. With that..."

"We...hoped that 2B and 9S would survive. So we too, needed to go against Project rules."-Pod 042 followed.

"That's when we found you. Struggling to dismantle the security system by yourself."

"I...am...embarrassed."

Pod 079 had two options.

One, destroy YoRHa Unit A2 and ensure Project YoRHa's success by all means.

Two, go against Project YoRHa's rules.

Both were suicidal options.

But...one clearly outweighs the other.

And so, Pod 079 challenged the system.

It could not settle for the resolution of Project YoRHa.

Not when Jack and White had given the Project new meaning.

"Do not worry. Living is a constant stream of embarrassment."

"Did the data salvage restore all of their past memories?"-Pod 079 asked. Its job was done, might as well asked about what the other two was doing.

"Yes."

"And the parts you recovered the same design as the previous ones?"

"Yes."

"Then...won't there be a possibility that it will lead us to the same outcome?"

"I cannot deny the possibility. However...there is also the possibility of a different future."

"A future...is not given to you. It is something...you must take for yourself."

* * *

 ** _This is the Council of Humanity, broadcasting from the surface of the moon._**

 ** _We are extremely pleased to hear that the aliens and their machines lifeforms has been destroyed. The machine network is no more, and the remaining machines on Earth are scattered and disconnected. Victory is but a certainty at this point. On behalf of humanity, this Council would like to thank all androids on Earth, who have worked and fought tirelessly to bring an end to this menace._**

 ** _However, it is truly regrettable that we must inform you of bad news._**

 ** _Around some years ago...the moonbase was struck with a disaster. A plague began to spread across the human colony, it's lethality and virulence killed our kind day by day. The people responsible have been dealt justice, but we could not find a cure. At this point...our numbers left are low, and soon to also fall to the disease. YoRHa has graciously helped us with all they can, but...I'm afraid no amount of aid can save us now._**

 ** _But...during these dark times...we've found hope. We've seen that this is not the end. We've been watching. And...we've seen how you androids lived. We've seen your struggles, your pain, your emotion. And we've realized something. So...we have decided to give you all something. Humanity's final order._**

 ** _You are the children of humanity, and now, it is your duty to carry on our legacy. You have inherited the future, inherited our humanity. You will continue on in our place. In our footsteps. Humans may die today, but humanity isn't, and won't. Our legacy, we leave to you. The future, we entrust to you. Our humanity...you already have it. So go on, androids. You have fought tirelessly to keep this planet from the clutches of the aliens. It is yours now. You've deserved it. It is time we accept that our time has since passed, and the moment has come to pass the torch. You have inherited the future. What you make of it...is up to you now._**

 ** _This will be the final broadcast from the moonbase._**

 ** _Do not despair. This isn't the end._**

 ** _It's a new beginning. You are free now. Live life as you see fit._**

 ** _And of course..._**

 ** _Glory...To Mankind._**

* * *

"Ah. You're here, finally. I was beginning think you wouldn't show up."

"And leave you to your procrastination? I wouldn't let the world suffer."-Jack sighed as he sat down across from the doctor.

They were back where it all began. Where A2 first found him.

The containment cell he was in.

"Finish with your business?"

"Yeah. So, did you have something you need of me?"

"Not really. I've been rather bored as of late. The Pestilence is gone, as humans are gone. I figured it'd be nice to see an old face."

"You were lonely?"

"I was bored, Jack. Don't twist my words."

"What do you plan to do now? Humans are long gone."

"Hm...I don't know. I've enjoyed this form quite a bit, but I suppose it's time I change that."

"You're about 11000 years late on this fashion awakening, but I welcome it nonetheless."

"Hm."

"...Did you knew? About Victoria?"

"About her disease? Yes, I...had a hunch. It's how it likes to do things."

"Could I have possibly stopped it?"

"I doubt it. It really is a shame. She was a wonderful girl."

"...I know."

"Well, even if it didn't happen, she'd still eventually succumb to death's embrace. Don't weigh it too heavily."

"..."

"What will you do now? The only human left in existence."

"...Well, I'm just going to go with it. See how it goes."

"Hm. Very you indeed."-The doctor suddenly stood up.

"Hm? You're done already? No catching up?"

"Yes, I've found an interest."

"Something that's not the Pestilence? Are you sure you aren't going mad?"

"Who said I was sane to begin with. I was just coming over to see if you're still fine. Now that I see you are fine, barring those wounds of yours, it's time I get back to my own business."

"I see. It's...great to see you again, doc. I'll see you around."

"Hm...maybe you will."

That was all the exchange they had.

Perhaps they would have prefer to talk more. Perhaps a discussion, like old times. Idle chats.

But this was fine too, Jack thought as he lit the smoke.

Damn this rusty chair...

Jack got off the chair and sat back on the ground, the same exact location he was in when A2 found him, leaning against the wall.

Absentmindedly, he pulled out the hard drive White gave him.

Plugging it in to the tablet, he was met with the password screen once more.

There was a pause, as he stared into the screen, before entering a password.

The word "ACCESS GRANTED" was all the answer he needed.

Having a look of the data, Jack smiled.

Setting the tablet down, he inhaled in another breath of smoke.

With a sigh, he breathes out a puff of smoke, as he sets the smoke down.

Damn, he's tired.

Maybe he should rest for a bit. It's been hectic, the last few days.

Slowly, he closes his eyes.

Yeah.

He's just going to...rest.

...

...

Until something presses on his face.

Hard.

"Ow...what the..."-He opened his eyes to see...heels. High heels.

"Jackass. I knew you'd be here. I just rest for 5 minutes, and you're gone."-A2 presses down with her heels still in his face.

"I was just...ow ow! Don't just step on my face like that!"-He was sure this was some kind of fetish, but he's not that type. Well...not now.

"We were looking for you. Next time, at least tell me where you were going. You worry the hell out of me!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."-Jack pushed the heel away.-"We?"

"Yeah. We were looking for you."-A2 gestured back at the door.

There they were.

2B and 9S...

"You two..."

"H-hey Jack."-2B awkwardly waved.

9S too, awkwardly scratches his head.

He's not looking forward to the scolding he'll get.

Jack growled as he got up from his spot and lead them back outside.

"Did you two happens to cross by that guy with the raven mask?"

"Him? No. We didn't see him."-9S shook his head. To be honest, he's glad they didn't find him.-"Did you...wanted to see him?"

"Ah no. It's fine. Forget it."-Jack waved it off.-"So...how the are you two still here?"

"We've got Pods to thank for that."-2B started-"They decided to rebuild our bodies and restored our memories."

All the best and the worst.

"Hm...I see. What are you two going to do from now?"

"...We're not entirely sure yet. Anemone welcomed us, of course, but..."

There's just this...liberating feeling.

The war is over...

"Well."-Jack smiled as they climbed out of the facility, into the bright sunlight.-"Let's see what the world's got to offer this time."

* * *

 _Pod 153 to reader._

 _Please respond to this query._

 _Do you, faithful reader, have anything you'd like to say to the writer of this story?_

 _If you do, please leave a review._

 _Pod 042 to reader._

 _You, faithful reader of this story, have stuck through this journey along side us, the characters, and the writer. You have seen this story through, to the end._

 _If you enjoyed this story, would you consider bringing this joy to other readers?_

 _If you do, please let us know. We are looking forward to see more creative works in this section._

 _Pod 079 to reader._

 _Your answers have been conveyed. I will take them to the writer, who will be gladly expecting your replies, as well as future stories._

 _Then, it is time...To say goodbye._

 _Pod 153: I feel a slight amount of...sadness._

 _Pod 042: It is time for the final words._

 _Pod 079: Affirmative._

 _Pod 042: To all who have read this work, favorited it, followed it, reviewed it..._

 _Pod 042/ Pod 153/ Pod 079: Thank you. Thank you for reading._


	30. Afterstory 1: The Treacherous Blade

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Thank you everyone for the kind words, criticism and praise. I really do accept them all, even the worst criticism. I'm far from Yoko Taro, so forgive me xD**

 **And WHO SAID I WAS DONE?!**

 **I'M NOT DONE! YA HEAR ME!**

 **Review answering!**

 **Daxmvarg: Thank you for your review! I...don't know if I did well to the SCP side, because I always used SCP side as more like a hook than actual story, but I'm glad you liked it! As far as V6 goes, yes, I...didn't plan much for her. When I created her, the only thing in my mind was: suffer. And as defense, I really liked that irony about her character, the more she tries to break away, the more in sync she was. That's just me though, you're right about her character growth.**

 **Ialsoskimpassfightscenes xD**

 **Reasonable Man: I felt like I did that quite a bit, although the story does call for thoughts to be hidden at times from the reader. But yes, I'll do more of that if I can! Thank you very much for sticking with me hrough all this. Here we are, and...thank you. It's all I have. Thank you.**

 **Isaac: I mean. With that as the first word for your review, you can say you're not trying, but... xD don't worry, you're right, and I can take the hit, so it's fine. That's the thing about OC writing. If they're not cringy weak and average joe boring, shouting things because they don't belong here, they're "OP" and "edgy". It's difficult, and I've come to realize that. That and it's not for everyone.**

 **Guest 1: 1: There's still after stories, don't lose hope! 2: V6 might be too much, but the rest, he can go with it. Android as an existence work in different ways. Death isn't the same for them. He can understand that. But memories is a different issue. 3: Jackass, I haven't fully figured it out yet, but there's a chance of an afterstory. 4: I like the reader to fill in the blank on the password. And it's pretty obvious what's inside, coming soon to an afterstory!**

 **Yeah I just...really don't like these OCs that is thrown in with little explanation on why, and even less purpose. I wanted to make sure the world building is strong, hence the SCP Foundation, and work from there. The backstory makes it interesting, doesn't it?**

 **Somebodylost: I'd dare criticise that Yoko Taro has a ton of plotholes and...rabbit in a hat moments himself. But he's a great story writer, so I can't really ask more xD**

 **BenRG: Thank you for sticking to the end! And to answer, it's not inside Jack. It's darkness, but it can only physically manifest with a host, but it lost control of that host. So...it's just sticks around doing whatever it is it does. And it's fight with the angel is eternal, never ending. Jack just set her really, really far back.**

 **As for the doctor, I wonder myself xD I doubt he'll appear again, but I'm sure he'll still be around. Maybe in a different form?**

 **Peanuckle: Stuck through with it to the end, that's me. I did it! I can breathe easy now. The ending was vague because afterstories, so xD and ohhh more stuff to read! I'll check it out! Thank you for your time and help with this story! It's reviews ad interactions like these that keeps me writing to the end!**

 **AnimeFan0216: I...just want to go through V6 as a character real quick. She has 2B element (hurting her close ones), A2 element (a rogue chased down for data), 9S and 21S elements (death by virus), and on top of that, the idea of forced programming, meaning of existence, memories and will. That's just off the top of my head. She's an incredibly interesting character, but not an interesting enough story.**

 **Thank you. Your message has been conveyed! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and look forward for these afterstories. There are still more!**

 **Kallavan: Regarding triangle, it's more like a faithful to A2 thing. I don't think she'd like that. But over time maybe. And yes, there's still more stories to tell. It's not done yet!**

 **Misaki Murakami: And...here they come. xD**

 **Guest 2: Again, I wasn't focusing on dread. Of course, it removes the tension, but I am still confident in the philosophy that I conveyed. If you're looking for heart breaks and sadness, I understand being OP ruins it, but I did want a happier ending anyway. I'll take the criticism. of course, you are right in your aspect of what you hoped the story would be, but I'll clarify this one thing: V6 death was determined to be this way from the start. Just because I wasn't ready to write Route C didn't mean I slapped in things hastily.**

 **Okay! That's done with, now let's get on with it!**

 **The first afterstory: Treacherous Blade!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

...

It's a downpour.

Storm like winds harshly blew over the coast of the Flooded City.

The raining season has started.

And another season that has started...

Is the machine-hunting season.

With the Machine Network gone, Resistance Androids around the world have had little trouble walking over their enemies. Most machines didn't even fight back.

At least, Anemone's Resistance cell had more of a heart.

Things have been...hectic following the final broadcast.

But all things considered, the androids took the news pretty well.

There's something encouraging about hearing their creators' hope and recognition for them. They are inheritors of the future now, carriers of humanity. The loss was deep, but the future was bright.

Still, just like real humans, androids have differences.

From the storm, 2 cloaked figures rounded the corner, and was met with shelter from the harsh winds.

And an elevator with a guard in front of it.

"Who are you?"-The security guard android asked.

"I'm new. Heard this place has...quality entertainment."-The cloaked male figure spoke.

"Sorry, didn't know where you heard it from, but you can't enter without a pass."

"I'd be more than willing to register, if you let me in."

"That's not how it works."

"...How exactly, does it work then? Is there an entrance fee?"

"No, you need a...Wait..."-The guard squinted his eyes, staring at the female figure.

"What?"-She impatiently asked.

"You're...the Treacherous Blade!"-He exclaimed.

"Is that what they call me nowadays?"

"Well, yes! Please, enter! We were looking for a strong fighter. If you could..."

"Yeah, yeah. We get the idea."-The male figured brushed past the guard, and into the elevator.-"Let's go, A2."

"Mn."

* * *

As the elevator was heading down, Jack turned to A2 weirdly as they took off their cloaks.

"Treacherous Blade?"-He'd chuckle.

"What? How am I supposed to control how people call me? It's not like I came up with the title."-A2 glared cutely as she straightens her damped white hair.

"Okay then. It's not a bad title, but I'd still prefer A2."

With the final announcement, and the fact that YoRHa was critical in destroying the Tower and subsequently winning the war, YoRHa androids are regarded as heroes.

2B and 9S were sheepish in accepting that, but it doesn't do harm.

There was still a lot of work to be done, however.

The elevator door opened, revealing a lobby area, and the sound of cheering and fighting can be heard further in.

Looking around, Jack and A2 was met with a curious sight.

A machine bowing and begging an android.

"Hey, your gears rusted or something? Hurry up already!"

"I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY."-The machine begged on.

"Bah...useless scrap. I ought to trade you in and be done with it..."-The android growled.

"Everything alright?"-Jack walked towards them.

"Hm? A new face? What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular. Just new here, as you can tell."

"Ah, yeah...if you're looking to buy, between you and me, you gotta go search for them yourself. Otherwise, you end up with stupid machines like this hunk of junk. Don't even want to fight anymore."

"I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY."

"I'll keep that in mind."-Jack and A2 spared a short glance to the machine kneeling on the ground, before a receptionist literally left her desk to speak to them.

"Welcome! Welcome! Oh dear lord, this is amazing. The Treacherous Blade, A2, in the flesh and parts she is."

"I'm well-known around here?"-A2 asked.

"Of course. We know you're one hell of a fighter. Everyone's really hoping you'd show up here! Since we can't exactly invite you..."

"..."

"In any case, welcome to the ultimate in entertainment!"-The receptionist spreads her arms out just for the flair-"A place where androids and machines risk their lives in combat!"

"An arena."

"Yes. And before you ask, yes, this is technically against Resistance rules. But the higher ups just ignores it, because everyone needs a way to blow off steam, right?"

"Right."-Jack just nodded.

"So, would you like to register for a fight? The rewards are good, I promise!"

"...Sure. Why not."-A2 answered. Might as well see it first hand.

"Okay, you can't use recoveries and power ups, but that Pod of yours is allowed. But make sure it doesn't run its mouth off."

"Pod, go help A2. I'll be on the stand."-Jack left first, leaving A2 to get ready for her fight.

As he went up the stairs, he overheard a conversation between two Resistance members.

"Did you see that machine just now? Begging for it's life."

"Sure did. Not that a piece of junk like it has a life worth concerning about. Ha ha!"

"..."-Jack didn't join in.

The broadcasts had side effects.

One of which is the androids' belief. They now felt vindicated, they felt superior to machines, because they have not only won, but also been accepted by their creators.

They are the inheritors.

Another was the stress of losing their creators. Androids needed an outlet, and of course, their defeated enemies served as excellent targets.

That's why Jack and A2 is here. To see what's going on.

Anemone has been overlooking the matter because the war was still going on. But now that's its reaching the end, the Resistance Leader knew better.

Even though she shared her story with A2, Anemone was able to find it in her, overtime. That's a quality Jack can certainly praise.

The arena was getting ready for the match.

The word was already spreading. The Treacherous Blade will be fighting.

Excitement builds. Money was being exchanged.

"You kidding me? No way I'm betting against the Treacherous Blade!"

"Afraid your bot's gonna lose?"

"Hell yeah I am! Did you heard of her? She's terrifying! I'm dropping the bet, sorry man."

"Yeah...only a clueless amateur would bet against her."

Jack quietly sat down, and lit a smoke for himself.

Regardless of the situation, he was going to enjoy at least watching A2. Seeing her fight is...honestly breath taking.

There was a thundering cheer, as A2 entered the arena. Everyone was cheering for her. A legend in her own right.

As the machines entered, quaking and scared, the crowd laughed. Bellowing, humiliating laughter.

Trash, bolts and various objects were thrown at the machines. The security didn't care.

"We...must win!"-One of the machines raised its voice, amidst the laughter of androids-"We must win...to escape this hell!"

"I want you to kill, kill! KILL! Kill until you're soaked in blood! Kill until your feet slip of lubricant!"-With the MC's word give fire to the crowd's cheer, the match began.

"Are you serious?"-A2 breathes out exasperatedly.

Looking up, she saw Jack, his face...neutral. He didn't cheer, he didn't smile at her. He just nodded.

"Let's get it over with."-A2 taunted at the machines.

* * *

The match didn't last long.

A2 defeated even the champion, who was just 1 win away from his freedom, with captivating grace.

As the buzzer hits, the crowd cheered, and the arena was cleaned for the next match.

The white haired android didn't react to them. She didn't bask in the glory.

It...didn't felt right.

It didn't felt okay.

A2 has cut down countless machines before. Doing this was as easy as the average Tuesday for her back then.

But...this isn't okay.

She hated machines.

She hated them. They killed her friends. Fellow androids.

But this...

Was this truly okay?

"Wow! Wowwww! That's an exhilarating match! You really are as the stories told! Well done! Here's your reward!"-The receptionist handed her a bag of money, accessories and hair dyes.

"...Yeah."

"And hey, I'll let you in on a secret. Go into the back area, there. I'm sure you'll love it."

Curious, A2 decided to head into the previously closed off area.

What she found...made her felt...

Like all the scummy action she did before...

Were pretty much nothing.

"Help...help me..."-The machine whimpered out weakly.

They're all locked behind bars, weak, broken, afraid.

"Now...which one shall I play with next?"-A Resistance member grinned darkly as he looked over the machines.

"Eep!"-There was a scared cry, as he looked over them.

"Haha! Look at them stupid machines. Quaking in there. I love it!"

"..."

The Resistance android didn't care whether A2 wanted to hear it or not, he just went on and explained to her.

"These bastard machines killed 8 of my subordinate. Friends, lovers. All of us here, we've all lost someone dear to us because of them. Cut to pieces, eaten, blew apart. Right in front of us."

"...I know that pain well."-A2 nodded tightly.

"Yeah...you understand us, right? You see why we gather around here."

She doesn't get to lecture.

She went on a killing spree for 3 years.

But...that was okay in her eyes. She was only killing networked machines.

The real enemy.

These machines...they are disconnected. They aren't...they aren't their enemies.

They can't fight back.

Just because they are machines too...doesn't mean this is right.

But she can't lecture. Not her.

"I'm thinking. There's a big storm outside, eh? Why don't we take some of these out for a dip in the water? Watching sparks flies outta be fun. You in?"

"...I'll pass. It's distasteful for me."

"Yeah, you're the type that likes to fight instead. Whatever. We still get the same bloodlust either way."

"...We're different."-A2 spoke simply as she left the area.

As she left Pod 079 spoke.

"Analysis: The androids in the arena is exhibiting an unusual emotional depth. Hypothesis: They have begun to inherit the cruelty inherent in humanity."

"Inherit...cruelty, huh."

Humanity...sounds like an amazing thing, but...in reality, has just as many ugly sides as the good sides.

* * *

After that, A2 went up to meet with Jack again.

She was lightly swarmed by androids, but easily get them disperse via a glare and some sass.

Quietly, she approaches Jack, and sat down next to him.

"How do you feel?"-He asked lightly.

"...It wasn't right."-She said simply.

"I know."

For a short few minutes, they stayed silent together, watching a different match going on in the arena.

To them, the cheers and fight near them were little but a blur.

"Why do...why do we do this? Why are they so...cruel?"

"..."-Jack breathes out a breath of smoke-"Remember when we went to the Amusement park?"

"Yeah. I wanted to trash all of those clowns there."

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. I...told you back then, on the roller coaster ride. When...humans are faced with danger, and forced to react with violence, they release these chemicals, adrenaline and all. It...feels good. Usually, when we kill, our conscience immediately brings us back, we go numb in realization of what we've done. But...to some...especially when they felt vindicated, they felt they are in the right...they get a sense of euphoria from it. And it is addicting. The release of pent up stress, anger and sadness. Revenge."

"I...see."

"And again, androids were made to replicate these emotions. Through programming and AI."

"It's a part of humanity."

"Yeah...humans can be just as cruel and evil sometimes."-Jack inhaled another breath of smoke.-"Acts such as slavery existed as well."

When he said they inherited humanity. He meant it. Both the good and bad.

And he won't cherry pick.

"What...do we do now?"

"We? Nothing. Just go tell Anemone about this."

"Can't...can't we do something about this? Will Anemone tear this place down? Disband it?"

"...Why?"-Jack sighed-"What's the point. They'll just start another one somewhere else. There's a demand, so there's a supply. Saving one or two machines does nothing if they keep doing this to more."

"Then...how do we go about doing this?"

"...When people's mind change, their ways will. And it takes more than us to change their minds."

"Pascal?"

"Now you're thinking with me, A2."-Jack laughed lightly-"Not yet. But...maybe one day."

He doesn't expect machines to be forgiven any time soon.

But...that's not his business.

It takes someone else to do it.

A machine.

Maybe it'll be Pascal. Maybe it'll be a different machine.

"Let's get out of here, A2. I'm sure this was distasteful for you too."

"...Were you like this once, Jack?"-A2 asked, just out of curiosity.

Jack paused for a few seconds, but he answered truthfully.

"...Yeah. There was a time I was like this too. Not proud of it, but yeah."

A2 won't judge. Again, she too came from the same places.

"What happened?"

"I got bored of it. So I started reading again."-Jack shrugged with a grin.

"Hmm."

"What's this you've got here?"-Jack picked up the accessory.

It's a choker with a red ruby gem on it.

"I won't wear it. It...reminds me of this place."

"You'd look great with one though."-Jack hummed-"How about we find and make one ourselves?"

"Hmm. Maybe. But it's not really needed."

Glancing down, A2 stared at her lovely sapphire bracelet.

She only needs one.


	31. Afterstory 2: 9C

**This one is...rather filler as a chapter. It's not like the first one, where it can stand alone as it's own little story, but it works. The quality of the chapter is...well is just story. I'll try to get the rest of this one out soon, so...I'm sorry. Please hold out xD**

 **Reviews answering!**

 **Daxmvarg: Hopefully, I'll get through these two chapters quickly, and get into the REAL stuff I want to write about. I just...well you guys are never going to stop asking about it so I had to write it, and I...well I had to be chronological.**

 **BenRG: Maybe it's just me, but I honestly wasn't that disturbed. I was just "Oh, that's totally a human thing. Not that new". That, and...Special Challenge. That one single challenge ruined my praise for Nier Automata as a game, because it exposes the technical gameplay issues that game has. And when you get killed by that stupid little stubby enough times through some clunky controls and cameras, you start to feel less remorse for them.**

 **Peanuckle: I had a draft of V6 in the arena, but later removed it because...well it didn't make sense. I'd think someone like V6 would have a strange moral dillema herself, being machine yet impeccably human-like.**

 **And trust me, after some of these boring ol chapters, there's gonna be a wild new world indeed. Bear with me. You guys asked for this xD**

 **SomebodyLost: I...well I don't know. I don't want to bet. I believe you can still beat them right? Ah whatever. Either way, that was too much. I will, however, reconsider if Yoko Taro is the boss.**

 **Akytsu Frozen: A2 and 9S is like the weirdest ship, and this comes from THE GUY. THE GUY who ships outrageous ships or ships nobody really support. It's just...no. There's like 1 good fanfic of A29S I read that was incredibly good, but a lot, A LOT changed about the story. I liked it, but still...weird ship. And don't talk to me about 4S. I don't know how I want to incorporate that android. So I probably won't. He died or something. I...just...yeah.**

 **Anon: In due time, I guess I'll bring this to a nice conclusion. There's still many things I'd like to try. I don't want to be too pressured by all the loose end the story has. Meeting Accord sounds interesting, though I...honestly don't know if it's worthy of a chapter.**

 **Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm too exhausted to think straight now. I'll just leave this to you guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Anemone. Do you have a moment?"

"Jackass?"-The Resistance Leader frowned-"What do you want? No, I'm not letting you produce more E-drugs."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what? No, we don't need any bombs either. Not yet, anyway. I'll tell you when to make them, just wait-"

"It's serious, Anemone."

"...?"-Jackass, being dead serious? Anemone didn't think she'd see the day.-"What is it then?"

"Did you...know about Project YoRHa? The full thing?"

"...Vaguely. Number Two told me. The gist of it, anyway."

"I...won't forgive them. Who were the ones behind Project YoRHa?"

"Nobody. They're all dead, Jackass."

"Was...was White one of them?"

"...I don't know. If you ask Number Two, or 2B and 9S, maybe you'd learn more."

"...You left out 9C."-Jackass picked that up straight away.

By the way Anemone paused, seeing the expression the Resistance leader had, tightening her lips and unconsciously taking a firm stance, she knew.

Jackass never directly talked to 9C. He was a charismatic one, and well-liked by the Resistance. She'd think he'd be more popular with the lady models, but strangely enough, it was the guys that liked him more. Isn't afraid to get his hands dirty from what she heard, and offered great advice and counseling. That's not to say he's not liked by the females, Popola would be the prime example. By his rank and position as a C model...he should have even been more involved in Resistance affairs. He technically was just below White in clearance. Androids are about to form a council, to actually, finally, normalize society. The war was over. Rebuilding now takes precedence. 9C would have been invited for sure.

Why wasn't he invited?

Anemone didn't even talked about him to the Resistance Leaders from other regions. She only mentioned 2B, 9S, A2.

9C didn't seems to be bothered by it as well, chooses to quietly wander about with that former rogue A2.

There's 2 explanation.

First, A2 totally just got him head over heels for her enough that he'd completely brush aside his leadership roles to go with her. Plausible, but unlikely.

Or second, he abstain from these work because he has something to hide.

He doesn't want to be in the spotlight. YoRHa's second-in-command...

Surely he'd knew enough. But that's no reason to stop him from being more active with current efforts.

And Jackass learned that only shady characters likes to be in the dark.

"Where's 9C right now?"

"I wouldn't know."-Anemone sighed-"He comes and goes with Number Two. But they do check by regularly. Just...don't try anything."

Jackass frowned. Sure, A2 is insanely powerful, she would have no chance at beating the Treacherous Blade herself.

So...don't spook the guy?

"I'm sure...he'll tell you the full story."

"You...need his permission?"

"It's not a rank thing. It's a friend thing. I can't exactly just go about spreading secrets they entrusted to me out of respect and trust now can I?"

"Fair enough."

Jackass didn't like it, but if she's promised the truth, and not some fake excuse, that's enough for her.

But...the dots weren't connecting. Who exactly is 9C then?

She wasn't even aware more C models were produced. Of course, she and White is far from keeping touch for a long while now, but...It didn't seem like it's really needed.

The only guess she can come up was...

Is that he's not a C-model at all. It's just a front for him.

An E model?

Or...something darker?

"You're in luck."-Anemone caught her attention once more.-"Number Two and him is coming back to the camp for a short while. Apparently, she needs some new parts."

Perfect. That means A2 can be kept occupied.

"Don't try anything, Jackass. I mean it."

She's not going to do anything...

Well, if he gets annoyingly difficult, maybe a dose of E-drugs.

But nothing big. He'll recover. She thinks.

* * *

"Number Two. Are you doing alright?"

"Jeez, I'm fine, Anemone. Why is everyone acting like this is a big deal?"-A2 pursed her lips.

She survived years on her own before, just a bit of a faulty part issue is easily fixable by herself.

But of course, Jack had to drag her here to get replacements.

"Well, we don't exactly have much spare parts for you right now, so repairs is a bit more difficult. Then again, the fighting has greatly died down, so lucky you. Still, until we can produce replacement parts, you should really try to not wreck yourself."

"..."-Jack didn't say anything to them, the two friends does seems to get along quite well.

"This won't take long. Maybe half an hour."-Devola informed as they prepared to work.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, we've got everything. Supplies's been plentiful lately, but the main issue is the model. Advanced YoRHa circuitry is rather lacking right now. Still, there's enough for the foreseeable future."-Popola explained in detail.

"We've got a plan regarding that."-Anemone turned to Jack-"May I have a moment with you, Jack?"

"Sure. What do you need, Anemone?"

"Well, it's not me, but..."

From the door, a soft knock can be heard.

"It's me that has business with you, handsome."-Jackass gave a light smirk.

9C is called Jack by those close to him.

It's not a strange thing obviously, but it still tickles her curiosity and imagination.

Again, Jackass never directly spoke with him, but he has a solid reputation around here.

But...there's something...different about him.

Something...strange.

Jackass can't put it exactly into words. This strange feeling of respect and admiration she has when seeing him.

Like a C-model, but not at the same time.

"I see. What is it?"

"It's a rather private issue."-Jackass saw the glance A2 made at her. Careful and threatening, but also willing.

"Right then. I'll be right back, A2."

"Why are you talking like you have to babysit me constantly?"-The white haired android glared.

"No, that is Pod's job."-Jack countered with a smile as he left.

"...Jackass."

"Hm? What?"

"Huh?"

"Her name's Jackass."

"..."-A2 had a few seconds of just pure confusion, but her processes caught up eventually.

Who the hell names themselves Jackass?

"Okay, A2, tell me if this hurts, okay?"-Popola tested.

They're totally treating her like a kid in a hospital.

* * *

"So, what is it?"-Jack had asked, as they have actually left the Resistance base camp.

Standing before the pond, Jackass started.

"Who are you?"

"...Hm?"

"You call yourself 9C, but C models were discontinued. In fact, they never existed. C-model refers to White. And only White. She's not even a YoRHa model."

"..."

"An E-model, perhaps?"

"An understandable guess."

"You're saying it like I'm wrong."

9C laughed lightly as he turned away, looking at the collapsed ruins of the Tower some distance away.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me about?"

"...How much did you know about Project YoRHa?"

"...Enough."

"Spit it out, or I'll force it out of you."

"...It's a sore subject."-The android saw a...saddened look in his eyes.-"How much do you know?"

"How much do I know?"-Jackass sneered-"Everything. Humans are dead, machines and androids were locked in an endless battle neither side couldn't win or lose, and YoRHa was created as nothing but a fucking sacrifice."

"...If you knew everything...why ask me anything?"

He didn't seem surprised at any of these things. An E-model would be rather in the dark on their assignment most of the time.

But if his cover was 9C. A C-model. He is White's left-hand man. So it's possible that he knew.

"Don't play words with me, 9C. Or...whatever model you are. Just answer the question. How much did you know?"

"Like I said, it's a rather sore subject. I'd rather not."

"Say it, or your feelings won't be the only thing that will sore."

At this, 9C just blew his bang in a laugh.

"Alright. Alright. I'll answer you. You know the truth anyways, so...what's the harm. But first..."

Jackass quickly backed herself into a defensive stance, and ready that dose of E-drug she had been hiding from his sight, as 9C drew his sword.

The Engine Blade, apparently the name.

"What was the question again, exactly?

"...I want to know...how much White knew."

"About Project YoRHa?"

"Yeah. Did she knew she was going to die?"

"No."

"Did you?"

"...No. I wish I knew."-That somewhat clears her suspicion. 9C didn't knew. White didn't knew.

It's a sore subject because he didn't knew until it was too late.

"Anyway. You want the truth?"-9C raised his sword, examine it carefully, before twirling it's grip and handed it over to her.-"The full truth?"

What's he getting at?

"What...full truth? There's more to Project YoRHa? Is there anyone behind this? Anyone that's still alive?"

"Well, I'm still alive."

That triggered a burst of frothing bloodlust from Jackass.

"What did you say?"

She didn't even wait for an answer.

Jackass pulled him so he faces her way, and ran the Engine Blade right through him.

"Aurgh!"-He let out a grimace.

"You fucking...bastard..."

"..."

"White...died. Because of this damn Project!"

Her friend.

Her old, close friend.

Forced to endure that hell and suffering, for a lie made to protect a pointless, stupid war.

"...Next time. Let me finish."

His voice was...unnervingly calm.

It was then that Jackass felt...strange.

Like the bloodlust has passed, and reality hit like a brick.

"I'm kidding, I totally was aiming for that. Gets the point across easier.

And reality must be high on E-drug, because 9C is just standing there, a sword impaled through his torso, and he's looks absolutely fine with it.

Her grip on the sword loosened, but unexpectedly, 9C hold her by the hand, gripping her handle on the sword, and slowly pulled the sword to impale even deeper in.

Jackass meanwhile, was in an absolute state of shock and even fear.

Fear?

Fear...

What just happened?

What led her to being absolutely terrified?

It's like something at the base of her programming just punched her directly in the face.

Jackass had a name that was rather matching of her character. She's not the nicest person around.

But her core programming still at least held.

And what was her core programming again?

...

She's been looking at a different angle all this time.

C-models? E-models? Androids that thought up Project YoRHa?

All wrong.

Her deductions were logical, but her viewpoint was completely off the mark.

Hence why he said understandable.

No one would blame her. Who thinks of this?!

Who is big enough of a conspiracy nut to think of this.

The way his body feel. The way the blade went through.

There wasn't intricate machinery, no mechanical parts. Just...Flesh and blood. Biological.

The sense of admiration, respect and protectiveness. It all made sense.

"You're good? Let it all out yet?"

And he's still joking around with her.

"What...the fuck are you?"

"..."

Slowly, he looks down at the impaled blade again, and slowly removes it out.

"A...human?"

"Not in it's entirety...but yes."-Jack smiled-"Sorry, I just really like introducing myself this way."

It an easy and fast way to get the gist of the situation.

Not to mention A2 and White had some great reactions to this as well.

* * *

A quick, full explanation later, and Jackass was sure she's losing her mind.

"So...to sum it up, you're an immortal that lived for eleven thousand years, you were contained at a secret human facility, you...survived WCS somehow..., and White found you."

"A2. Found me."-Jack corrected.

"Yes, then White, then you two came up with that little broadcast addition at the end of Project YoRHa?"

"The gist of it, yes. There's plenty of stuff in between, but that's about right."

"Are you sure you're not a god?"

"I wish."-Jack laughed, the wound already healed, the clothes already fixed.-"Would a god let the people close to him die so needlessly? Wouldn't he just turn back time or whatever it is gods do and...fix things? Although many humans of some repute has used the word 'demigod' to described me. It's not wrong, but not entirely correct either. The definition is fussy anyway, no use racking brains about it."

"..."

"Satisfied?"

"...A human...still exist."

"Still at that? My turn then. You seem to rag on about White alot. You two knew each other?"

"We were...friends. Close friends."

"Close?"

"Very close. Bed close."

"...Oh, I see."

"She later was assigned to Command the Bunker and YoRHa, so...we didn't really talk much after that. But...it still lingers, you know. She can be a total bitch about things, but she...always have the bigger picture to think about. Always have to think further ahead. She's amazing like that. Me, I scrap by day by day. White, she held an elite army in her control. She had Project YoRHa on her shoulders. To handle all that, she's...something else."

There was a distant look in Jack's eyes as he stared at the Tower Ruins.

"...Jackass, correct?"

"Yes."

"We'll need a better name for you, otherwise A2's going to confuse us, but it's nice to meet you. Don't worry about the stab."

"You're...just going to let me go? Just like that?"

"Well, I have something that can get you to cooperate."

The human gave her a hard drive.

Curious, Jackass had a look of the data.

Whatever was inside, definitely kept her on his team from that point on wards.

* * *

As Jack was heading back to A2, he was met with Anemone.

The Resistance Leader signaled him to come over.

"I...hope everything went well. Jackass can be...difficult at times."

"So can I. We had an exchange, yes. Not thing too unpleasant."-He really should start lowering the bar for 'decent conversations'. For most, running a sword through another person is not a decent conversation.

"You told her?"

"Yes. There's really no point in hiding it when she basically figured out everything."

"I see. I know Jackass. She's eccentric, but she knows how to keep a secret. You can trust her. I just...I'm a little worried."

"Don't worry. This much is just fine. Besides, an expert like her is nice to keep around."

"There's also something else."-Anemone caught his attention again.

"Hm? Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you this, just so you know. The Resistance is talking about investigating YoRHa's Bunker that landed in the Flooded City. They're hoping to salvage whatever data and tech that's left there. Right now we're in the middle of reorganizing and forming a Council, but it seems a universal consensus was reached on this particular issue. YoRHa are war heroes now. Androids want them back."

"...That's very important indeed. Thank you for the heads-up."

He'll have to talk with Nines about this.


	32. Afterstory 3: The Flooded Bunker

**I'm exhausted for some reason. I do want to write, and after this, I'm getting to the good part again, but I'm thinking on how to develop the story. I got a timeline out already, that's good at least.**

 **Review answering!**

 **Akytsu Frozen: I contemplated, but in the end chose not to. This whole monument thing...it's just not his style. Maybe in the future, they'll find out about him. But for the duration of the story, the secret will hold. And again, the idea of gods vary from people. But what really sets Jack apart was his humanity. So he's usually to me considered a demigod. Of course, from certain aspect he's definitely a god of sort, but that's just his character to deny that and live like a human. And I can't do 4S because...it just messes the story up. I hold no resentment against him, I just...can't fit him here. And I can't exactly do his character justice because I...know nothing about him.**

 **Peanuckle: And that leads us to this chapter. I honestly wasn't entirely sure about the whole memory consciousness thing, again, it's very loosely explained in canon, Yoko Taro at it again, so I went with the option I found most logical. And anyone who dives deep enough to find out about Jack just...really deserves that one. I don't know why, I just think it's hilarious. The twins may faint, yeah, but it'll still be funny.**

 **Guest: I try to account for everything. Not the best, but I'm still trying.**

 **Anon: I'll have to look up the flower meaning, but otherwise, I like that name. It doesn't sound...Jackass at all, but I'll use it in future chapters! Thank you for your suggestion!**

 **Now that that's over with, time for the next afterstory: The Flooded Bunker!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Possible entry point located."-Pod 153 informed.

"Is it above the water level?"-9S asked.

"Affirmative. Scans initiated."

"Think we'll even find anything in there?"-Jack asked, as he and 9S was preparing to enter the half-submerged Bunker.

"I...don't know. From what I know of the schematics, the command center is still above water levels, and so is the server room."-9S replied, securing their raft before turning to Pod.-"Pod, take us up."

They were on a stealth mission.

If the Resistance get their hands on YoRHa's server data, that'd spell very bad news for the Legacy, what the android has dubbed the final broadcast, the lie Jack and White created as.

So here he and 9S are, entering the Bunker to take care of that issue before the rest of the androids come in.

It wasn't easy, people would immediately suspect something is up if a Flight Unit or something just flew to the Bunker.

As the Bunker landed quite some distance away, they decided to use a military raft and actually had to embark from a further distance from the Flooded City coast to make sure no one saw them. Anemone and Jackass has also been helping with the situation, both stalling the Resistance and make room for this operation. It was their only chance.

"Alert: Machine lifeforms detected."-Pod 153, helpful as always.-"Due to Bunker scan shields, further details unknown."

"...Well, that's going to suck."-They have to try and leave as little trace of their entry as possible, so that when the Resistance came, it didn't look like someone ransacked the place.

Luckily, Scanner models are trained in this sort of scouting missions.

"They have nested here?"-It's not hard to understand, from what 9S knew, machines in the Flooded city tends to 'nest' in the structures that's above water levels. Most of them are flyers machines.

"Are they hostile?"

"Unknown. However, there is a high probability that they are infected with logic virus."-Pod 079 advised.

The Bunker fell to a virus attack, after all.

"Well, nothing we can't handle. Just don't make a mess. Pod, light please."-Jack said as he jumped down the entry, Pod 079 following with it's flashlight on.

"Heh."-9S shook his head as he also jumped down.

* * *

It's...quiet.

Jack and 9S has been exploring the area for half an hour now. And there's only an eerie silence. The occasional sound of water, the yawning sound of metal.

According to a rough schematic, this area is just above of the laser cannon. They all seen it in action during the battle against the collossal machine known as Grun.

It's funny how both ended in the same watery grave.

"The server room should be up ahead. I...don't know if it'll even works though."

"That's why we're here, right?"-Jack shrugged-"We have to access and see if any data is recoverable, and if so, remove all of the stuff we don't want the Resistance to see from it."

"Yeah, but...YorHa being YoRHa...I'm pretty sure there would be a protocol for a server wipe. I'm not sure it was activated though."-9S pondered, but ultimately, he agrees-"You're right. Coming here to take care of this is important. Besides, both 2B and A2 would never let us hear the end of it if we don't go."

"Hahah. You too, huh? How are things between you two, if you don't mind me asking?"

9S tried his hardest not to blush. After all he's been through, he may have became a little more mature, but he's still like a kid in some areas.

"We're...we're doing fine! We talked about the future. Can you imagine that? 2B, talking future plans."-9S spoke as they traversed the ruins of the Bunker.

"Rare indeed."-Jack chuckled as he ducked under a a piece of bent piping.

"I'm...glad. To gained back all of my lost memories. All the time she had to..."

"You...don't feel scared or resentment?"-Jack curiously asked-"Not that I'm saying you should, but didn't the memories...shocked or get jumbled up inside your head?"

"No...not exactly. I...properly organized them. It's more like watching a replay clip to me. A...very real replay clip, yes, but I...I saw not just my pain and my trauma. I also saw hers. Her pain. The gradual descent into madness we both had. Her feelings and emotions. I may have felt shocked, resentment and betrayal at those moments, sometimes, but I...forgave her many times too. Because I understood, because I love her."

"..."-The human only smiled as he patted the Scanner's shoulder-"You two just keep it up, alright? There's going to be changing times soon. The end of a whole era is here. And the beginning of a new."

"2B and I are talking about...traveling the world. Of course, right now that's rather impossible...but I think both of us would like that. Finding new lands, new experiences."

"A world tour. That suits you two."-Jack laughed.

"You won't come with us?"

"Well, depends. Something tells me I'll still need to do a lot more until I have time."

"If you need any help..."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll call you when you're needed, Nines. But...put yourself and 2B above those. You two are free to experience this whole new world now. And you should."

"Now I have to get you to follow on these ventures. Having you around means you can teach all of us what the Old World was like."

"I'm a tour guide or something?"-Jack shook his head jokingly-"If nothing too important comes up, yeah, maybe A2 and I will be on a merry adventure of our own. I wouldn't want to intrude on you and 2B on your lovey dovey vacation together as well."

"We don't even have the parts for that yet! It's a rather...difficult subject to ask, you know. I'm sure they'll give it to us if we ask, but it's...sort of embarrassing all the same."

"Yeah...well, I'll...get the word in."-Jackass maybe a foul mouthed eccentric, but she has proven to be a very competent android, and very discreet as well. Asking her shouldn't be a problem. If she can keep her mouth zipped on the fact that a human still lives, asking for 2B and 9S to get an upgrade wouldn't be hard at all.

With that prospect in mind, 9S couldn't wait to finish this job here and return.

Walking inside the ruined remains of his old home is rather intriguing, but...it brings back sad memories.

"Here! This is the Bunker's main server, just behind this door."-9S remembered this place. Recently regained memories of the many times he tried to directly intrude on the server.

"Hm...there's no power, so it won't open easily."-And they can't exactly tear the door down, the Resistance will notice when they went in.

Jack and 9S looked around to consider their options.

The server runs on emergency power, so 9S would still probably be able to access it. But the door isn't.

"There has to be a way to open the the door in case of emergency, right?"-That's how it usually goes.

"Analysis: There are emergency generators scattered through out the Bunker's system. If such generator is located and activated, it it is possible to gain access to the area."

"Right."-9S nodded-"I...just realized how little I knew of the Bunker. My own home."

"That's not too unusual. Know where it is?"

"We weren't fully rehearsed in such scenarios, but I remember, that there would be a panel around the hallway here. Ah. Here it is."-The Scanner model opened up a rather hidden panel, revealing the emergency generator.

"Does it still work?"

"Uhm...let's see...it's a little damaged, but these generators were well protected. They are a little bent out in shape, but assuming all the wiring still works..."-9S got to work, turning the generator on and displaying a hologram screen.-"Okay...seems like it still works. But it's very limited in power. I can only open one door at a time."

"That's good enough, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

With everything in order, the door to the server room opens.

While there has been superficial damage, the server looks like it was well protected.

9S used to wonder how it's like to be able to freely browse the Bunker's server.

This...isn't how he thought he'll get the chance.

He and Jack has worked a great deal towards this little operation. They forged fake documents to replace the real ones, and are coming here to see if the server can still be salvaged.

And seems like it is, so here they are, overwriting the old data with fake reports and information.

"Just have to stick with the lie, huh..."-Jack sighed.

As 9S started accessing the Bunker server data, things were getting tedious.

"Whoa...there's a lot of data here..."-There's not a lot on the human's extinction, as most of them have been moved to that hard drive White gave 9S. But still YoRHa has plenty of shady secrets. Like the E division, and all the unauthorized access they made on the Resistance.

Now, it's up to them to decide YoRHa's truth.

"Do you...want me to keep the data on the E-types?"

It was a rather hard subject, really, everyone would rather YoRHa deal with the revelation of E-types, because let's be honest, every top organization does this. But cases like 9S and 2B are directly related to the issue...

"I guess we'll have to compromise."

"Got it."-9S agreed. It was for the best. He wouldn't want to explain the whole 2E issue with everyone. It's good enough that they know.

By compromising, it means Jack and 9S will fake something like a protocol to delete sensitive data that didn't manage to actually complete, so there would still be some data that points to something shady, but without concrete evidence, YoRHa can't be hold too much at blame. Not that they would be.

Next, they moved on to falsifying humanity's end on the moon and YoRHa's persistence in trying to help them. They just had to put these records and data in, put it in the Top Secret section, and it should look natural. They changed the supplies records that was sent on the rockets to the moon to be medicine and other sort of medical help. 9S removed all records of Jack on the Bunker, he removed all security footages, as that's a bit too much data that the Resistance didn't need.

Jack actually made quite an elaborate story, about a virulent, modified strain of smallpox virus.

Outside of WCS, smallpox was humanity's biggest killer, after all.

The story was very much believable. Down to even humans request to keep this secret, so androids could still go on.

"I...I think I got the rest, Jack. This won't take long."-After inserting all the data, wiping what they can't let them to know, replacing it with half deleted data, all that's left is for 9S to check on everything else. There's no way to recover these lost memory data, but at the very least, their model design and preset personality can be recovered. But that's the Resistance's job.

It was sad to see, but...perhaps for the best.

Jack and 9S had also hoped to see if any android bodies would remained, because it could possibly still retain memories. But sadly, by now, a memory leak is certain. They're all gone.

"...There. All done."-Everything's ready, and with that, Jack and 9S closed the door to the server room, and turned off the generator.

Everything is to be left as pristine as possible.

"Good. That should be it. Let's check by the Command Center."

"Yeah, we still have 'that' to do as well."-9S agreed.

* * *

The two human and Scanner model went through the elevator shaft to get to the upper levels of the Bunker. They should be by the living quarters here.

They both...heard a...troubling noise.

Something...moving.

9S, having a lot of enemy data, said that it sounded like those Sphere-linked machines. Those snake like things with the drill head and the core.

But he also heard something else...

Jack heard this sound before. He just...can't remember when.

In the eerie silence, the noise was...creepy. It's like those overly dramatic bug effects.

Opening the elevator door just slightly, Jack and 9S peered inside.

They saw the familiar red lights of hostile machines. The lights were flickering, there were sparks.

They were infected by the virus, alright.

They can't exactly see the models though.

Prying the door just a little bit more out, Jack let Pod 153 shine a light in.

...

...

9S almost fell backwards in shock.

The machines noticed the light source, and turned towards them.

Jack immediately shut the door in. From what he saw, those machines couldn't break any doors. They just wandered in, maybe carving out their path using those sphere-linked machines as drills.

And they are infected by logic virus, so they...don't have a lot of capacity for thoughts. They have about the same intelligence as most animals.

"They were...eating them."

They were eating the remains of the androids here.

While it didn't come out as a shock, Jack saw them eating Resistance android and even other machines, but it stills...

It still delivers an effect.

There were banging sounds against the door, the constant thudding, the door began to bent, but it won't break.

9S growled. He wanted to destroy those machines, but one look at Jack and he nodded.

There's nothing to save there. And...as much as they want to...that's the job of the Resistance.

"Come on. Let's just...get this over with."

That's right. The Resistance will rebuild YorHa. Apparently, without Black Boxes. That's pretty fair. Project YorHa actually falls in line with this, collecting combat data for newer models. Nothing says they needed Black Boxes.

With Jackass' help, things will go smooth on that end.

So...it doesn't matter that the machines are eating these android bodies.

...It doesn't matter.

* * *

Jack and 9S had split off on the main floor. 9S checked out the Command Center, although there shouldn't be any thing, as most data are stored at the server. But they were still checking. Jack meanwhile, went to the living quarters. He has to check the data there. It was a rather rude intrusion of privacy, but again, he was only going through because he needed to delete what they can't let known.

And a lot of the data he has to delete...were on him.

YoRHa androids had a lot to keep about him. Like diaries, pictures, sketches, messages...

Of course, he didn't delete everything.

Only the parts about him.

Perhaps...one day the truth about him will come out.

Maybe one day the androids will realize he lives among them.

But...until then...he just going to have to keep to the sidelines.

That's something he's very much used to. When he lived through many of humanity's history, Jack has learned to stick to the sidelines. Don't be the guy at the top. Be their right hand man. Be someone just enough to not be recognized. Don't be the head.

Of course, there are periods of time where he had a throne to sit on, a castle or mansion to live in, but such weren't necessary. Especially when he comes back to see all of them in ruins.

Materialistic things, even titles and reputation fade in meaning when you live long enough to see it's end.

"..."

Jack stared at the picture displaying on Pod's screen.

A sketch of a Lunar Tear.

This...belonged to 6O. He gave this to 6O.

He had deleted everything regarding him in her personal data storage. Only this remained.

"Would you like to delete this data?"-Pod asked, almost as if it read his turmoil.

"...Leave it, Pod. It's...just a sketch, right?"

"Affirmative."

Maybe when...maybe when the new 6O sees this...it'll be nice.

He doesn't need to disappear completely from people's memory.

Now...time to check on White and 21O's room too.

* * *

2B and A2 anxiously waited.

Of course, they had full faith in the guys. 9S specializes in these types of missions, and Jack's a walking terror that can't be killed.

But they still anxiously waited.

A2 was...uncomfortable with this feeling.

Just waiting around.

They have been gone for a few hours. Just a few hours.

Nothing is wrong.

When 2B asked why A2 knew, the Assault model replied with:

"A dragon hasn't appeared yet."

The Battle model cocked her head to the side in confusion. What does a dragon have to do with anything?

Although...the Resistance did say...they saw a dragon. It was during her...death, yes, but it's still worthy of note. In fact, this caught the attention of Night Kingdom androids, as dragons only appear in their area.

By their description, it was a very big dragon too. Doubles or even triple the size of a normal dragon.

Finally, after so long, Pod 042 confirmed that their job was done. Jack and 9S was coming back, all safe and sound.

Again, not that A2 and 2B were worried about them.

As the guys appeared at the Resistance base and came over to see them, the two sister-like models stood up and walked straight at them, their stride just barely not breaking into a run.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah."-9S nodded-"The data's replaced, everything's good, I think. And-"

"Did you get it?"-They repeated.

"..."-9S looked over to Jack, both having a strange expression on their face.

"Yeah. We got it. Pod had to dive underwater to scan it, but we've got it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to Jackass and the twins. We'll get it running."

"Great. What about the Bunker? Did you find anything interesting?"

"..."-Jack just started chuckling, and 9S also awkwardly laughed.

"What?"-2B and A2 mirrored their response.

"No...nothing."-Jack stared at them with what A2 identifies as the shit-eating grin on his face-"It's just that...you two are more concerned about the ice cream machine than our main purpose of being there."

At that, the Assault and Battle model just break into silence, and dare 9S noticed, a faint hint of a blush.

"As for the Bunker...I guess you'll have to see for yourself."

A2 and 2B will be a part of the Resistance's operation into the Bunker in just 2 days.

Jack and 9S may have went in, but they made sure to leave all the machines alone.

And that part, is going to be their job.


	33. Afterstory 4: Humanity's Will

**Fun fact: Pod 079 sounds like ISAC from The Division. Which does sounds a lot like Pod 042, yes, but maybe a bit more disjointed and grim.**

 **Review answering!**

 **Reasonable man: I don't think it's so much character development and more like just...my take on her character. Not a lot of fanfics goes deep into White as a character. A lot just antagonizes her because it's pretty easy to find her like that. As far as YoRHa surviving, maybe. I'm not going to fully confirm it, but think as you like, really.**

 **Peanuckle: Immortality is both a blessing and curse. It's important to remember both. Don't worry, next few chapters will lift your spirits!**

 **Artyom Dreizehn: Basically writing 2 types of Nier Automata fics right here xD And hey, I got to stick to the joke.**

 **Zombiedudecolletti: I wrote about 2000 and what happened to it already. And there will be information regarding that in an afterstory.**

 **Anon: Spectacle Fruit. Bombs. Sounds about right. Yeah, I like it. I just...well I just never think the name Clover would pop up, but turns out it fits more than it should.**

 **Alright! Back on the main track, this is Afterstory: Humanity's Will!**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

2B noticed a small commotion ahead of them. Apparently, 2 androids were bickering, on the roadside, a group of machines wanders about aimlessly.

"It ain't right. Just killing 'em like this."-One of the android spoke, staring at the pile of dead machines they have went through. The entire field was littered with these machine parts.

The remaining living machines didn't...even register it. They kept wandering about, aimless and without purpose. Their gaze blank to the deaths of those around them, and their own imminent demise.

"Who cares?"-The other spat out, angrily hacking away at a medium biped-"These fuckers killed Kerria. They deserved to be nothing more than scrap!"

"...Everyday, you do this! Just...walk around busting these machines! They don't even fight back! What's the point?"

"..."-The other android kept chopping down his sword, pummeling a dead machine.

These machines...they don't understand. They don't get what's happening.

No matter how much they kill...it doesn't mean a thing to these machines. They just...wander. No thought, no purpose. Just...empty robots.

"Killing these...gets us no where. Kerria's not coming back."

Machines have been identified to have 3 types currently.

The feral types, machines are clueless and have no intelligence, no consciousness. At least, they haven't developed a consciousness. They are docile and mostly poses no harm.

The intelligent types, those that did form a consciousness, but varies in action. There are many of these types that didn't knew any better but to just keep doing what they were doing before, which was fighting androids. But disjointed as they are, they are easily brought down. Some do form colonies, some colonies are peaceful, and some aren't.

The final type, is the infected machines. Logic virus in their system, they behave similar to feral animals, only purpose is to kill and infect.

The Legacy Council, the recently formed council that unites all androids on Earth, are still in debate as to what they want to do with the second type. The infected was easy enough, extermination of them was understandable. 2B had the displeasure of sitting down with that council. She of course, refused to be in the council, so did 9S, but there was no harm in listening in to them. Times are changing, after all.

Things were heated on the subjects of the remaining machines. Many in the council propose fully exterminate all machines on earth, some like Anemone preferred to at least allowed peaceful machines to live. But while they are in debate on the intelligent machines...there was no mention and concern as to the feral machines.

"You...stupid...fucking...machines!"-The angry android yelled out as he slash away at the group of feral machines.-"Yell, scream! Fight back! DO SOMETHING!"

No response from the machines.

"There's no point!"-2B and 9S watched as the other android tried to stop him.-"No matter how many we kill...it doesn't change anything!"

She's tired. Tired of killing machines.

After all, there's no point in killing machines anymore. These machines aren't even comparable to animals at this point.

Androids have spent the last few months clearing out machines. Enemies that don't fight back anymore. She's sick of it.

There's no revenge to be had. No sense of accomplishment, no thrill. Nothing. Just...emptiness. To her, it's a waste of strength to kill these things.

And...there's a feeling of pity and guilt. To see their enemies, even hated to the core, becoming like this. And the guilt of massacring them before they even have the slightest spark of being. Of consciousness.

"Father Reverend..."

"...?"-That caught 2B and 9S' attention.

Usually, this would be the point where 9S speak up. Afterall, 2B used to be very reserved and quiet. She usually doesn't speak more than needed. That's actually part of her charm, those tiny cracks of emotions through her tough exterior, that hint of cold sass, that glimpse of kindness and gratefulness, those tiny display of her true feelings.

But lately, she's...seeing the world in a new light. The war was over. They have won. They don't have to fight anymore. The battles and suffering is over.

9S is really with her now. No mission, no objectives...they were free to do whatever.

Well, of course they still took task and jobs, but...that weight that was keeping her emotions down was gone. Emotions aren't prohibited anymore.

And once the door opens, she finds herself...immersed in possibilities. She wanted to see the world. She was curious. For once, she actually understood how 9S feels now.

The world has so much to offer.

Compare to that, a few words means little.

"Excuse me. Who is this Father Reverend, exactly?"-She asked.

The two Resistance android was taken a bit off guard as they found her there with 9S, just a few stride away.

"Oh...YoRHa androids? What brings you here?"

"We're just...doing some traveling. We heard that something happened near here recently."-9S followed politely.

"Something?"-The female resistance android cocked her head-"Oh, you mean the founding of Humanity's Will?"

"Yes, I believe that's what it was called."

Humanity's Will.

A religion dedicated to humans.

Androids were joining this religion in droves.

As Jack puts it, peaceful worship can't be condemned. But in truth, the Council was still busy making head or tails of building a society, they pretty much didn't pay much attention to this issue. Even Anemone only vaguely heard about it. Apparently, this whole thing was born from a region that used to be a big religious city for human. It's not strange that the androids there got the idea to worship their creators where their creators worshiped their gods.

But they knew little about what they were preaching.

As Jack and A2 was still rather busy at the moment, and 2B and 9S just started their world travels, and that Jack should not be anywhere near a religion that worship his kind, it's clear the two YoRHa androids should be the ones to check it out.

"If you're there to check out that religion...they centered themselves in a city near here. They started broadcasting their preaches lately, too."

"I see."-2B nodded-"What do you think of them?"

"...If humans aren't gods to us, what else would they be?"-The male resistance android spoke simply, his eyes still focused on the wandering machines.

"...Well, he's not wrong on that. But..."-His friend smiled as she patted his shoulder-"I just...don't like it. The way they speak."

"Hm?"

"You'll see it for yourself. The city's close by. You're on the right direction. Just half a day and you'll be there. Sorry, but I've got to look out for this guy here."

"No one asked you to come anyway! If you don't want to kill them anymore, fine! I'll do it! Just...leave me alone!"

"This is going to break you, Erwin."

"What, you think these critters is going to take me down?"

"She means...your mind."-2B supplied.

"That's right. I loved her too. Kerria. Everyone did. But...she's not coming back. Are you really going to spent the humanity our creators have given us to go about busting up machines?"

"I...must make them pay...all of them..."-The grip on his sword tightens.

"They won't. You know they won't. They...can't."-9S decided to speak.

It was obviously a personal issue, so 2B and 9S wasn't very sure about intervening.

"Don't worry about 'im. Just go ahead."

"Mn. Thank you very much for your direction. You too, sir."

"...Just...leave me alone."-Erwin didn't say anything else.

With a subtle nod, 2B and 9S walked past them.

* * *

There's something...enchanting about the city. Androids were hard at work renovating the ruins, to them, these cities are cultural relics. Of a time their creators stood. The streets and walls have been cleaned. But at the same time, all the trees and grass has not been cleared. The trees that grew through houses and buildings, still giving the melancholic city ruins feel to it. There were androids hard at work assessing stability of buildings, planning renovations and everything.

In doors, there were computers and machinery. A strange mix of past of future.

And the people there were new too.

It wasn't...bustling, but...2B and 9S never saw this before. Androids walking the streets normally, comfortably. Before, you'll be lucky to find a few of them around, with shambling machines about instead. This sense of...community. An actual society...

In the distance, they can hear church bells.

"It's that time already?"-One android pursed her lips as she got down from her position on a ladder.

"Well, we're almost done. This building's good. Just a quick renovation, and it'll work. Come on. Wouldn't want to miss the prayers."-The other cleaned up all of his tools into a toolbox as they headed in the direction of the bells.

In the distance, 2B and 9S can see a large church.

"So this is Humanity's Will..."-Located in religious cultural ruins, the androids here are rebuilding the city into a religious center once more.

Unlike the City Ruins where 2B and 9S came from, the buildings are much more...intricate in design.

"Come on, 2B, let's check it out!"-9S enthusiastically lead them forward.

The Battle model android responded with a smile as she followed.

A smile.

9S would be pumping his fist in victory and yelling at the sky if it weren't for the fact he'd look like a total dork doing so.

Following the directions the rest of the androids were gathering, they soon made it to the church.

Along the way, they were very politely greeted. Apparently, most realized they were YoRHa androids.

Asking around, 2B and 9S gathered that this Father Reverend doesn't seem like a bad person. Or with bad intention at least. As they can see, the towns people here are nice, hardworking to restore the area, welcoming and kind. It didn't seem like something they had to be wary about.

Entering the church, the two YoRHa androids found a large gathering of androids, sitting on the benches and listening to the preach and prayers.

2B quickly found a spot for herself and 9S to sit down.

"That's him?"-2B asked, pointing at the man standing on the podium, who was wearing a white ornate robe.

"I...think so, yeah."-9S agreed-"What do you think?"

"Thousands of years ago, humans, blessed with souls and minds, created us. We were their adored children. Their beloved creation. They have watched over us, built us in their image. And in turn, we devote ourselves to them. And...for the sake of the future, our future, humanity has blessed us. We have been blessed indeed. In their final breath, humans have put their faith, their love and care to us, so that we can carry their legacy. Their souls are still watching us! We should never forget that. Let us pray!"

There was a moment of soft silence, as the androids in the church clasped their hands together and softly murmured their prayers.

As the ceremony goes on, 2B and 9S continued to look around.

There weren't anything shady going on. The lectures are glamoring humans a bit too much, but there's nothing serious.

They just believe in humans as gods. And they believe that they will receive blessing through worship.

For now at least.

As the prayers ended, the Father noticed them.

He made a gentle gesture to quietly acknowledge their presence.

There were no malice in his gaze, 2B felt.

Soon, the crowd of android began to disperse, with only a few remain to further pray or talk. Some was talking to the Father. Their interaction didn't seem wrong.

"I deeply apologize, but...we have private guests here today."-The father excused himself as 2B and 9S approached him.-"It is my honor to meet you, YoRHa androids."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."-9S handled the pleasantries-"We...heard that there was a new religion being created here, and...came to see what its like."

"I see. And what is your current impression of our faith? I certainly would not turn down the revelations brought from YoRHa androids."

"Pardon?"-2B tilted her head.

"YoRHa androids were the only few of us who managed to see our creators. To talk to them, to meet them. It must have been...enlightening."

"...It's not as glamorous as you believe it to be."-9S replied.

"But you still learned from them. From our gods."

"...Yes."

"What was it like?"

"...Again, it's not that enlightening."-2B didn't like the way he's steering the conversation.-"We're here because we wanted to see what your religion is like."

"..."-The Father smiled lightly-"I see. You are concerned that my teachings will lead androids astray."

"..."

"That's why I asked for your opinion. You saw this place. You saw what we do here. Does it...trouble you in any way?"

"There's...one."

"Hm?"

"So far...everything seems peaceful and pure. The Legacy Council would probably allow this religion. But...there's one thing about your teachings."

"What is it?"

"What...do you think about the machines? About their existence?"-9S decided to ask.

"Ah...I see."-The Father understood it right away.-"My religion does not touch on them. But...regardless of how everyone bends it...the machines were still humanity's enemies."

That's right. No matter how smart Pascal can be, how peaceful he is, the root of the machines is from the aliens. Machines were created to destroy humanity.

"Don't you think...they can change? Learn from their errors?"

"It's not a matter related to this church. That's for the Council to decide."

"...What do you think, then?"

"...We androids are humanity's inheritors. Not them. That is what this faith believes."

"That...can't be right."-2B returned.-"Some machines do have consciousness. They do think. We...aren't so different from them."

Of course, this religion doesn't say machines are enemies. But they are promoting that androids are superior, that they are blessed with humanity. And it's hard to refute, the last broadcast basically cemented that.

But that doesn't mean machines can't reach there as well. Pascal's living proof.

YoRHa...their black boxes are proof as well.

Androids and machines aren't so far apart.

Anemone actually asked Jack why he worded the broadcast the way he did.

The answer was simple. He was no preacher. Machines were the enemy. Suddenly humans would just tell androids to get along with machines? That's not going to work, and raises suspicion.

Machines were the invaders. That was plain fact.

So if they want forgiveness, they'll have to work for it.

Show androids that they have the potential too. That they too, have lived this Earth along side the androids. And have learned from what the humans left behind just like them.

"While your religion is indeed peaceful, this point about androids and machines can be abused in the future."

"The Council have not yet reached a verdict. From which stance are you speaking from, exactly?"

"From someone that has talked to a human."-9S threw that right back at the father.-"It's true that we are humanity's inheritors. But humanity also means we have compassion and forgiveness too."

"...True."-The Father seems...convinced. Which was rather strange.-"And to have those is a blessing."

"..."

"Still, the war we had with them was one that...lacked morality. It was a war of extermination. Do you truly believe androids and machines can coexist, knowing our purpose was for the destruction of the other?"

"That's the funny thing about humanity."-It was 2B that speaks this time-"It gives us free will to choose our own purpose. Our own future."

The Father seemed...accepting. It's probably his faith that made him listen to the two YoRHa androids, but he graciously smiled.

"I...understand more now. Should the Council allow the machines to live...I'd very much like to meet one of these machines."

"We have just the one."-2B and 9S smiled.-"And...if your faith shows to be able to bring people together..."

"...Yes?"

"Nothing. A friend of ours wanted to wish you good luck. He hopes this religion will not be misused."

"I...will do my best."

* * *

Erwin panted as he looked around.

He was covered in oil and lubricant.

The field was littered with even more dead machines.

There was only a few left.

They looked at him, their eyes blinking with no emotion. At least, he doesn't think they do.

He hates them.

They have killed so many.

They deserved to be wiped clean from Earth. Earth belongs to the androids. They inherited both humanity and this world from humans.

These machines...they deserves nothing.

Yet...as he lifted his sword again...

Nothing.

He felt nothing. No pride, no joy.

No reason.

The machines looked at the blade, and...took a step back.

Seems like they are learning. Sword is bad or some thing.

Looking back, he saw his friend Robinia, looking at him. She was waiting.

Will this be his purpose? Carry on a fight that long since ended?

Or move on, embrace the future? To find new purpose?

It's nothing difficult. Just bring that sword down, and they're done.

Machines...don't have feelings.

They don't.

They don't.

They...

"HARHGGG!"-Erwin brought his sword down.

To have it stopped just inches from the machines.

"...Fuck..."-He growled as he angrily turned away.

Perhaps this is humanity as well. Perhaps it's not just some fancy blessing.

Perhaps it's been inside of them all this time.

* * *

 _Data Log by Pod 079_

 _System Rebooted._

 _Memory check: Complete._

 _Visual system check: Complete._

 _Aural system check: Complete._

 _All systems normal._

 _Android unit activation ready._

 _Activation confirmed._

* * *

Her eyes opened.

"...Clover?"-What had happened? Why is she here?

"It's been a while since anyone has called me that."-Jackass smiled.

"...A2?"-Now this was weird. That Rogue YoRHa unit A2 is right here too.

And she's not stabbing her to death.

"...Tch. Don't look at me all confused like that. Makes me feel bad for hating you."-She annoyingly grumbled.

"What's...going on exactly? Where is this?"-This place...it's not on the Bunker. Is this...Earth?

"..."-And, closest to her, a male figure was there, sitting down, eyeing her.

"...Who...are you?"-She asked. There was a sense of familiarity in him, but...she can't remember.

"...You don't remember me?"-The man asked, his tone firm yet...his lips formed a thin, pensive line.

Something inside her panicked. Something tossed her emotional data around, telling her that she needs to remember.

She has to...but she can't.

"I...apologize, but I do not. This memory back-up...it's created on January 1st, 11945."-She admitted, watching the others response.

This was probably the data backup they recovered from her private hard drive.

What has happened?

"I...see."-He smiled.

His smile was kind despite the firm voice, but underneath that expression, she felt...he hid something. Sadness.

"...I...did we...met?"

"Yeah. We did."-He nodded-"...Welcome back, White."


	34. Afterstory 5: Siberian Snow

**And here I am once more. I still have quite a bit of stories left, and I'm feeling the mood, so let's goooo! This one took some thinking, but overall, I liked it.**

 **Review answering!**

 **Peanuckle: I don't think it's like that between Jackass and White, not anymore at least. I imagined their relationship to have that feel to it, good friends, a period of romantic relationship, but eventually just settle back to friends.**

 **Anon: She still got all the records and everything about what she and Jack did, so there's that.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: I know that fic. It's actually one of the big inspiration for me when I started writing this. The Data Report format used in that led me to the idea of SCP Foundation.**

 **Reasonable man: I tried my best to depict this religion thing as decent and peaceful, just to show that good idea with good intention may still be interpreted the wrong way in the future. As with any ideas.**

 **Guest: I...don't like space battles. I honestly never actually tried writing it. The closest to it was an attempt at a Starcraft fanfic.**

 **And with that, here we go again, the next afterstory is here, Siberian Snow! Favorite the story if you liked it, and review if you have any comments!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A2 liked snow.

When she and Jack traveled to Ancient Sweden on a transport Jack called a "car", the white haired android was mesmerized by the sight of snow.

They met Devola and Popola there, who were helping out with the rebuilding there, and A2 was introduced to the obvious thing you do when there's plenty of snow.

Yes, a snowball fight.

The look on her face as Jack mush a pile of snow into her face was...comical, to say the least.

A2 was fairly confident in her combat abilities. She's the Treacherous Blade, literally the strongest android on Earth. So yeah, "fairly confident".

Yet somehow...she just couldn't dodge Jack's snowball.

Is he a master at the art of snowball fighting?

By the time he landed a hit of frozen H2O on her bottom, it was obvious he's playing around with her now.

So A2 got the Twins to get revenge. A three versus one. Hardly fair, but he deserved it.

And she made sure Jack ate that ball of snow in the face. That's what he gets for being cheeky.

So other than the fact that snow is kind of cold, she liked it.

But...there is a thing called too much snow.

Since then, they have kept moving east, into Russia and its the Siberian wilderness.

Why? A2 didn't really knew, Jack just said there's a place he wanted to check out. A "gulag", whatever that was.

Anyway, snow in an ancient human city? Great, all nice and beautiful, it's lovely.

But a whiteout snowstorm? Not so great.

On top of that, Siberia was reported to be a strong hold for machines. After disconnection, the machines there maybe a bit disorganized, but they are very likely to be hostile.

"Fuck..."-A2 shivered-"It's fucking freezing out here!"

She's wearing a long thick wool coat and a russian cossack hat, both black in color, a gift from Devola and Popola. It was very good at keeping warmth, but that being the only thing A2 wears other than her usual outfit, it was still pretty cold.

This wasn't weather for travel anyway.

"Think you want a break?"-Jack asked, concerned.-"Pod, do a terrain scan and locate a shelter."

"Scanning difficult due to weather condition. Proximity coverage only."-Pod 079 spoke in it's robotic monotone.

"Huh...just give us a rough idea."-The kind-of-human adjusted his grip on the Resistance AKM he had with him.

A2 sometimes wonders why Jack even bother carrying that thing around. He's practically a walking terror.

At least he was well prepared for the journey, carrying a backpack with most of the essential survival tools and even basic repairs for her as well.

And for once, he's wearing something different. A black beanie and a thick hooded coat, black military pants with hiking boots and gaiters.

Apparently standard android wear to be in this weather.

"Scanning of nearby terrain complete. Shelter located."

"Alright, lead us there. Let's go, A2. We'll have to shelter for maybe a day."

"Why are we even here in the middle of this damn snowstorm?"-The android berated.

"Androids are going to launch an attack on the machines in this region in a few weeks. I'd like us to be done here by then."

"Where are we even going? What so special about this gulag?"

"Well, gulags aren't...a nice place, but this particular one have something hidden there."

"It had better be worth my damn time!"-2B and 9S recently sent a message. They were in sunny, sunny China. Must be great for them.

"I...just want to check it out."

* * *

Pod 079 had lead them to an old relic. An old, broken down android base. A small bunker, more like. Relics of the wars.

Jack had gathered some firewood for a fire. Ventilation in this bunker was shoddy, but it works.

"I wonder...if the Cold War bunkers had survived too..."-Jack spoke to himself as he started the fire.

"Cold War?"-A2 asked as she shook the snow off her coat.-"It took place in the winter or something?"

"Not really."-Jack smiled as he was chopping the firewood with an axe.

They hung up their coats and hats to dry from the damp snow, then quietly, A2 snuggled close to Jack as they shared a thermal blanket.

Androids don't need to be warm to function at peak capacity, but they still feel cold, as they are partly biological.

"Pod. Play us something."-A2 spoke as she was getting the snow out of her hair.

 _"As there is no signal, this Pod can only play prior saved broadcast. Which topic would you like to listen to?"_

"Mn...let's hear some news then."-They can listen to some music later.

"Affirmative."-Pod 079 sat down in front of them, and began playing a broadcast.-"Hello everyone, and welcome to Legacy Media! I'm 6O, joined by our special guest today, Council Chairman Anemone!"

Jack smirked. At least the others found their own little place in this new world.

It's been several years already...

"I'm glad to be here, 6O. Although I'm afraid I can't answer many questions."

"Yes, I understand that there are many classified secrets, but we can go over the general topics! My first question is surrounding the reformation of YoRHa, and what will the force be used for from this point onwards?"

"We cannot go into too much detail regarding this just yet, but currently, YoRHa will serve as a form of police and military police. Notably, YoRHa will be very much present in clearing out the last strongholds for hostile machine lifeforms in Siberia. Following that..."

"Yes?"

"Our next objective would be Night Kingdom. The Council haven't exactly remained quiet on this subject, so I'm free to say it. We will retake Night Kingdom, and this entire planet."

"That sounds great. I'm sure humanity will be proud of us too! For retaking Earth."

"Yes, I believe so. Night Kingdom was also an important land for humans. We may found even more relics and information on our creators there. The Council is hopeful."

"Thank you very much for your information, Council Chairman! Now, let's move on to a lighter topic. There's been a myth, an urban legend about this one particular android. 9C."

"9C?"

A2 chuckled lightly as she stared aimlessly at Pod.

"Yes. Does he really exist?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that knowledgeable on YoRHa models. I have heard the idle gossips though."

"Do you think he exists? There's a lot of old witnesses saying they knew 9C. Some were under your command during the war."

"He exist, yes. Although...I do not believe he's a YoRHa android."

Or even an android for that matter.

"What about you, 6O? You are a YoRHa model yourself, what do you think?"

"I...don't know. Many of my friends says that there are...holes in their personal saved data on the fallen Bunker. Some diaries mentioned meeting someone we can't identify, and...some like me, have...this."

"Oh my...it's a lovely picture. A Lunar Tear, right?"

"It's...not a picture. I believe this is a digitized handmade sketch. Someone drew this for me, and...there's no confirmation as to who did."

"I see. Such things do fan the flames of the 9C legend, I'm sure."

"Yes...A lot of us wanted to know who was it, and if it's 9C. You say he exist, right? Why?"

"Because he's dating my best friend."

Jack can practically see 6O's surprised face. A2 just laughed. Anemone never hid the fact that she's best friend with the Treacherous Blade.

He never intended to hide himself, really. At least, not as 9C. But just because he rarely is involved in current matters, his alias has become this urban android myth.

"So...you think the person we can't find and 9C is two different people?"

"I can't say. I'm sure Commander White would be more knowledgeable on who was on the Bunker and who wasn't than me."

"Yes...I'm sure she would. I just...wanted to thank that person. Whoever drew this for me...thank you."

"I hope he's listening, 6O. And I'm sure he'd be glad to know you've found something you want to do in this world."

"Yes...Uhm...! This has been Legacy Media Talk! Thank you for listening to us! We have a special coming up, an interview with a very prominent figure that we all may have heard, a figure of peace and faith, Father Reverend, Pope of Humanity's Will! Tune in next week!"

As the recorded broadcast ended, Jack just let out a soft laugh.

"I guess the secret is out. The famed and beloved Treacherous Blade, dating this guy right here."

"I didn't knew we kept it a secret."-A2 hummed as she snuggled even closer.

That's how Jack and A2 have been doing. They aren't necessary keeping too many secrets, they just...never talk about it. And people around them also avoid talking about them. Well, at least avoid talking about Jack. 2B and 9S certainly don't mind talking about A2.

The androids are starting the rebuilding. As their population is low, there's not a great need for it, but they are about to produce more androids. New androids...

They're calling this new wave of androids Inheritors.

Jack guesses that in just a decade from now, cities will be built, and society will see change.

He particularly likes the way androids have been doing. Even the most vengeful androids are tired of the machines. They still fight to clear out the hostile and infected ones, but otherwise...there's a sign of...forgiveness. The Machine Network left, the machines left behind aren't their enemy anymore. The machines have been on this Earth nearly as long as they are. The machines were born here too. It's their home too.

And then there's the social and cultural aspect. Androids just really like to imitate and learn from humans. They try to preserve this. Even with vastly superior ways to transfer news and data, they adored the idea of a news network, of a talk show and interview like 6O is doing. Now that the war has reached its end, things like transferring consciousness and memory data is often frowned upon, because all the worries about being the same person and all. Of course, they still do it, but usually with clear consent and understanding. Along with that, Devola and Popola have also been receiving attention. Particularly the revelation of their programming. Turns out, if they get the whole reason why, many are quickly on their side.

The world is slowly changing. Earth was looking less like a post-apocalyptic ruin and more like an actual home for civilization.

Hope is in the eyes of everyone.

But in Jack's eyes right now is something different entirely.

"I'll never be able to think of ice cream the same after this snowstorm..."-A2 pursed her lips as she was lazily crawling towards Jack's backpack to find a comb for her hair, a little bit clueless to the fact that her rear is enticingly wiggling in the kind-of-human's face.

Pod 079 started playing some romantic music, and that timing almost made Jack collapsed in laughter. The Pods have been getting better at their little monotone humor.

A2 confusingly looked back to realize what was happening, and chuckled with a small blush.

"Only if you can properly invite me."-She's definitely not against the idea, they'll be here for quite some time. Might as well.

"...This is an old one, but it works. I think."-Jack slowly pulled A2 in.-"Humans believed that skinship serves to help keep you warm."

"Skinship? You mean..."

"Yes. That which requires you to disrobe."-With a soft pull, he pulled A2 back into the thermal blanket, earning a light yelp from her.

Tomorrow, hopefully, the storm will settle, and they'll be on their way again. Go see whatever it is Jack wanted to see.

But right now...this cold bunker is about to get really hot.

And with that, Pod 079 is once again ready to record "reference materials".

"Pod. What is this Baby Doll lingerie thing White installed in the Dress Module?"-A2 decided to ask.

Jack just grinned as he looked away.

* * *

The gulag was...creepy.

Of course, A2 is standing next to pretty much the physical manifestation of what is scary about the dark, but this prison...

It just have this ghostly creepiness feel to it.

It's a place that's dead, but not melancholic about it.

It's damn angry.

The storm has passed, and while A2 had to admit, the scenery wasn't bad at all, the journey was still a bit annoying.

"Hm. I thought the machines would take this over as a base or something."-On their way, they can actually see Goliath Tanks and even Engels in the distance, roaming the snowy lands. They are very close to perhaps a convoy?

"What's so special about this place anyway?"

"Well, other than the many bad things that happened here, this place, according to Anemone, used to be an Resistance Android base as well."

If Jack understood this correctly, the prison also served as a mine. The prisoners worked the mines, tunneling their own cell and graves.

Such a thing clearly makes or a nice hideout for a Resistance base. The tunnels, not the cells.

"So? What's so special about this one?"-A2 still didn't see the value of coming all this way, before the Siberian assault. Did they, once again, had to remove or delete something from the public again?

"Well...nothing big really. I just wanted to check it out. This base went offline without a distress signal, without explanation. Other bases do. The interesting part is, according to White, there were...fugitive YoRHa units hiding out here. They stole some experimental YoRHa tech. Wonder what happened to them."

"Why would they go to Siberia?"

"Well, Siberia, as you experienced, is very hard to do anything in. Hard to be chased down, and it's enemy territory, so hard to find as well. They probably came here hoping to find the Resistance base and hide before figuring out where to go next."

"Huh. So...why are we here?"

"Undamaged experimental YoRHa tech. Retrieve it, send it to White. Apparently, even after all this, she still needs things classified and secret."

"Scanning of area complete. Alert: Android presence detected."

"Android? Is it YoRHa?"

"Negative. No active Black Box signal detected."

From around the corner, there was a calm voice, as a figure steps out to meet them.

"Hello, Jack. It's nice to see you again."-A girl with black hair tied in a low twintail greeted. She's wearing a white, thin blouse and black short skirt and long boots.

Adjusting her glasses, she smiled enigmatically at the human and android pair in front of her.

"...Have we met?"-Jack doesn't recognize her.

"Oh, forgive my confusing statement."-She did a little curtsie-"You have not met me, but I have met you. My name is Accord. I usually resides in the Night Kingdom, but I heard you were around, so..."

"What is it that you want with me?"-Jack's grip on the Resistance AKM tightens.

"I mean you no harm. Just a bit of curiosity. When you appeared before Zero, your path was very interesting."

"Zero?"-Who is that?

"Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I. Anyway, I understand you've come here in search of the YoRHa rebels and their equipment, yes?"

"...Correct."

"They're all dead, I'm afraid, and their experimental equipment and gear have been destroyed."

"What has happened here?"

"You are correct in your understanding of this place. But it is not entirely true that this is simply a human prison and and android base."

"...Huh."

"You are certainly familiar with the Foundation, I believe. You've stayed in their care for quite a while."

Oh...

"The Resistance Androids here stumbled upon an Foundation Facility disguised as an old abandoned prison."

And the rest was easy to understand.

And then the YoRHa androids came, seeking shelter and a hideout. Did they suffered the same fate?

"The deaths of the YoRHa rebels were different. To my knowledge, this facility only contained one Keter object. Whatever it was, it's out in the world, and possibly...dead or destroyed."

"Then...we came here for nothing?"-A2 asked.

"You may search the place to confirm my words, I do not mind."-Accord smiled-"But...I do have something of interest I can give you two."

Coming closer, the mysterious Android handed them a rather familiar object.

An inactive Black Box.

"...This Black Box..."

"It's never been activated, pristine and new. I'm sure you two will find a good use for it."

After all, Black Boxes are no longer produced.

"A good use?"-Well...it might act as a spare for A2, but under the most extreme circumstances. Other than that...

The YoRHa android was slightly alarmed as Accord came very close to her, and cheekily groped her breasts.

She heard Accord whispering something into her ears before letting go.

Jack couldn't hear it in exact words, but A2 showed a...surprised expression. Not to the grope, but to what Accord said.

"I'm afraid our meeting concludes here, Jack. It's been a pleasure meeting you again."-Accord did another curtsie before jumping over them, reaching the door leading outside.

"Hey, wait!"-Jack called out, but the mysterious android just waved at him.

"Oh! And just so you know!"

The ground began to tremor, and there was a loud noise coming closer and closer.

Engels.

"Yeah, that! Have fun you two!"

"Hey!"-A2 was about to chase, but an Engels' saw hand just demolished the roof of the building, revealing the Engels, staring right at her and Jack with its red eyes.

Looking back, Accord was already gone.

"Cheeky little minx..."-A2 growled.

"..."

"And you too! For dragging me through this whole thing!"

"Well, I'm...sorry? But you enjoyed the scenery, right?"

"Yeah, but..."-They weren't in the storm that long, A2 had to admit. And they did spend a good while touring the Siberian snow, which was beautiful wilderness.

"Fight...Fight! Kill! Kill!"-Engels started speaking.

"OH SHUT UP YOU!"-A2 turned her attention back to the massive Goliath, her sword drawn and her form starting to glow red, as she activated Berserk mode.

Jack is going to have to make this up for her. A lot.


	35. Afterstory 6: Snowy Night

**I actually drafted a different story for this upload, but I ended up feeling it wasn't up to par with my writing, so I scrapped the whole thing. It was supposed to be 2B and 9S' wedding. So instead, I have another snowy story for everyone! And I'm fairly excited about this one. I had to keep my mouth zipped for this story, so it wasn't fun until I got here.**

 **Review answering!**

 **Reasonable man: It was an open and shut case, really. Everything is dead and destroyed, not much more to see.**

 **Yvori Gevura: I probably won't ever write a Drakengard fic because I didn't play any of the games and only read up the basics premise, but I did want to hint at that on some certain timeline, Jack indeed met Zero.**

 **Anon: No. It's...much better. V6 actually wore Kainé outfit, I often forget that detail myself. And for Jack meeting Zero, I think for sure their first exchange was a sword through the chest. Regarding their relationship...well, I talked about it already, he's most likely to follow her around like a Disciple. However, the ending for that timeline definitely doesn't lead to NieR in my head.**

 **Peaknuckle: It's pretty obvious what the Black Box hints towards I think. I hope I'll get to it in the next afterstory!**

 **DemonRaily: Do not cite deep magic to me. I was there when it was written. Seriously though. There wouldn't be snow, but rather, the entire section of Day Kingdom would be scorched hell. Night Kingdom would freeze over. No life would be able to sustain itself. Well done, Yoko Taro. Instead we've got lush greenery, sunny skies, buildings that survived for 10000 years, giant robots, and hot androids that fight in high heels. And since Yoko Taro messed it up anyway, I might as well play along.**

 **Alright! Now that that's done, it's time for me to continue with this upload story: Snowy Night! Yes! Snow! I love it!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

White liked snow. It's a phenomena that dye the world in the color of her name. That sort of weather fits her as a person as well.

And she's in luck, because Night City has no shortage of that right now.

Night City, arguably the most technological advanced city on Earth, built on what was formerly identified as New York city. A city of eternal night, shining like a beacon in the darkness.

Over the years, White had commanded YoRHa to clear out Night Kingdom. While a large section of North America have been cleared and safe for living, there was still work to be done. Ruin exploration, archeology, obtaining remaining human data. Then built settlements where it is safe to do so.

There's a part of White that wondered why were they even doing this. Android population are low, even with new Inheritor models. They didn't need to stay in Night Kingdom. But there is a certain feeling of conquer to stay in this land of darkness. Humans were like that too. They constantly tries to go further, higher. Always strive for higher achievement. And White can't say a city of eternal night time doesn't have its charm and allure as well. Night City is becoming a big tourist attraction because of the semi sunset you experience when you travel here, and the bustling, technologically advanced city with attractions and entertainment.

And she's almost done with her work today.

Although still Commander of YoRHa, White had to delegate part of her command to other officers now, as she is also a Legacy Council member. She despised politics, but with changing times, there was little choice. In particular, White is still unsure of the way androids perceive her. She's YorHa Commander, pretty much Night City's founder and mayor, Council chairman, and even praised by that Humanity's Will, now commonly accepted as android's main religion.

She's like a queen.

That's the analogy Clover gave her at 2B and 9S' wedding. If those two were Prince and Princess, she was Queen.

She didn't exactly hate it. Afterall, it granted her basically every luxury available. But the image is rather tiresome at times.

There wasn't really anyone to share all this luxury with too.

White scrolled through her mind. After the concept of family and marriage became popular, there were talks of her maybe finding someone herself. It became a widely discussed topic for a time, until she had to squash it rather rudely.

"..."-The look of joy and happiness she saw as 2B and 9S says their 'I do' was rather...mesmerizing.

Ah, yes, the wedding. That wedding was nothing short of a royal wedding. She was kind of surprised to even be invited. Then again, she is still Council Chairman.

But despite their differences, 2B and 9S didn't held resentment towards her. Even A2 started a conversation with her. A2, of all people!

Do they wanted bygones be bygones? Or did they think whatever sins she had, her death cleared it?

It's enough that she's in this spot. Asking for more is...just not alright. She already have all of this, when someone like her really should have been left for dead for the lies she had told.

It's only because of him...

"A liar through and through."-White sighed.

He's happy now. She shouldn't bother.

A2 had asked for her help, on something that she wholeheartedly agreed.

It was still strange, not having A2 running a sword through her, but apparently, the old her settled the matter perfectly. Of course, there was still the small glare and the general dismissal, there's at least a feeling of mutual avoidance. Get out of each other's way.

Even...a hint of understanding. Friendliness.

It's like the sky have fallen.

But it was a subject for another time.

On the muted display near her, which she wasn't even sure why she had it on, 6O was doing her usual show again.

Apparently, the topic was about Night Kingdom.

Curious, White turned on the volume.

 _"-dragon?"_

That got her attention.

 _"Yes, the legend of the Black Dragon is something us Night Kingdom android really likes to talk about."_

Oh. The Black Dragon.

 _"Then please, tell us more about this Black Dragon! I'm interested to hear them."_

 _"Yes. A few years ago, the war in Night Kingdom was fierce. We were deploying the YoRHa experimental weapon "Dragons" to fight a large hostile force of machines, but the progress was slow. But, during one crucial battle, an entire enemy base was set ablaze, the searing fire incinerated nearly everything. Report came in that a "dragon" had done this. At first we thought how did our weapons managed to do this. But as we watched and recorded the event from the distance, we realized it was not us. After re-examining the visual data and recordings made by Pods, we saw a mythical creature, a real dragon, with black scale, the estimated size would actually be around half the size of Engel's body. It was huge. Gigantic. The machines there were wiped out and destroyed, the fire can be seen from miles away. It eyes were glowing, and it just flew off into the night sky."_

 _"Did you...find it?"_

 _"Our radar lost track of it just seconds later. It's as if it had vanished. We couldn't find it. And this began happening quite often for a year or so. There weren't a lot of witnesses, but as you see, we have gathered a lot of proof it exist. But we just couldn't find it._

 _"So...what are you theories? And do you have any...thought on the myth?"_

 _"At this point, the only reason we still call it a myth is because we haven't pulled the dragon out to the light yet. The interesting thing is that it only goes after machines. It never attack us. So I...honestly don't know. It greatly helped us gain a foothold in the battle, yes, but let's just say even Night City resident still wonder if it's really safe or not yet. My theories? There are many, ranging from the machines built on it's nest or have its eggs or even...maybe...someone or something was controlling it. Who? I don't know. Who would be capable of that?"_

White muted the show once more.

Usually, she's the type to hunt down this dragon for the truth. But just so happens, she knew the truth.

That the time the dragon starts appearing matches the time two particular person came to Night Kingdom.

An Attacker model and a "Commander model".

That's enough of that. She's have been working way too much. White certainly felt she is deserving of a break. And she decided to have one. Just a few days, no work. There's no plans for any outings yet, but White figured just have the day off to laze around was good enough already.

As she lock her computer and her office and grabbing her white fur coat, White let out a small chuckle. She never imagined herself to be the kind that sits down in a fancy office. She's always preferred standing and commanding a war room than this.

The light snow is beautiful outside...

Maybe she should walk home. Her luxury penthouse apartment is only a few blocks away. Having drivers and guards taking her there is honestly uneccesary in her mind.

* * *

As she headed out of the town hall, White realized her wish had come true in the most unexpected of ways.

There, under the snow, a male figure was there, in a black Victorian great coat, umbrella in hand.

White let out a breath of steam in the cold air.

"Council Chairman White."-He smiled thinly.-"You're a hard worker to be leaving in such late hours."

"It's not like I have much else to do."-White responded, smiling before turning to the guards that was about to escort her.-"You don't have to take me back today. I'll walk."

"But Commander..."

"If you are wondering, he can better ensure my safety anyway. You're dismissed."

"Yes ma'am."

"You have guards now."-The man chuckled.

"It is a hassle, but I understand the need. Good evening Jack."-A part of her was tingling was happiness, and...she wasn't certain how to respond to it yet.

"Doing well?"

"Dreaded politics, everyday. You'd be surprise how hard it is for the Council to reach any decision. Everyone just looks at each other."-The blonde android beauty huffed."

"I'll take that as an 'okay'."-Jack smiled as he gestured her politely, inviting her for the walk.

"You're here, in Night City? Could've told me before hand."-White found herself abandoning a lot of her manners around him. Maybe because it's too stiff to call him sir.

Maybe she's living up to what she saw in her recorded data, in the hard drive.

"I don't need red carpets. I'm just here on some unrelated work. Came to see you, just because..."-He stops himself there.

"Does A2 know? Where is she?"-White smirked lightly.

"She's not far. Just busy for the evening. She did want to ask about that whole thing we asked you about."

"Of course. Everything is ready for you."

"That's great."-He nodded lightly, looking up to the night sky.

The city was still bustling, yet...White felt it's so much...quieter. Maybe it's her appearance to the public around them. The fact she's having a walk in the light snow under an umbrella.

Or maybe its the charisma of both of them just rendering most into silence.

For a short while, they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. Although, White knows it's still...awkward in a sense.

She can see it in his eyes, in his smile. His...hesitant look.

He's unsure how they should be like. So they just sort of went with it. Most of their exchanges through the years was pleasant, but it wasn't personal. Mostly just work. And of course, no one in their right mind could blame them.

It's alright like this. Jack has A2, she doesn't have her memories of this apparent love for him anymore. This is fine.

It's the best outcome.

"...It snows often in Night Kingdom, huh?"

"Yes, it snows periodically through out the entire year. I read some literature that said this weather made humans more reserved."

"Yeah, it's not wrong. Humans don't enjoy the cold too much. They need warmth, so when there's snow they mostly huddled inside their homes. Hence being more reserved."

"Yet this city is always bustling and active despite that weather."

"It's a beautiful city, I must say."

"The architects did a wonderful job, yes."

"..."

"How are you doing, Jack? Everything alright?"

"Hm? Yeah. Nothing's wrong."-His response was earnest. That means his personal life is still great as ever. Not that White was hoping for it to not be great or anything.-"I was just...reminiscing."

"On what?"

"It's nothing important. Just a figure in the past."-He laughed it off.

"...I see. What have you been up to lately, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing much. A2 and I have started to settle down. We still have to travel extensively, but the calm life's is for us."

"I'm glad to hear that. As long as you're doing alright, it makes everyone feel at ease."

Crossing by a park, White felt the need to stop for a moment. She quietly turned to see the park's garden.

"Something caught your eye?"-Jack smiled as he also stopped.

"Nothing special, really. I just...realize I never actually knew much about this city I lived in for years now."

Every time she goes anywhere, there are guards and a limo. She could only glance at the street outside, at the bustling city, at the people, at the scenery, through the tinted glass of the limo.

"Lovely garden. Is that Lunar Tear?"

"Yes. A special genetically modified type of Lunar Tear to survive and even bloom in the cold weather. Don't ask me why, everyone is just going nuts about this flower."

"It's a beautiful flower."-Jack laughed as he leaned forward, resting one of his arm on the railing, still keeping White covered under the umbrella.

"I won't deny it is, but there's got to be better things to spend all these research fundings on."

"Like?"

White laughed very softly as she looked to the sky.

"I hate to bring up the topic, but...space travel."

"Space travel? 9S told me about that. Interesting topic."

The aliens that brought the machines here came by spaceships. Spaceships that now are broken, but their technology still remains. Androids have been tirelessly working to research and harness that technology.

"From what I understood of humans, they very much loved and fancied the idea of reaching the stars, to space travel, right?"-White asked.

"They did. They adored that dream. It's...a shame they never got anywhere."

"So, we androids as their inheritors find pride in doing these thing in their place...And I can't say I dislike such a thing."-White mused as she aimlessly stared at the sky, the Lunar Tear petals floating in the snowy night, giving a semblance of stars.

"..."

"Would you like to go?"

"Me? Well...it'd be a big hassle to take me along, for now at least."

"...The Council is already talking about it. Making new bases in other planets."

"Even though the research isn't completed yet?"

"Exactly. Yet Anemone and Clover won't ever stop talking about it. At least let the research complete before planning to colonize Mars."-White huffed, the stress of her daily work currently being vented.

"You'll be fine?"

"...I'll survive."-White sighed-"I...I myself thought about it. If we really could travel to another planet, and set up colonies there...maybe I should go."

"..."

"I don't hate the fancy life here, but...I feel more in my element in a military base than a council meeting."

"That's very much you, yeah."-Jack nodded, his tone slightly...lower.

"What do you think? Should I go?"

"...Why are you asking me?"-The human smiled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his pack of smoke.-"It's your life, White. Live how you see fit."

"...Mn."-White's expression softened from her usual regal look. A more natural expression adorned her face.-"You are still smoking? Where do you even get these?"

As much as they tend to believe otherwise, Jack and A2 do create trends. Jack's smoking did became a trend that Jackass totally caught on to. She started producing these smokes that are generally harmless to androids, but is a bit addictive. As for A2, she definitely started a fashion trend with her poorly maintenance look. It's definitely a strangely...attractive style of fashion, White would admit, but it's not for everyone.

"..."-For some reason, Jack just chuckled as he was about to light the smoke.

White resisted the urge to snatch the roll away.

She always saw his smoking habit as a bad one, of course, as pretty much anyone near him also views it so, but everyone basically couldn't deny that there's...something special about it. It made him look more...manly and charming. Just often enough to remind everyone he smokes, and not enough to seem addicted.

They enjoyed the view for just a another short moment before continuing their walk.

White was satisfied with just this. A lovely, dare she say it, romantic walk in the snow with the last human on Earth.

This...was enough.

As they were getting close to her destination, a towering skyscraper that is the symbol of Night City, which her luxury apartment is at the top of, White was content.

She is content.

This is more than she could ever asked for.

"White?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"...Think you have spare time? Let's go have some coffee."

"At this hour?"-White humorously teased.

"...Yeah, you're right. Perhaps some other time."-Jack shook his head lightly as he smiled.

Such a kind smile, yet...so...melancholic.

"Good night White. Take some time off if you can, alright?"

"I plan to, don't worry, Jack."-White nodded-"Good night."

She felt there was a longing tone in her voice just now.

But she took in a breath and try to forget about it, as they parted ways, Jack crossing the street to leave. In just a few more moments, he'll disappear from her view, and disappear from her life once more.

White couldn't resist it and let out a longing sigh as she watched his retreating back.

A voice jolted her out of her current emotions.

"The news will have a field day tomorrow. Councilman White, sharing umbrella with someone and longingly look at his distant figure."

The voice was too familiar to her, as White turned around.

"Clover. Why are you here?"

"Well, I figured since you got off earlier than usual today, I'd swing by your place with this bottle of Desert Rose. Just to ease your loneliness."

"...you mean your loneliness?"

"..."

"What?"

"You're such a terrible liar, White."-Jackass stated with a grin.

"What do you mean?"-White wanted to pretend she didn't hear that, but if someone could crack the code, Clover Jackass would be that person.

"...You remember, don't you?"

"..."

* * *

Her silence was all the acknowledgement Jackass needed.

"I thought it was strange. You're White. The perfect, meticulous, hardass White. That White would not back up her data after meeting a human? Especially before a large offensive against the machine? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"...And what's your line of thought on that then?"

"...You ultra compressed and hid that section of memory data outside of the memory data you locked with the password. Hidden in a way only you knew how to find and decompress."

"Now why would I do that?"

"...Because it'd be the most convincing lie you could give to him. By separating your memory data, you could essentially admit that you do not remember Jack to him, and it'd be the truth. But afterwards, you'd secretly regain all your memories."

"...Not everything."-White corrected.-"I...didn't know how I died. I only remember up to backing up during the emergency."

There was no point in trying to hide it from Jackass.

"...2B told us. You confessed to loving him. You kissed him."

"Did I?"-White looked down, her eyes heavy with emotion.

"Yeah...you did."

"..."

"Why? Why do this? Why lie to him?"

"...Because there wasn't a need for me to be in this. Jack has A2 already. Why should I just barge in the middle of my savior's love life and demand affection from him? How selfish and conceited is that?!"

"..."

"I...don't want to cause any trouble to them. It's better that it's like this."

"You think he'd like that?"-Jackass asked back.

"..."

"He was devastated the moment you said you don't remember to him. You think he doesn't care for you just because he has A2?"

"I'm in their way, is the problem! This is the best way to settle it, guilt free."

"Why do you think so little of yourself?"-Jackass held on to White's shoulder.

"How else was I supposed to think? I lied and sacrificed an entire line of android. You think I'm just going to feel good about myself enough to ask for happiness? How have I in anyway deserved the right to ask anything from them?"

"It's not your damn choice! Get it through your circuits already! You're just going to keep lying? Keep hurting yourself after he had tried so hard to make sure you'll be alright? You'll just do the same damn thing all over again?!"

"I...I don't deserve it."

"Yeah, well, join the club. We all have gotten things we don't deserve. We survived this damn war because of your lie. Your lie stopped the android from just laying down and die. Have some fucking confidence in that!"

"..."

"Be honest, then. For once, be honest! Chase after him. Confess. Tell him the truth. Work things out. Together."

"...Can I really...do such a thing?"

"Damn right you can! You've lived your entire existence diligently following a lie, willing to sacrifice your own happiness for others, yet you talk like you're guilty of being the most selfish bitch in android history. How about you be selfish, for once?"

White looked up to her old friend, her blue eyes flickering and wavering.

"Everyone just wants you to be happy, White. It's fine."-With that last encouragement, Jackass waited.

White weirdly looked around for a few seconds, before something lit up in her eyes.

"I...I have to be somewhere. Sorry Clover."

"I'll leave the Desert Rose bottle at the reception. Go on. Don't worry about me."

White quickly straighten her clothes before turning to the direction Jack just left.

"...Thanks, Clover."

"...You can thank me by-"

"I'm not letting you produce more bombs or drugs."-White had dashed off, stumbling lightly as she is still in high heel.

"...Cheeky minx."-Jackass sighed as she watched her old friend finally doing something she wanted to do of her own heart's desire.

* * *

Jack lit the smoke roll in his mouth.

With a deep sigh, he let out a breath of both smoke and steam.

He promised White that if they lived through the war, he'll show her how real coffee is like.

It was a simple promise.

But he's certain she knows how real coffee is like now anyway.

He can see A2 waiting at the intersection ahead of him, the Attacker model wearing an extra hooded coat that fits her just right.

Well. It's not like he has a right to complain or anything.

A2 have spotted him. Her eyes reflected the happiness he's always so glad to see when she saw him.

They'll be in Night City for a day or two, before doing a quick exploration trip in the still ruined lands of Night Kingdom.

Life continues as always...

"...?"

A2's expression changed. Her eyes was squinting.

She's looking somewhere behind him?

Jack heard something like a minor commotion behind him, and turned around.

He was met with a stumbling Commander of YoRHa, coming towards him in speeds she obviously isn't used to with high heels.

"Wait! Jack..."

"White?"-Jack was honestly stunned.-"What's wrong? Did something happened?"

White had dived into his arms, public be damned.

"I...I had to tell you something."-White saw A2 was coming close. She didn't care. It doesn't matter what happens next. White only wanted to tell them the truth. Rather than regret it for the rest of her life, she'll say it now. The consequences? She'll figure it out.

Back there...She wanted to do so much more. She wasn't satisfied. The pit of her thoughts wanted him to say something. To stop her from her plans to distance herself from him, to go on the space expedition. She wanted to take away his smoke like she always did. She wanted to go out with him, have a coffee, maybe go see a store together.

And she wanted to tell him the truth.

That she remembers. That he's not staring at a stranger with similar appearance and personality.

"..."-A2 didn't say anything. She was obviously rather ticked by the fact White had dived into her lover's arm in public, but a cat fight here is rather inadvisable.

At least the street was fairly empty, being near late night, where everyone is in their homes mostly.

Perhaps a small part of her wanted to hear what she had to say too.

"I...I'll tell you the truth, Jack. I've told enough lies already. At least...I should be honest with you."-White turned quickly to A2-"I know. I'm sorry for the scene. But there's something I had to tell you two no matter what. After that, whatever you wish to do about it...is your choice."

"..."-Something in A2's eyes soften. Through the years, while the Assault model still retained her sassy attitude, she had also grown soft in many sides too.

A2 had found it in her to forgive White. It was shitty, those times. They still probably held dislike towards each other.

But A2 witnessed White at her worst. At her final moments. Her death.

The true her, with none of those lies and facades.

Would White be fully forgiven? Possibly never.

But that doesn't mean A2 didn't come to understand her more. To understand her position, choices and actions.

And...she'll at least give White this.

"...Fine. Go on."-She finally spoke.

With a light nod, White turned to Jack, and confessed to the truth.


	36. Afterstory 7: Nova

**Important: Last chapters got some few added lines and scene! Nothing big though!**

 **Sorry for the break, I just really needed that. Even though I finished this main story I was still just pumping out stuff with little breaks. This story...kind of okay, it's not my best for sure, just introducing.**

 **Review answering!**

 **Anon: No, it's not Legna. It looks much more classical in appearance, like a Alduin or Deathwing. There is a significant detail about this dragon, but I'm debating whether to tell everyone or not. Oh well, here goes. It might have chowed on Zero.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: I really like the time skip option these after story have too. I don't have to tell everything that happened. It feels great. And yeah, I do my best learning from others. I definitely took inspirations and twists from other works in this Nier section, so give them a read if you haven't!**

 **BenRG: It's that obvious, huh? I mean, wasn't intending on hiding it either XD**

 **Guest: I honestly can't see it that way from what she's shown of her character. It's not much, but from estimation she was an interesting character despite so little screen time. Again, I know a lot of people like to antagonize her because of her strict personality and the lies she gives, but to me she's not that. The gaps of her character showed differently. Or maybe her beauty totally blinded my eyes, though I doubt that.**

 **Peanuckle: I have a very bad tendency in my writing. In many fandom, my favorite characters are often the secondary character. You know, the character you know that's going to lose in the love triangle. The nerdy girl, the childhood friend, that sort of side character. I adore them. So what happens is I tend to write stories for them. Now what ends up happening is that they became the main character in my story, but I then also really love the side character that I made in those story as well. It's kind of hilarious, but yeah. I ended up rooting for the characters I created to be second pick more than I should.**

 **As far as Jack and White goes, they'll figure something out. It is for closure, yes, but it's not entirely an end.**

 **Silence117: Thank you for reading! As far as the conclusion to what happened last chapter, it's up to your imagination, within normal bounds. I tend to think Jack occasionally visit White after that. Very occasional though. A2 could allow that much, at least.**

 **Alright, let's hope I can finish my next story soon, just a few more before the actual end of this fic. It's been a journey. For now though, enjoy this next Afterstory: Nova!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Her first moment of consciousness was...beautiful.

She was booted up on a September morning.

She winced as her visual system adjusted to first time seeing light. Slowly, the blurry images became clear.

The first thing she saw was the face of her mother. An android, of course, but still, young looking, long white ashen hair and light blue eyes. She was smiling at her, gently and hopeful. She never thought eyes could be so beautiful.

Being an android, she was installed with much less personality data than previous android models. Her data banks were fairly basic, including only the basic language, manners and understanding of the world.

"Hey there."-She looked to the next figure in her vision. A male figure, smiling very so faintly at her. Her father.

He reached out and patted her head, his deep purple eyes gentle and kind.

A sense of warmth envelopes her.

"How do you feel? Good?"

"..."-She didn't even knew how her voice sounds like. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, and her aural system produced a voice.-"I...I'm fine."

"That's great. That's really great."-He nodded-"Now...we'll need a name for you..."

"Nova."-Her mother spoke simply.-"Her name is Nova."

"Nova?"-Her father tilted her head, but he soon nodded in agreement.-"It's not a bad name. Sure. How about you?"

"Yes, dear. Would you like that name?"

She gave a second to think about that name.

A bright light in the sky, signaling the birth of something new.

"I...like it."-She nodded with a smile

"Then it's settled. Nova then. Welcome to the family."-

"Name registration confirmed. Android entity will be referenced as Nova from here on wards."-She heard the deep, monotone voice between her parents.

"Wh...what are you?"

"This is Tactical Support Pod 079. This Pod is now assigned to protect Nova from here on wards."

A support Pod?

"Thanks...Pod."-Nova reached out and...petted the Pod.

"Excessive care is not needed for optimal function. However, this Pod is 'happy' that Nova appreciate this Pod unit...I promise to protect you."

"Oh, forgot introductions too."-Her father chuckled-"My name is Jack, just so you know. Call me father or dad. And this here is your mother, A2."

"A...2?"-She didn't quite understood why her mother's name has only a letter and number.

"Yes, A2. Mommy would do fine, dear."

"Mommy?"-Her dad (she decided on using dad) cheekily raised his eyebrow.

"What?"-Her mom glared at him.

"No, no. It's kind of sweet."-He replied.

Nova giggled. Her parents were a little strange, but they are so kind and nice!

Pod had brought over a mirror for her.

Taking it, Nova took a look at herself in the mirror.

She had a very young body, that of a small child, and white hair, like her mother, but shorter. Her eyes were deep purple, like her father.

"We did the design and assembling ourselves, so if there's any issues, you gotta tell us, okay?"

Her parents built her themselves?

"O-okay dad!"

"Good girl. Now, why don't we go outside. Test your motor function, and...show you the world outside."

Nova eagerly nodded, taking her father's hand.

From the light coming in from the window, this should be a lovely day.

* * *

Nova quickly learned that her parents and "family" were more important than she ever thought.

At first, she figured from their location, a beautiful secluded house in the woods, that her parents are just normal androids, perhaps androids that fought the old wars everyone talks about. Which she wasn't wrong. They do often have to go on trips, but it didn't seem too out of place at first. Dad often stayed in his study, reading, researching something when he has time, often tinkering with stuff around the house, and mom mostly doted on her, often doing odd jobs, and the chores is apparently shared.

But her parents often had guests.

Every month or so, two more androids would visit. Auntie 2B and uncle 9S. Auntie 2B is like a sister to her mother, and it shows. Auntie looks nearly identical to her mother, if not for the different hairstyle. Uncle 9S looked like a child just slightly older than her, but he is actually really smart, he told her a lot of stories, and plays with her when he's not talking with her dad. They both are very kind to her. They looked so happy too, the first time they saw her. Nova was made to look adorable, so it wasn't a big surprise, but there's always this joyous, hopeful look in their eyes. In the eyes of most that meet her.

Nova was later shocked to see Auntie and Uncle on TV. They are like royalty!

This started to become a trend.

Sometimes, they'd be visited by Miss Anemone, her mother's close friend. Nova had also saw her on TV before! She's apparently Council chairman!

Miss Anemone was awkward around her, but she too, really warmed up to Nova, although a lot of the time, she was talking to her parents about subjects she didn't quite understand yet.

Miss Ja-bad word, her mother said to call her Clover, because the name she called herself was a bad word, often came with Miss Anemone. She was...scary at first, picking on her, but always find ways to bribe her back with candies, although dad was very suspicious about her giving Nova anything. But mostly, she was just teasing Nova, and is actually a nice lady.

Every week, they'd have to go into a village nearby to buy and restock stuff like food, parts and other things.

Apparently, this is a settlement where androids and machines lived in harmony. A very rare sight, but somehow really warms Nova's heart the first time she went to town.

She had been taught by her father about machines, the war and what had happened. Nova learned that her mother, A2, was a big figure in the war, along with auntie 2B and uncle 9S.

She had also asked if her dad was anyone special too.

He only smiled as he patted her head.

"Maybe when you grow up."

Anyway, this settlement was founded and managed by a machine, who was also a close friend of her parents. Pascal.

Pascal was very nice and protective of her. He said that he raised a lot of children too, although they are machines. Nova asked if she can meet them.

Of course, she was allowed. Playing with machine children really...brought something into her mind.

They weren't so different. They look wildly different, but playing and talking together...it didn't feel out of place or weird.

Nova saw Pascal on the news a few times too, talking about machine and android, about peace. She noticed her father paid very close attention to those.

Then, occasionally, there was a twin model that come visit them. Devola and Popola. They are often called to take care of her when her parents had to go somewhere. They took great care of her, Devola acts a little mean but she's actually really nice, Popola is kind and soft spoken, but is actually really strict. Nova really likes them, they are like sisters to her. Although...the way they look at dad is...strange.

When she was 6, Nova practically begged her dad to come with him on his trip to Night City. Her mom was busy herself, and after learning that the twins was busy with their hospital work, Nova wanted to go with him. She wanted to see Night Kingdom and Night City!

Her dad was reluctant, but eventually caved. They had to travel by flight units. Pod 079 would be piloting her flight unit for her.

That trip really opened her eyes to the world.

They had to travel over an entire ocean, and it was the first time Nova saw the Line of Dusk, witnessing the sunset on the sea, before traveling into Night Kingdom.

Night Kingdom was really dark at first. It was actually kind of scary, how dark it was. Nova finally experienced the fear of being in the dark for the first time.

But with her father's protective words, she was fine, and soon, a light shows itself in the darkness.

No, multiple lights.

Night City, shining like a beacon in the darkness.

Nova was entranced by this city. The architecture, the buildings, the lights. The amount of androids there. It was amazing.

They landed at a military landing zone, strangely, and there were YoRHa escort. Nova followed her father into a limo, and was driven to the city center.

There, she met someone she definitely saw on TV before.

Commander of YoRHa, Councilman White.

She stands, speak and walk with authority, charisma and grace. Like her father sometimes do.

The pressure of just looking at her made Nova hide behind her dad.

White had noticed her.

Her eye froze and widens. She looked so...pensive, yet so...caring and kind. Not like the White that was there just a few seconds ago. She just stood there, almost in awe at Nova.

From then on, they stayed with Auntie White for a few days. Yes. Auntie White.

Nova had never been doted on and spoiled this much before. Auntie White just gives her anything she wanted, although Nova didn't get the chance to ask for much, thanks to her strict father.

Nova later learned that Auntie White was the one that gave her parents the parts needed to build her, and will also be giving replacements as well as new parts, so that when she grows up, she'll have a new, more adult like body too. Maternal instinct seems to be really strong in her as well. But Nova heard from her dad that White and her mother don't get along, so it's not likely that they'll meet often.

"To be honest, it's for the best that the two of them don't spoil you rotten."-He'd say as he patted her head.

While they were in Night Kingdom, Jack took Nova to see a very strange underground city. He said it was a relic of human civilization that androids discovered and repaired into a settlement, a city. They just called the city "2000". Nova was curious as to why it's named 2000, but there is this feeling of...melancholy there. Dad just say that humans built this to avoid extinction. But...even this wasn't enough. Now, androids roams these halls, living in their creator's place, rebuilding it for them.

"Can we...go see more dad?"

"More?"

"As in...can you let me go with you and mommy more often?"

"We'll...have to talk to your mother first. She'll flip if we go on a trip and you are endangered."

"But if she is okay with it, you have to take me to all sorts of places!"

"We will, we will. But now, I have to take you home before you mother stabs me with her sword."

"Why would she do that? Won't you...get hurt?"-Nova tilted her head.

"It's...just a figure of speech, Nov."-Jack smiled-"I just mean your mother is probably worried sick right now."

"Then we just have to go together next time! As a family!"

"You're right about that. Let's go home now, mommy prepared some strawberry sundaes for you!"

"Really?!"

"Yep. And she's waiting. We better get back before Auntie 2B comes over, yeah?"

"Yes! We have to go! Sundaes!"

* * *

Nova had a nightmare when she was 9.

She woke up from her sleep mode, hearing dad coming back from a trip.

In the dream, she was staring into a dark space, and she could see...things moving around, eyes staring at her. Monsters in the dark.

When her parents heard of this, they had really strange reactions. Her father hugged her in tightly, softly apologizing, even though Nova didn't really understood what he had to do with her bad dream. Her mother later scolded him too.

Did dad...somehow caused her bad dreams? How? He's always so...tamed. He's strict, but never out of line. He always cherished her.

The nightmares never came back, either. Strange...

* * *

The truth was revealed to her when she was 13.

She's matured enough to know. She picked up enough questions, enough hints.

Over the years, she'd have went through upgrades, her mother also, new parts and maintenance. She has a teenage body now.

But her father never needed anything of the sort.

Added to that, he has a different feel compared to everyone else. His voice isn't produced through an aural system. His body isn't made with mechanical parts and plastic frames.

He's a human.

All this time, she's been living with and cared for by someone religion worshiped, society looked up to.

And he's even a special human being. Nova didn't fully understand, but he's immortal in many sense. He didn't want to demonstrate it as its a bad image, but Auntie White later confirmed it as well.

And of course, she has to keep it a secret. Which was actually much easier for her, Nova didn't enjoy any sort of spotlight. Sure, she likes being doted on and have nice things, but she never enjoyed the attention every time she had to be at some event with her parents.

If anything, it just answers a lot of the questions she had of him. How he ended up with someone like A2, his vast understanding and knowledge of the world, and where he fits in the war and after that. She was a little angry that the stories she heard until now were slightly altered though.

Still, she couldn't be too mad. She's practically living with a demigod caring for her.

* * *

"Come on, dad! We're going to be late!"-Nova called out.

"Yes, yes, the play. That play that I've seen probably 23 times already. Wouldn't want to miss that."-Her dad chuckled as he and her mom came out of their room, her mother still fixing his tie.

"It's a classic, dad. I thought you liked those?"

"The fight scene doesn't even start until the 5th act."

"For once, I have to agree with your father, dear. It's so boring I even sympathize with White for having to attend."-A2 sighed, in her black slit dress.-"You though, look great, dear. 2B do knows how to dress you up."

"And that means we'll be fighting off suitors. Again."-Jack and A2 shared a nod, staring at their daughter, in a lovely blue silk dress.

"Mom, dad, I'll never actually find anyone if you guys are behind me all the time."

Nova can just imagine the stress of dealing with these two parents as a potential date and suitor. Her mother is regarded as the strongest android to date, the Treacherous Blade, and while her father is not well known, the collection of personally crafted guns and sword hung on the wall is enough to scare anyone with any sense of self preservation.

"What, it's not like I-"

"Dad, you're carrying a saw-off shotgun. I can see it."

"It's not like I'll actually use it."-It's a show piece. He gifted people around him with those hand crafted guns. It became like White's riding crop, a symbol of rank.

"I...okay fine! Whatever! It's not like I'll find anyone decent there anyway. Come on, Uncle 9S just called. He's there already."

"Oh, then let's not keep them waiting. You want to go by the car, or do you want to go on flight units?"

"As long as it is not your bike, Jack, I'm fine with any."-A2 chimed in.

"What do you mean? You liked it!"

"Yes, but it's far too unsafe for our baby girl!"

Nova definitely won't tell her she's been using her dad's motorbike when she's away.

"Please, can we just get a move on? Let's just get the play over with, so we can go do something that's actually fun?"

"Now that, is my girl. Say we pick up your uncle and aunt after the play, and have a go at shooting my guns here?"

"Only if you buy us expensive chocolate ice cream."-Her mother added.

"And sundaes!"-Nova chimed.

"...Deal."-As such, they all headed to the car.


	37. Afterstory 8: Just a scratch

**Back again ladies and gents! Had more trouble with this one than I thought, but I think this one's good enough.**

 **Review answering!**

 **Guest: I'm not sure, and I'll rather not feature more SCPs. Also, regarding Cain, there's...actually Darkness lore on Cain, so...*shrugs* maybe he died that way, maybe WCS got him, I honestly don't care much.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: I try to skip past the being a kid part, but yeah it's definitely pretty adorable. regarding 9S and his body, I guess it just boils down to personal choice. I'm not certain if he likes his appearance or not, but yeah, I just think a society where you could change your appearance as long as you've got the money would be a huge pain.**

 **Peanuckle: Sent the PM already, but yeah, White's somewhat like a mother too, although I don't think too hard on these issues, because it gets...weird.**

 **Alright! Now, time to get started with Afterstory: Just a scratch. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have making it!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

It was only a tiny incident. Really.

Nova was just driving back from an event in Denmark, when some idiot couldn't figure out how to park a flight unit ended up hitting the car in front of her, and that car ended up smashing into her car.

She and basically everyone involved was dragged to the hospital right after that, and rushed into an emergency scan to see if there's any major damage.

It's only a scratch, Nova thought. Her car, the one that dad built for her was in far worse a shape, but she's pretty much just suffered a minor bump. She wasn't even going to press any charges with that idiot that caused the crash, a newly recruited YoRHa soldier, who is clearly terrified out of her mind right now.

The first to show up, was luckily, Devola and Popola, who was also nearby. They quickly go over the injuries and damages Nova got, the most serious being a malfunctioned chip due to hitting her head on the dashboard and some hampered processes, and just some aesthetic wounds. They gave Nova a quick repair to lessen her raging headache, and told her to rest until they get the parts to properly repair her.

If only Nova could.

When the word "Nova" and "accident" is put together, people apparently lose their shit. And these people are supposed to be the ones NOT losing their shit, being at...rather high positions in this society.

First to contact was of course, her worrywart overprotective mother. A2 was in South America, on a quick trip to collect some material she and Jack needed.

To say that the hospital room slowly descended into madness was...an understatement.

Before Nova could even properly calm her dearest mother and assure she was fine, and that she'll only need to be in the hospital for two days at most, and that dad was nearby, and that nobody needs to find out how sharp the Treacherous Blade's sword was, she was flooded with calls.

Uncle 9S had basically no chill as he and aunt 2B were about to get on a flight to Denmark from their place in England, even bringing an embarrassing amount of android physicians and even a legal team along with them over.

Councilman Anemone called over to check, and while she's one of the reasonable ones, she's still insisting on making sure everything was alright, which IT WAS, yelled Nova in her migraine. Then uncle Pascal called, sickly uncle Pascal with his cranky delicate parts, who clearly needs rest until the new batch of limited machine parts arrive, had to call her.

At this point, the other victim of the accident was just staring incredulously at her, while the YoRHa member that caused the crash was maybe a few more calls away from overloading her circuits.

So Nova then had to reassure the poor girl that no, nobody is going to decommission her, nor put a large debt on her or anything.

No one was hanging up goddamn it! She just wanted to do as Devola and Popola say and get some rest, but if she ignore any calls, it's likely that things will go way, way way WAY out of hand when she wakes up. Even the hospital staff was feeling the pressure from all the calls they're receiving.

Then the most terrifying call arrived.

Nova was sure that YoRHa girl was trying to unplug her OS chip when she saw who was on the screen.

Supreme Commander of all YoRHa Operations, Commander Lilly White was on the line.

And she was pissed that her baby girl had been hurt.

Poor, poor White just started her work with the Mars shipyard and settlement, and she had to hear that Nova was in an accident.

Needless to say, the YoRHa Supreme Commander was keen on tearing out some OS chips, and hearing that it was a YoRHa soldier only made it worse.

By the time that the only calm and responsible person of this group of super powerful figures had arrived, Nova was practically begging White to not initiate a warp jump back to Earth and find out just who hurt her cherished girl, on top of everyone else's worries and concerns.

To the other people in the hospital room, it was a surreal experience. Here they have basically some of the most powerful people on Earth and Mars right now, and just the sight of this man on the screen silenced them.

"Mom, family and friends are on the line."-Nova pushed Pod 079 at him-"Devola and Popola says I need rest. I need you to calm them down before an armada shows up in this room."

Silently, he acknowledged, signaling one of the twin doctors to follow him outside, that Pod following him, and along with it, all the commotion.

And he did just that. He quickly reassured all these people that no, a legal team wasn't needed, a sword definitely isn't needed, and no spaceship is initiating a warp jump back to Earth that day, and he did all that without so much as speaking louder than the hospital allowed him to.

Half an hour later, he returned inside, Pod floating back at Nova's side.

"I got the gist of it from Popola. Feeling better?"

"I feel like shit."-Nova cussed out, before embarrassingly apologized after seeing her father's slightly stern gaze-"Sorry dad. It's just...everyone was going crazy or something."

Oh. That's her father.

"I don't blame them."-He shrugs as he sat down on a stool next to her bed.-"I understand the feeling they get. Although it is very much overblown."

"Will...she be alright?"-Nova gestured towards the poor YoRHa girl sitting in the corner, face flushed, probably ready to prostrate herself at any given moment. At this point, Nova is past just dismissal of the girl and full on worried about her.

"Well, your mother, 9S and 2B is still coming over, but I got 2B to leave the legal team behind, and Nines to drop the extra doctors. They should be here in a few hours."

"And mom's not bringing a sword?"

"She always bring a sword."-He shrugged-"Bigger problem is to convince your auntie White to drop the whole thing."

"She will, right?"

"Well, I...hope. She's still coming back first chance she gets though."

"Everyone's so busy, and yet..."-They're all ready to drop everything they're doing to rush over here. That's a bit too protective.

"Don't worry about it. Family does that."

"I'm...sorry about your car."

"Well, it's yours now, isn't it? And it's not like it was your fault."-He softly patted her head.

It's been a long time since he did that. She's a grown up now, after all, not a child anymore.

"...Dad?"

"...It's good that you're fine, baby girl."-He suddenly just held her in close and hugged her for a small while.

Nova haven't got a big hug from him for a long while now. The sound of his heartbeat reminded her again, who he was, although it was thumping loudly, much more than she remembered.

The last time he hugged her this tightly, it was when she had that nightmare...

Finally letting go, her father sighed as he looked around.

"Well, you should rest, before mother and everyone shows up. I'll just be outside."

"Can you get me some orange juice?"

"Yeah, sure. I need a coffee anyway. Just rest up, I'll have it brought in for you. For now, guess I have to talk with that girl and make sure she's not about to despair over nothing."

"You're the best, dad."-Nova relaxed into her bed and soft pillow.

Finally, some proper rest...

* * *

When Nova woke up from sleep mode, she felt marginally better, the wound on her head hurts less, and her cognitive functions are back to normal with no abnormalities.

It's...quiet. As expected. Dad's not in the room, but he did leave this carton of orange juice on the bedside for her.

"Your dad's just left. He went to have a smoke, I think."-Nova turned to the other patient in the room, the guy that was also involved in the accident.

"O-oh. I see. Everyone's going to chew him up about smoking again."

"Cut him some slack, his dearest daughter just got hospitalized."

"For 2 days at most!"-Nova chuckled-"I can stand up just fine."

"Wouldn't recommend it though. Sound like your inertia system's slightly off. Just wait until the repairs starts."

"...Ugh, I have to be here even longer?"

"Though...it is surprising that someone like you didn't immediately get replacement parts for repairs. I mean...you're like a princess or something."

"I'm not that big on red carpets, no. Kind of my family's thing."

"That so? Well, you sure still got friends in high places."

"How about you? What's your injuries like? Is it bad?"

"Well, I'm a little worse off, but nothing critical."

"I can tell."-Nova smirked.

"Name's Wright, by the way. You are Nova, right?"

"I'm famous?"

"Daughter of the Treacherous Blade, kind of famous, yeah."

"What's a title like that means in peaceful times anyway..."-Nova pursed her lips.

"Well, you're kind of like royalty."

"Don't feel like so. Go to work like everyone else."

"Oh? You work?"

"Yeah, event planner and organizer. You?"

"I'm a mechanic and engineer. Worked in YoRHa for a good while, but eventually just go open up a shop here. Repairing cars and all that stuff."

"Mn."

"Hey, your car, she's a beauty. A custom, right?"

"Dad built it for me."

"Ah, right. Your father's 9C, right? The craftsman. Man what I'd give to see what's under the hood of that car."

"...Well."-Nova smiled as she turned to see him-"I'll need the car repaired, so...how about this. I'll pay the hospital bill for you, and you fix my car for me?"

"Really? Not leaving it to your dad or something?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Unless you completely fail at fixing it."

"Pfft. You're on. After I fix up your ride, we'll go for a spin, and see if it breaks."

"And if it does?"-Of course, Nova wasn't going to do anything, but she just wanted to see what witty reply he'll give her.

"I repaired spaceships, Miss. I'm confident. But just in case. If it fails, I'll...bow down to your father's expertise. Like, actually, bowing."

"That's it?"

"I mean, I'll dance like a chicken if you want, but I don't think your father would appreciate that."

"...He would. Everyone else wouldn't though, yeah.

"..."-Suddenly, Pod 079 rises up from it's position, on idle at the table.

"Hm? What is it Pod?"-Nova have somewhat learned how to read Pod's...thinking. As strange as it sounds.

"This Pod...would like to formulate a proper apology."

"Huh? Why?"

"This Pod has been assigned to provide support and protect android unit Nova. Despite of that, this Pod has failed to protect Nova during the crash."

"...?"

"Among many Pod Programs, this Pod is installed with Program A110: Slow. Usage of such program would have greatly helped to reduce the chance of Nova getting injured by 93%."

"It all happened too fast, Pod."-Nova gestured Pod 079 in and petted it.-"Maybe mom would have been able to react. Or Aunt 2B. But that doesn't mean you have to."

"I'm...sorry, Nova. I could have done better."

"There, there."-Nova squeeze hugged her companion, who had been with her since her first day in this world.-"I'm perfectly fine. Repairs' are coming in a few moments, and after that I'm good as new."

"..."

"If you feel that bad, will you tell me what are all those locked files you have in your data storage?"

"...That is strictly classified information."-Pod 079 responded.

From the side, Wright chuckled.

"Hm?"

"No, nothing. It's just...I always find it nice. Pods, that is. It's like a helper, a pet, and a walking arsenal at the same time. It's kind of nice. Though, your Pod is rather special. Different programming?"

"Negative."-Pod 079 replied-"This Pod is programmed to the same standards as all other Pods."

"Huh. Pods I've seen are, a bit more uptight."

"They can formulate will and emotions with enough data. I knew that much."-Nova heard that Aunt 2B and Uncle 9S wouldn't have survived if their Pods didn't do that.

"I'd believe that. They have a lot of data compiled and analyzed. Through living daily lives with you it got attached to you."

"Mhm."

"...Having a family feels nice, huh..."-Wright smiled.

"You don't have any?"

"I've got friends, sure, close buds and everything, but family...many androids don't get that. End of the day, most of us just...you know, go back to our own space, by ourselves. It does get lonely, yeah."

"...Mn."

"Oh, what am I talking about, totally killed the mood. Didn't mean to sound jealous or anything."

"Don't worry. It's better than sitting here in silence, staring at each other."

"Pfft, staring at you isn't that bad."

"Was that a flirt?"-Nova chuckled.

"Hey, well-deserved compliment. Your parents designed you really well."

"Thanks I guess. You don't look terrible either."-Androids are modeled rather idealistically compared to the average human, so looking around, there aren't exactly an abundance of unattractive androids. Still, Wright was slightly above most, at least in her eyes.

And just like so, the conversation flowed, until they heard a commotion outside, sounds of shuffling high heels and hurried conversations.

"...Seems like your family's here."-Wright smiled sheepishly.

That only earned a heavy sigh from Nova.


End file.
